Snake Lords
by Crimsondansen
Summary: On permanent hiatus.
1. Homecoming and a mission

**Snake Lords**

"_Takes place around when Naruto comes back with Jiriya. Sasuke is still with Orochimaru. So yeah, they're all around 15 or 16. A Naruto and Harry Potter Crossover. I'm not sticking to the plots of either series."_

_Thinking_

"**Yelling"**

**Chpt 1: Return Home and surprises**

"Itakimas!" yelled a rather loud-mouthed teen that had shockingly blond hair.

"Please Naruto, slow down! You're going to get sick at this rate!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Don't worry about Naruto," said Iruka, "You've never seen him eat in overdrive. And trust me it's a scary sight." Naruto, Sakura, Iruka, Jiriya and Kakashi were all at Ichiraku Ramen's, celebrating Naruto's homecoming. _( A/N: No one but those 5, Ayame and her Father _Ichiraku owners_, and of course Tsunade-sama know that Naruto is back in Konoha.)_

"Yeah Sakura, I'm only on my 5th bowl anyways so don't worry!" Sakura nervously looked back, twitching, to find 4 empty bowls and 1 bowl half full of ramen where she distinctly remembers there only being 1 bowl of ramen just a few seconds ago.

_My God he's going to need a stomach pump after this! _Sakura thought worriedly. Meanwhile, Kakashi-sensei was giggling profusely at his Come Come Paradise with Jiriya grinning perversely at some women also eating at Ichiraku's, both completely oblivious to the conversation happening right next to them.

"You know, I'll be right back you guys. I have to do some intense information gathering." Jiriya said that really creepy typing thing he does with his hands.

"Aaahhhh! Not again! Quick you guys, hide under the counter!" yelped Naruto. This actually brought Kakashi out of his giggling fit and all four of them dove under the counter.

"What is it Naruto? Why do we all have to be crouched under the counter?" asked Sakura.

"Just watch ero-sennin and plug your ears. 5...4...3...2...1."

Jiriya went flying out of Ichiraku's with colorful language, and a pained expression on his face that looked as if he had just been hit by 'A Thousand Years of Pain'. Apparently, Konoha's women still disliked extremely perverted men, especially really old ones.

"If you're going to be a perv, ero-sennin, you might wanna be a little less upfront about it."

"Naruto, do me just one, teensy, favor, **STOP CALLING ME ERO-SENNIN! AND DON'T TELL ME HOW TO GATHER INFORMATION!"** Screamed Jiriya.

"Ne, whatever _ero-sennin_. I'm going to bed I'm stuffed." 0.o They all gawked at Naruto was sitting. It looked as if he had inhaled around another 20 bowls of ramen while Jiriya was being attacked by Konoha's vicious women.

"That will be $150 please." _(A/N: Sorry, not familiar with Yen.)_ All of a sudden, the only remaining person at the ramen stand was Iruka and a winking, plushie frog.

All throughout Konoha, people heard only one thing.

"**WHY DO I HAVE TO** **FOOT THE BILL!"**

…………………………

**"YOSH! NEJI! TIME TO WAKE UP! TSUNADE-SAMA HAS A NEW MISSION FOR US!"** yelled Rock Lee, dodging a flying lamp.

"Lee…"

**"YES, NEJI?"**

"Do you know what time it is?"

**"YES NEJI! IT IS…5 O'CLOCK!" **He said glancing at the clock that was aimed for his head.

"Then…** GET OUT!"**

**"SEE YOU LATER NEJI! OH, AND BRING TEN-TEN WITH YOU!" **Lee shouted as he jumped out the window.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid Lee. As soon as I get there, I'm going to rip those uncannily loud vocal cords right out of his throat so I can for once, just sleep until 7._ Neji thought murderously as he got dressed. Almost sleep-walking down the stairs he opened the door, only to find a sleep-standing Ten-ten right against the wall.

"Ohyo Neji. Iherd Lee fremmi house and jes decided ta comeova to save ya da trouble ef wakin meup." She mumbled. For those of you who don't understand it means: (Ohiyo Neji. I heard Lee from my house and just decided to come over to save you the trouble of waking me up.)

"Ten-ten, don't mumble. I can barely understand you. Oh, and you still look like you need waking up."

"Forget it. Lets just get there and maybe we'll have extra time to rest." voiced Ten-ten much clearer than she had before. Off they went, stumbling away from from Hyuuga Manor.

…………………………

"Glad to see you up all bright and early everyone!" said Shizune cheerily. She luckily was a morning person. Team Kurenai, Asuma, Gai (and Sakura) were evidently all summoned here as well. Everyone glared rather annoyed at Shizune. --' "Well then… Tsunade-sama has been waiting for you all. Come along with me. Oh and Neji, please stop that." Neji regretfully stopped throttling Lee on the spot, but still gave dangerous glances every few seconds.

"No offense, but it looks like Tsunade-sama didn't really care if we were here or not." said Kiba. The Hokage that was "supposedly waiting for them" was currently drooling all over a stack of paperwork. She was currently enjoying a dream where she repeatedly punched Jiriya through several brick walls.

"Oh dear," whispered Shizune, "Hey, Hashi. Is this your first time guarding here?" She asked the recently new ANBU member. He nodded nervously. "Good. Then your first task is to go wake up Tsunade-sama."

"Why?" Hashi asked.

"Because if you don't, I'm going to throw you out the window." Shizune said with a completely serious look in her eye. They were on the 6th floor.

"Well… fair enough." Agreed Hashi He poked Tsunade in the back. "Tsunade-sama, please wak**AIEEEEE!"**

**"I got you now Jiriya!** Darn, it was a dream again? Man for once I wish it was real. Oh Shizune, can you go outside and heal Hashi? I don't think he landed right." Shizune had purposely left out the part that no matter what Hashi chose, he would end up plummeting to the Earth very painfully.

"Now I have called you all here for a very important purpose…"

**"Well I hope there was a purpose!" **screamed Ino,** "Do you know what time it is? I didn't even have time to brush my hair!"**

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru said dazedly.

**"SHUT UP INO! AND YOU TOO SHIKAMARU! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR WHINING!" **blasted the Hokage. "Hey, wait a second we're missing some people…"

At that very moment, all the Jounins were dragging stubborn Kakashi and Jiriya who were both reading Come Come Paradise through the door.

"We'll say it for them," all the Jounins said at once, "They were late because they finally got to the good part in Come Come Paradise."

"Hey, you guys do a pretty good imitation of Kakashi-sensei." said an orange and black clad figure.

**"HEY! SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU BEEN BACK NARUTO?" **shouted (almost) everyone.

"Oh I only got back last night, did you guys miss me?" asked Naruto.

"Of course not, what would ever make you think that we would miss you? It only finally got quiet around here and you just had to come back and ruin it didn't you? And you know what I…" Shikamaru droned on and on and on and eventually got pounded on the head by an agitated Ino. **"Hey what was that for?"** wailed Shikamaru.

**"It was a message for your thick head to shut the hell up!" **Ino shouted back.

While the two bickered on an odd shaped thingymawhoozit floated outside the window.

"Hi everyone! Sorry we're late. A certain **somebody** refused to move their lazy ass out of bed!" Everyone looked up. There were the sand siblings floating outside the window on a big cloud of sand. Actually, only two were floating outside, Kankaru was sprawled on the cloud wearing pink kitty-cat PJ's and holding a puppet doll.

"Huh? Whazat?" groaned a sleepy Kankaru, "**AHHHHH! WHY AM I IN MY PJ'S IN FRONT OF EVERYONE! AHHHHH!"**

"Wow, two girly shrieks in one sentence. I'm not even that bad." stated Neji.

0.o Everyone started staring at Neji looking very panicky. "Pardon me? What did you just say?" said an anonymous voice.

"Eerr, forget I said anything…" said Neji, a faint pink rising up around his cheekbones.

"Excuse me, may I please continue speaking now that everyone's here?" said Tsunade.

"May I get dressed first?" asked Kankaru.

"Oh just use Henge no jutsu for a minute you baby." Tsunade wearily stated. Kankaru, having transformed, everyone was now listening intently to Tsunade.

"I have a new and very dangerous mission for all of you. Every single one of you have to work together for this to succeed. And Kakashi, is Naruto tied down securely? I don't want a hole in my ceiling."

"Yes he is. I don't even think you could escape them Tsunade."

**"WHAT THE HELL?"** bellowed Naruto who was currently tied down to the armchair he was sitting in, **"WHY THE HECK DID YOU TIE ME TO A CHAIR?"**

"Because Orochimaru has…" at this name Naruto exploded in anger.

**"OHMIGOD! HE DID IT DIDN'T HE? HE TOOK OVER SASUKE'S BODY DIDN'T HE! I'M RIGHT AREN'T I?"**

"This is why I tied you to a chair and please let me finish what I was saying. Orochimaru has not taken over Sasuke's body," at this Naruto cooled down and everyone else instantly relaxed, "but has found an accomplice that goes by the name of Voldemort." Everyone looked confusedly at Tsunade.

**"WHO THE HECK IS VOLDEWART TSUNADE-SAMA?"** yelled Lee.

"She said Voldemort Lee…" sighed Ten-ten

**"**No way," Sakura said shakily. Every head turned towards Sakura. "That's not possible. I read that name in a book once. Since the book talked about magic, I thought it was all a hoax. Magic doesn't exist. It can't. If magic doesn't exist, that this Voldemort guy can't exist either." She stated simply.

"Sakura's right, magic doesn't exist. That's only in fairytales." Agreed Gaara.

"Unfortunately, you're all wrong. Magic is all too real. I know from past expirence." Said Tsunade.

**"GAI-SENSEI, IS IT TRUE?"** shouted Lee who had waterfall tears puring out.

**"I'M AFRAID SO MY BEAUTIFUL, YOUTHFUL STUDENT!"** shouted back a weeping Gai.

"**GAI-SENSEI!"**

**"LEE!"**

**"GAI-SENSEI!"**

**"LEE!"**

Everyone sweat-dropped. Eventually Gaara pulled the tearful couple apart with his sand, sick of the rather disconcerting spectacle.

"Oi, Tsunade baa-chan, how do you know magic is real?" whispered a rather nerve-wracked Naruto.

"Well, I'll let our visitor tell you about that." As soon as she said that, the lights went out and a giant figure suddenly loomed out of the darkness in the middle of the room.

Well this is my first fic. Please review and tell me what you think. I may not be able to update very often so don't be too mad.


	2. Magic is confusing, and painful

**Snake Lords**

"_Takes place around when Naruto comes back with Jiriya. Sasuke is still with Orochimaru. So yeah, they're all around 15 or 16. A Naruto and Harry Potter Crossover. I'm not sticking to the plots of either series."_

_Thinking_

"**Yelling"**

HoukiboshiHikari: Don't worry about there being NejixTen because they're my favorite couple. Unfortunately, they get together a lot later in the story so you might have to wait a while. Sorry :(. And the year you were wondering, well just read the italics at the top of the page. Since Konoha doesn't really have years, I can't say like ya know, year 2005 or something so yeah, this is when Naruto comes back to Konoha after 3 years of training with Jiriya. And the whole Hogwarts gang, well you'll just have to wait to see what I have in store for them and I'm not dropping any hints.

On with the story!

**Chpt 2: Magic is Really Confusing, and Painful.**

­

"Oi, Tsunade baa-chan, how do you know that this magic stuff is real?" whispered a rather nerve-wracked Naruto.

"Well, I'll let our visitor tell you about that." As soon as she said that, the lights went out and a giant figure suddenly loomed out of the darkness in the middle of the room.

"Well hello there everyone," spoke the plum clad old man, "My name is Professor Dumbledore. I am the Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the school that you will be attending. Oh, and hello Tsunade, how are you? And why do all these children look like they've been smacked by huge logs?"

"Why hello Albus. I'm fine thank you. Oh, and I haven't finished telling them what was going to happen because we ran so short on time and…"

"Oh no trouble at all Tsunade-sama. Since you haven't finished telling them, I will gladly finish the explanation for you." Said Dumbledore. Right then and there all the ninjas picked their jaws off the floor and one dared to ask a question.

"Excuse me for interrupting, sir, but how did you get in here? My Byakugan didn't sense anything. Did yours, Hinata-sama?" asked Neji.

"N-no Neji-niisan, It's like his existence j-just came out of nowhere." stuttered Hinata.

**"MY BYAKUGAN DIDN'T SEE IT EITHER GUYS!"** exclaimed Lee.

"**YOU DON'T HAVE BYAKUGAN LEE!"** yelled everyone.

**"OH THAT'S RIGHT! I FORGOT!"**

"I suggest we all be quiet and listen to what our guest has to say." Whispered Shino. Immediately, everyone became quiet and took a seat.

"Why, thank you Shino. And yes I know all your names." He said to a rather perplexed Shino, "As I said before, I am the headmaster at Hogwarts School, the school that you all will be attending..."

"But…"

"Please let me finish. Now Tsunade, how far did you get?"

"Only up to the part where they have a mission and that Orochimaru has joined forces with Voldemort."

"Ah, right. Voldemort, as all of you don't know, is a very powerful, evil wizard that has been trying to conquer the wizarding and muggle world. Muggles are ordinary everyday people. Until 15 years ago, he had enough power to overthrow at least a small country. That is, until he tried to kill a small child, only a year old, named Harry Potter. This young boy was protected by a great power that is hard to describe. Anyways, Harry Potter has been able to survive Voldemort's assaults multiple times. But now I feel, that his power has grown far too strong for Harry, or Hogwarts for that matter. And now since he has banded with Orochimaru, I fear that we can not defeat this threatening new force alone."

"Ne, what can we do? I mean, how can just 15 people make a difference?"

"I'm not there yet, Naruto. Now, you all know how there are two sides to Chakra right?" Everyone nodded. "Well, in the beginning, ninjas, wizards, and humans were one people. They all used the entire spirit, or chakra, that inhabits the body. Mind, and body. However, there were many disagreements. Some preferred mostly physical strength, who turned into current day shinobi, and another part liked the mental strengths, the wizarding community. The majority that weren't on either side didn't like using any spiritual energy and preferred using brainpower and technology, these becoming the human race. They frowned upon energy users and quickly overpopulated the other sides. They then all split into the people we know today, wizards and ninjas becoming myth in the normal human race."

"Then why can't normal people or shinobi's use magic?"

"Oh, but they can. You see, my theory is that our powers became weak from under use of the other side of our chakra, and normal people from not using any at all. And… if somehow, we can train the other half of the spirit, it could possibly double, even triple your current abilities by a magnitude far beyond anyone's comprehension."

"Sounds interesting, but why aren't any of your wizards trying to learn how to use our side of chakra? I mean, it can't be much harder to learn what we do. Can it?" said Shikamaru.

"Well, learning your side of the spirit takes a lot more work and physical training to develop than ours. And frankly, I don't believe that many wizards would be willing to endure the training that you do."

"I don't get it." Said Naruto with a blank look on his face.

"What don't you get?" asked Dumbledore.

"I don't get it." Naruto said again.

"I asked you what you don't get." Dumbledore said again.

"I don't get the beginning part, the middle stuff, and the endy part too." Naruto said, still with a blank face. Everyone sweatdropped bigtime.

"Well I'll say it again. (Insert entire story that I just explained here.)

"So you're saying, that you want us to learn magic so we can get even stronger and help you guys destroy Voldemort and Orochimaru all at once?" said Naruto.

"Precisely. And also, to help protect Hogwarts and the students there as well."

"If it will make me even stronger **I'M IN!**" shouted Naruto.

"What about me?" said Lee whispered Lee. _(A/N: FOR ONCE!)_ "I can only do taijutsu."

"Well, you can use chakra to some extent, right?" Dumbledore asked. Lee nodded. "Well then you can certainly use magic. Since magic is just the other side of chakra, you can clearly use magic."

**"WOW!** _(A/N: here we go, back to shouting at the top of his lungs.)_ **I WILL DO MY BEST AND BE AWESOME AT MAGIC!"** Lee said with his nice guy pose and teeth ping.

"Now, I will go over the things that you must know to live in the wizarding world." He said while pulling out a thin strip of wood. "This is a wand. Like how you use hand seals to control chakra, we use wands to control magical spells such as this. _Accio!_" Dumbledore shouted.

"Nothing munch happened." Said Chouji who had been eating chips the whole time. Then suddenly, huge cardboard boxes started to fly in through the still broken window and each one landed in front of all of them.

**"AHHHH! THE BOXES ARE ALIVE AND EVIL!" **screamed Ino.

"Don't worry. That was merely a simple summoning charm. Go ahead open them. Go on, they won't bite." Said Dumbledore good-humoredly.

_That's what you say. They look pretty suspicious to me._ Thought Gaara who was probing the box with his sand. Naruto was the first to open his box. Upon opening it, he found a really big black thing of cloth.

"Uh, oji-san, _(A/N: I think this is how you say old man.)_ I think I got the wrong box. Mine has a dress in it." Naruto said.

"That's not a dress. Those are your everyday clothes. They're called robes." chuckled Dumbledore.

**"NANI! I HAVE TO GO AROUND DRESSED LIKE A GIRL? AND THE STUPID THING'S SO BULKY, THERE'S NO ROOM FOR A SHURIKEN HOLSTER!"** screamed Naruto at the top of his lungs.

"Always knew he'd come out of the closet sooner or later." Said Kankaru.

**"OH YEAH KITTY-BOY! I'LL BET YOURS ARE PINK TO MATCH YOUR PAJAMAS!"** retorted Naruto.

"Please settle down everyone. I'm running short on time so we can't waste anymore of the already limited time we have." Said Dumbledore. "Now, these robes will be your school uniforms and must be worn at all times. The lion crest shows that you are in Gryffendor house. For convenience, you are all in Gryffendor. Besides, all of you probably would be sorted to Gryffendor anyways. Now the next few items are just your school books and supplies. Now in you're caldron, there should be your wand. Tsunade knew you well enough to know which wand would be right for you. But just to make sure, pick it up and give it a flick."

Neji waved his about and a white aura surrounded his arm. "Very good Neji. It seems that mahogany with a white harrier feather suits you fine. Now Ten-ten." Ten-ten quickly flicked the wand and a jet of silver water came gushing out right onto Naruto's head.

"Great, **now I'm all wet!"** complained Naruto.

"Very nice Ten-ten!" Dumbledore said, completely ignoring Naruto's whines. "An iron and oak blend with a solid silver core seems completely compatible with your skills. Naruto, it's your turn." Still grumbling about getting soaked, Naruto moved his wand about violently.

"Nothing's happening." Naruto said irritably. Suddenly, a burst of orange fire wreathed around his body, completely engulfing him. "**It doesn't hurt!**" Naruto exclaimed. "In fact, it feels really good." And just as suddenly, as it came, it seemed to be absorbed into Naruto.

_Hmm… this might be a slight problem. I'll need to talk to Tsunade about this._ Dumbledore thought to himself.

**"Hey Naruto, your hair's still on fire!"** yelled Kiba.

"What?** AHHHH! IT'S STARTING TO HURT! ITAI ITAI ITAI! PUT IT OUT, PUT IT OUT!"** Screamed Naruto. Immediately, Gai took a pipet _(A/N: You know, those little squeazy things that are used to measure things.)_ and squeezed out a single drop on Naruto's head.

"Hmm… I don't get it. Isn't water supposed to put out fire?" wondered Gai aloud. Then Gaara had the sense to engulf Naruto's skull with sand to put out the fire.

Then everyone else went, with a number of different things happening, anything that could have hurt someone happened only to Naruto so everyone else was safe.

"Good. Everyone's wand seems to be sufficient. Now, there's one last thing. You are not allowed to use any of your ninja skills, equipment, or forehead protecters at Hogwarts, unless there is a dire need."

"**WHAT?"** Everyone shouted.

"We don't need people knowing you're ninjas or have special abilities. Word might get out that could endanger the mission and your lives. None of teachers or students know besides myself. They all believe that I have started a wizard exchange student program. You may bring your equipment to Hogwarts but keep it hidden and train only in secrecy where no one will see you. Now that's all I have to say. You should go home and pack up for the big trip. You will be leaving at 9 tonight. See you then. Oh and Tsunade, I need to have a word with you in private." And with that, Dumbledore and Tsunade walked out of the room leaving the others standing (or sitting) where they were.

"No forehead protecters allowed huh? I'll just bring it anyways and wear it while training." Said Naruto. "Well see you at 9 you guys, I gotta get home and pack." And with that, they all left to get ready for their departure.

Well, there you have it chapter 2. Please review. I'll try to get chapter 3 up this weekend. Till then!


	3. Chain reactions and Hogwarts

**Snake Lords**

"_Takes place around when Naruto comes back with Jiriya. Sasuke is still with Orochimaru. So yeah, they're all around 15 or 16. A Naruto and Harry Potter Crossover. I'm not sticking to the plots of either series."_

_Thinking_

"**Yelling"**

HoukiboshiHikari: Don't worry about Sasuke, I'm not too happy with him either. He's not gonna have a very easy time in my fic. MUAHAHA! I'm not too sure what I'm going to do with Itachi so give me some ideas on what to do with him please. No matter how hard I try, I seem to have difficulty fitting him into my story :(. Sorry bout spelling Gryffindor wrong.

Neji x Tenten: I promise you, there will be Neji-ten (eventually --' but I'm working on it very hard because they're gonna be my major coupling: ))

Dragon Man 180: There's a reason why I made Naruto say that last line about the forehead protectors. They have a special purpose for later chapters. Also, you're very warm on what his wand is made out of. That also has a special purpose for later chappies.

Jays Arravan: I'm not too sure about mush, but there will be some fluffy stuff later, I'm still kinda building up the plot more first.

Warfles: Well, I know what you meant by the whole sorting into different houses, but I kinda wanted them all together so they all get to know the Potter Gang (That's what I call Harry and his friends).

On with the story!

**Chpt 3: Chain Reactions and Hogwarts**

You will be leaving at 9 tonight. See you then. Oh and Tsunade, I need to have a word with you in private." And with that, Dumbledore and Tsunade walked out of the room leaving the others standing (or sitting) where they were.

"No forehead protecters allowed huh? I'll just bring it anyways and wear it while training." Said Naruto. "Well see you at 9 you guys, I gotta get home and pack." And with that, they all left to get ready for their departure.

"I'm guessing you saw what happened to Naruto as well, correct?" Dumbledore asked. Dumbledore and Tsunade had stepped out into the hallway so they wouldn't be overheard

."His wand is made of redwood and the core consists of several red fox hairs. Said Tsunade, "Possibly, the combination of Kyuubi's chakra and the wand are setting off some sort of strange chain reaction with each other. Kyuubi's chakra is like sunlight and the wand is the magnifying glass, resulting in an intensified amount of power. I'm not quite sure if it's a good or bad thing."

"I'm not sure if such power can be contained either, but I believe that we should wait and see what happens. Maybe something good will come out of it." Suggested Dumbledore. "Well anyways, I must be off. There are things that need doing. I will contact you if anything drastic happens. Farewell Tsunade." And with that, Dumbledore immediately apparated leaving Tsunade to ponder her current situation.

"Eh, I'll just go and sleep on it. That's the only thing those worthless papers are good for."

…………………………

After many hours of preparing, all of them now looked completely different. Clothed in black robes without a single forehead protector or weapon in sight_ (A/N: Of course, all weapons were stashed away inside of bags)._ They had all gathered outside Tsunade's office doing, oh, the usual. Lee talking aboout beating his ultimate rival in every single, stupid contest that came to mind. Ten-ten and Neji currently ignoring Lee with their new earplugs. Naruto blabbing on about the joys and wonders of ramen. Ino and Shikamaru pitted in a shouting death match. Chouji, comparing different brands of chips, and then eating them. Shino, Hinata, and Gaara not saying anything at all. Sakura and Temari talking about anything that came to mind. Kiba talking about how to best take care of a dog. And Kankaru, well, polishing his beloved puppets.

Finally the door opened and Tsunade welcomed them in. "Kiba, we forgot to tell you, you'll need to use henge no jutsu on Akamaru to make him either a cat, owl, or toad. Dogs aren't allowed at Hogwarts."

**"Arf… arf arf woof!"**

"Akamaru wants to know if he can be something more pleasant, like a spider or something." Kiba translated.

"Fine, I'll do it for you." Immediately, Tsunade transformed Akamaru into a white cat with brown splotches.

**"ARF ARF AROO RARH!"**

"Akamaru says that this is the ultimate insult and that he will never rest until your insides have been re-arranged." Kiba translated again. "But, won't his bark be noticeable?"

"Good point." Tsunade then laid a jutsu on Akamaru that would change his voice. "There, all better!"

"Meow mew mew."

"Now he hates your guts."

"That's nice, now everyone, grab your bags and come close." Tsunade instructed. With difficulty, everyone lugged their bags and stood in a circle. "Now on the count of three, I want everyone to touch, this!" She had just taken a piece of cloth off a stool revealing a rather soggy looking plastic bag.

"That is disgusting. I am so, not touching that." Said Temari.

"It's called a Portkey. It teleports you to a certain location, in this case, Hogwarts." Said Tsunade.

"I'm still not touching it."

**"IF YOU DON'T TOUCH IT, I'LL RIP YOUR ARM OFF AND YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO TOUCH ANYTHING!"**

"You know, I found that last statement to be really convincing, everyone ready?" said Temari with a rather frightened face.

"Alright then, I'll see you guys later. 1…2…**3**!" And with that everyone touched the bag and got wrenched off from the ground and felt horribly sick.

"Maybe I shouldn't have had so much ramen.. ULG!" Naruto groaned. His face was turning paler every second.

"You know, this is so troublesome, that I just wanna heave." cried out Shikamaru. And with that, all of them landed on a road in the pitch black.

"Is it just me, or can I not see anything?" asked Chouji.

"I don't think you want to Chouji, I just lost my ramen." Moaned Naruto.

"And I lost my dinner." Added Kankaru. Right then and there, everyone wanted to back away from the two, if only they new where they were. They didn't want to step in 'something'.

"Ah, there yeh lot are. Come along now, come along." Said a disembodied light floating through the darkness. The entire group just kinda started shouting really short and loud screams every two seconds. "Now now, stop that before yeh wake up the entire world." A kindly, scraggly looking face appeared right next to the lantern. "Hello everyone, meh name's Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys. Surprised Dumbledore didn't tell yeh all that I was gonna come to pick yeh up. Well no time to waste, get yer bags and follow me."

With that, they all picked up their bags and half ran to keep up with the giant.

"Excuse me sir…"

"Jes' call me Hagrid la'"

"Okaayy," said Shikamaru. "Where exactly is Hogwarts, I mean honestly, we look like we're in the middle of nowhere in the dark."

"Ye'll see, ye'll see." And with that, they came to a sharp turn in the road to come upon a massive castle settled upon a giant, sloping hill.

"Wow, that's huge…" muttered Neji.

"Well, it gets better inside." Chuckled Hagrid.

…………………………

After the long trek up the trail, they finally reached the large oaken doors. Immediately Lee went up and stared pulling on the giant ring.

**"HAGRID! THE DOOR WON'T OPEN UP!"** Everyone instantly sweat-dropped.

"Umm, la'? did yeh notice the giant print that says 'push'?" Asked Hagrid.

**"OH, OK!"** And Lee immediately went back to pulling on the door.

"Yeh know, I think I'll open it up for ya or we'll be here all night." Muttered Hagrid. The doors swung open revealing a ginormous _(A/N: I know, I know, not a word.)_ hall with four enormous long tables and banners of all four houses hanging off every wall.

**"AHHH! IT BURNS!"** Some hot wax had fallen off a floating candle and landed right on Kiba's head, who was currently running around in circles making a hole in the ground.

"Mew meow reoww…" Said Akamaru who was sitting down and enjoying the show immensely.

**"I AM NOT A DUMBASS AKAMARU!"** screamed Kiba.

Leaving the two arguing, the rest picked up their bags and followed Hagrid to the Gryffindor common room.

"The password is currently 'pixie dust', just so yeh know." Said Hagrid.

"Excuse me?" said Kankaru. "What exactly does that mean?"

"Oh, here at Hogwarts, we use paintin's as doors an' yeh need a password to get in. Sorry, yer probably not used to doin that. Watch, Pixie dust." Hagrid spoke to a painting of a fat lady.

"Correct!" she said and the large paintings opened and allowed them in.

"Well, see yeh all tomorrow. Get some rest now." And with that, Hagrid exited, leaving them all to themselves.

**"DID YOU ALL SEE THAT? THE PAINTINGS WERE ALIVE!"** screamed Naruto.

"I'm guessing that all pictures move in the wizard world." Said Shikamaru.

**"LET ME IN! LET ME IN! PLEASE!"** It sounded like Kiba. They pushed the door open to see Kiba getting garbage bins thrown at him from every direction.

**"Silly little boy keeps getting bossed around by a cat. How funny!" **yelled a funny looking, transparent man who was floating around the ceiling. Cackling, he flew away, leaving the others staring at his disappearing form except for Kiba. He was sitting in a corner sucking his thumb and rocking back and forth.

"You know, I've seen enough for one day. How about we go get some sleep and talk to Dumbledore tomorrow." Said Sakura.

"**Agreed.**" Everyone voiced. Then for the rest of the night, everything went smoothly, except for the part when Naruto didn't know the difference between the girls and boys dormitories. Oh, he was going to be sore in the morning.

Hope you enjoyed! I probably won't get another chapter up until the end of the week because I have to study for 3 math quizzes and a test. Till then!


	4. Lots of Strangeness and Weird Teachers

**Snake Lords**

"_Takes place around when Naruto comes back with Jiriya. Sasuke is still with Orochimaru. So yeah, they're all around 15 or 16. A Naruto and Harry Potter Crossover. I'm not sticking to the plots of either series."_

_Thinking_

"**Yelling"**

YEY! My test got postponed because of all the days off we have, so I have an extra 24 hours to study giving me more time to write! Happy happy happy! ahem sorry about that. Anyways I forgot to add. If you haven't figured it out yet (which is probably most of you.) the description says: Kibaxsur and Temarixsur. The "sur" part means surprise. I didn't have enough room to write it and I won't tell you who they are yet. (Hint: they're not OC's). And thank you all my lovely reviewers! sniff you make me so happy. Starts crying really bad.

Dragon Man 180: I really do love abusing Naruto characters. I just find it so dang funny. People who I will abuse later in the story: Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, Kankarou, Sasuke (Too bad, he **really** deserves it.) and maybe just a little Neji (Abuse courtesy of Ten-ten cause anyone else abusing Neji would die on the spot) basically, the boys are gonna have a hard time, and yes, they arrived about one month earlier than the other students because, oh well just keep reading the story.

Jays Arravan: Alas, Sasuke arrives much later in the story.

Shenron13: The Potter Gang shall be arriving shortly, how shortly, no clue! Like I said before, Sasuke ain't here yet either.

HoukiboshiHikari: From now on, I will spell Kankarou like that. I'm not getting rid of the "u" because It's kinda a habit. Thanks for trying to think of something for Itachi anyways. I'll figure something out sooner or later, I promise. (Sticks kunai through hand just like Naruto) **WHAT THE ! IT DIDN'T SEEM TO HURT SO MUCH IN THE SHOW! AHH! **(passes out)

Shikamaru: Great… now she can't continue the story. She's such a genius.

Ino: **JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE A GENIUS DOESN'T MEAN WE ALL ARE!**

(While they fight Gohan209 wakes up) Geez that hurt like hell. Ah well.

On with the story!

**Chpt 4: Lots of Strangeness and Some Teachers**

"You know, I've seen enough for one day. How about we go get some sleep and talk to Dumbledore tomorrow." Said Sakura.

"**Agreed.**" Everyone voiced. Then for the rest of the night, everything went smoothly, except for the part when Naruto didn't know the difference between the girls and boys dormitories. Oh, he was going to be sore in the morning.

…………………………

**"AHHHHH!"** Yelled a voice coming from the boys dormitories.

"Whozat?" said Shikamaru dazedly. All the boys woke up to see Gaara cracking up in laughter on the floor.

"What is it?" They all asked.

"Look out –gasp- the window **hahaha**!" They all peered out the window to see Kiba hanging onto the windowsill for dear life.

"Oops. Looks like we forgot to close it last night."

**"GEE YA THINK? HELP ME UP GUYS!"** They then all took hold and pulled him back inside. "Whew. From now on, I'm sleeping on the floor." Sighed Kiba.

"Reow, mew mrow."

**"DEAL WITH IT! YOU'LL SHARE THE FLOOR WITH ME AND LIKE IT!" **Kiba yelled back to Akamaru.

"Shut up you two. It's too early to be –yawn- fighting. Lets go meet up with the girls so we can go talk to Dumbledore" groaned Shino. Everyone stared at Shino. "What?" he asked.

"That's the first time you've said so many words in one go. Are you all right?" asked Naruto. Just then, there was a large bang on the door followed by a,

**"Are you guys ready yet? Lets go! We've been ready for an hour!"**

"All right already! Just don't break down the door!" Hurriedly, all the boys got dressed (Except for Gaara, since he doesn't sleep, he always has lots of time to get ready) and rushed out the door to find the girls waiting very impatiently.

"Hey Kiba, you don't look too good, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Asked Sakura. At this, Kiba broke down into tears. Hinata went over to Kiba and started to comfort him while he spouted out his story of actually waking up on the wrong side of the bed (Or more exactly, out of it).

"We don't have time for crying baby, now lets go!" Neji said impatiently. Pushing open the painting, they all started walking down the hall.

"Hey, does anyone actually know where we're going?" Asked Temari.

**"No clue."** Everyone said. So onwards they walked for about 15 minutes.

**"AHHHH! I'M MELTING!"** Screeched Kankarou.

"No we're not dummy, we just seem to be stuck in a staircase." Stated Shikamaru.

"I don't really care what's happening but**, GET US OUT OF HERE!" **yelled Ten-ten. Kankarou, Shikamaru, Tenten and Hinata were stuck in one of the steps in the stairs that they were climbing.

**"YOSH! WE WILL SAVE YOUR YOUTHFUL FLAMES FROM BEING EATEN BY THE YOUTHFUL FLAME EATING STAIRCASE MONSTER!"** exclaimed Lee. Almost any sentence said by Lee had to end in a sweat-drop and oh boy this was a big one.

"I say we just pull them out." Suggested Sakura. Everyone joined up and tugged as hard as they could. Eventually, they all burst out of the staircase, Ten-ten landing on Neji, Hinata landing on Naruto, Shikamaru landing on Ino and Kankarou landing on his own head.

**Ten-ten's POV**

_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! Of all people why him? With those milky-white eyes, and… NO! He's just a teammate, a good friend… DEAR GOD! WHY DOES MY 'good friend' HAVE TO BE SO DAMN HOT?_

"Eerr… Ten-ten, c-could you please get off me?" muttered Neji turning away. Seeing how they had fallen down and how they were lying down(**NO! NOT THAT WAY YOU PERVS!)** Ten-ten quickly got up and walked away, unable to hide her blush that was creeping its way onto her cheeks, before a certain someone saw.

_What was that all about?_ Wondered Neji. _And is she, blushing? Nah, Ten-ten doesn't blush… does she?_

**Ino's POV**

**_GYAAA!_**_ WHY DOES HE HAVE TO LAND ON ME? COULDN'T HE HAVE LANDED SOMEWHERE ELSE? DOES HE HAVE ANY CLUE HOW MUCH HE WEIGHS? Think on the bright side, at least it wasn't Chouji who landed on me. Ohmigod, Ohmigod… is he smiling? **ACKK!** HE IS SMILING! THAT IS **SO, NOT, RIGHT!**_

**"GET OFF ME YOU IDIOT!"** Screamed Ino.

"Uhh… I'm really sorry Ino, please don't hurt me." Shikamaru whined as he held his arms over his head, waiting for impact. But it never came. Instead, Ino stormed off grumbling aboutsomething being not right or somewhat.

**Hinata's POV**

_Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I landed on Naruto-kun. OK. Breathe Hinata, breathe! Don't pass out like last time. Oh dear God don't pass out!_

**Naruto's POV**

_He he he. She looks so cute when she's as red as a tomato. Wait, did I say cute? Yeah, I guess I did. I wonder why she always blushes near me. Can she… no, can't be._

Naruto stood up offering a hand to Hinata. Pulling her up, theystamered apologies, back and forth, both looking as if they were running a high fever or had gone swimming in ketchup or something.

**Kankarou's POV**

_Hahaha! Look at the pretty birdies. OH! They're dancing with puppets! How funny._

**Normal POV**

After everyone got up and Kankarou was smacked back to his senses, they wandered about the school for even an even longer time without saying anything, some because they were thinking their own private thoughts, or others who wereactually looking for Dumbledore's office.

**"AHHH!**" yelled a girly voice. Some heads turned to Kankarou.

"Hey, wasn't me this time." This time the heads now turned to Neji, knowing that he admitted to screaming like a girl. His face was almost as white as his eyes.

"G-gg-ghu…" he stuttered.

"Oh stop it. Now you're starting to sound like Hinata, no offense Hinata." Said Temari.

"None t-taken." Hinata said back.

"Oh just spit it out Neji. We don't have all day." Said Ten-ten, who was still slightly red in the cheeks.

**"GHOST!"** Neji yelled collapsing into a dead faint. Everyone turned around to see what Neji was scared of, only to see a luminescent figure floating through the air fiddling with a head that was falling off his neck.

"Stupid thing keeps coming off… why hello there! You all must be the Japanese exchange students Dumbledore arranged for. How do you do? The name is Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, I am Gryffindor's resident ghost at your service. Well I'll see you around since you are all in Gryffindor." The ghost said and started to float away when Shino said,

"Excuse me sir, but we are looking for Professor Dumbledore's office, do you perchance know where it is?" Shino was the only one who could talk because the others had their jaws resting on the floor looking quite stupid and at a loss for words.

"Why, of course I do. Just follow me and I'll show you where it is." The ghost floated off waiting a second to let them pick up Neji (Ten-ten flat out refused to do it so it took a while to decide who else would carry Neji). After several minutes of walking they came to two stone gargoyles.

"The password is, cheesy doodles. Hope to see you again soon!" And with that, the ghost floated off leaving them to their business.

"Err… cheesy doodles?" Shino said. Immediately, the gargoyles sprung apart revealing a large oaken door.

"Oh no…" Naruto groaned. "How are we supposed to get Neji up these huge stairs?"

"Well, I can wake him up." Said Ten-ten. "Here, put him down." They laid Neji down. Ten-ten then said, "Neji quick! Run! Gai-sensei and Lee are going to sing!" Instantly, Neji's eyes sprung open and he jumped up yelling,

**"NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" **He yelled jumping up the stairs.

"Why hello Neji, how are…" But Dumbledore was cut off.

**"PLEASE PROFFESOR DUMBLEDORE, SIR! YOU HAVE TO HIDE ME FROM THOSE GREEN SPANDEXED, TONE DEAF, FREAKS!"** Neji was getting hysteric. Everyone started cracking up at this last statement except for Lee who looked rather puzzled.

"I'm rather confused by what you're saying Neji, there is no-one singing here." Said a baffled Dumbledore.

"Oh… thank god." Sighed Neji.

"Anyways, I'm glad you all decided to drop in. As you may have noticed, you are the only students here. All the students will be arriving in about one month. You are all here early because you have no real experience with spells. You should be able to pick them up very easily though because spells are very similar to nin-jutsu." Dumbledore told them. "You will be receiving extra classes with no homework, just lots of work and practice. I have told the teachers that the so called 'spells' you learned were simply different from the spells we use. But first, before I even start to introduce you to your instructors, I believe that breakfast is in order. If you're hungry, which I'm sure you are, please follow me."

Dumbledore had gotten up and was heading towards the door. Everyone got up and started to follow him.

"Ne, Dumbledore," said Sakura, "Stuff around here is really weird. The paintings move, Kiba got stoned with garbage bins by a little man last night, and we ran into something that called itself a ghost."

"Well, all paintings move in the wizard world, and we have a Poltergeist named Peeves who mostly likes to terrorize students, and yes, ghosts do exist in this world." Dumbledore said answering each question in turn. "Ah. Here we are."

They had arrived at the great hall where they all took a seat at the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore had also taken a seat next to them.

"Normally, there would be platters of food appearing on the table, but, since it's such a small group, I don't believe it would be worth it, washing so many dishes. So for tonight, just speak what you wish to eat to your plateand it will appear."

The first to try it was Naruto. "Miso Ramen." He said loudly. Suddenly, a large bowl of ramen appeared out of nowhere onto the plate. "Wow…** THIS… IS… AWESOME! ITAKIMAS!" **and with that, Naruto started to eat but stopped.

"What's the problem?" Dumbledore asked.

"Eerr… I don't know how to eat with a fork, I don't think any of us do. Do you have any chopsticks?" Dumbledore started laughing.

"You're going to have to learn to use a fork like everyone else. Watch me." It took about half an hour, but by the end, everyone had learned to use everyday utensils. _(A.N: Since nothing really happens while eating I'll skip that part.)_

…………………………

"Oh man, I'm stuffed." Groaned Gaara. "I've never seen so much food in my life!"

"Now that we've all eaten, I think it's time for you to meet your teachers." Filing out from a door, many people came streaming out. "This is Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, this is Prof. McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher, and this is, of course you know, Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Prof. Sprout, the Herbology teacher, Prof. Binns, the History of Magic teacher, Prof. Snape, the Potions Master," they all kind of looked at Snape funny because he had this weird feeling about him, "and, since we don't have a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher yet, I will be instructing you in that. You are dismissed," He told the teachers.

"Now I think that you all can have a training period around 8-9. There's a special place I have set up for you to train. Report to the Charms class at 9. Oh, and here's a map of the school." He said handing out small packets of paper. "If you have any questions, feel free to ask."

After he left, all the shinobi's pulled off their robes and hurried upstairs to get their equipment.

"My God, I thought he would just go on talking forever. Now we can finally train!" Said Naruto. They all met on the school grounds. Peering at their maps, they saw a section marked saying "training grounds".

"You have got to be kidding me! We have to walk all the way there? Why can't we use Chakra?" groaned Shikamaru.

"**You know perfectly well why we can't use Chakra Shikamaru!"** Everyone yelled.

"More moving and less talking people." Grumbled Neji, who was very peeved at being given such a small training slot. With that, they all started running at top speed, with no Chakra.

Hope you enjoyed yall! Sorry the ending to this chappie sucks, but I kinda ran outta ideas. Will bring fresh ideas to next chappie. Till then!


	5. The First Day

**Snake Lords**

"_Takes place around when Naruto comes back with Jiriya. Sasuke is still with Orochimaru. So yeah, they're all around 15 or 16. A Naruto and Harry Potter Crossover. I'm not sticking to the plots of either series."_

_Thinking_

"**Yelling"**

Dragon Man 180: I didn't add Sasuke to the abuse list because oh don't worry, he'll be abused, just not in a funny way. On the last chapter, what I meant by character abuse was you know, funny, stupid things. Sasuke, I'm gonna be pretty mean to him. MUHAHAHAH! Ahem… yeah… I also like your ideas on glaring, I'll probably use them later (**MEGA HINT!)**

HoukiboshiHikari: Don't worry, I won't kill you, (hides chainsaw behind back) but I will now spell it: Kankurou. And if you want to debate upon how to spell his name any more, (hints to the chainsaw behind back with evil eyes) Okie dokey? And I'm sorry, SasuSaku will be a pairing, just not as big as the rest. It'll be a side pairing that comes along, WAY later in the story. I have no idea if Deidara is a girl or not and I'm waiting for the translation of the 278th chapter, I refuse to wait much longer cause I wanna know if Gaara's ok! He better be or I'm sueing. Seriously.

On with the story!

**Chpt 5: The Somewhat Normal Training Session and the First Few Classes**

"My God, I thought he would just go on talking forever. Now we can finally train!" Said Naruto. They all met on the school grounds. Peering at their maps, they saw a section marked saying "training grounds".

"You have got to be kidding me! We have to walk all the way there? Why can't we use Chakra?" groaned Shikamaru.

"**You know perfectly well why we can't use Chakra Shikamaru!"** Everyone yelled.

"More moving and less talking people." Grumbled Neji, who was very peeved at being given such a small training slot. With that, they all started running at top speed, with no Chakra.

…………………………

"Are we there yet?" whined Shikamaru.

**"FOR THE LAST TIME, NO!"** everyone yelled back. He had been asking that for the last ten minutes.

"Oh. My. God. He's kidding right? **RIGHT?"** gasped Neji.

"What Neji nii-san?" asked Hinata, then immediately, her jaw dropped to the ground too.

"Not you too Hinata, what is it!" asked Naruto. Then they all saw it, a small shack with the words: Konoha Transport, engraved upon it, it was no larger than a small elevator.

"Wait guys, look, there's a note." Said Ino. "Dear Konoha Shinobi," Ino began, "this is the transport that will bring you to your training grounds. To get to the grounds, three people may fit in the transport at a time, and place your hands inside the glowing sphere in the center. The sphere is a special spell I have created that reads your DNA. When you have been confirmed, please sit on the chairs and wait while you are brought to your training grounds. When the light becomes green on the outside," Ino said pointing to a small bulb on the door, "That means the car has returned and the next group of three may enter. I hope it's to your liking.

Dumbledore"

"Well thank goodness. I thought we'd have to train in a closet." Sighed Tenten. "Now, I suggest we just go in by squads to make things simple."_(A.N: You know, team Kurenai, Gai, you get it)_. "We'll go first then." Since no-one else looked like they wanted to volunteer to go.

Neji, Ten-ten, and Lee entered the closet, to find the inside walls a metallic black color. The sphere floating in the middle of the room looked like a ball of swarming green electricity.

**"IT'S GREEN! MY FAVORITE!"** screamed Lee. Neji and Ten-ten were having a tough time restraining the over-enthusiastic lunatic from lunging headfirst into the swirling orb.

"You're only supposed to touch it with one hand stupid." Grunted Neji, whose shoes were already starting to smoke from the amount of friction they were getting from being dragged along the floor. Reluctantly, Lee placed only one hand inside the orb. The other two also placed their hands into the DNA scanner.

Then the room pinged and several seats sprung out of the back wall. As soon as they sat down, straps came out of nowhere and wrapped them in securely. The orb then tuned red and the transport started to move down. Then it started gaining speed.

"**YEY! IT'S JUST LIKE A CARNIVAL RIDE!"** Lee shouted, his hair shooting up. Ten-ten and Neji looked absolutely petrified and were holding onto each other for dear life. Then, just as quickly as it started, it stopped.

"**WASN'T THAT FUN GUYS!** Umm… guys?" Lee said looking at them strangely. They were still holding onto each other. They hurriedly let go of each other, a slight red rising to their faces, and walked to the door, Lee being in the middle of the two, each of them trying to hide their expressions from each other. Ten-ten looking absolutely flustered and spazy, while Neji was looking just plain annoyed.

The door opened revealing a giant, underground forest with a large clearing in the center surrounding the shaft. The giant transport shaft disappeared into the Earth upwards. It was almost completely dark and very quiet. _(A.N: Duhh, they're underground. It's gonna be dark.)_ The forest seemed to go on forever.

"It's perfect." Neji said, "It resembles Konoha's forests so well, it's scary." The shaft door shut and you could hear it zoom back up to the top. A few minutes later, you could hear a girly scream which could only belong to Kankurou and the ding of the door as it opened. The sand siblings looked mortified, and Gaara's sand was splattered all over the walls, having fallen out of the gourd. Gathering back the sand, Gaara and the other two came out and waited until the rest of the ninja's arrived.

The last to come out of the shaft was Sakura and Naruto. Naruto was crying on Sakura's shoulder, sobbing on and on about how scary the fall down was. You could tell Sakura was talking to her inner self by the face she was making.

"Well lets get going people, we only have 45 minutes left!" complained Neji. With that, they all broke up into their usual groups and started training.

**Team Gai**

"**NEJI! I CALLENGE YOU TO A MATCH!"** yelled Lee.

"Fine, fine, whatever makes you shut up faster." Neji sighed. And with that, the two began their 'match'. Meanwhile, Ten-ten had set up so many targets, it was hard to see the trees, but her mind wasn't really on it. Her mind was elsewhere.

**Neji POV**

_You know,_ Neji thought, _something seems to be wrong with Ten-ten today, it's like she's troubled by something… Aww nuts…_ Neji narrowly dodged a kick from Lee_ I should concentrate on what I'm doing. I might as well finish this quickly, this is getting tedious._ Neji then started to get into his Jyuuken stance so he could get this over with.

**Normal POV**

"You do know you've already missed three targets Ten-ten." Neji whispered into her ear.

"**EEEK!"** Ten-ten had been so zoned out that she didn't notice Neji coming up behind her, so on instinct, she threw several kunais behind her, pinning Neji to a nearby tree.

"**What was that for?"** huffed Neji.

"Oh geez, um… sorry Neji, I-I didn't notice it was you and, oh dear I'm sorry!" She went over and started to yank the kunais out of Neji's clothes, which was rather hard because they had become wedged into the tree bark.

"What's wrong with you today Ten-ten? I mean, you're acting all weird, for one, you're jumpy, two, you didn't notice me which means you were completely zoned out, three, you keep blushing which I thought was impossible for you, but, I can be wrong."

"I… I do not blush Neji!" Ten-ten said turning her back on him.

"Then why are you doing it now?"

"Just for once, could you not use your Byakugan?"

"If you could just tell me what's wrong Ten-ten I could try to help…"

"**No!** I'm fine Neji… I've just had a lot of stuff to think about today…"

"Ok, fine, but could you please get me out of the tree before you zone out again?" asked Neji. Ten-ten turned back and started to wrench out the rest of the kunais still embedded in his shirt.

"Thanks, you know, I think it's around 9, we should gather everyone up and start to head out to our first class… what was it again?" asked Ten-ten.

"I think our first class is, oh, let me see… oh yeah, Transfiguration… what is transfiguration?"

"I haven't the faintest clue Neji, not one…" After several more minutes of pulling Neji out of the tree, the two went off to collect the rest of the group.

…………………………

Everyone had taken their dear sweet time trying to get to Transfiguration. Apparently, Naruto had been holding the map upside-down and they ended up on the wrong side of the building. Breathless, they all entered the classroom _(A.N: Oh yeah, they're back in their robes now. When they were training, they were in their normal clothes.)_

"Now now, we don't have all day, please sit down class." Professor McGonagall had just entered the room.

"This is Transfiguration class, I expect you all to listen to me closely, I want no nonsense, this is some of the most dangerous magic you will learn in this school, anyone messing around won't be coming back." She then went on and on about different things for a very long time. "I also don't want any eating in class Chouji." She said narrowing her eyes at the bag of chips that were clenched in Chouji's hand. Grumbling, Chouji regretfully stuffed his chips back into his schoolbag.

"Now, today we'll start off with something extremely simple, Please turn the match in front of you, into a needle. I will write the incantation on the board." Everyone picked up their wand and started to try out the spell. Naruto's match exploded into flame, Sakura's just kind of rolled over, Hinata's and Kiba's started to fight each other, Shino's got fatter, Chouji was sneaking chips and hadn't even tried, Ino was poking the match expecting it to blow up like Naruto's did, Neji's melted, Ten-ten's resembled a senbon, Gaara's was trying to poke through the table, and Temari's and Kankurou's hadn't even done anything.

**"MCGONAGALL-SENSEI! I DID IT!"** Lee's and Shikamaru's had turned into perfectly formed needles.

"Please Lee… just Professor McGonagall, I know you're from Japan, but no 'sensei' please. All right, good work you two. I will give you your next assignment and I want you to show it to me tomorrow. Everyone else, I want you to be able to transfigure it into a needle by tomorrow. Dismissed."

"How did you guys get it so easily?" They were all walking towards their next class, Charms. Everyone wanted advice on how to do magic correctly.

"Well I tried to find that other side of Chakra, and I felt it, It's like a weird fuzzy feeling, I took that and poured it into the wand. Then, you control it to go do what you want outside the wand. The wand is almost like a pointer, you point where you want the 'magic energy' to go, then control it like you normally Chakra, in this case, I made that energy transform the wood into pure metal, it just takes a lot of mental control." Explained Shikamaru.

Then everyone nodded their head in unison showing they understood.

"I just hope we do better in Charms…" said Naruto.

In Charms, Professor Flitwick was teaching them several simple charms. The first was the levitation charm, which surprisingly, everyone got without too much difficulty, however, the Alohamora was proving very difficult, even for Shikamaru and Lee to get, most of the time, the door either stayed locked, or the gears burst. Either way, everyone had a lot of trouble with it.

Charms had finally ended, and their next class was Herbology. Professor Sprout had them skin Barklings, they looked like little wooden dogs that grew out of a tree trunk. Their bark was used in various, valuable substances and their bite was much worse than their bark. Kiba, since he thought he was good with dogs, tried making friends with one. He forgot that these were magical plants and not actual dogs, and ended up with one dangling off his nose drawing out a lot of blood. He spent the rest of class being bandaged up by Professor Sprout and everyone laughing at him behind his back.

When Herbology ended, they had History of Magic. This was by far, the stupidest, most uninteresting class of all time. Naruto was going insane from that horrible droning voice Professor Binns had and started throwing things at him behind his back. He forgot he was a ghost so he immediately got bored of seeing objects go through him and passed out from boredom. Kiba, Ten-ten, Neji, Kankurou, Temari, Lee, Ino, and Shikamaru passed out all at the same time a few minutes later after Naruto had.

Then Professor Binns finally dismissed them not noticing that half of them were drooling all over the desks and the other half were drawing or writing something completely random about ways to shut Prof. Binns up.

**Neji's very short Dream**

_No… no… NOO! Get away from me Godlet the bad, or whatever your stupid name is. You're even worse than Lee when it comes to talking! Huh…?_

**Neji's POV**

_Oh, I guess I fell asleep, apparently, so did everyone else. Hey what's that warm stuff dripping down my shoulders? Eeww. Drool… What the heck? OH NASTY! THAT'S TEN-TEN'S DROOL! Why did she have to fall asleep on MY shoulder?_

Neji then promptly whacked Ten-ten's forehead really hard.

"**Oww…** what was that for Neji?" Ten-ten groaned. She was having a nice dream too.

"Let's go sleepy head. It's time to go. Oh, next class, please don't water me." Neji said pointing to his shoulder. "I'm not a plant." Ten-ten grinned sheepishly.

**Normal POV**

Everyone sleepwalked out of Binns class and headed outside for Care of Magical Creatures.

"Lemme guess, yeh lot jes had History of Magic right?" The giant gamekeeper asked with a crinkly smile on his face. They all nodded. "Well that's allright! Now Care 'o Magical Creatures teaches yeh how to, obviously, deal with magical creatures. Fer starters, today, I though we could start off with some fire beetles," he said holding up a jet black bug about the size of their palms that had a crimson red stripe down it's back _(A.N: Obviously, Hagrid has bigger hands then them.)_ "Now, yeh all have te be careful, these critters shoot flames out their ends. The first step I want yeh to do is to make a bond with it."

"Excuse me Hagrid, but did you just say bond with it? Like being it's friend?" asked Gaara.

"Yep, that's exactly what I mean. In this case, if you earn friendship with a fire beetle, it will be your pal fer life. It's very easy to earn its trust. Yeh just have to coax it out of the crate, be friendly, an' just try not to get burnt in the process."

With that last statement, Hagrid opened a giant crate revealing a huge amount of fire beetles. Immidiately, everyone but Shino went forward to try and catch one. Oh dear, that was a mistake. Everyone got burnt to a crisp badly _(A.N: Shino of course was fine. Gaara however was made to leave his gourd behind as it was rather obvious so he got burnt too.)_ They were all running around in circles screaming until Hagrid poured a rain barrel over the lot of them.

"Didn't I tell yeh to be careful? Geez, are yeh all deaf?"

**"Wow! That was fun! Lets do it again!"** The rain barrel had landed on Kankurou, knocking him silly, for the second time today. He immediately started running after the fire beetles, then off-screen, there was a blood-curdling cry, and then, the giant smoldering pile of Kankurou started to scooch around with lots of fire beetles, shooting flames, chasing him.

**"AHHH! NOT FUN! NOT FUN!"** Yet again, another rain barrel was poured, only on Kankurou this time, putting him out and driving the beetles away. During the mayhem, Shino used this to his advantage. He quickly sent out several bugs to one of the beetles with a message. The fire beetle immediately took a liking to Shino, and flapped over and landed on his arm, and there we have it, bug-boy has a new friend.

"Well done Shino, well done indeed. Yeh definitely show some real promise la' everyone else, next time, please pay attention or the consequences could be worse." Said Hagrid.

"How much worse could it get than 3rd degree burns?" Asked Kiba.

"Well, there's mauling, blood sucking, life leaching, decapitation…"

While Hagrid continued his lovely story about what magical animals could do to you, everyone just kind of walked off without him noticing. Their next class was Potions with that funny looking guy Snape. Not one of them liked him at all from their first impression.

…………………………

They all filed downstairs into the dungeon where Potions was held.

"Ooohh! Look at this!" Naruto had picked up a bottle with what looked like a cross between a brain, and a stomach.

"Don't touch that, fool." Snape had only just arrived himself. "Don't you think that you're a bit old for playing with things that aren't yours?"

"Nope." Naruto replied cheekily. With that stupid remark, he was grabbed by the ear, and dragged onto a seat.

"Please sit down, everyone." Snape said with a sneer. "In my class, I will instruct you in the art of potion making. There will be almost no wand use here. So take out your equipment and we will begin. But first, you will be taking a mini-quiz to see what you 'geniuses' already know." He said sarcastically. While passing out papers, all of them exchanged worried glances. They had no idea what the heck any of this stuff was. Honestly, how would they know what an 'infusion of wormwood' is?"

They all looked at their papers blankly. Hmm… a combined mixture of asphoden and a gergan's pelt makes, **A) a sleeping drought that erases memories. B) A cure for the common cold. C) A mixture that easily absorbs into severe flesh wounds. **or, **D) A polyjuice potion.** Riiight…

**Sakura's POV**

_Hey… I know this stuff. This is exactly what Tsunade taught me! I already know number one is obviously **C**, and number 2 is **A**, man, this is so simple!_

**Normal POV**

"All right, time's up hand in your papers. Let's see…" Snape said brushing over the papers. "No answers, No answers, No answers, oh yes, No answers, that's a new one. And…" Snape froze. _These are all correct. Well at least they aren't all stupid. It will make my life much easier._ "We actually have a 100. That's just lovely. Now, for practice, since you all seem to be miserable failures at Potions so far…"

**"EXCUSE ME? ARE YOU CALLING ME A FAILURE? NO ONE CALLS ME A FAILURE AND LIVES!"** Naruto yelled out.

"I will call you whatever I want, stupid, and do you already want detention even though the school year hasn't even started yet? Because I will be happy to give it to you." Sakura put Naruto in a headlock before he could say anything else that would get him into trouble.

"Please open your textbooks to page 24 please. You will concoct potion number 13. The 'Enhancer'. It's a rather difficult potion that supercharges every cell in the body by 10-fold. You should be able to create this since you all are going into 6th year. But, I have learned in my life not to overestimate people, please begin now." Everyone stared at their textbooks as if it was written in Greek.

Naruto looked blankly over to Sakura, only to see that she was already on the third step and stirring a reddish-orange ooze in her cauldron.

"Wha.. how… how are you doing that? I don't even know what anything in this stupid book is!" stammered Naruto.

"Sshh. I'm busy ask me later." Sakura whispered back.

"Um… Professor Snape?" Asked Kankurou.

"What?"

"Is this essence of terod, or a shikerdens root?"

"You idiot, that's a blade of grass!" Snape said impatiently.

"Oh…" said Kankurou, throwing the grass on the floor and trying to find out if the root he was trying to cut was a Myrken's aron, a bekren, or a potato. After half an hour of trying to guess which ingredients were which, Snape announced that time was up and he would be coming around to see the end products.

Garaa's was filled with a gelatinous slime that was giving off fumes that smelled like rotten eggs. Temari's looked like puke. Kankurou's was a brown bubbly liquid that reminded you of chicken soup. Neji's seemed to be just a lot of white-out. Tenten's had a metallic sheen and was developing a skin _(A.N: You know, pudding skins.)_ Lee's looked like a marble green floor, and here Snape stopped.

"And just why did you add green food coloring Lee?" asked Snape.

**"BECAUSE GREEN IS PRETTY AND IT'S MY FAVORITE COLOR!"** exclaimed Lee. Snape continued observing, mumbling about Lee being a complete idiot. Hinata's looked like a big, quivering, blob of bread dough. Kiba's looked like dog crap. Shino's was a big black blob of nothing. Shikamaru hadn't even tried and his cauldron was empty. Chouji's was a golden yellow with an empty bag of chips floating around in it. Ino's was a light periwinkle that was pinging like Gai or Lee's teeth. Naruto' looked like nothing in particular. And Sakura's, well, was a perfect, misty, red color that swirled in a clockwise motion, and had little electric sparks jumping along the surface.

"Everyone here, except for Sakura, has made a complete, worthless pile of trash. If you look at her potion, it is, passable. If her's is fine, why are all of yours so lame? Sakura, you will show them how to make potions or I will never teach any of you again." Snape commanded. "Everyone, you are dismissed." Grumpily, everyone packed their bags and headed out.

"Why didn't you help us Sakura? I mean, come on, we didn't have a clue what we were doing!" Whined Naruto.

"Well I only know this stuff because the ingredients used, are the same ones that are used in the jutsus Tsunade-sama taught me. And if I told you guys, then I would get in trouble, I'll show you guys the different ingredients later in the common room tonight. We have to hurry up and get to Dumbledore's office for the Defense against the Dark Arts."

…………………………

"Why, hello everyone! How was your day so far?" Dumbledore had cleared a huge space in his office, presumably to practice some spellwork.

"Hmm… Overall, I'd say we did pretty poorly." Shikamaru said for all of them.

"Oh well. It was your first day you know. Now, today, I will be teaching you the shield charm. It is a charm that creates an invisible wall of energy, blocking some attacks. The incantation is: _Protegoa_. I will fire a small hex at you, and you must deflect it." They all filed out into a straight line and waited. In turn they all tried, and failed. For the rest of the time, the closest anyone got to the shield charm was a faint wisp in the air that quickly disappeared.

None of them could move because of the petrificus totalis spell, binding them completely, except for their eyes, which were glaring angrily at the ceiling.

"Ah well, you all did well for your first try. Now, you may go back to your rooms and get some well earned rest." Dumbledore congratulated them.

"**MMMMHMM!"** They all cried.

"Oh yes I'm sorry," Dumbledore quickly said a counter spell, releasing them from their frozen state.

"Itaii… my back is killing me!" moaned Naruto. He had landed in an awkward position and had been lying that way for the last 15 minutes. Since he wouldn't shut up, they had to drag along the floor, back to the common room.

"**AKK! I've got rug-burn!" **Yelled Naruto. His skin was very irritated and bright pink. He quickly ran to the bathroom turning on the cold water in the tub and jumped in. Then when he came out of the bathroom, he was only wearing a towel around his waist. Hinata turned bright red and almost passed out. And everyone else started throwing things at him, and yelling at him to go get dressed. When he came back, Sakura started her tedious explanation of potions ingredients.

…………………………

Well, thank you all for waiting so long for me to get this chapter up. Since I made you all wait so long, I made the chapter extra long. In the next chapter, it's the moment we've all been waiting for, the Hogwarts students arrive! Yey! Till then though!


	6. Enter: Hogwarts students!

**Snake Lords**

"_Takes place around when Naruto comes back with Jiriya. Sasuke is still with Orochimaru. So yeah, they're all around 15 or 16. A Naruto and Harry Potter Crossover. I'm not sticking to the plots of either series."_

_Thinking_

"**Yelling"**

Dragon Man 180: Well, the whole sand thing, it was supposed to be like Gaara freaked out so badly, that the sand thought he was in pain and tried to protect him. Since there was nothing to protect Gaara from, the sand just kinda went **'splat'** everywhere.

On with the story!

**Chpt 6: Enter: Hogwart Students!**

"**AKK! I've got rug-burn!" **Yelled Naruto. His skin was very irritated and bright pink. He quickly ran to the bathroom turning on the cold water in the tub and jumped in. Then when he came out of the bathroom, he was only wearing a towel around his waist. Hinata turned bright red and almost passed out. And everyone else started throwing things at him, and yelling at him to go get dressed. When he came back, Sakura started her tedious explanation of potions ingredients.

…………………………

The month passed by quickly. All of them had mastered the basics of magic, and quite a bit of more advanced magic. None of them were terribly good at Potions, except for Sakura of course, but were good enough to scrape a passing grade. However, there was one thing none of them had mastered at all.

**"AAAAGGHHH! I'M SICK OF IT! THESE DAMN THINGS ARE IMPOSSIBLE TO USE! FROM NOW ON I'M USING MY HANDS!"** Naruto had furiously thrown down his fork and knife on the table and started picking up ramen noodles with his hands. The one thing no one was good at, was eating with normal utensils. At best, they could get something onto the fork and, if they were fast enough, shove it into their mouth.

"Calm down Naruto, we have to eat like this." Neji told him struggling to get some chow mein on his fork, failing miserably. "Oh to heck with it, **I'm using my hands too!" **Neji angrily dropped his fork and knife and picked up a small handful of the food stuffs and shoved it into his mouth. Instantly, Ten-ten started laughing, unfortunately, her mouth was full and she started choking. Hinata thumped Ten-ten hard on her back, dislodging the food from her air tube. Then she promptly went back to laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Neji.

"Yo-**gasp-** you're-**ha**- dribbling **hahaha!"** Ten-ten fell from her seat to the floor holding her sides from the pain of laughing so hard.

"Wha… oh crap. Well, at least our robes are black." Neji said as he wiped the mess from his face and clothes. At that moment, Dumbledore walked in.

"Please get up Ten-ten, I have something to tell you all." Ten-ten staggered up, only to slip on Neji's fallen knife, and fall down again.

"I think I'll just listen from down here Professor Dumbledore."

"Fair enough. Now, you'll all have to leave Hogwarts…" but he was very rudely interrupted.

**"WHAT? LEAVE HOGWARTS? WERE WE THAT BAD AT MAGIC?"** screamed Naruto.

"How come I am never able to finish what I'm saying when you're around Naruto?"

"Sorry Professor Dumbledore."

"Now, as I was saying, you'll all have to leave Hogwarts because you will 'pretend' to arrive at the same time as the other students. This means you will go to King's Cross station and ride the Hogwarts train back with the other students. This will help you all be less noticeable by others. You don't have to pack any of your things, just finish eating, and come meet me at the front gate in the clothes that I gave you yesterday. You know, the jeans and shirts and such." Everyone nodded, "Students are supposed to change into robes on the train so bring them along. Hurry up now." Everyone started shoving food into their mouths as fast as they could. _(A.N: Which wasn't very fast, considering their skills with eating.)_

…………………………

They were all outside with Dumbledore.

"Now, here are your tickets everyone." Dumbledore said as he handed out small slips of red paper, "You will be taking another Portkey," At this, everyone groaned, " to a back ally near King's Cross. When you enter King's Cross, you will go to platform 9 and ¾. This is the odd part. You must walk straight through the brick barrier, between platforms 9 and 10. No matter how solid it looks, you** can** walk through it." Dumbledore said pointing to the Portkey they were to use. "I will see you later tonight. Goodbye everyone!"

Everyone took a deep breath, and touched the old boot that was the Portkey. The gut-wrenching feeling took hold of all of them. This time, no one said anything because they were all feeling too horrible to even attempt to open their mouths. They finally reached the ally an eternity later. Everyone collapsed onto their knees, some clutching their stomachs, some covering their mouths, while the rest were retching horribly farther back in the ally.

When everyone had calmed their stomachs, they walked into King's Cross station.

**"YOSH! LETS GO GUYS!"** Lee yelled, running for a brick wall. He immediately crashed and fell down to the floor.

"Umm… Lee? That was the barrier between 8 and 9." Said Shikamaru. Lee got up and joined the rest of them with that stupid grin still on his face after the crash. One by one they walked through the barrier, arriving at a scarlet steam engine that had the words: Hogwarts Express, streamlined across it.

Entering the doors, they were looking for seats. There wasn't a single compartment with enough room for all of them so far. So they just kept walking until they were at the last compartment. This one was empty, with the exception of several people.

Sliding open the door, they received looks from the people sitting

"Eerr… hi. All the other compartments are full, and we were wondering if we could sit here." Muttered Kiba.

"Sure no problem. There's plenty of seats." Said a boy with messy black hair and a lightning bolt scar upon his forehead.

"Thanks." All of them took a seat. No one spoke for the longest time.

"So… who are you guys? I haven't seen any of you before." Asked the messy-haired boy. In turn they all told their names.

"Shikamaru."

"Ino."

"Chou-**munch-**ji."

"H-hinata."

"Kiba."

"Shino."

"**NARUTO!"**

"Sakura."

"Gaara."

"Temari."

"Kankurou."

"Neji."

"Ten-ten."

**"AND ROCK LEE! THE BEAUTIFUL GREEN BEAST OF KO-glag-." **Ten-ten had put Lee in a headlock to stop him from saying Konoha.

"Don't pay attention to this idiot, he scares everyone." Ten-ten said while forcing out a laugh. "Well, what are your names?" Ten-ten said trying to change the subject.

"I'm Neville."

"I'm Luna. Luna Lovegood."

"And I'm Harry Potter." There was another moment of silence. Than Harry spoke again. "How come I've never seen you guys around before?"

"Oh, umm… we're exchange students from Japan." Just then, the compartment door slid opened, a tall lanky redheaded boy, and a bushy haired girl, both wearing shiny prefect badges, stumbled into the compartment arguing.

"I still say that he deserves detention." Said the girl.

"Come on Hermione, he was just having fun!" retorted the boy. "Honestly casting a…" and here he stopped gawking at the amount of people in the compartment. "Blimey! I don't think there have ever been this many people back here! Hey Harry, who are these people?"

"Well Ron, these guys are foreign exchange students from Japan. That's Shikamaru, that's Chouji, and that's…" he went on and on listing each of their names in turn.

"Well, they don't look very Japenese." This 'Ron' person said.

"Well we are so deal with it." Kankurou said back.

"Hi everyone! I'm Hermione. Don't pay attention to Ron, he always prejudges people. I didn't know that Dumbledore was arranging for exchange students. Say, what house are you all in?" The girl said all this so fast, and all in one breath.

"We're all in Gryfinndor." Naruto said.

"Huh, how weird of all of you to end up in the same house. No matter. We're going to be arriving at Hogwarts soon so you'd better get in your robes."

Everyone started to get changed when the door opened once again. This time, there was a boy with sleek blond hair, accompanied by two ugly brutes who were cracking their knuckles.

"Well, well, well. I there's been a rumor about some exchange students coming to Hogwarts and I guess it was right. My, you are a very stupid looking bunch. Especially you two." The nasty kid said, pointing to Neji and Hinata. "You two blind or something?"

**"LAY OFF HINATA AND NEJI YOU DUMBASS!"** Naruto said raising a quivering fist.

"Ooh! I'm so scared! Whadd'ya gonna do loser? Come any closer and I'll sick Crabbe and Goyle on you." At this all the ninjas stopped in their tracks. They all started to snicker, then, every single one of them cracked up laughing and started rolling on the floor. Even Shino. Everyone else in the compartment just stared at them like they were nuts or something.

"Those two** –hahaha-** babies?" Kiba said with tears pouring out of his eyes. "Hey guys? Do you think that they could even give a sissy hit to any of us? Do ya think they could-**gasp**- touch you Hinata?"

"There's n-**gasp- **n-no way those two could even g-give a-any of us a single scratch!" Hinata half sniggered, half whispered.

At that last statement, Crabbe lost it and charged straight at Kiba with a balled fist only to hit thin air.

"Wha…? Where'd he go?" Crabbe asked scratching his head. Then someone tapped his shoulder.

"Hey fatso, behind you." Kiba had moved too fast for anyone who wasn't a ninja to follow. To the ninja's, Kiba had merely ducked and gone under his legs pretty slowly. But, then again, it's not like any of the others were fast enough to follow him. Right then, Kiba opened his jacket, letting Akamaru _(A.N: Of course, as we all know, Akamaru's a cat.)_ leap onto Crabbe's head to start shredding his head to bits. Crabbe soon passed out from blood loss.

"Good job, Akamaru."

"Mew mew meow."

**"HEY! DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT! THAT'S JUST NOT RIGHT!"**

"Mew reoww…"

"Shh… not in front of everyone! You know that's a secret!" Everyone stared as Kiba franticly tried to shush Akamaru. Of course, it didn't matter. No one had the faintest idea of what they were talking about in the first place.

**"AAAHHH!"** Goyle yelled. Naruto had suddenly appeared in front of him almost out of nowhere.

"Hmmm… just as I thought. Neji! This loser isn't even at an Ac.S's level._ (A.N: They made up a special code for ninja terms so that no one at Hogwarts will know what they're talking about. Ac.S stands for Academy Student.)_ I say you teach these two a lesson anyways for insulting your family name." Naruto suggested.

"Hmm," Neji said thinking, "How about I get the big stupid one and you can have the grease-ball Hinata-sama?"

"Oh sure. W-whatever sounds good to y-you nii-san." Hinata said back.

"I'll go first." Said Neji. _Better just to punch him out and not use any Chakra system attacks. People might get suspicious._ This was probably the only time anyone else would see him actually use a clenched fist. At first, Goyle threw a punch. Quite obviously, Neji dodged it. Then he threw another. Neji was annoyed by now and grabbed his hand in midair. Squeezing hard, Neji steadily increased the pressure, snappping it.

Goyle screamed in agony clutching his broken wrist to his chest. Neji then swiftly punched him in the diaphragm, knocking him out.

Malfoy stepped back, drawing out his wand. Seeing how his bodyguards were taken out, just like that, and remembering the time Hermione had punched him, he was paper-white.

"Don't come a-any closer. I'm warning you!" stuttered Malfoy. He shakily fired a hex at Hinata, who was walking towards him, but was so twitchy, he missed by several feet. He then ripped open the door and fled down the hall.

**"And take your garbage with you!" **they said as they threw the two, unconscious, henchmen out into the hallway.

"Man, those guys are losers. Did you see their faces?" Sakura said. They all sat down again, only to notice that Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, and Harry were gaping at them with their mouths resting on the floor. There was a sharp intake of breath. Maybe they revealed too much.

"That… that was… amazing!" stammered Ron. "How did you beat those guys senseless without even blinking?"

"Well… we… we all take martial arts classes!" Temari and Ino quickly made up and said at the same time.

"Geez, remind me not to tick you guys off!" muttered Harry. For the remainder of the train ride, they all just chatted about different things, keeping away from the subject of their 'martial arts' classes

…………………………

They had just stepped off the train and started towards the carriages that were to take them to the castle.

They were divided into their normal groups to ride in the carriges _(A.N: Most of the Naruto characters could see the horses because as you know, **most** of them have seen people die.)_

**Gai's carriage**

Ten-ten was forced to sit next to Neji because Lee was way too jumpy and kept bouncing up and down in his seat talking about how great squirrels are. No one should have to bear to that. She kept her eyes glued to the ground no matter how many times the Hyuuga glanced at her. Then, it happened. There was a bump in the road.

Ten-ten had fallen to the floor, Neji had fallen right next to her. Their faces were centimeters apart from each other. Nobody, not even Lee, said anything. It was like that for several minutes. Then Ten-ten screamed, opened the door, jumped out of the carriage, and started running for the school.

_I don't get it. Ever since we came here, Ten-ten's been acting so strange. She keeps shutting everyone out and ignoring people a lot. Now she gets spazy, and decides to take a moonlight run to the school. I guess girls are just weird that way. _Neji concluded._ Wait a second, why do I even care?_

**Normal POV; Great Hall**

The Potter Gang sat in the center of the group of ninjas. They were all talking when Dumbledore stood up and tapped his glass, waiting for everyone's attention.

"Ahh. Another year. It is time for the sorting!" He sat down again. For about an hour, the brand new first-years were sorted into their respective houses. This year, for the first ever, there were more first-years sorted into Slytherin then in any other house. Gryfiindor came in second, but there was a large gap between the two.

Soon, there were huge platters of food appearing out of nowhere on the tables.

**"NOOO!"** It was Naruto, apparently, out of all the food on the table, there wasn't a single strand of ramen in sight. He was crying waterfalls all over Sakura, who was sitting next to him. Something snapped, and Sakura started to pummel Naruto into the ground.

Next came the dessert. Eventually, that all disappeared too and Dumbledore stood up once again

"Now, since we have all eaten, it is my pleasure to announce that we are starting a Japanese exchange student program. Stand up please." They all stood up so that the Hogwarts students could get a better look at them. There were many cold glares from Slytherin. A little too cold.

"If these students need any help navigating the school, you would be so kind as to point them in the right direction." Dumbledore said, completely knowing that they already knew the school's layout. "Now, it is time for us to sing the school anthem."

Ten-ten and Neji franticly started looking for their ear-plugs, but they weren't there. Both of them let out a terrified scream and tried running out of the Great Hall. However, they were stopped by the caretaker, Argus Filch.

He dragged them back to the Gryffindor table by their feet, no matter how much they struggled, yelled, or cried. Their fingernails were making huge ditches in the floor from trying to scramble out of the caretaker's grasp. They were thrown back down at Gryffindors' table, both looked like mice being terrified by some gigantic cat. They dove under the table with their hands over their ears and waited for the worst.

"What's wrong with you two…?" asked Naruto. Then he remembered that day when Ten-ten woke Neji up with the threat of Lee singing. _Well, they must be over-reacting. No one can actually be that bad… can they?_ But it was too late to consider further because Dumbledore had just spelled out the words with his wand.

Everyone watched Lee with round eyes as he puffed out his chest and blasted out a horribly, flat, scratchy 'A' note.

**"HOGWARTS, H-O-GWARTS, H-O-GGY WART-Y- HAGWARTS!"**

It was the most traumatizing moment any of them had ever experienced. That wretched wailing was too much for them to handle. They all fell over anime style holding their hands to their ears, and wavy tears streaming out of their eyes. Naruto was wrong. Nobody can be that bad of a singer. They could be a heck of a lot worse. For the next few minutes, that horrible droning voice just kept going, and going, and going. They all felt sorry for Neji and Ten-ten who had to endure this everyday, except with Gai too.

Lee sang _(A.N: I, for one, would say the word 'sang' is really pushing it)_ out his last off-key note. He looked around and saw that every person in the Great Hall was lying on the floor, twitching, except for Dumbledore, who looked like he had had a blow horn set off right next to his ear.

"Well… that… that was… very nice, Lee. Well… you're all dismissed then…" Immediately, every single person in the Great Hall got up and ran for the door before Lee could give an encore performance.

…………………………

**"HOW DID YOU GUYS SURVIVE IN THIS WORLD?"** Everyone wanted to know how Neji and Ten-ten had survived the bushy-eyebrowed duo and not experience a mental breakdown.

"Well," said Neji, "It's actually thanks to these babies." Neji and Ten-ten held up their earplugs.

"We found ours under the table and put them in just before Lee started singing." Ten-ten said. "You guys should get a pair. They're dead useful."

**"We already did!"** Everyone held up a set of earplugs. They went and bought some online as soon as they came back from the Great Hall.

"-**YAWN-!** I dunno about you guys, but I'm gonna go to bed and when I wake up tomorrow, this'll all be a dream." Shikamaru said. Everyone else joined him. Every person at Hogwarts dreamed about a certain big-eyebrowed freak, with a bowl haircut, that wore all green under his black robes, who was singing. Except for that certain freak, who was dreaming about teaching a squirrel the nice-guy pose and teeth ping.

…………………………

Yey! Chapter 6 is up! I hope you wore your earplugs this chapter, cause I did! In the part where Kiba and Akamaru are argueing, use your imagination to come up with whatever you think Akamaru said. Also, after tonight, the Potter Gang and the ninjas started hanging out with each other. Just so you know. Till then!


	7. Blood and, KYAA! FANCLUBS!

**Snake Lords**

"_Takes place around when Naruto comes back with Jiriya. Sasuke is still with Orochimaru. So yeah, they're all around 15 or 16. A Naruto and Harry Potter Crossover. I'm not sticking to the plots of either series."_

_Thinking_

"**Yelling"**

blackwolf0925: I'm **really** sorry I didn't specify this awhile ago. For all of you that are wondering, Neji is covering his cursed seal with the bandages that he wears under his forehead protector all the time. Me hopes you understand now: ). Neji's just not Neji without his seal.

Dragon Man 180: Have no fear! The torture of Malfoy and the others has only just begun! And duct tape! Very nice. Might use that little feature later on. Grins evily and starts maniacal laughing Ehem… yeah. Don't mind the lighting in the background. . Anywho…

Fattyaddy-99: Sorry to be so mean, but making fun of Lee is one of my favorite hobbies! (I know. I have really cruel sense of humor.) But, he will get some great heroic parts in the story later on!

Hamstertai: Not to single you out, but I have already mentioned in one of the past chapters that 'sur' stands for surprise. I'm not going to reveal who they are, so take a good guess, or an 'inference' as my science teacher says. Oh God… I hate science class! pins lab journal to wall with kunais and shurikens, then gets match out and burns it to ashes **MUAHAHAH! **gets sent to principles' office 0.o I didn't know you could go to the principles' office on a weekend.

On with the story!

**Chpt 7: Blood and, KYA! SCARY FANCLUBS!**

"-**YAWN-!** I dunno about you guys, but I'm gonna go to bed and when I wake up tomorrow, this'll all be a dream." Shikamaru said. Everyone else joined him. Every person at Hogwarts dreamed about a certain big-eyebrowed freak, with a bowl haircut, that wore all green under his black robes, who was singing. Except for that certain freak, who was dreaming about teaching a squirrel the nice-guy pose and teeth ping.

…………………………

**Midnight…**

Gaara was sitting out on the balcony in the Boy's Dorm. Unlike Shikamaru, Gaara enjoyed star-gazing, especially the moon. No matter how much the moon made Shukaku's blood broil, it gave his normal, human side a calm feeling of completeness. Night was the only time he ever had to himself. No one to bug him, tell him what to do, or lecture him about the most unimportant things in the world. Only silence, and his own company, that's how he liked it.

But tonight, clouds covered the sky, making it darker than usual. The world was restless tonight, and so was he. So instead, he decided to take a walk. That stupid cat, Mrs. Norris wouldn't notice him if he used his concealment jutsu. It was a new technique he had developed and perfected last week. It erased all sound and scent, and created a blind spot in the vision of anyone, or anything for that matter, looking at him, giving the appearance that nothing was there except for some kind of weird haze they couldn't penetrate with their eyes.

Swinging open the portrait, Gaara ignored the annoyed grunts of the Fat Lady and kept walking straight into the darkness of the unlit hallway. He gathered a massive amount of Chakra and started to conceal himself from the world. The jutsu was finished, and as far as anyone else was concerned, he didn't exist. He didn't really know where to go, he really just felt like walking to rid himself of his own inner turmoil.

…………………………

After walking for about an hour, with no real purpose, he leaned against the wall to catch his bearings. He started to go back when he heard several loud thumps and a muffled cry coming from around the corner. Walking quickly to see what the commotion was, this was what he saw.

Those three idiots they had beaten up on the train were pinning some huddled, bloody mass against the wall. Well to be exact, Crabbe was holding it by the neck with one hand, and covering its' mouth with the other, Malfoy, standing back with crossed arms watching, and Goyle was gutting the figure with his balled fists.

"Going to give it to us yet? Or do we have to keep beating the crap out of you until it falls out?" The watching silhouette of Malfoy asked. The poor thing gave out an anguished cry past the hand covering its' mouth. Blood was leaking through the fingers, dribbling onto the floor.

"Still being stubborn I see." Nodding to Goyle, the blows started landing again. Spasms were running all across the beaten form. Yet again, more blocked screams came out, but this time, the figure slumped downwards after the 5th hit, and stopped moving.

"Good, very good. Now she can't struggle anymore. Find it!" This… this was horrible. This was inhumane! They had beaten someone an inch to death, simply for some object. Just… just no reason at all!

He had lost too much control and the jutsu slipped. Suddenly, the three spotted him and immediately knew who it was.

**"RUN FOR IT!"** The trio sped off, dropping the person on the floor. Gaara almost went after them, but remembered the person who was seriously injured and turned back.

Kneeling down, he saw the face of a girl. It was a face of another 6th year Gryffindor he had seen at the dinner. It was a gruesome sight. The poor girl had blood masking half of her face and was coughing up a lot of blood even though she was unconscious. Her hair was only a matted clump. The front of her robes had ripped from the constant amount of beating, and blood dyed the white shirt she had underneath crimson. The reason she couldn't fight back was because she was bound up with metal cord.

He tried picking her up, but stopped. He gently placed his hand on her stomach._ Not good._ He thought. _A lot of her ribs are broken. He must have been using some type of brass knuckles or something. It's amazing she can even breathe with all this._ Gaara uncorked his mini-gourd of sand hanging off his belt. No matter what anyone says, he would never walk around without at least a little bit of his sand.

Gaara swiftly made a thin layer of sand and slid it under her limp form. Sprinting back towards the common room, the sand stretcher sailing in his wake, he started up the concealment jutsu again.

…………………………

"Terod's gren!" Gaara said breathlessly to the agitated portrait of the Fat Lady. Mumbling about stupid night ramblings, she admitted them in. Letting her down on the table that was in the middle of the room, he ran up the girls dormitories' stairs and stopped. He should go in through the window, so as not to wake all the normal Hogwarts students. Then Sakura wouldn't be able to do anything and they'd be forced to go to Madame Promfy, and then there would be questions, and oh, this would be too hard to explain.

Floating upon a mini sand-cloud, Gaara started tapping on the window that was right next to Sakura's bed. She rolled over and was shocked to see him suspended in mid-air out there. She opened the window mumbling,

"This had better be good Gaara…" All he did was grab her and started going back inside through the other window.

"**What the? What was that for you bastard?"** She half screamed half whispered. Gaara pointed to the girl lying on the table.

"Oh my… oh my God… What happened?" Sakura asked as she walked over to the table examining her.

"I suggest you start healing her now or she's not going to make it." Said Gaara with a completely serious look on his face. "I'll explain while you work." Nodding, Sakura's hands began glowing green. Then, while she began peeling the girls' shirt away from the numerous wounds, Ino, Temari, Ten-ten, and Hinata came down from the dormitory. Apparently, they had all seen Gaara take Sakura out through the window and got worried.

Almost at the same time, the boys came out of their dormitory, saying that they heard them talking. Since they were all here, Gaara started re-telling the events of the night, ignoring all questions until the end.

"We should have killed them on the train." Kiba growled, clenching his fists.

"It's not y-your fault Kiba, it's n-nobodies fault. The only f-fault belongs with those j-jerks." Hinata was struggling not to let her tears fall at the sight of the injured girl.

"Umm… guys, big problem here." Sakura's voice was tired. She was too exhausted at this time of night and was running short on Chakra. "She's got too much internal damage. I…I don't have enough Chakra to heal even half of it. I'm afraid we might loose her."

"Well then," Gaara said. He held out his hand and placed it upon Sakura's back. He started a Chakra transfer_ (A.N: You know, giving Chakra from one person to another.)_

"Hey Gaara, since when have you cared so much about someone's life?" asked Kiba. Everyone glared at him. "Oh yeah, after the Chuunin exam. Gotcha. Nevermind!"

Even with Gaara's added Chakra, it was barely enough to save the girl, but they did. Her features were no longer twisted in agony, her torso was unblemished, and blood washed away. Quietly, they brought her up to her bed. Come to think of it, after the feast, she had never come back to the common room.

"Why do you think Malfoy and his henchmen were after that girl?" No one had gone back to sleep, they had all stayed down to talk about the current situation. Gaara had left out the part about them trying to get something from her. It just didn't feel right.

"I have no idea. We should go to Dumbledore either right now, or first thing in the morning."

"I suggest morning. He's probably not awake right now. I think we all should get some sleep too or we'll just pass out when it's finally gets to morning." Everyone took Shikamaru's advice and went to bed. Except for one. Gaara decided to keep watch outside the girl's window to make sure she came to no more harm.

One person in the boys' dormitory noticed one thing that nobody else seemed to notice. Not even our boy Gaara knew. The one thing our 200 IQ, pineapple headed genius knew, was that the cold hearted, killer Jinchuriki has just had a change in heart. Shikamaru chuckled as he rolled over in bed.

_This could get interesting._

"Then again… it could get troublesome too." He muttered to himself.

…………………………

The shinobis all woke up around six, around an hour before any other student would wake, and trudged down to Dumbledore's office.

They said the password, which happened to be creamsicle, and knocked upon Dumbledore's oaken door. When they heard the customary welcome, they all walked in silently. Last night, they decided that Gaara should talk to Dumbledore, since he witnessed the scene firsthand. While describing the event, Dumbledore's face went from passive, to stony.

"This is no laughing matter at all. Edmund," Dumbledore spoke to a painting, "Please fetch Proffesor Snape, Proffesor McGonnagal, and make them bring Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle please." At once, the man got up and disappeared. Coming back, he told them that they would be here shortly.

"I think it would be wise if you all left for the time being." They all started leaving when Dumbledore said, "Gaara, please hang back a moment." Stopping in his tracks, he went back to the desk. "Are you sure that this the student?" Dumbledore conjured a photo out of nowhere and handed it to Gaara. Gaara nodded.

"I believe her name is Amanda. I want you to keep a very close watch on her." Putting a slight emphasis on 'very'. "It is quite apparent that she holds something of immense value to somebody. I don't want her to be assaulted ever again. Next time, she might not be so lucky. Just try to be friends and keep her out of harms way. Please." Gaara inwardly scowled at the idea of having to hang around someone being their, ugh… bodyguard. "Now, you might want to leave or you'll miss breakfast."

"H-hai, Proffesor Dumbledore." Gaara hurried out to the Great Hall, when suddenly he couldn't move. He had forgotten about that stupid step that you had to skip on the staircase. Only this time, no one was there to pull him out. He was so busy inwardly cursing himself for being so careless, that he didn't notice the hand stretched out to him until someone spoke.

"Need some help?" Gaara looked up. It was the girl who he had saved last night. He just stared at her for awhile until she took her hand back.

"Guess not. Well, see ya later then." She said quietly. Her back turned and she started walking away.

"Wait a minute. Could you help me out of here?" Gaara spoke to the retreating figure. She stopped, then turned around and came back, holding out her hand once again. This time, Gaara took a firm hold and started to pull himself out. After several minutes of pulling and tugging, he had finally freed himself from the stupid thing.

"Thanks." They both started walking down the corridor to the Great Hall.

"No." Gaara looked questioningly at the girl who had just broken the silence. "No… I should be thanking you. It was you, wasn't it? The one who saved me last night?" Gaara nodded. "I thought it was you. I remember that." She pointed to the 'love' tattoo he had on his forehead. "Then I completely blacked out after that. Did, um…, did you tell anyone what happened?" she said nervously. Gaara shook his head.

"Only Dumbledore." He didn't want her to know about the others. "Why did they do that to you?" Her hand clenched in her pocket.

"I'd rather not share that with anyone." Her eyes began to focus on something that wasn't there. They kept walking until they heard the customary noises from the Great Hall. Shouting, yelling, scraping, the usual.

She began walking towards a secluded spot at the corner of the table when Gaara asked, "Would you like to sit with me and my friends?" She shrugged and followed him to the noisiest spot at the table.

It was the noisiest because Naruto had been overjoyed at the sight of ramen,_ (A.N: He had had a word with Dumbledore this morning about there being no ramen.)_ but once again, had gone ballistic at the 'stupid' silverware. He tried starting a rampage of destroying every utensil at the table, but everyone was trying holding him down, with little success.

"**LET ME GO! I'M GOING TO DESTROY EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THOSE THINGS!** Oh hi Gaara," He waved while trying to escape everyone's grasp. "Hey, you're that **MPHH!"** They had just stuffed napkins into his mouth to stop him from talking about last night.

"Hi, I'm Amanda. Err... Nice to meet you all." She said while sweat-dropping at the sight of the mob scene.

Completely out of the blue, giant, hulking masses appeared right behind Neji, Gaara, Temari, Ten-ten, Shino, Naruto, Harry, Sakura, and Ino.

"Oh no… **KYAAAAA!"** Neji screamed like a girl and fell over. Gaara, Harry, and Narutos' mouths were hanging all the way to the floor.

Everyone was confused at what these things were. Then Neji shakily got up, and he, Naruto, Harry, and Gaara yelled out, **"GET OUT OF HERE QUICKLY GUYS! FANCLUBS!"**

The lumps suddenly had the forms of hundreds of fangirls and fanboys with picket signs and posters. They all had hearts in their eyes and they all screamed, **"GET THEM BEFORE THEY GET AWAY!"**

Everyone started running at top speed away from them.

"**I'VE NEVER HAD A FANCLUB BEFORE!"** Shouted Ten-ten.

"**NEITHER HAVE WE!"** Temari, Shino, Sakura, and Ino shouted back.

"**WELL WE HAVE HAD THEM! SO IF YOU WANT TO LIVE, DON'T STOP RUNNING!"** Screamed Neji, Gaara, Naruto, and Harry.

Kiba pouted at them. "Hmph… Why can't I have a fanclub?"

"Meww… rew row."

"**EXCUSE ME? IT'SNOT BECAUSE ISMELL LIKE DOG CRAP AKAMARU! AND IF I DO, IT'S YOUR FAULT!"**

"Do you always talk to your cat like that?" The girl who said it had bright, flaming red hair and numerous freckles on her face.

"Hey, you look very familiar."

"It's probably because you know my brother Ron." She said pointing to Ron beside her.

"Oh. Well, I always talk to my cat this way because he's a pain." Kiba said while attempting to flick Akamaru on the nose. "My name's Kiba. What's yours?"

"Ginny."

"Weird name. Sounds kinda cool though." Everyone turned towards the Hall entrance. Apparently, Neji had been cornered by his fanclub, and was screaming like a girl again. Even the new girl, Amanda, had a smirk on her face at seeing the poor guy in such terror.

"Does he always do that?" Asked Ron, Amanda, and Hermione at the same time.

"Well, apparently now he does. I've never seen him do it before until about a month ago. If you ask him, he'll just say his voice is cracking. But it's pretty obvious that it's not." Kiba looked at his watch. "Hey Hinata, tell the others that it's time to go. I'll round up the lovebirds." Kiba said pointing to the ninjas running around the Great Hallbeing chased by theirvery persistant fanclubs.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, we... always do some spellworkan hour or twobefore class."

"Oh, OK, see you guys later then." Ginny and Hermione said to Kiba and the others. It took them about 15 minutes to shake off everyones' fanclubs, but they managed it. Silently, they all drifted off to the training grounds without being missed.

Well, I'm really sorry about the bloodyness in the beginning. I had just watched Akira an hour ago and I had very gory thoughts. For those of you who have seen Akira, you'd know why. Oh, and for those of you who have no brains, Amanda is my OC in this fic. Why she got mauled by Malfoy, Goyle, and Crabbe, you'll just have to wait for other chappies to find out. Till then though!


	8. Unknown Illness and New Findings

**Snake Lords**

"_Takes place around when Naruto comes back with Jiriya. Sasuke is still with Orochimaru. So yeah, they're all around 15 or 16. A Naruto and Harry Potter Crossover. I'm not sticking to the plots of either series."_

_Thinking_

"**Yelling"**

Hamstertai: Don't worry. Sometimes I can be a bit dense too. A rock could be thrown at my head and all I would say would be, "_Huh_?" I just get **really **mad if I am forced to repeat things 3 times so anyone reading my fic,** DON'T YOU DARE ASK WHAT 'SUR' MEANS AGAIN EVERYONE!**" And no, I'm not insane.

On with the story!

**Chpt 8: Unknown Illness and New Findings**

"Oh, OK, see you guys later then." Ginny and Hermione said to Kiba and the others. It took them about 15 minutes to shake off everyones' fanclubs, but they managed it. Silently, they all drifted off to the training grounds without being missed.

…………………………

For the next few weeks, time went by quickly, still not having a DA teacher, Dumbledore was teaching until he found one, the ninjas were rapidly growing in their magical skills, and friendships becoming stronger _(A.N: Blah blah blah, you get the picture. Basically, it's a few weeks later.)_

"Hey, I have a question."

"…"

"Hello?"

"…"

"Are you ignoring me?"

"…"

"Are you asleep?"

"…"

"Guys, Shino died on us." Amanda had been trying to get a peep out of Shino for the last half hour and she was afraid he had a heart attack and died. The way she kept poking him, he probably would.

"You know, if you haven't figured it out by now, Shino doesn't like to talk. Oh, and he's not asleep or dead." Kiba retorted.

**"YOU MEAN HE'S BEEN IGNORING ME THE WHOLE TIME! HEY SHINO! JUST LISTEN TO ME DAMN IT!"**

"…"

"Shino," Amanda said threateningly, "If you don't answer me, I'll yell out where you are through this, and you can hang out with your fanclub." She said holding up a megaphone.

"…!"

"Fine, have it your way." She took a deep breath, and before she could say anything, Shino pulled away the megaphone.

"Alright, geez. Just don't joke like that. It's not my fault fanclubs always go for the quiet ones. What do you want?"

"Two questions, first, do you have laryngitis from saying all that?"

"No."

"And secondly, how come whenever I'm near you, I always hear a funny buzzy sound?" Shino gulped at this.

"Um… I like walkie talkies!" Amanda sweat-dropped.

"Okaaaaay…" Before she could say more, Shino rudely interrupted.

"Well nice talking to you, but it's time we left for our traini-I mean, spellwork practice. Yeah, spellwork."

"Hay, cam few comf wiv yew dis timm?" Ron asked through a full mouth.

"Umm… what did you say?" Asked Shino.

Clearing his throat, he said much more understandably, "Can we come with you guys this time? I mean, you guys always go off by yourselves and, you know, we just wanted to come and see what you guys do."

"…" This time Shino wasn't being silent, he was actually at a loss for words. He quickly poked Shikamaru awake and whispered something in his ear. For once, he didn't say it was troublesome.

Turning to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Amanda, and Ginny _(A.N: Who had sat down next to them to ask the very same thing)_ he simply said with a smile, "It's more of a private thing between us all. Nothing personal, I hope you all understand." With disappointed faces, they all turned back to their plates and watched them detach their fanclubs from the rest of their friends.

"Well, since my question just got answered, I'll be going then." Ginny walked off to hang with her friends

"S'not fair." Growled Ron. "It's not like some sort of special club, is it?"

"Worry about it later Ron. Besides, we still have to finish our Charms essay."

"What? We finished ours last night. You two are really lazy." Hermione indicated to herself and Amanda.

"Actually, I still have to finish the last paragraph." Amanda pointed out. "It's only a few sentences. I'll go get your essays for you while I'm there. Be right back." She started to get up from the table when Hermione grabbed her arm.

"Could you bring down mine too? I want to double check it for mistakes." Amanda shrugged and continued to get up. She started the lengthy walk to Gryffindor tower. As a precaution, she always carried her wand out ever since, well, you know. Nothing had happened since then, but it was better safe then sorry.

She dug out her essay and sighed. She knew she shouldn't have thrown it down on the bottom. The stupid thing was all wrinkled and torn. She muttered a quiet _Repario_. When she found Hermiones', she gasped. The freaking thing was almost 20, count it 20, pages long! And in perfect condition too. Then again, Hermione was very serious about schoolwork and didn't throw it carelessly into a bag.

She almost left without Ron and Harrys' essay, so she whirled around and went up the opposite tower. She smirked at her ability to go into both the girls' and boys' dorm., if any boy tried going in the girls', they would immediately fall down the flattened staircase with a thud.

Grabbing the parchment lying on the table, a small glint caught her eye on the other end of the room under a bed. Being curious, she obviously headed over to see the small item sticking out from under the bed.

It was the bed of that Naruto kid. You could tell because it smelled like that noodle, ramen stuff that had recently been appearing on the table during every meal. It was also the messiest bed there, aside from Kiba's bed which was covered in cat hair and claw marks. God knows where they came from

She carefully picked it up. There was a sharp intake of breath. It was a headband with a metal plate in the middle. What made her hand tremble, was the engraving in the center. Like a swirl and a triangle joined together, resembling a leaf.

Shaking horribly, she dropped the thing onto the floor as if it was cursed.

_T-the symbol in the center, it's just l-like… Oh God, what's happening!_

She backed out of the room and ran back to the Great Hall.

…………………………

"Hey, I forgot to put my forehead protector on this morning." Naruto poked his forehead, looking annoyed.

"Too late now, we're already here." They had only just gotten off the transport. "It's hidden, right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, it's hidden." _I think…_ "Anyways, lets go!" He punched his hand into the air. Sakura came over and hit him on the back of the head.

**"Baka! What did the air ever do to you?"** Everyone sighed. It was another, stupid, pointless argument that had no real meaning. However, these kinds of things could get very violent so everyone just kind of backed away into the woods.

**Team Gai**

"**YOSH! NEJI! I CHALLENGE YOUR YOUTHFUL SELF, TO A MATCH OF SPARRING TO IMPROVE THE ABILITIES OF OUR YOUTHFUL FLAMES OF YOUTH!"** Once one got rid of the words 'youth' and 'flame', you could usually understand what Lee or Gai was trying to tell you. This morning, Lee just wanted a sparring match, I think. 0.o

Neji went straight into his Jyuuken stance, while Lee got into his hand out pose.

"Ah… Hang on a minute Neji…" Lee was holding his forehead with both hands. "I've had this weird headache since this morning and it kinda hurts."

Neji glanced up with blank eyes. _(A.N: Of course his eyes are blank, Neji has no emotions as we all know.)_ Lee was still holding his head and saying he would be ready in a minute or so.

"Lee, are you sure you're ok?" Neji said, unable to hide a bit of concern in his voice. _(A.N: Ok, so maybe he does have **some** emotions.)_

"Yeah… Neji I'm-**aghh!**" Lee fell to his knees holding his head. **"W-what is wr-wrong with my head?" **Neji turned on his Byakugan, and this is what he saw. Lee's Chakra system was shooting out irregular bursts of Chakra, but it was the actual Chakra that was concerning him. The normally blue Chakra had small bits of black, 'stuff' in it. There was no other way to describe it. Something was clogging up the flow.

"**TEN-TEN! GET OVER HERE, NOW!"** The weapons master was sharpening her weapons when she heard Neji yell. Neji never raised his voice except for three different reasons. One, he was being chased by his fan club. That was impossible because the only other person with knowledge of this place was Dumbledore. Two, Neji was in extreme mental or physical pain. It didn't sound like he was being hurt in any way. Or three, something was seriously wrong. It had to be three because nothing else fit.

She jumped out of a tree and landed right next to Lee who was lying on the floor, screaming and clutching his head.

"**NEJI! WHAT DID YOU DO?"** Ten-ten was trying to comfort Lee as best as she could, but nothing was working.

"I didn't do a-anything… Ten-ten, something's wrong…"

"**NO, REALLY? I HAD NO CLUE SOMETHING WAS WRONG!"** Ten-ten yelled back to Neji's shaking form. Wait, shaking? No, something was **really** bad. Neji doesn't shake.

"**Neji, tell me what is wrong with Lee, NOW!" **Neji backed up against the tree and held it for support.

"Th…there's something black blocking his Inner System. N-not even my Byakugan can see through i-it. It's hurting him."

"**Gee, that was real specific! Help me get him out of here!"** It's not like they had a choice, they had to take him to Dumbledore.

**Team Asuma**

"**TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG! DAMNIT! SPEAK TO ME!"** Chouji's legs had suddenly collapsed beneath him and he had fallen, twitching on the ground.

"**I TOLD YOU, I DON'T KN-AGHHH!"** His form convulsed again, he had gone deathly pale and his pupils were dilated.

"**SHIKAMARU! WHAT'S WRONG WITH CHOUJI!"** Ino was going spastic and was demanding to know what was happening.

"**I DON'T KNOW STUPID! STOP WHINING WOMAN, AND HELP ME GET HIM TO DUMBLEDORE!"** Shikamaru also frustrated at not knowing anything about his friends' condition. Normally he had all the answers, but today, he was helpless._ (A.N: This happened a little while after Lees' collapse.)_

**Sand Sibs (Kankurou)**

Clutching his stomach in pain, Kankurou was spitting up blood all over the ground. It felt like he was being turned inside out. The voices of Temari and Gaara were faraway buzzes against the pounding, shooting pulsations going through every fiber of his being. Everything was going black. Nothing existed anymore except for that horrible pain that wouldn't go away. _(A.N: This, again, was a few minutes after Choujis' collapse.)_

………………………..

**"Guys!"** Amanda had just reached the Gryffindor table, breathing hard.

"Thanks for getting those for us." Harry said cheerfully.

"Oh… right. Here." She passed out the essays. "Anyways, you all have a free period today, right?" They all nodded. "Can you look up anything you can about… this?" She had dug out a piece of paper and drawn the leaf-ish symbol on it.

"Yeah sure. No problem. Why though?" Hermione asked.

"Well… just, I saw it somewhere and I need to know what it is. I'm headed off to the library now. Oh, and could you not tell anyone about it?" She was already halfway out the door of The Great Hall when she said that.

"Hey, have any of you noticed that she's a little weird at times?"

"You know Ron, you shouldn't talk. The way you act sometimes, I wonder if you escaped from the crazy ward at Mundungos Hospital." Harry sighed.

"Hmph… some friend you are." Ron muttered, turning his attention to the half finished Charms essay.

…………………………

Lee, Chouji, and Kankurou were strapped down to cots under a subduing potion in Dumbledore's office. The rest of the ninjas were sent away to class as Dumbledore had no idea what had happened. But he had a pretty good hunch.

He had sealed a piece of parchment. This was what it read;

_Hokage-sama, Tsunade_

_Fire building, 6th Floor_

_Hidden Leaf Village, Konoha_

_Dear Tsunade,_

_I am sorry to say that three of your students are incapacitated at the moment. We have no real lead on to what happened except that both Hyuuga's have confirmed an odd black substance drifting through their Chakra flows. My only guess is that this could the pure substance of magic._

_If I am correct, then it is probable that their bodies haven't been able to completely adjust to this new source of energy. The magic is messing up their Chakra system, resulting in an oil/water situation. Both counterparts are trying to dominate each other. If we can't settle the turmoil of their energy, then it is possible that this could kill them._

_I must remind you that I could be wrong, but this is the best guess I have. If you could research this as much as possible, it would benefit them all._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Sighing, he tied the letter up to the owl sitting on his desk and let it fly off into the sky.

…………………………

Their classes had been sat through with unease. They couldn't help but wonder why their friends had just collapsed in pain so suddenly. It was just so disturbing. They all kind of dealt with it their own ways. Sulking, thinking, yelling, or simply walking off alone.

Meanwhile, the Potter Gang had spent all their free time looking up anything about that symbol Amanda had shown them. Guess what they found? That it was a form of communication by aliens? No. That it was a sketch for something in a comic book? No. It was some emblem of a strange ninja country that spoke Japenese but wasn't even located near Japan? Oh come on! That's ridiculous! Of course not!

They found exactly diddly-squat on the matter. The only information they had was that it looked like a squiggly leaf. Oh, that sure was a great help. No one found anything, except, that is, for Amanda.

She had found a book written in some odd foreign language. She was about to put it back, thinking it was a waste of her time, when she flipped to a page that had that very symbol, smack dab in the middle of the page. Sigh… why couldn't things always be this easy? So what if it was in a different language? She still found the mark didn't she?

She checked the book out and started back to Gryffindor tower, deciding to use that translation spell she had learned in Charms that day.

She entered the girls' dorm. It was almost empty. Lucky for her, everyone, apparently, had gone off to see the first Quidditch match of the season. Ugh… she hated Quidditch. She especially hated the fact that she was no good at it. The first time she had touched a broom, was her last. She had gone up a meter or so, only to dive headfirst into the ground.

What annoyed her, was that it wasn't completely empty. Temari, Ten-ten, Sakura, Hinata, and Ino, had all stayed inside as well. Not that she didn't like them, she had been hanging out with them for several weeks, it's just, they could have something to do with that symbol. And if they did, wouldn't it be really suspicious if she was found having a book with that very same symbol in it?

Well, she'd have to risk it. They weren't paying much attention to her anyways. They all seemed to be lost in their own thoughts. She sat down on her bed and muttered _Translacio._ Nothing happened. _Translacio._ Still nothing. _Translacio! Translacio! Translacio!_ A nerve started to twitch furiously on her head.

"**Why the heck isn't it working?"** She screamed at the book. They all turned their heads to look at her.

"Something wrong?" Asked Sakura.

"Ahhh… nope! Nothing to see! Just some homework that I'm having trouble with."

"You want some help?"

"**NO!" **She yelled at them. "I mean… no that's alright! I'll figure it out eventually. Ehhe he…" Sakura shrugged off her odd behavior and began drifting back into her own thoughts again.

_Ok, from now on, just… don't say anything!_ She looked down at the stubborn book. _Why isn't the stupid thing in English? I mean, I did the spell right._ She put the book down on her bed with a sigh. _Hmm… maybe if I glare at it long enough, it will turn to English._

Then she saw it. A small indent on the cover with almost invisible clasps. It was in the shape, of a hexagon. Would it fit? That thing is what almost got her killed. But… would it open the books secrets?

_I may not know what it means, or what it's worth. But it's my only chance._ Unwillingly, she put her hand into her backpocket and pulled out a glinting sheet of metal. It was a steel hexagon that would fit perfectly into the slot. In the very center was the leaf shape. To the leaf's right was a spikey formation, and a boulder. To the left was four straight lines and what looked like several clouds. Above were two jagged lines that looked like a waterfall. Underneath it was an hourglass, a sound note, and four diagonal lines. Outlining the shape were small engravings of stars and wands.

_(A.N: For those of you that are completely lost, the symbols surrounding Leaf are the emblems for the other Shinobi countries. They can be seen on their forehead protectors. Of course, Amanda doesn't know what any of this stuff means. And those of you who need me to point out more of the obvious, this little doo-dad almost got her killed by Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.)_

The metal sheet easily slid into the hole. She carefully slid the clasps over the sheet. Suddenly a white light shone from the inside pages. Opening it up, she almost gave out a yell. The thing was in English!

She began to read when it happened. It just had to happen in her moment of triumph. The dinner bell rang. She can't skip dinner. She had already skipped lunch!

"Guess it's just gonna have to wait." She said as she gritted her teeth. She carefully tucked it away in her bag. After thinking a moment, she put a hex on it so that if anyone peeked in it, they'd have a nasty surprise.

…………………………

The ninjas had been able to spread around the rumor that their friends weren't feeling well at dinner. Having finished their utterly boring dinner, they all went back up to the dorms. But, when the girls had tried to get into their dorms, they had a nasty shock. Peeves had barricaded the door shut.

For some odd reason, unknown to everyone, Amanda immediately fell over and was crying wavy anime tears, and sobbing about how unfair the world was. Then Professor McGonnagal came in and announced that the girls would have to sleep in the boys' dorm.

Somehow, through all the screams and complaints, Professor McGonnagal was able to have them draw lots to see who the girls would bunk with _(A.N: I'll just list the people that really matter. You should have a small idea of who is with who.)_

Neji, Ten-ten

Naruto, Hinata

Shikamaru, Ino

Gaara, Amanda

Kiba, Ginny

Ron, Temari (Betcha didn't see that one coming!)

Harry, Sakura (0.o Okaaaaaay…)

Shino, Hermione (Riiiiiiight… Is it just me, or is that plain creepy?)

…………………………

I'm **super** sorry that I haven't been able to update for so long. It's just I've got a lot of stuff going on at home and stuff has been really hectic. I'll try my best to get the next chappie up ASAP. Till then!


	9. Sleepover and Bad News

**Snake Lords**

"_Takes place around when Naruto comes back with Jiriya. Sasuke is still with Orochimaru. So yeah, they're all around 15 or 16. A Naruto and Harry Potter Crossover. I'm not sticking to the plots of either series."_

_Thinking_

"**Yelling"**

On with the story!

**Chpt 9: Girls and Boys (Somewhat Violent) "sleepover" and Bad News**

**Shino and Hermione**

"You know, it is Ok to talk sometimes."

"…"

"I'm serious you know, if I'm ever forced to share a place with you, I might think I'd gone deaf. Oh, wait. Never mind, I have to sleep next to you. I should probably get my earplugs out so that I can ignore that deafening racket you're making." Hermione pulled out a pair of earplugs and stuck them in her ears, staring at the wall."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…!"

"…"

"… you're mocking me aren't you?" Shino finally spoke.

"Yup."

"Hey, how come you can hear me with earplugs?"

"Huh?"

"…You know… forget it. I'm going to bed." Shino got under the covers and ignored Hermione completely. After several minutes of silence, Hermione started talking to an already annoyed Shino about random things. Honestly! He couldn't understand how in the world women could talk so much!

After five minutes, he began to wonder if her vocal cords would burn out. And then, sweet silence at last!

**Harry and Sakura**

These two had nothing to do, so they already fell asleep a **long** time ago.

**Ron and Temari**

"Umm…"

"Don't even try talking to me. If you do, I will personally throw you from the from roof of the astronomy tower." Temari was very upset that she had to share a bed with Ron. Ron, well, he could've cared less.

"Sheesh… you're a grouch. You know that?"

"**Did you not comprehend the 'no talking to me' thing I just told you?"**

"Hey did you notice that I was looking at the pillow when I said that?" Ron stupidly answered back.

"**Sure, you might have said the first thing to the pillow, BUT YOU JUST SAID THAT YOU WERE TALKING TO THE PILLOW TO MY FACE!"**

"Oh come on! You're really just a slimy git, you know that?" At that even stupider comment, the entire dorm could here the screams of Ron, and the cracking of Temari's fists.

**Kiba and Ginny**

"Do you think they'll be able to unblock the tower by morning, Kiba? Ginny and Kiba were completely unfazed by having to share a bed with each other, because, well, they were pretty good friends by now.

"**GUAHHHHH!"**

"Well, for your brothers' sake, I hope so." Kiba and Ginny winced at the horrible screams and crunches that were coming from the bed Temari and Ron were sharing.

"Hey are you laughing at him Kiba?" Kiba was holding his mouth shut with both hands.

"N-no… of course not!"

"It's ok if you are, I think it's pretty funny myself."

"You hate your brother, don't you?"

"Yup!"

"Hmm… family love… Anyways, night Ginny."

"Night."

**Gaara and Amanda**

"Hey Gaara. Aren't you tired?" His muscles tightened as she spoke in his ear. He had been sitting out on the balcony for quite a long time now. His thoughts were so occupied with trying to figure out what was wrong with everyone, that he hadn't noticed her sneak up behind him.

"No. I don't sleep."

"You know, that's really creepy… Hey, is something wrong?"

"None of your business. Go back to bed." Instead of listening, Amanda just sat stubbornly right down next to him.

"I'm serious Gaara. What's wrong?"

"I said nothing. Go away." He averted his attention back to the sky. Amanda, getting very annoyed, put both hands on top of his head and jerked it away from the sky that was suddenly so interesting, and stared straight into his eyes.

"You know that problems can't be solved by staring into space. Now, spill it." She had gotten a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Well… I'm just worried about my friends, that's all." He placed his hands on top hers and took a strong grip. "Now, if you would kindly let go of my head, I'd be very grateful." He easily lifted them off his head.

"**Oww**… that hurt you know." She rubbed her hands furiously.

"Ah! Now look what you did! You cut me, you should cut your nails more often." Sure enough, there was a small crimson streak smeared along the length of her hand.

He softly took her hand and looked at. "Don't worry, nothing serious." He looked up to see her face, which held an expression like O.O "What? Does it hurt that bad?"

"D-did I hurt your head when I grabbed it? Either that, or…" she snatched her hand away. **"What have you done with Gaara, you fiend!"** Gaara sweatdropped.

"Amanda, I'm fine. I just didn't mean to cut your hand, that's all." She put out a hand and poked his shoulder. Pretty hard too.

"**Ow!** What was that for?"

"Are you sure you're Gaara?"

"Go back to bed. You're starting to lose it."

"Do I have to?" As an answer to that, Gaara slung her over his shoulder and walked back inside with her pounding his back and yelling curses at him.

"Hey, nice catch Gaara!"

Gaara turned his head over to Naruto. "Two things Naruto. First, never say that ever again. Second, why do you have a black eye and tied to the bed?"

"He he! Long story put short, Hyuuga gone beserk."

"Baka. You know how he can get. Very overprotective sometimes."

"**HEY! I HEARD THAT!"**

"Enough for one night Neji! I really don't want to get involved with whatever Naruto did."

"Hey Gaara?" Amanda had stopped whacking Gaara on the back and yelling to be put down.

"Yes?" He said wearily.

"What does 'baka' mean?"

"It's Japenese for 'idiot'."

"If it's Japanese, why do you use it?"

"Amanda, have you forgotten that we're all from Japan? We're all Japanese!"

"Oh…** OH!** I get it!" _Sure… you're from Japan, and I live in a shoe. As soon as we can get back into the girls' dorm, I'm gonna see if you are actually from Japan. Sigh… that is **if **anyone can ever get back in._

"Can you put me down now?" Gaara was still holding her over his shoulder. He gave a small smirk, and instead of putting her down, he simply let go.

**THUD!** **"AGHHHH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"**

"You did want to go down didn't you? Well, you're down. Like I said before, you should go to bed before you start spouting nonsense like a madman."

"Well, I should let you know that that is impossible."

"And why is it impossible?"

"Because I'm a girl. So technically, I'd be a madwoman beca**-whap!**" This earned her a rather hard smack on the head with a pillow. Gaara picked her up again and dropped her on the bed.

"Honestly, she is so strange sometimes. Might be because of lack of sleep. Now Naruto, tell me what happened while I was outside."

"Well…"

**Naruto and Hinata/ Neji and Ten-ten (a little while ago)**

"Move over Neji, you're hogging the bed."

"Hn…"

"I said move!"

"Hnn… stop it Ten-ten, I already gave you most of the bed."

"I said, **move it!"** Ten-ten roughly shoved Neji over. Unfortunately, she shoved a little too hard and Neji fell out of the bed with a thump.

"Much better… Neji… Neji? Yoohoo? Are you ignoring me on purpose?" She scooched over to the end of the bed and looked down. There was Neji, his Byakugan turned on and blazing in fury. "Um… Neji? What's wrong?"

"Naruto… and… Hinata are… **SNUGGLING?**"

"Umm, Neji? I think they just moved in their sleep because if Hinata knew they were snuggling, she would have screamed, turned beet red, and passed out by now."

"That's still no excuse." Neji said gritting his teeth.

"Neji, wait!" There was no changing him once his mind was set. He walked over, pulled Naruto off Hinata, and punched him in the eye.

"**ITAI! WHAT WAS THAT FOR TEME! **Oh, it's you Neji, um… h-hiya… what did I do?" Instead of answering, Neji tied him to one side of the bed with a thick rope.

"Stay… away… from… **Hinata. Or I'll give you more than just a black eye!"**

**Normal Time**

"You should've known better than that Naruto."

"You know, it's not like I have any control over what I do when I'm asleep. At least I'm not stuck sleeping on the floor."

"**I'm not deaf Naruto!"** After Neji had come storming back to his bed, Ten-ten had refused to move over. That left him on the floor. Ah, the luxury of having a selfish girl hog the entire bed.

**Shikamaru and Ino**

Shikamaru, saying it was troublesome, but having to do it anyways, decided to sleep on the floor for the night so that he wouldn't lose a major amount of blood during the night. Honestly, Ino can be so violent sometimes.

…………………………

_Black… it's all black. What is this? Where am I? **Agh…** **I'm burning**! Oh please, somebody,** help me!**_

"Wha… oh no… **SAKURA!"**

…………………………

They had lost Sakura this morning. Basically, it was the same symptoms as Lee, Kankurou, and Chouji. As soon as they saw what was happening, they brought her straight to Dumbledore. Her grimly poured a subduing potion down her throat and lay her down on another cot right next to the others.

"Professor Dumbledore, please tell us. What's happening?" They all wanted to know why they were dropping like flies.

"I know exactly what is happening, and it's horribly disturbing. Tsunade has sent back a reply letter confirming my suspicions. Right now, your inner energy is in disorder. Your Chakra is not used to the Magic that has only recently surfaced. Both sides are trying to dominate each other, but, instead of anything being decided, they are destroying each other. In other words, you all are being corroded, like metal, from the inside out."

"What…? Y-you mean… we're dying? Every single one of us here, i-is dying? N-no… y-you're wrong!" Temari gasped out while steadying herself against the wall.

Hinata had a look of bewilderment on her face and tears were leaking from her eyes. Gaara's eyes had developed a dull palor, making him look more threatening than ever. Ten-ten had collapsed to her knees, shaking, while Neji was just standing there, reminding one of a statue. Kiba had fallen against the wall and slid down to the floor. Ino was sputtering out meaningless words in Shikamaru's frightened face. And for once, Shinos' face held an expression of surprise and confusion, instead of his normal neutral face.

And Naruto, who everyone thought would take it the worst, screaming and yelling, was completely silent. His normally cheery face was covered in shadows and drooped towards the ground. He slowly turned around and pushed open the door. He walked down the stairs, and left. They let him go. It didn't really make a difference if he was here or not.

"Now isn't the time for moping though." Dumbledore whispered quietly. "Tsunade and I have searched long and hard for an answer to this. All we know so far, is that the ancient energy users almost never had this problem. And if they did, they had an old routine that would combine the two powers together. We don't know how they did it, but you must all spend as much of your time as possible trying to find it. I don't want any of you dying. At least, not for a very, very long time."

Dumbledore stared around at their dismal faces. "I also have more news for you all. We have released Draco, Goyle, and Crabbe." Great, now to make problems worse, there were three suspects of crime turned loose in the school. "Not one of them, has any memory of the event that happened that night. They most certainly did not, do anything to harm Amanda."

"Professor Dumbledore, not to be rude, but I know what my eyes saw. It was them." Gaara had come out of his trance and was staring daggers at Dumbledore. "My eyes do not lie."

"Trust me. It was not them Gaara. Do not even try to argue the point further. I think you should all leave for now. If you don't want to go to classes, I will understand." Everyone left almost instantaneously. Dumbledore looked over to the poor souls being destroyed by their own bodies. He wiped away a silent tear.

…………………………

Well… things are looking pretty hopeless now. To see their fate, continue on to the next chapter. Till then.


	10. The Book

**Snake Lords**

"_Takes place around when Naruto comes back with Jiriya. Sasuke is still with Orochimaru. So yeah, they're all around 15 or 16. A Naruto and Harry Potter Crossover. I'm not sticking to the plots of either series."_

_Thinking_

"**Yelling"**

On with the story!

**Chpt 10: The Book**

"Trust me. It was not them Gaara. Do not even try to argue the point further. I think you should all leave for now. If you don't want to go to classes, I will understand." Everyone left almost instantaneously. Dumbledore looked over to the poor souls being destroyed by their own bodies. He wiped away a silent tear.

…………………………

No one went to classes that day except for Naruto, Kiba, and Shino. Everyone else had stayed in the boys' dorm. _(A.N: The girls' dorm is still blocked off.)_

…………………………

**"KIBA!"** In the middle of Charms, Kiba had fallen over, shuddering, on the ground. **"OH GOD! NOT YOU TOO!"** Naruto and Shino slung Kiba's arms around their shoulders and dragged him out of the room.

"Have any of you guys noticed that those guys have been acting really strangely? And they keep disappearing and stuff, what's up with that?" Said Harry.

"Hey! That's my line!"

"Hey Jerry! You're not in this fic!" (Jerry Seinfeld walks sadly out of the room.)

"Anyways, I wanna know what's going on with those guys. I'm getting worried about them." Ron said.

The bell rung. "That's it!" Amanda said as they walked out of the room. "I'm going to have a word with Dumbledore tonight. I'll ask him what's really going on." Amanda said. Thankfully it was the last class of the day on a Friday. They had the whole weekend off.

…………………………

Wind whipped through the sky. Ten-ten sat silently watching the sunset. Ever since the morning, she had been sitting out on the balcony. No one had come to talk to her, and she preferred it that way.

"Ten-ten?" She buried her head farther into her arms. "Ten-ten please, listen to me."

"Neji… just… just go away. Leave me alone." Instead of listening to her he sat down next to her.

"Just listen to me." She just turned her head the other way. "You know what, if you're going to ignore me, I'm just going to leave." He was halfway inside when she decided to say something.

"Neji… you're either completely carefree about dying, or you are the stupidest person on this planet." She looked up to meet his stare. He merely looked straight back at her.

"**Damnit Neji! Don't you get it? We're all going to die!"** She just couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Ten-ten, you do know that we're going to get through this, right? Everything's going to turn out fine."

"**Fine? You call this fine? Neji! Any one of us could collapse and even die at any second, AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS THAT IT'S FINE? YOU REALLY ARE HEARTLESS AREN'T YOU!"**

"Ten-ten, don't call me that." His attitude had suddenly gone colder than usual.

"**I'LL SAY WHATEVER I WANT YOU ASS!"** She leapt to her feet and ran at him with her balled fists. She would've much rather have had a kunai instead, but _those_ weren't allowed. She was so blinded by anger that her reaction time slower than usual. He ducked under her fists and got her in a headlock from behind.

"**Let, let, rgh! LET ME GO, NOW!" **But his arms stayed firm.

"Stop it Ten-ten. You're acting like a child. Get a grip on yourself. And stop moving around so much, don't make me hurt you." She continued to struggle until she felt a sharp pain in her neck. "I said, don't make me hurt you." She went limp in his grasp and broke down into tears.

_Ten-ten's… crying? I understand how bad the situation is, but… crying?_

"Oh God Neji… I-I'm so sorry." He released her from the headlock and she fell down to the floor trembling. Neji knelt down beside her. What he wasn't expecting, was for her to throw herself onto his chest and start bawling. Oh, great. Just… just great! What does he do now?

"I'm, I'm really sorry Neji… I didn't mean all that stuff." She said, sobbing. "I'm just s-so confused. My head is just all f-fuzzy and I can't think straight." Neji nervously patted her back and tried pushing her away, but she just held onto his robes more tightly.

"It's, it's really okay Ten-ten. Now get off before I throw you off myself." She let go of his shirt and sat down again.

"Thanks Neji." She mumbled. Now everything was awkward. Just sitting there… what do they do now? So instead of actually doing anything, they just kept sitting there. After a while, Ten-ten turned around to look at Neji. She jumped back and yelled.

"**YOU CAN'T BE NEJI YOU IMPOSTER!"** _I'm not Neji? What's she talking about?_

"What's wrong?" Her hand lifted up and pointed straight at his face.

""**N-Neji d-doesn't have p-p-puh…"**

'_Puh' what?_

"**PUPILS!"**

_Excuse me? I don't have pupils. Has she finally lost it?_

"What are you talking about? I don't have pu…" Then it hit him, it was happening. "**I have to leave, now!"** But it was too late, he could feel his limbs going numb. He tried to stand, but fell down. He was starting to have trouble breathing. He felt like an electric current was being sent through his brain. His body ignored his every attempt to move. Ten-tens' mouth was moving but no sound came out. It was getting dark, and then it was.

…………………………

**"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" **Amanda saw a wave of students part, and a running figure came speeding right through. It was Ten-ten, and what looked like another person slung over her back. When they passed by, she could've sworn she'd seen some sort of white light pouring from the prone figure. But before she could think over it anymore, Ten-ten had already turned around the corner.

…………………………

At lunch in the Great Hall, Neji, Lee, Sakura, Kiba, Chouji, and Neji weren't there. The usual hyperactive bunch was pretty quiet. About halfway through Naruto just got up and went outside without a word. Soon after that, the others left towards the dorms, leaving Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Amanda sitting at the table. Then, Amanda stood up with a lightbulb above her head.

"Oh, don't tell me you're leaving too?" Ron whined. She just turned and grinned.

"I just had an idea, I'll be back in a few minutes." She walked down through the mostly empty corridors and straight up to the gargoyles and said the password _(A.N: Which happened to be 'goldfish' if you're interested.)_ and waited for Dumbledore to acknowledge her presence.

"Come in. Oh, it's you Amanda." Dumbledore said as she entered. "What means have brought you here?"

"Well, Professor Dumbledore, I have a great idea. It's about how to get back inside the girls' dorm!" She said excitedly. "You see, if we tell the Bloody Baron to make Peeves unblock the entrance, than he'll have to do what the Baron says!" Dumbledore's face held a small grin.

"I'm amazed that we didn't think of this before. Thank you Amanda, I'll get right on it." Almost on cue, the Bloody Baron came floating in through a wall.

"You rang, Professor Dumbledore?" Amanda winced; she had never actually heard the Baron speak before. It was like nails on a chalkboard.

"Yes Baron, I would like you to tell Peeves immediately to go and unblock the Gryffindor girls' dormitory."

"Yes. Right away Dumbledore, sir." While the Bloody Baron floated off to find Peeves, Dumbledore turned and patted Amanda on the back.

"Thank you my dear! You should head back to the Common Room. By the time you get there, the dorm should be open and accessible." She nodded and headed on out.

Her heart was thumping as she closed the portrait door. When she climbed in, she heard a weird grumbling sound coming from above. She peered at the ceiling and saw an annoyed Peeves leaving the Common Room. And he didn't even notice her. Man, the Bloody Baron knows his stuff.

And, YES! The door to the girls' dorm swung open easily. She hurried over to her bed and saw that her bag was lying open on the ground. The book was still in it, but several singe marks were seen nearby on the rug. HA! Someone had gotten too curious for their own good. Her new spell had worked. She had created a thin, electrical shield around her bag that, when anyone but her touched it, would send a nasty jolt of electricity through the intruder. Still, it worried her that someone had tried to get into her bag.

But that didn't really concern her at the moment. She eagerly picked up the book and opened it to the first page. On the title page, It read;

**The Kentos Scriptures**

_Kentos? What kind of a word is that? Anyways…_ She turned the yellowed page.

_(A.N: _**"Book words" **_just for a little while.)_

**We, the Kentosens, are the dominant energy using race of our time. May our secrets be passed down to our future successors. Our race can exist, only if you live by the code that has been perfected throughout the centuries. To be able to survive, you must understand our past mistakes and avoid them in the future. Our future, your present, depends upon it.**

Another page flipped by.

**The Basics**

**We have utilized the ability to control the complete spirit. Unlike any other generation, whose feeble attempts at energy control either destroyed them or were no match for our power, we have safely been able to use both sides of the spirit with barely any downsides.**

**Physical Side**

**The Physical side, we have found, can be controlled by intense physical training, concentration, and 'seals'. The seals are based on the 12 zodiac symbols formed by the hands, and several others. This side can be controlled to enhance and a persons' abilities by magnitudes unimaginable, perform unnatural feats, and give certain individuals different abilities that no one else can do. We have named this side of energy, Chakra.**

**Mental Side**

**The Mental side, differs from the physical side in many ways. We have found, that if you transfer it into wooden rods, it becomes much more powerful than if used without. It seems, that the wood tethers the energy to the real world, letting it give off a stronger effect. We named this side, Magic.**

**The combination of both sides has put us much farther ahead than any other race. There is almost no competition.**

**The Unlocking**

**To uncover any of the energy is very difficult. Starting from a young age, one must train and meditate to uncover the 'Chakra' side first. When one has begun to master Chakra, then it is possible to unlock the magical side. Some people are able to open Magic from birth, but most can't, which is why we train to unlock Chakra first.**

**In the process, the body usually becomes stressed out and overworked. Then, both the Magic and Chakra fight for dominance in the body. It is just a mere unbalance of energy. The cure is found in the 'Fusion Sealings'** **section. For each person, the symptoms are different.**

**The effects could be as different as an odd light, to explosions, and even minor, temporary physical changes (Strange eyes, multi-colored hair, etc…) Depending on the persons skills, the effects could kill within a week. However, most of the time, the person can survive several weeks.**

_Ok… now I'm confused, and bored! This book has to be a fake. I mean, honestly! ninjas? Ninjas are from Japan, and they are just muggles that are experts at being quiet and assassinations. Lets just cut to the chase and see, shall we?_ Impatiently, Amanda turned straight to the page with the symbol on it and began reading.

**Fire County; Leaf (Konoha)**

**The Hidden Leaf was formed shortly after the Separation…**

_The separation? Ok… maybe I shouldn't have skipped so much._ She turned back the pages and found a 'History' section.

**The Separation**

**No matter how great our civilization was, our downfall, as many others, came from within. One side preferred Chakra use. They were led by the man named Shodaime, the 3rd man in his family to bear that name. The other preferred Magic. They were formed together by the silent man. He never talked much, and he had no name or surname. We don't believe he had one in the first place.**

**But, almost everyone else, the stupid blasphemers, hated it all. Our entire community split up. You are the only ones left of the Kentosens, the only ones loyal to our way of life. The Shodaime followers have become Ninjas and Shinobis. The Magic users are now called Witches and Wizards. And the last, have decided to be called the Human Race. All other sides have proclaimed war on us, and we are losing. No matter how superior we are in strength, they all outnumber us greatly. The only way to survive, the only way for you to survive, is for us to stay in hiding until we have enough force to strike back. Currently…**

_Ok, that clears things up a bit. Just barely, anywho… Back to the other page!_ More vigorous page turning!

**Fire County; Leaf (Konoha)**

**The Hidden Leaf was formed many years after the Separation. They are one of the many branches of ninjas and shinobis. We don't know who will be leading the village in your time, but it is sure to be one of Shodaimes' descendents. Their specialties in jutsus are fire jutsus and several different plant/earth jutsus. The full name of the village, is Konohagakure. They have a new stealth force they call ANBU. They are a force to be reckoned with and never fight them on your own…**

At this, Amanda shut the book. It was just too much to take in. The problem is that, what she could take in, was completely and utterly ridiculous. Ninjas that can do special 'jutsu' spells, who wrote this garbage?

She stuffed the book back in her bag, muttering about how stupid it was, and began to walk down to the library to return it.

"Please, N-Naruto-kun. Stop this!" Amanda glanced around the next corner. Hinata was following a quickly diminishing figure.

"**Hinata, I-I have to do something about this…now."** Wow, he had never had never sounded so nasty before. That's so not like him.

"I agree Naruto-kun, b-but storming out of class like that won't h-help anybody." Hinata began to twiddle her fingers in that way she does all the time. Naruto stopped and turned around.

"**Well… WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THEN? I CAN'T JUST SIT HERE WHILE EVERYONE'S DYING! I WILL FIND A WAY TO SAVE EVERYONE! BUT SITTING IN CLASS WON'T DO ANYTHING, HINATA!"** His eyes were getting a scary, feral look. It was almost like, like his pupils were elongating. **"I will find a cure for us all. Maybe I'll be able to create some sort of jutsu. But I can't do anything if I'm stuck in a classroom."** He turned and stormed off leaving Hinata standing there.

_Geez, what's wrong with him? He… wait a minute… did… did he say j-jutsu?_ Amanda had watched the whole thing out of sight and her hand clenched tightly. _Oh my God… he did! He said jutsu! Then_… She looked down at her shoulder bag.

_Then it's true. That means that…_ She fell to her knees. _It means that, ninjas and those Kentosens people are real and… t-they are here. There're two possibilities. There are either Kentosens or ninjas… at Hogwarts. What is this world coming to?_

She hadn't moved an inch from where she had fallen. Hinata soon came walking around the corner.

"Hey, Amanda. Are y-you Ok?" Amanda turned to look at her. Her face stayed blank for several seconds. Then it split into a scream. She got up and ran screaming down the hall.

_Oh dear. What's wrong with her?_ Hinata thought confusedly.

…………………………

I'm **so** sorry for not updating in so long and that this chappie is so short! But I have 6 tests to study for, 4 prodjects due on Monday and Tuesday, and I have to spend this entire weekend at my Uncle's wedding. Simply put, I don't have any time to write. There might not be another chapter up until next weekend. Sorry : (. Till then!


	11. The First Merging

**Snake Lords**

"_Takes place around when Naruto comes back with Jiriya. Sasuke is still with Orochimaru. So yeah, they're all around 15 or 16. A Naruto and Harry Potter Crossover. I'm not sticking to the plots of either series."_

_Thinking_

"**Yelling"**

Sorelina: When I read your comment, I went back and re-read my chapter. I almost fell out of my chair! I'm so sorry! I didn't notice how random that sounded until you pointed it out! XD From now on, I'll be sure to keep an eye out for stuff like that. OK everyone! Lets all just pretend that Dumbledore was **so** busy trying to find a cure for the ninjas, that he forgot about opening the girls dorm! . ehe…he… right…

On with the story!

**Chpt 11: The FirstMerging**

"Hey, Amanda. Are y-you Ok?" Amanda turned to look at her. Her face stayed blank for several seconds. Then it split into a scream. She got up and ran screaming down the hall.

_Oh dear. What's wrong with her?_ Hinata thought confusedly.

…………………………

_This is…**so**… creepy!_ It was Potions class and Amanda was sitting at her normal seat right next to Gaara. After every few seconds of pretending to actually be listening to Snape, she would steal a glance at him. _Why, why do they all have to be in my classes? After reading more of that book, they all creep me out so much! They can walk on walls, shoot fire, do this weird smokey thing that works just like apparating, but without wands! They could even reach out and…_

"Hey, Amanda…" Gaara whispered into her ear while she was lost in her own thoughts.

**"AAAAAAGGGHHHHHHH! OHMIGOD! OHMIGOD!** **Oh**…my…God………" She sat back down with her head hung in silence as everyone continued to stare at her, like she had grown another head.

"I believe 20 points from Gryffindor would suffice for that rather **rude** interruption. Now, if Ms. Amanda is done with her outburst, I would like to continue." Snape continued to drone on his lecture of how to make the Pirogate Potion. If made right, the body could create massive amounts of heat. To be honest, nobody really cared about what the stupid thing did.

"What was that all about?" Gaara asked quietly as soon as Snape turned his back. "You've been really jumpy lately."

"Me? Jumpy? Oh, I'm fine! Really!" Amanda's face was pulled back into an unconvincing grin. Gaara frowned.

"You're not fooling me, what's going on with you? You've been looking at me every few seconds for the entire class, like, like I was going to eat you alive or something like that."

_Well… I was thinking more along the lines of you burning me to death with fire, or burying me below the ground, or something like that. NO!_ Her imagination was getting the better of her again. Gaara's my friend! He wouldn't do that…Would he?

Right then the bell rung. Before Gaara could try to talk again, Amanda had already stuffed her stuff into her bag and was half out the door.

"Wow… she's pretty fast." Then he noticed that she forgot every single one of her potions books. "And, comepletely oblivious to her surroundings." _Great… I could either "forget" that the books are there, or I could return them._ Gaara made a thoughtful face, then just packed up his stuff, left Amanda's books, and left.

…………………………

Amanda just kept walking. By the time she was on the other side of the school, she started smacking her head furiously against the wall. _**Rrgghh!** That's why my bag was so dang light!_ After mentally kicking herself for another minute or so, she grumpily turned and started to run back, all the way, to the dungeon.

She whipped around the corner, not noticing the person who was there. Her attempts at stopping were futile, and she slammed straight into whoever it was. Both went flying and landed with a rather loud crack on the ground.

Amanda hastily stood up and gave out her hand to whoever was on the ground. Her hand was harshly smacked away followed by a yell.

**"YOU FILTHY PIECE OF TRASH! LOOK WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"** Amanda took several steps back. Why did she have to bump into him? Two hulking figures came around the corner, hearing the commotion. They hurried over and lifted Malfoy off the ground.

Amanda clenched her wand and ran away even faster than she was running before, if that was even possible. She heard following footsteps following so she didn't stop. She ran on and on until she found a good hiding place. After several seconds, they stopped in the shadows. Geez, she really didn't want to do this, but if not, stuff like this could keep happening.

**"Stupify!"** They tried to avoid it but her spell hit its mark. She scurried out to see what had happened. She gasped and kneeled down right by them.

**"Oh geez! I'm sorry! I'm SO sorry!"** The silhouette she thought was Malfoy, was in truth, Gaara.

_You know, you try to help someone, and they end up stabbing you in the back! Well… in this case, zapped… but that's beyond the point! And Dumbledore, "It wasn't them" my ass! Well, this time they didn't really hurt her… but again, that's beyond the point!_ While Amanda pulled him up, he felt a weird, tingling sensation run across his skin, but thought nothing of it.

After several minutes of apologizing on Amanda's part, he finally just clamped his hand over her mouth. Even when he was covering her mouth she was still trying to talk! He had to admit, she was very, very, persistent.

"It's fine Amanda. I saw you bump into those guys and came running after you. Oh, and here." Gaara pulled her books out of his bag. Yup! Gaara had felt guilty, so he went back and got her books anyways. How cute!

_Well, even if he can do that creepy stuff the book said, I guess he's not so bad!_ Amanda took her books and gave Gaara a huge bear hug that almost killed him.

**"THANK YOU!"** She screamed as she dropped him, gasping like a fish out of water. "Oh, and since when did you get that tattoo?" Gaara questioningly put his hand to his 'love' tattoo. "No… that other one. I don't remember you having it before. The one under your right eye."

"What are you talking about?" Gaara went over to a (conveniently placed) mirror and looked carefully at his face. There were several thin blue lighting-ish lines streaking around near his right eye and part of his cheek.

_(A.N: _**Demon speaking**

_Shukaku… what are you doing… you aren't trying to come out, are you?_

**No. Unfortunately, it's not me. You never let me come out these days. Can't I come out just once?**

As you see, Gaara and Shukaku still don't get along all too well.

_Oh just stop asking questions that you already know the answers to! And anyways, you're getting off topic. I want to know what those lines are._

**Hmm… if you ask me, there's only two possibilities. One, you leaned on the point of a blue pen and scribbled on yourself. Or two, unlike everyone else, you are getting crows feet at a young age, and for some reason, they're blue!**

_Oh gee… that's the best advice I've heard all day. I'm quite sure that for some stupid reason I started drawing on myself!_

**Well, I'm glad I could help you then!**

_Oh shut up you stupid, fat raccoon… you're not helping at all._

**HEY! I'M NOT FAT!** **It's from all that excess sand I have to carry around. I just wear all the sand because I find gourds get in the way to much. Unlike you… you even named yours. Gourdy or Gorden. Something lame like that.**

_HEY! Are you insulting Gourdy? Cause if you are, you can just kiss the slightest chance of ever coming out, goodbye! And at least if I use gourds, I don't look like a fatass… fatass._

**Oh… dang………………I hate it when I don't have a comeback…**

…………………………

"Yoohoo! Gaara? You still with us?" He had been staring at himself in the mirror for a pretty long time. He turned around and was about to go when he saw Amanda looking at him funny again.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Amanda averted her eyes to the floor and muttered something incoherent. "What?" She looked up at him and smiled.

"Nothing's wrong." Gaara stared at her intently. She knew something, and it didn't look like she was gonna tell. Oh, she'd tell. When he was done with her she would.

Then her eyes once again shot up to Gaara's face. "It moved."

"What moved?" Amanda pointed to where the lines were on his face.

"It got bigger." Gaara turned yet again to the mirror. It was true. It covered a bigger portion of his face now.

He put his hand to his face. _What are these?_ He took his hand away. Then he saw another small blue bolt on the middle of his left hand. He lifted his other hand to see the exact same thing. _What's happening to me?_

"Hey… um… Amanda?"

"Yeah?"

"I just remembered that I forgot one of my books. I'll go and get it now. Tell Professor Flitwick that I might be late for class." Amanda looked back with a puzzled look. Before she could say anything, he had already walked off.

_Hey… wait a minute, we only have one book for Charms class and it's sticking out of his bag. And he's going down the same route that 'they' always go in the morning. Hey…wait… this could be my chance to see what these guys do all the time. Or… this could be my chance to have a premature death. Hmmm… Choices._

Even against all the odds, this was probably the best opportunity she would ever get. Going against every shred of common sense in her body, she went down the hall after Gaara. He hadn't gotten too far of a head-start, so she caught up easily enough.

She took a closer look. The way he walked was, well, different. His feet dragged along the floor, as if ropes or chains were attached. His back was arched like a cat whose fur was being brushed the wrong way. She stared at his odd appearance, not looking where her feet were going.

She almost fell head over heels. Before she landed with a thud, she was able to grab onto a nearby windowsill to stop her fall. She looked around with a very confused face. There was nothing there to trip her in the first place. The entire hall was empty. She kneeled down and scrutinized the floor. The entire carpet was covered with a thin dusty layer of… sand?

Amanda heard the door of the Great Hall open. No time to wonder why the hallways were turning into a beach. Gaara staggered out onto the grounds holding his head in his hands. Both arms now had multitudes of blue zig-zags all over.

Amanda watched from a safe distance away. She had no idea what he was doing, or where he was going. After several more seconds, he stopped in his tracks. A rumbling sensation shot through the ground. Amanda grabbed onto a nearby tree to keep from falling over.

It got louder and louder. Even the tree began to vibrate. The ground gave a groan and a small black crack appeared under her feet. She jumped back and pulled out her wand.

"**GAARA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"** Amanda screamed at him. It had to be Gaara doing this. Hogwarts had no history of even a single earthquake. Gaara still stood there with his back turned.

She turned her attention back to the hole. Nothing happened for a few seconds except the continued rumbling. Then a huge towering thing shot out and wrapped around her waist. It squeezed tighter and tighter. Her bones threatened to snap in two. She couldn't scream or yell for help because the stuff was plastered over her mouth.

"I thought I told you to go to class." His voice crackled as if it were a live wire. He slowly turned to face her. Every inch of his skin was coated in that blue stuff. But it was his eyes that were scary. The whites were pitch black. His pupil was a blue cross with one dot between each space that were the same electric blue. His irises glowed a golden yellow. He looked like a monster.

The stuff gripped even harder and lifted her into the air. Gaara merely looked on with a bored expression. It bodily lifted her even higher. It moved with sickening speed from several stories up, to the ground, smashing her into the earth. The substance receded and swirled around Gaara in a spherical shape.

Amanda was blacking out from the pain. Her leg had snapped like a toothpick, her left shoulder dislocated, a large cut across her eye, and it felt like her lungs had collapsed. He just looked at her with bloodthirsty eyes.

"Wh…why? What's wr…wrong with you? What are y…you?" Her tear filled eyes stared into his bottomless pits.

"The sand calls to me. It hungers."

"W…what?"

"It needs me to join with it." He motioned to the sand floating around him. "I am merely here to satisfy its needs." He said it like some sort of casual occasion. His right hand stretched out and the sand mimicked a larger version. "What it needs right now, is your blood."

Amanda's eyes shrunk in fear. He was going to crush her, he was going to kill her. Her wand had been blasted several feet away from her. She stretched out her undamaged arm towards it, but she fell short.

"Goodbye." The sand flew straight at her. She clutched at the ground futilely, trying to move out of the way, but it was too late. There was no way out.

…………………………

**"NO!"** The giant hand of sand burst to pieces. There stood Temari with a huge fan in front of her. Naruto, Ten-ten, and Hinata were also there. Hinata knelt down next to Amanda.

"What i-**gahg**-is he?**"** She began to spit up blood. Hinata shushed her and hung her over her shoulder.

"I'll bring her to the castle." Everyone nodded and Hinata ran off. Temari took a step closer to Gaara.

"What are you doing? You almost killed her." Gaara started to smirk, then he began a soft chuckle. **"IT'S NOT FUNNY!"** That wasn't the right thing to say at the moment.

"Oh really? I thought it was hilarious." His face broke into a sickening grin. "But… do you want to know what would be even funnier? Killing all of you. I would enjoy that very much." He lifted both hands above his head, "Die." He then flung them down causing a tidal wave of sand to barrel down towards them.

When it was just several meters away, it stopped and fell to the ground. Gaara fell to his knees clutching his head. A blue light radiated from his body. He gave out a bloodcurdling scream.

**"GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GAH! MAKE IT STOP! OH GOD, PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! ANYBODY! GUAAAAHHHHHH!"** He trembled and collapsed into a heap.

…………………………

Everything felt, no wait, there was no feeling. She couldn't feel a thing. Her entire body was numb except for one part in her chest. Her chest was on fire. It was burning.

She leapt up, tearing at the pain in her chest.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Her head turned to see Shikamaru sitting on a bench near the wall. Then it all came back, Gaara, sand, very painful.

"Why are you here? And what's this thing in my chest"

"Well, it's troublesome, but they made me keep watch in the ward over you all." Shikamaru gestured to the whole room. Amanda looked up to see what he meant. Kankurou, Gaara, Neji, Lee, Sakura, Kiba, and Chouji were tied down onto cots with needles inserted into various places. "And the thing in your chest is an heart rate indicator."

"Is this where they were… this whole time? What's wrong with them?"

"Dumbledore said to me that it was okay if we tell you everything. So long as you don't let any of this conversation leave this room." For once, Shikamaru's eyes didn't have a distant look in them.

"Uh… alright." _I think I know what he's going to tell me._

"All of us, the so called 'Japanese exchange students', are not actually from Japan. We come from two different places. Most of us come from a place called Konoha Village, three others come from Sand village. Namely Temari, Gaara, and Kankurou. We are all ninjas that come from those countries. We use special techniques called 'jutsu'. They are like magic spells but different. We had never heard of Magic, wizards, and witches before last summer.

The reason we came here to learn magic was because the entire world is in danger from a new force. One of the three legendary ninjas, called Sanins, named Orochimaru has joined forces with a wizard called Voldemort. Orochimaru used to be loyal to Konoha until he betrayed the village and became an S-ranked criminal.

We all assume that if we can become stronger in magic, our strength will increase dramatically and we might be able to challenge them. In addition, we are to protect Hogwarts from any attacks."

Amanda gawked at him. She could understand the ninja thing, she had read plenty about that, but a really powerful ninja joined forces with Voldemort? My Lord! We're all doomed!

"Now, I only told this to you because we need information. You were attacked by Gaara. You see, we thought that Gaara was gone. We need to know what happened to him."

"Well… we were in the hallway, and I noticed he had this weird blue lightning bolt under his eye. Then, it kind of spread and got bigger. He said he had to leave right away. So I followed him. All of a sudden, the ground split and tons of sand poured out and grabbed me. When he turned around his eyes had a blue cross with four blue dots in… the… center……" her eyes glazed over, lost in thought.

"And…?" Shikamaru asked questioningly. But Amanda didn't hear him. She had just had a thought.

_The book said that, "the body usually becomes stressed out and overworked. Then, both the Magic and Chakra fight for dominance in the body. It is just a mere unbalance of energy." And it also said that the symptoms were different for each person. Temporary physical and mental changes can happen, their severity is determined by the persons abilities. It seems, that the stronger the person is, the worse the effects become._

"Uh… hello? You alright?" Shikamaru had begun waving his hand in front of her eyes.

"Yeah… I'm good. I have some things to ask though. First of all, can you really do these, 'jutsus'?"

"Yeah."

"Well… then can you show me one?"

"Do I have to? It seems troublesome." He saw the dangerous glint in her eye and quickly did the first thing that came to mind. "Kagemane no jutsu."

"Nothing happened Shikamaru. Are you mocking me?"

"No. I'm not trying to 'mock you'. Try moving your body, any part." She rolled her eyes and tried moving her arm. Nothing happened. She tried walking. Still nothing.

"**WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?"** He pointed to the ground, and her hand astonishingly moved exactly like his.

"It's called Shadow bind. I can capture you with my shadow, and you're stuck moving as I do." He released it and Amanda fell down.

"Never… never ever, do that again." Her face came back up to look at him. "Second, where's my bookbag?" Shikamaru pointed to the left of her cot. She opened up the zipper and pulled out the book.

"What the heck is that?" Shikamaru asked.

"You said that these guys were having varied symptoms right?" Shikamaru nodded. "Did they all fall down in pain?" Shikamaru nodded again.

_What in the world is she trying to get at? She can't know about the energy disturbance. I only told her the basics! Wait a minute… she didn't seem too surprised when I told her._ Shikamaru was about to ask when she knelt down next to the nearby cot where Lee lay.

She flipped the pages of the book until she found the 'Fusion Sealing' section. The instructions for the 'Energy Combining' was as followed;

**Hold the hexagonal sealer in your right hand**

**Place your hand over their diaphragm.**

**Take a knife and make a vertical cut along your right shoulder.**

**Let the blood drip down along your hand and onto the sealer.**

**Press the sealer into their diaphragm. Say the words, Ninpou; Conedo fuujin no jutsu **_(A.N: Ok, F.Y.I. I made these words up off the top of my head. If they are actual Japanese words, I have no idea what they mean. In this story, it translates into 'Heavenly combining sealer technique'. Like I said, I have no idea what those words really mean.)_

A nerve in Amanda's head popped out. _Great… I'm going to be a cutter. Lovely. But… it has to be done or these guys could die._ "Hey Shikamaru. Do you have a knife or something pointy I can borrow?"

"Why?"

"I have to cut myself." At this Shikamaru fell over anime style.

"**I knew it! You've gone mad and now you're a masochist!"** He furiously yelled and pointed his finger at her accusingly, while chewing his nails on the other hand.

"Ummm…no. It's the only way to help you guys. By combining Chakra and Magic with this sealer." She said as she held up the hexagon piece of metal.

"Oh Ok. **Wait just a dang second! I KNEW IT! NARUTO TOLD PEOPLE ABOUT US! CAUSE… I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT CHAKRA O…OR ABOUT THE ENERGY IMBALENCE WE'RE ALL GOING THROUGH!"**

He started waving his hands in the air like a maniac.** "YOU CAN NEVER TRUST A BIG-MOUTH LIKE HIM! HOW MANY OTHER** **PEOPLE DID HE TELL?"** For the first time ever, the always calm genius had gone over the deep end.

"**AND HOW DO YOU KNOW HOW TO HELP US IF EVEN WE DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO FIX IT? HUH?"** He kept walking back and forth while ranting.

Amanda decided to ignore him and get something sharp herself. She brought out her wand and whispered the spell that could transform things into metal. She had learned it in Transfiguration of her first year, although she had never actually tried to make a weapon before.

Her wand became a thin, double-bladed, silver dagger with a black leather handle. Hesitantly, she held the sealer in her right hand and placed it over Lee's diaphragm.

_Oh God… please let it work!_ She drove the blade straight through her shoulder holding back a yell. She watched the blood flow down her arm and down her fingers onto the sealer through watery eyes. Shakily, she pressed it down onto Lee's body and said, "Ninpou; Conedo fuujin no jutsu."

Nothing happened. At least, not at first. Her blood had begun to drip down the sides of Lee's robes and onto the bed. Then, it just seemed to disappear. Like it was being absorbed by a huge sponge. Amanda tried to take her hand away, but it wouldn't move. It was glued to the sealer, which in turn, was stuck to Lee.

A black trickle, outlined with an even darker shade, came out from underneath the sealer and hung in the air, still attached to the sealer. Then a bright, blueish light came out and hung right next to the black, also attached to the sealer. From the bottom up, the two forces seemed to fuse together forming a crackling sphere of energy.

It got closer and closer to Amanda, who was still desperately trying to get back. It stopped for a moment, several inches away from her arm. It just happened at that moment, the door swung open, revealing Temari, Ten-ten, Naruto, Hinata, Shino, and Ino, who had come in to see how Shikamaru was doing.

"**HEY! GET AWAY FROM HIM! SHIKAMARU WHAT HAVE You…**been… doing……" Ino sweat-dropped as she saw Shikamaru furiously hitting his head against the wall and shouting at no one in particular.

Before they could do anything about it, the ball of energy shot into Amanda's arm. She let out an ear bursting scream. The pain was excruciating. It was even worse than all of her previous beatings. Her arm was being fried and falling apart. Light traveled through her arm and down through the sealer, into Lee's stomach.

She was sent flying back into the small crowd of people behind her. The room became bathed in a blinding light. They all looked up to see Lee staring at them with his humungous eyes.

"**Say… what happened? I feel all funny inside! And why are you all on the floor?"**

…………………………

Phew! Longest chapter so far. 11 pages. Sorry to have kept you all waiting. I was hoping to get this up on Saturday, but that was my birthday! Every time I snuck into my room to write, my parents would come and drag me out a second later saying it was a special "family time" since it was my birthday.

I didn't finish the chapter until today since it was so long (to me, this chapter was long, Ok?)My tests and projects are finished (except for one that's due on Tuesday, but I'll put that off for later.)


	12. Of Stubborness and, Green?

**Snake Lords**

"_Takes place around when Naruto comes back with Jiriya. Sasuke is still with Orochimaru. So yeah, they're all around 15 or 16. A Naruto and Harry Potter Crossover. I'm not sticking to the plots of either series."_

_Thinking_

"**Yelling"**

Sorelina: I take no offense whatsoever! After all, constructive criticism is welcomed at all times! Bear in mind everyone! Your critiquing will help me become a better writer. Better writer better stories! However, it must be **constructive**. If it something completely pointless, it will not be appreciated. Anyways, I had a feeling that 'conedo' wasn't an actual Japanese word. To me though, the word had a nice sound to it, so I used it! (Wow… very primitive. 0.o)

I will keep in mind that Japanese words aren't plural and that technique jutsu. I also know that Shikamaru would be the one who would never act like that, so that's why I made him do it! He would have been calm, if not a little confused, in that kind situation. (I have seen every Naruto episode, and read all manga chappies up to 279. I know… serious case of Naruto obsession.)

You see, I have this weird fascination, yeah… that's the right word for it, fascination with making characters act **really** OOC. If you ask me why I like to do so… well… go ask someone else that cause I have no idea! But if you really don't like them OOC, I will stop right away and make them act how they would act normally. Remember, it's all the readers decision!

On with the story!

**Chpt 12: Of Stubborness and, Green?**

She was sent flying back into the small crowd of people behind her. The room became bathed in a blinding light. They all looked up to see Lee staring at them with his humungous eyes.

"**Say… what happened? I feel all funny inside! And why are you all on the floor?"**

…………………………

"Lee?" Ten-ten whispered. **"LEE! YOU'RE ALRIGHT!"** She jumped up and squeezed Lee in a giant hug. **"I KNEW YOU'D BE OK! I KNEW IT!"**

**"MY YOUTHFUL FLAME SHALL NEVER BE EXTINGUISHED! I CAN SURVIVE THROUGH ANYTHING!"** Ok, so that was one thing she hadn't missed. The youth speeches. They weren't so bad, but they get really old, really fast if they were incorporated into every. single. sentence.

Everyone tried to ignore Lee's speech, but it was hard since he was shouting it straight in their ears. Amanda had staggered up holding her arm which was all achy and numb feeling. Shikamaru, having been knocked back to his senses from the impact, decide to ask a few questions.

"Amanda, how did you do that?" She turned around with a sheepish grin.

"I honestly don't know."

"Well then, how did you know how to do it? We've beentrying to findout howfor a goodlong time now." She opened and closed her mouth like a fish, not knowing what to say. "And another thing..." He said. "How did you know that we needed that cure in the first place?" How was she going to get out of this one?

"Umm… I'm psychic!" It was pretty obvious by the looks she received that no one bought it. "Well, I guess you could also say that a metal birdie told me!"

"Metal birdie?"

"Well… yeah! You see… I looked at this paperclip right? And… it started talking to me about you guys. And how you had this sickness thingy…" As she continued her lame, and completely stupid story about a talking paperclip, everyone exchanged looks. Well, everyone but Lee, who was eagerly clinging to her every word about the mystical paperclip.

"And that's what it said!" They all glared at her with annoyed faces.

"You know… that was, first of all, illogical, stupid, and completely random. And secondly, what made you think that anyone would ever buy that? Well, anyone but him." Shikamaru pointed to Lee.

This time she was cornered. Just when she was about to spill the beans, Shikamaru answered for her.

"You know… we could've done this the easy way. Ino, do your stuff." Shikamaru had caught Amanda in his kagemane no jutsu while she wasn't paying attemtion.

**"You know, I thought I told you to never do that ever again! WAIT! NO STOP! I'LL…"** but it was too late. Ino held her hands up in a circle-ish shape after doing several hand seals.

"Shintenshin no Jutsu." Hinata caught Ino as she fell, while her spirit flew straight at Amanda.

…………………………

**Ino talking**

_Amanda talking_

…………………………

**Hmm… lets see what's in your head.**

_Wait, you can read my thoughts and memories as well as take over my body?_

**Yup! And how did you know I took over your body?**

_Well, it's pretty obvious since I can't move and you're appearing in my thoughts. And guess what? There is no way on the face of this Earth you reading my mind Ino!_

**Says who?**

_Says me, myself and I!_

**You know, that's repetitive.**

_No… they're pronouns!_

**Not funny. Open up!**

_NO! NEVER!_ _DON'T YOU DARE!_

**Too late!**

…………………………

"Well… what did you find?" Everyone was curious as to what Ino found out. "Come on. Tell us!" Her face remained blank. "Uh… hello?"

She burst into laughter and started to pound the ground. "What's so funny?"

**"L-llamas! Hahaha!"** _(A.N: If you've never heard the llama song, you will have no idea what I'm talking about.)_

_Phew! That was close. To stop Ino from reading my mind, I thought about the Llama Song nonstop. Why did Ihave to think about that though? It's the most annoying thing in the universe! Well,I'm just lucky she didn't have any more time to get farther into my head than that._

"You know, you didn't have to do that!" her breathing was hard from the shock of having somebody enter her body.

Shino sighed. "Ok then. We'll ask nicely. Will you please tell us now?"

"Well, since you asked nicely, **IT'S** **STILL NO!**"

"Fine then. It may be very troublesome, but how about we make an exchange?" If Ino couldn't even penetrate her mind, this was the only option that didn't include hurting her. "If you tell us all you know, we could show you some stuff." You could see her ears perk up.

"What kind of 'stuff' are you offering?"

"Well… what I mean by stuff is possibly, some ninjutsu or something close to that." Her mouth fell to the ground and her eyes were wide with surprise.

"You're just trying to get me to spill it, aren't you?" Shikamaru shook his head. **"Well then, YEAH I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING!"** Her face resembled one of a young child who just woke up on Christmas morning.

Ever since she had read even more of the Kentos Scriptures, she couldn't help but wonder how cool it would be to do that kind of stuff. Now, they were freely offering to teach her some of it! Way too good to be true!

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'SHOW HER SOME NINJUTSU'? WE CAN'T DO THAT!"** Naruto shouted at Shikamaru. **"YOU'RE GOING TO LET HER TRAIN WITH US SHIKAMARU? WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? ARE YOU STILL A GENIUS? OR HAVE YOU TURNED STUPID?"** Naruto started to shake Shikamaru by the shoulders.

"Listen Naruto, if we don't, we won't get any further information on the energy imbalance, we could all die from it. Besides…" he whispered. "Don't you remember? There are people who are trying to kill her. Wouldn't it be better if she could protect herself in case we aren't there to help her? If something happens to her, things could become very troublesome."

"When you put it that way, it makes more sense. But are you sure that this is the only thing we can do? Because I'm not too sure about it."

"Naruto," Shikamaru sighed. "Since when have you ever been sure about anything?" He left Naruto standing there thinking about that statement and turned back around. Amanda was already reaching for her book she had left on the ground.

"Several years ago," she said as she flipped through the pages, "I received this metal plate from an anonymous person in the mail. It had this weird engraving in the center that looked like a leaf, along with these other markings." She then lifted the sealer and showed them the carvings on it.

"It came with a note, saying to hold onto and protect it with my life. At first, I thought it was garbage and tried to throw it out. But I couldn't. Like something in the back of my mind wouldn't let me. So I've had it with me ever since. Then this summer, it just felt right to take it to Hogwarts. So instinctively, I brought it with me.

I don't recall too much, but I remember that that Malfoy kid and his two cronies attacked me because they wanted the plate." She visibly shuddered. "The only clear memory I have was that Malfoy sort of, well, changed."

"Changed?" They asked.

"Well… yeah! His eyes kind of turned black and hard, and this little part of his skin kind of, I don't know… I guess... broke off, wait no, peeled would be a better word."

"Could you say that his skin was shedding, rather than peeling?"

"You could say that… I suppose. Maybe he has a dry skin problem." Even Naruto could put two and two together, but, how was it possible? He wouldn't dare try to imitate one of the students, would he? "Hey, what's wrong? You all have really serious faces."

"We'll tell you later. Please continue."

"Okaaayy…" This was just peachy. They're all acting funny again. "Anyways, several weeks after school begun, I found a headband on the ground in the boys' dorm. It had the same leaf symbol as this plate." She didn't notice the looks they all shot at Naruto, who was nervously biting his nails.

"Being somewhat freaked out by seeing it, I just had to find out what it meant. I searched for weeks, and I eventually found it in this book. It's called the Kentos Scriptures. I have to say though, it's a pretty confusing. Half of it is written like a memoir, while another part is history-book like, and the last section seems more like an instruction manual."

"I have only one more thing to ask. A little while ago when Gaara attacked you, what did you say his eyes looked like?"

"Well, like I said before. The whites of his eyes were completely black, his iris was yellow, and his pupil looked like a blue cross with four little blue dots between the spaces."

"So are you sure they were blue?" Shikamaru put a slightephisis on the word 'blue'.

"No. I am possative they were green. I'm not color-blind you know."

**"Did somebody say, GREEN?"**

**"Oh no!" **Ten-ten groaned. **"Couldn't you have said any other color besides GREEN?"** She pulled out her handy-dandy earplugs and hid in a corner with her head in her arms. Lee began hopping up and down in the middle of the room waving his arms in the air.

**"It's time for the green soooong! If you want, sing alooooong!"** _(A.N: Yes, in my mind, Lee does have a green song. But remember everyone! Lee's completely tone-deaf!)_

**"It's everywhere you look! Right here or by a brook. It may not have a shiny-gleam, it may not have a pearly sheeeen!**

**But that is whyyyy... I love the color GREEEEEEEN!" **Everyone fell over anime-style. Not because how loud it was, and not because it was off-key, but because Lee actually had a 'Green' song. That's just plain creepy.

**"People like the color blue, red, black, and yellow toooooo! I'm different from all the rest, I don't think one of those s'the best!**

**GREEN, GREEN TOPS THEM ALL! NO MATTER HOW BIG, OR HOW SMALL!"** Lee made bows in all directions.

**"Now for the second verse! OOOHHH...!" **Instead of letting Lee continue onto his second verse, Naruto pulled a roll of duct-tape from out of nowhere and slapped it all over Lees' mouth.

"You know Naruto, we could've just done the silencio charm instead... now how are we going to get it off?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

**"WE CAN'T LEAVE HIM LIKE THAT!"** Ten-ten yelled.

"Why not?" Ten-ten came over and began to pound Naruto into the ground.

**"I'LL SHOW YOU WHY NOT!"** Everyone sighed. Since no one really felt like lending a helping hand, they left Naruto to his fate.

…………………………

Wow, I'm sorry it took forever to get this chapter up everyone!

Naruto: It didn't take forever, you were just too lazy to finish it.

**Not true! ****I've been really busy this week!**

Naruto: Yeah, busy reading DNAngel books all week.

Or was I?

Naruto: Yeah, you were.

I hate you so much...

Naruto: Love is in the air! (Throws Naruto out the window.)

The next chapter will not take so long to go up, I promise! Till then!


	13. Fusing, COMPLETE, and Training

**Snake Lords**

"_Takes place around when Naruto comes back with Jiriya. Sasuke is still with Orochimaru. So yeah, they're all around 15 or 16. A Naruto and Harry Potter Crossover. I'm not sticking to the plots of either series."_

_Thinking_

"**Yelling"**

Fattyaddy-99: If you don't understand the peeling skin part, it will all be explained in later chapters.

On with the story!

**Chpt 13: Completed fusings, and Chakra Training**

**"Now for the second verse! OOOHHH...!" **Instead of letting Lee continue onto his second verse, Naruto pulled a roll of duct-tape from out of nowhere and slapped it all over Lees' mouth.

"You know Naruto, we could've just done the silencio charm instead... now how are we going to get it off?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

**"WE CAN'T LEAVE HIM LIKE THAT!"** Ten-ten yelled.

"Why not?" Ten-ten came over and began to pound Naruto into the ground.

**"I'LL SHOW YOU WHY NOT!"** Everyone sighed. Since no one really felt like lending a helping hand, they left Naruto to his fate.

…………………………

At the moment, Lees' mouth was not the main concern, nor was Narutos' beating.

"Hey Amanda, let me see your arm." Temari came over and gently lifted her arm to eye level. The skin was a pale, white color. Almost like it was coated in a thin layer of white-out.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Amanda asked.

"Of course I do. Every ninja gets some medical training."

"By 'some medial training', she means she knows how to open up a bandaid. Unless you train to become a medic-nin, they teach only the minimal medical skills. And when I say that, I mean the **bare** minimum." Shikamaru stated in a statistical tone.

Suddenly, Amanda didn't feel so great. Temari turned back with a smile.

"Don't worry. I've taken more than just the base classes. I'm just going to see if it's working correctly. First off, does it hurt when I do this?" She poked the middle of her forearm near her elbow.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean does it hurt?"

"I didn't feel anything." This time, she saw Temari poke her, but she couldn't feel it.

"I still don't feel anything. Are you actually touching me?" This time, Temari just began whacking her arm over and over.

"Now, don't tell me you didn't feel anything that time." Temari said with an annoyed face.

"Nope. Nothing at all." Then, Temari got a hammer out from under her robes and lifted it high above her head.

"**AAAHHHHHH!"** Amanda jumped backwards just as the hammer was brought swooshing down. **"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME? AND WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND ACTUALLY CARRIES A HAMMER WITH THEM?"**

Temari ignored her and advanced again with the hammer. Just as she was trying to smash her arm again, Hinata, Lee, and Shikamaru grabbed hold of her and restrained her, with some difficulty.

"Give me that!" Shikamaru snatched the hammer out of Temari's hand. Temari suddenly looked very sad.

"You took my hammer…" She had anime tears streaming down her cheeks. "…That wasn't very nice…" Shikamaru sighed.

"I'm not even going to ask why you carry a hammer around. How troublesome…" This time, Shikamaru squatted down next to Amanda and grabbed her arm. Seeing the look on her face, he gave her a reassuring glance.

The moment he touched her arm, he knew something was wrong. It didn't feel like human skin. It felt all cold and stony. He turned the hammer over to the nail-taker-outer part. _(A.N: Come on, you gotta know what I'm talking about here. It's that spiky end of a hammer.)_ He gently tapped her arm and found that it made a dull thud.

He tapped a bit harder. It was somewhat louder than before. Then he brought it down pretty hard. A spiderweb crept outwards along her arm. He set the hammer down and brought her arm up right next to his eyes. He finally noticed that there was a thin white film coating her entire arm.

He suddenly had an idea. What if the force of the energy being fused reacted with the air around it? It was possible that the power of the fusion created a small vacuum around it, and it sucked all the nearby air, inwards. Then, the blast the fusion gave off at the end probably hardened the air, and the condensation, creating a rigid, icy coating that shielded her from most of the impact that blew her off her feet.

This icy film was actually a safety measure that was probably invented by the people who made the sealer in the first place. _(A.N: He isn't called a genius for nothing.)_

"Don't worry, you won't feel a thing." Amanda closed her eyes and turned away, afraid of what he was going to do. He took the spiky end of the hammer and smashed it straight into the crack he had made earlier. Instead of driving it downwards, he hit at an angle, actually snapping a huge hunk off.

Underneath, her arm was normal, if not somewhat sore. He took the hammer and used it as a lever to snap the rest off the other side of her arm.

"You can look now." Amanda turned back and expected to see something horrible, but was surprised to see her arm, good as new. She saw the fragments that littered the floor around her.

"What's this stuff?" She picked up a small shard and held it up to her eye.

"Well, it's…" Shikamaru bored them all to death with a long, dull explanation about his finding. "And that's what it is." Temari looked back at him with a pout on her face.

"So all you did, was do what I was going to do anyway? Pfft… hypocrite. Can I have my hammer back now?"

"May I ask why you carry something as troublesome as a hammer around with you?" Temari had a scary grin on her face. "You know what, never mind, don't tell me. I don't want to know." Amanda stood up and brushed herself off.

"If that's the only thing that happens, I think I can manage to do the sealing on everyone else pretty quickly."

"If you think you can manage it, go ahead. Just don't push yourself too hard. If you do it too much, the consequences could get worse." Amanda picked up her wand _(A.N: It's still in its knife form.)_ and the sealer. This time she walked over to Chouji, who happened to be closest. By now, Ten-ten had stopped killing Naruto. She went over and placed her hands on Amandas' shoulders. She turned around with a questioning look.

"Well…" Ten-ten said. "We don't want you flying backwards like last time do we?"

"Oh yeah, right." _Man, that hurt! Let me tell you, landing on other people is not the most fun thing to do._ The exact same thing happened to Chouji as it did with Lee. Only this time, she was prepared for what would happen. Choujis' eyes fluttered open.

"Man, I'm starving! I feel like I haven't eaten in hours." Chouji held his growling stomach.

"Actually, it's been days." Choujis' entire body stiffened.

"**DAYS! I HAVEN'T EATEN IN DAYS? I'M WASTING AWAY!"** Chouji grabbed Shikamaru shirt and started shaking him. **"SHIKAMARU! GET MY EMERGENCY CHIP BAG!" **Shikamaru dug out a bag of sour cream and onion chips and handed it to Chouji.

"**NOT THE SMALL ONE! THE BIG ONE!"** Shikamaru sighed. He put the first bag away and took out one of those giant sized chip bags. Chouji snatched them away and tore open the bag. Crumbs flew everywhere as he stuffed his head in face first.

Everyone turned away to avoid getting all chipified. Shikamaru went over to break away the ice on Amandas' arm, and the procedure started all over again. In time, everyone was awake but Gaara. Amanda had purposely avoided him until last. For some reason, she was hesitant to go near him.

She did all the requirements for the sealing and waited. As usual, the black light came out, followed by the blue. What she wasn't expecting was a third. A tan light rose up next to the others. Then, both black and blue were swallowed by the third energy. And instead of the usual sphere of energy forming, a giant ball of fire erupted. The core was yellow and the tips a shimmering blue.

_Oh no… this is gonna hurt way more than the other ones. Sigh… why me?_ When the flame connected with her arm, both Ten-ten and Amanda were sent flying backwards at approximately 90 miles per hour. Luckily, everyone else was in their way so they got the brunt of the impact.

"Ohhh… mi hed. Nis it broken?" Poor Kankurou had landed face first in the wall.

"No, but your nose is." Kankurou was bleeding profusely all over the floor.

"**Agh! By dose! Id's broken! Itai! Itai! Itai!"**

"Oh hold still you big baby." Sakura grabbed his head to stop it from moving. Her hand glowed green for a moment, and Kankurous' nose was as good as new.

"Thank you." Kankurou muttered. **"Ah! Wait! My puppets! You all took care of them, didn't you?"** Everyone sweatdropped. **"YOU LEFT THEM ALL ALONE FOR MORE THAN A FEW HOURS? KARASU! I'M COMING!"** He ran out the door, leaving flames behind him.

Gaara shakily stepped of the cot he was lying on. His face was covered in shadows. He took one step, but fell down. Temari rushed over and caught him before he hit the ground.

"I have to leave."

"No you don't." Temari sat him down on the cot. "You are obviously not well enough to walk around yet. It's better if you lie down and… **hey… WHERE'D HE GO?**" While Temari was talking, Gaara had snuck away.

…………………………

"Hey… where are you going?" Amanda had followed Gaara when he left the room.

"Away from here." He started to walk again. "Don't worry about me." He added, "I'll be fine."

"I know you didn't hurt me purposely before. And I fixed the energy imbalance, so you'll be fine… now…" He just kept walking. "Geez, you're moody today."

"What?"

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Either that, or I'm imagining things."

"You still didn't tell me where you're going." Gaara turned around.

"I hurt you. Really bad. If I stay here, I could hurt more people just as much. Maybe even kill them." His met her eyes. "That used to be all that mattered to me… killing people. I wouldn't even blink if I did. But now I've changed, and I don't kill or hurt anyone unless there's a reason.

I used to kill, because it made me feel alive. But then, a certain someone showed me there's more to life than just that. He showed me that friends, and family are so much more important. To protect them, and keep them safe. That's what it means to live. And now, I'm getting rid of the biggest threat to them, me."

"If that's what you think is important… then you're not helping them. You're just running away." Amandas' voice was cold. "You're just nothing but a coward."

"No, you don't seem to understand, you…"

"No, **you're** the one that doesn't understand. What will leaving do? What will turning your back on us accomplish? Nothing. It will only hurt both us, and you. Is that what you want? Because if it is… then I have nothing else to say. You can just keep on walking." On that final note, Amanda turned around and walked back into the room.

He stood there for several minutes, thinking. Then he turned back around, and kept on walking.

…………………………

**That night at the training grounds**

…………………………

"Wow… this place is awesome. And it's hidden in a closet? This is just like The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe!" Having been held to their promise, the ninjas had to start teaching Amanda ninjutsu.

"Well it's underground, but yeah, you get to it through a closet… in the woods… almost off of Hogwarts Grounds. God, how did Dumbledore come up with this idea anyway?" Kiba said to no one in particular. Akamaru was still in cat form sitting down near a tree.

"So… what do we do first?" She asked

**"MPHFF! MFFPH MM PFT!"** Lee still had duct tape covering his mouth. No one had bothered to take it off because they kind of liked the silence.

"First, you climb a tree to build up your stamina!" Naruto shouted. "Like so!" He began to walk vertically up a huge tree. "Tada!" Amandas' mouth fell open.

"Wow… how do I do that?" Sakura walked up the same tree and punched Naruto in the face.

**"Baka! She doesn't even know how to use Chakra yet!"** She huffily walked down the tree and stood with her hands on her hips. "First, I'll show you the basics of Chakra. Read this." She held up her scroll that shows how Chakra works, what it's used for, how to mold it, etc.

"So to mold Chakra, I have to concentrate as hard as I can, feel my 'inner power', make a hand seal, and try to bring it out?"

"Yup! At least you understood it the first time you read it, unlike Mr. Oblivious." She pointed towards Naruto. "It took him nine times. Now go ahead and try it." Amanda nodded.

She stood like that for a long time, her face screwed up in concentration. She took a deep breath and tried even harder. Nothing happened.

"Hn… this may take a while. Lets go train." Neji and Ten-ten walked off. Lee, well, it looked like he was trying to say something, just kind of started running.

"Ah… time for a nice nap then." Shikamaru lay down on the floor and fell asleep. Ino, feeling annoyed, kicked him awake and dragged him off to train as well.

"Sakura… did anything happen?" Amanda had her eyes squinched shut from trying so hard.

"Umm… no." Sakura sighed. "Well, when you do spells?" Amanda nodded, "Do you get this tingly feeling in your gut?" Amanda nodded again. "Well, think of molding Chakra as taking that feeling and expanding it through your whole body. Then, if you can get it out, you can mold it into whatever jutsu you're doing. In this case, we just want you to mold it so don't worry about the jutsu part."

Amanda took another deep breath and tried it again. She pretended she was doing a spell, and then she felt it. It was a warm, fuzzy feeling that was the core of her being. Taking Sakuras' advice, she grabbed that feeling and commanded it to extend. It did as much good as shouting at a lump of metal, to stretch like a rubber band.

She tried again and again. It just kind of sat there. It was mocking her, wasn't it? Just sitting there, doing nothing. Once more, she told it to move, but instead, she put every fiber of her will into making it extend.

It exploded. That fuzzy feeling reached to every cell in her body. In fact, it felt great! She opened her eyes, but everything looked weird. An odd blue light made everything look, well, blue! Sakura stood nearby watching with a smile on her face.

"Now that… that is astounding for a first try. I don't know anyone who generated that much Chakra on their first try. Oh, and you can stop now."

"Stop what?" Then she realized that the chakra was still swirling around her. "Ok, now that I can mold it, what do I do now?"

"Well, I think we have time to teach you one more thing." Sakura said.

"What do you mean? We just got here a few minutes ago."

"No, you've been trying to mold Chakra for the last 50 minutes."

**"50 MINUTES!"** Amanda yelled. "Wow… I guess it doesn't feel so long when you're actually doing it."

"I'll show you one of the first jutsu that Academy Students learn. It's very simple, and very useful. The name is 'Henge no jutsu', the transforming jutsu."

"But I'm already good at Transfiguration. I can transform myself and anything else, however I want."

"Yes, but what if you don't have a wand with you?" Ok, so she had a point. "And you can't learn advanced jutsu if you don't study the basics."

"Ok, fine." Sakura showed her the hand seal, and how to cloak Chakra over yourself so you can take on any form. After half an hour of work, she could transform her forearm into a log.

"Well, we've got to start going back to school, unless we want to be caught by Filch. We can come back all day tomorrow since tomorrow's Saturday." Sakura and Amanda went around finding everyone. Amanda pretty much fainted when one of Ten-tens' kunai whizzed right by her nose.

"Alright, everyone here?" Naruto asked. "Lazy cloud-watcher?"

"Do you have to be this troublesome?"

"Check. Fatass?"

**"NOBODY CALLS ME A FATASS!"** Chouji was just barely restrained by Ino and Shikamaru.

"Check. Blonde pig?"

**"EXCUSE ME!"** Shikamaru now had his hands full restraining both of them.

"Shino?"

"…"

"Shino?"

"…"

"Yoo hoo! Has anyone seen Shino?"

"…!"

**"Hello out there! Shino!"** Shino was so sick and tired of this that he sent a swarm of bugs to attack Naruto. Along with some of his new firebugs that Hagrid was nice enough to give him.

"O…ok… bug boy, check." He was burnt to a crisp from the firebugs, and beat up from the swarm of destruction bugs. "Dog-lover?"

"That was a really lame insult Naruto… really…"

"But Kiba has a cat, not a dog." Amanda said.

"Meow mew mew…"

"Hey, it's not my fault that the Hokage transformed you into a cat, baka." Then a meowing/shouting match between Kiba and Akamaru.

"Check. Hinata?"

"Here… Naruto-kun."

"What did you say? I can't hear you. Speak up!"

"Never mind."

"Anyways, check. Sakura-chan?

"I've been standing next to you the whole time, how can you not see me?" Sakura sighed. _He just keeps getting stupider and stupider…_

"Check. Naruto?" Everyone fell over. "Oh that's right, I'm already here. Check. Mr. Fate?

"Hn…?"

"Check. Ten-ten?" Naruto couldn't think of a nickname for her.

"Here."

"Fuzzy-eyebrows?" Complete silence. "Fuzzy-eyebrows?"

**"YOSH! PRESENT!"** Lee jumped out of a nearby tree. The skin near Lees' mouth was all red.

"You tore off the duct tape? Didn't that hurt?"

**"HAI! OF COURSE IT DID!"**

"Ok… never mind." Now that was scary. Not even duct tape can stop Lee from talking. The world is doomed! "Pink kitty pajamas?"

"Oh come on… give it a rest already."

"I've also noticed that you still wear them. Check. Ms. Wind?" Temari sighed

"Yeah yeah, I'm here. Why in the world did you give everyone really stupid names? They weren't even that funny."

"Well… I thought they were hilarious!"

"No, really… they were pretty lame."

"Really?" Naruto looked depressed because no one found his names funny. "Oh well. And Gaara… where is he? Is he even here?"

"No. He left." Everyone turned towards Amanda.

"What do you mean he left?"

"He walked off. He said that he doesn't want to hurt anyone else and that we'd be better off without him." Naruto, Temari, Kankurou, and Lees' faces sagged. Gone? No, he can't be.

"I say we'll be better off without him." Kiba shrugged. "He's really creepy."

"Kiba… just shut up for once." Naruto stared at him. His pupils slowly began to narrow. "You don't know anything." His normally blue eyes had gotten a red gleam. "So don't act like you do."

"Sheesh, you've gotten touchy. Wanna go at it? Or are you too scared?" Naruto began to tremble.

"I've said this again, and again, and again, but you don't seem to get it… **don't UNDERESTIMATE ME!" **Red chakra burst out from him in all directions. For a second, everyone thought they saw a red fox in the distance.

Before their very eyes, Narutos' whisker marks on his cheeks became thick and bristling. His nails became claw-like and his teeth, pointed. And his skin, it was covered with bristly hair. But the most frightening thing was the red chakra. It bubbled and twisted around his body to form the shape of a fox with a humungous tail.

Deep, maniacal laughter sounded through the trees. Every person took a step back.

"What is this? **What are you doing Naruto? Is this some kind of joke?"** The laughter kept getting louder and louder until it stopped. Narutos' face gave a twisted grin. Then, with no warning, he launched himself from the ground, with his hand an inch from Kibas' petrified face.

…………………………

Oh dear. That is a big cliffie! Anywho, I hop you enjoyed this chapter! A new one will be up sometime this week.

I finally updated my profile for anyone who actually cares. I suggest you go and take a peak because you can get some sneak peaks on new fics that I will eventually write, possibly, a preview of the next chapter, and some stuff about me! Somehow, I doubt any of you actually care about that. Till then!


	14. All Differences Cast Aside

**Snake Lords**

"_Takes place around when Naruto comes back with Jiriya. Sasuke is still with Orochimaru. So yeah, they're all around 15 or 16. A Naruto and Harry Potter Crossover. I'm not sticking to the plots of either series."_

_Thinking_

"**Yelling"**

Fattyaddy-99: **Ding ding ding! **We have a winner folks! You have correctly guessed the reason why Shikamaru is so confused. Isn't Orochimaru the only one who can do that? Maybe he is… but maybe not. **Muahahaha!** (Evil music plays in background.) I leave you to ponder over that thought.

On with the story!

**Chpt 14: All Differences Cast Aside**

"What is this? **What are you doing Naruto? Is this some kind of joke?"** The laughter kept getting louder and louder until it stopped. Narutos' face gave a twisted grin. Then, with no warning, he launched himself from the ground, with his hand an inch from Kibas' petrified face.

…………………………

Naruto smashed his hand down with a force unimaginable. The unexpectedness of the attack left Kiba with a slowed reaction time. He was just barely able to take a small step back, but it wasn't enough. A single claw split Kibas' face diagonally, from his right temple, across his eye, and down across his left cheek. Kiba fell to the ground ten meters away, writhing in agony.

The ninjas were bewildered. What was this power? Why did Naruto do that? Naruto stuck out his arm, and the red chakra flew out and grabbed Kiba by the collar of his robes. He was lifted into the air, barely able to breathe. Akamaru was helplessly pinned to the ground by Narutos' other arm.

The chakra kept getting tighter and tighter. He was being choked to death.

**"Naruto! Stop it!"** The one who had spoken was Hinata. **"Stop it now!" **Naruto dropped both Kiba and Akamaru. His chakra arms receded and began to flicker on and off like strobe lights. He kneeled down holding his head in his hands. Saliva frothed out of his mouth as he began to scream.

The chakra flashed out again in renewed vigor as he slammed his arms into the ground. This time, he had not one, but two, huge tails. One of them swept and knocked them all off their feet.

The ninjas finally got their act together and started to attack. Well, sort of. More like half-heartedly thrown kunai or shuriken. Of course, this didn't do any good. They just sort of disintegrated as they hit the chakra.

Another grin appeared on his face. He took a huge breath, and let it all out in an ear splitting roar. The air pressure was quadrupled. The ground shook and small pieces of rock began to lift into the air. Everyone braced themselves against the blast, but to no avail. They were lifted off their feet and thrown through sailing through the air. It was more than four times the strength of Temaris' 'San no Hoshi' attack. _(A.N: The attack used to beat Ten-ten in the first Chuunin exam.)_

Naruto watched with delight as he saw them all fall to the ground. Then realization started to come. He fell to the ground again holding his stomach. It felt like he was being clawed from the inside out. Lee, Hinata, Neji, and Ten-ten were narrowly able to escape the attack. Hinata ran over and grabbed Naruto. _(A.N: No blush!)_

"H-Hinata… get everyone and g-get out of here… **now!**" The pain was getting worse and worse by the second.

"But… what about you? What's happening?" She asked.

"**Just get out! **Please… Hinata…" He begged.

"But…"

**"LEAVE NOW!" **He pushed her away. Another wave of pain swept over him. His legs gave way like they were made of jelly. Everything went black.

…………………………

Naruto awoke to the sound of dripping water. He tried to move, but saw that he was chained to a wall. A small red fox walked up to him. How odd, it was the spitting image of Kyuubi.

"Hey… fox bastard. Aren't you supposed to be locked up in your cage?"

**_I still am fool!_** The nearby cage rattled as a humungous paw came up and slammed the door.** _But, your use of magic is starting to wear down the seal, see? Making it easier for me to get out. And as an added bonus, I have an ascended form. This 'ascended form' is a new level of power that I can gain from exposure to magic. It can multiply my power by amounts unimaginable! And it's all because you wanted to be a wizard._**

**_Now, I'm able to let myself out on my own command, somewhat. But that will change once I get all nine tails out in your transformed state. Your body will be mine! Your soul will be mine! And your life, will be mine! You will cease to exist, and I shall live on, forever!_**

The smaller version turned into a misty substance andfloated Narutos' mouth. Narutos' free will was gone.

…………………………

"Narut-**AHH!"** He moved so suddenly that it was impossible to see. He swung Hinata through the air and threw her into team Gai. Yet again, the red chakra came out and became a fox. Three tails was how many it had this time. Naruto began to chuckle in a low voice.

**_Kit's gone. He is mine for the time being, and there's nothing you can do about it, little girl. _**Hinata stood up and wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth

"Who are you? You can't be Naruto-kun. Y-you just can't be him." Hinata gasped out.

**_Well, well, well. You're not as stupid as you look girly. Since you asked,_** suddenly, he vanished. Then he appeared right behind her, holding a swirling red ball of chakra. **_I'm a monster…_** He whispered in her ear. But before he could finish, something wrapped around him. He turned his head to see team Gai wrapping thick, blue chakra strings all around him.

**_Now, that is rude!_** He ripped the cords that held him to pieces with ease. **_I was talking here! Haven't you ever heard of manners? I mean, come on! If you're going to interrupt, do it politely._** Neji, Lee, and Ten-ten were being crushed in a death grip by his tails.

**_Alright everybody! Listen up, and listen good!_** By now, everyone else had gotten up. Sakura had just finished healing Kibas' face. _**I'm only going to say this once. THE ONE WHOS TAILS EACH HOLD THE POWER OF A TSUNAMI. I AM THE ULTIMATE EVIL! THE DEMON KING, KY…** _He stopped talking. More correctly, he couldn't talk, or even move. It couldn't be Shikamaru; he was sitting, with a broken arm, against a tree.

_"Shocktus Ignitios!"_ Dumbledore stood with his arm outstretched. A thin yellow light shot from his wand to Kyuubi. Electricity bit into him as barbed wire would do to flesh. Kyuubi let out a thunderous roar of pain as he fell to the ground.

"Fox, you have lost. Return Narutos' body to him this instant." Dumbledore said commandingly.

**_Oh, NOW YOU'VE DONE IT OLD MAN!_** Before he could get up, his head was pulled back and held in a headlock while his limbs were bound.

**_WHAT? THERE'S MORE OF THEM? Wait a second… YOU!_** A tag with a sealing emblem was stuck onto his forehead. Everything and the people around him started to get all fuzzy.

**_I'll get you for this… Godaime… Hokage……_** When those words left Kyuubis' mouth, he fell backwards onto the floor, all red chakra vanished. But he wasn't worried, he wasn't going to be giving up quite yet. In fact, he'd be back before they even knew what hit them.

…………………………

**Dumbledores' Office**

…………………………

"…will know… the right time…" _When what is the right time? Ugh… where am I? Am I dreaming?_ "…waking…soon…"_ I can't hear well at all. I can't see anything either. What's going on?_ Memories came flooding back faster then you could say 'oh my'._ Oh no… what has he done? What have…I… done…?_ Tears began to form at the corner of Narutos' closed eyes. "…be o-ok, right…?"

"We know you're awake by now. Do get up." _No… I can't face them. Not now, not after what I did…_

"Naruto, if you won't listen to him, listen to me. Get up right now." _Tsunade baa-chan? Nah it can't be her. She's in Konoha now._ "I said get up." Slowly Naruto opened his eyes and saw that he was lying on a small cot, and that all the squad leaders were present, along with Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya and Dumbledore. The faces they wore were grim. Everyone else looked somewhat scared, yet relieved at the same time.

"I think you owe them all an explanation, Naruto. It's time they should know." Tsunade said gravely. She knew how much this would pain him, but if he didn't let this thing out in the open out, things would just continue to get worse. He would be the best one to do it.

Fear shone in his eyes as he stared back at her. "Wh-what?You're kidding right?" He knew she wasn't. "But, I-I can't… **They can't ever know!** Never…"

"Naruto, say it." Tsunade commanded. Things might get ugly soon.

"**NO! You can't make me!"** He shouted back. He scrunched up into a ball and pushed against the wall.

"True. I can't make you. So I'll tell them instead." She sighed.

"**Please Tsunade baa-chan! No! **Don't…"

"Get over it Naruto, you aren't a three year-old. Tell them like the man you are." Naruto became very quiet.

"They'll hate me. They'll hate me for what I really am… and for the same reasons everyone else does." He looked up at her with deadened eyes. "I don't want to be alone again. It hurts…"

"Naruto-kun… please tell us. We're your friends. We want to help you." Hinata said softly.

"Fine. If that's the way it has to be…" he stood up in front of them all and took off his robes. "Ever since I was a little kid, I've been hated and despised by everyone. Never was I ever shown any kindness, and always, I was alone. Didn't you guys ever wonder why your parents kept you away from me?" He was right, whenever they had seen him when they were kids, their parents had always rushed them away.

"You all know how the Yodaime sealed Kyuubi inside a container to save the village, right?" He took off his orange jacket, showing his fishnet shirt.

"But, what does that have to do with anything?" Sakura asked.

"Just, let me finish. It's hard enough as it is." He finally took off the fishnet, leaving him topless. Hinata would've fainted, but this just wasn't the time for it. Naruto molded a small amount of chakra and immediately, his seal showed up on his stomach.

"I am that container, of the nine-tailed demon, Kyuubi." Everyone gasped. This time, Hinata actually fainted.

"I-impossible! You're not, you can't be…" They muttered.

"See, I said you would all hate me… I never meant to hurt anyone, I really didn't… I hope you're happy now…" With that, he put his clothes back on and began to walk away.

"Wait!"

"**You wanted the truth, and you got it! What more do you want from me?"** For a quick second, his eyes flashed red. Then he shook his head and it was gone.

"If you're leaving, don't try taking the tag off your forehead. It's to stabilize your condition." Tsunade said to him.

"Whatever…" He pushed open the door and walked out.

"Gai-sensei, is it true?" Lee whispered. _(A.N: OMG! Everybody! This is a once in a lifetime event! A Kodak moment! Lee whispered! 'falls over and dies.')_

"Yes Lee, it is true. He really is the container. But you all shouldn't think of him that way!" He said to everyone. "Naruto is a strong boy filled with youthful pride. He has always put others well-fare before his own. It took a lot of guts to tell you all. If this tiny thing has changed your friendship so much, then you don't deserve his friendship!" He ended his speech with the classic nice-guy pose and a blinding teeth-ping.

"**YOSH! GAI-SENSEI! YOU SPEAK THE TRUTH!"**

"**LEE!"**

"**GAI-SENSEI!"**

"**LEE!"**

"**GAI-SENSEI!"** The two were hugging, crying, and saying how great the other was as waves splashed around them under a sunset. Everyone proceeded to gag on their own saliva when they saw them.

Hinata got to her feet while the others were busy choking and hitting each other on the back. She worriedly looked towards the door where Naruto had left. While no one was watching, she snuck out the door.

…………………………

Hinata jumped out an open window and slid down the wall. You see, she had this 6th sense when it comes to Naruto, she can just tell if he's there, even if she doesn't see him. And right now, she felt him, and he was very close. She turned on her Byakugan to make things easier.

She saw a clearing in the woods where there were mainly oaks and black cherry trees. To the naked eye, it looked too thick to go through, but it was really hollow inside. And there she saw Naruto, curled up on a tree branch, staring into space.

She walked under the branch Naruto was sitting on and swung herself up next to him.

"Naruto-kun…"

"Hinata, leave me alone. I shouldn't be near anyone right now." He said, not even turning to look at her.

"I still like you…" she whispered.

"What did you say?" Hinata had a sharp intake of breath, she had said that out loud? What was she thinking? Well, she had said it, and there was no changing what had already happened.

"I said, I still like you…" she was fighting down a blush that was slowly creeping onto her cheeks.

"Thank you, Hinata." He whispered. "That made me feel better, but you still shouldn't be around me. I don't want to hurt you again, or anyone else…" What Hinata saw next would make an imprint upon her memory forever. When she lifted her head up, Naruto was still looking off into the distance.A single tear fell down the side of his face. Then, they just kept coming and coming. Soon, he was crying freely. The guy that she had always looked up to, who had shown her how strong people could really be, the person who had won her heart for being a loud-mouth, was crying.

"H-Hinata... why do you still like me? A-after all the things I've done, how can you n-not hate me?" Hinata was left speechles, then again, she never was very good at talking. That's why she was so quiet all the time. She decided the only thing she could do was speak her mind.

"Well, Kyuubi might have done some bad things, but you're a good person... You didn't do those things, he did. I've always looked up to you because I wanted to be like you, to try and be strong like you. Now that I know, you look even stronger than before, to me." He turned around, and finally looked at her. Then he just cried even harder, then he started to smile, even though he was still crying.

"You know Hinata, you haven't stuttered once since you started talking." He chuckled. Quite unexpectedly, he scooched forwards and hugged her. "Thank you so much, for being so forgiving. I can't ever repay you."

Hinata sat there stunned. He was hugging her! Every drop of blood in her body rushed straight to her face, giving her thereddest faceshe had ever had. What should she do? Should she scream and pass out like she usually does? Should she push him away? Should she... hug him back?

She tentively put her arms around him and hugged back. She was still blushing, but she didn't really care anymore. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Then Naruto broke the silence.

"Hey, Hinata, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah..." She murmered in reply.

"Well, I don't really know how to say it... I guess, t-the right way to put it w-would be... ummm... I-I've always, deep down,... rubmsmm..." He mumbled.

"What?"

"Well... I uhh... huhh..." Now he was starting to blush. "I guess... I've a-always really l-liked you, H-Hinata..." He stamered out. If Naruto wasn't holding her, Hinata would've fallen out of the tree at those words. He actually said it. He confessed to her that he had liked her! He had felt the same way all this time? She didn't know how to react to this, so she didn't. She just hugged him tighter.

"I've always liked you too, Naruto-kun. I glad you think the same way." They each hugged each other tighter, afraid to let go. Afraid that if they let go, they would wake up and find that this all was just a dream.

…………………………

Everyone had split up into pairs looking for the two. Right now, Neji and Ten-ten were standing on the roof looking annoyed.

"Where did he and Hinata-sama go?" By now, Neji was very annoyed.

"Wherever they are, I doubt they're at the school." Ten-ten said shrugging her shoulders.

"Byakugan!" Neji looked this way and that, and when he found them, he was not a happy camper. "Naruto..." He said gritting his teeth, "I'm going to kill you..."

"Neji, what is it?" Nejis' face got redder and redder, "Neji! Your blood pressure!" But it was too late. Nejis' blood pressure hit 1000, a vein exploded, and he promptly passed out. "Good Lord..." Ten-ten sighed, "I wonder what hesawanyways?"

…………………………

It was about three in the morning when Hinata opened her eyes. She had had the most wonderful dream. She tried to get up, but something held her back. She turned her head a little and saw arms clasped around her. She looked to her left and saw Naruto snuggled on her shoulder. So it wasn't a dream. She blushed again, but moved even closer to him. Slowly, she nodded back to sleep, happy at last that it wasn't a dream.

Little did she know, two people giggled softly in the upper reaches of the trees.

"How kawaii!"

"I know! They're so adorable together!"

"We should leave them alone for a while..."

"Yeah. Lets go. We can come back and get them later." With that, Sakura and Ino lept away in the direction of the school.

…………………………

For those of you who have been waiting for NaruxHina, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I don't think I made Hinata too OOC, but if I did, you can let me know. Besides, I kinda liked how it turned out. And for those of you waiting for NejixTen, hold on just a little while longer! It's almost here!

I'm guessing that many of you are waiting for Sasuke to pop up into the story, right? Well, I'm not going to say exactly when, but somewhere in the next few chapters, he will make his bigappearence! And when he does, things start to get downright ugly on all sides.

Yes, Kiba will be fine. After all, Sakura is an awesome medic-nin! And one last note, I haven't forgotten about Gaara. He'll be back in a little while. He just needs some alone time right now. Till then!


	15. Malfoys' Living Hell

**Snake Lords**

"_Takes place around when Naruto comes back with Jiriya. Sasuke is still with Orochimaru. So yeah, they're all around 15 or 16. A Naruto and Harry Potter Crossover. I'm not sticking to the plots of either series."_

_Thinking_

"**Yelling"**

ZebioLizard2: But Shukaku already did take over Gaaras' body, just, in a different way from Kyuubi. That's why Gaara went all crazy a little while ago. Since Shukakus' power is much smaller than Kyuubis', he doesn't affect Gaara as much because his chakra level is lower. But, I still have some surprises hidden up my sleeves for our favorite Jinchuuriki of all time. You all just have to wait to see what they are…

Also, our least favorite villains have been waiting until it is the right time to strike. I also needed to get the most of the magic/fusing stuff out of the way so it's not spread out over the book. This chapter is mostly focused on one of our most unfavorite Potter characters, along with a mysterious, unknown person. Maybe you can guess who it is. Don't worry, everyone will come out when you least expect it.

Wind Kunai: In one word, I will tell you why my free time is so restricted : **schoolwork.**

On with the story!

**Chpt 15: Malfoys'Living Hell**

…………………………

"Yeah. Lets go. We can come back and get them later." With that, Sakura and Ino lept away in the direction of the school.

…………………………

"Will he be alright?" Ten-ten asked Madam Promfrey. Neji lay on one of hospital beds, still out cold.

"I've already fixed him up, he just has to wake up on his own now. Now out! I have other business to attend to. I'll send him out when he is awake." She said as she closed the door on Ten-ten.

"Yeesh… what a grouch." Ten-ten muttered. She started to walk down the corridor when she heard yelps coming from around the next bend.

"Buzz off Malfoy, before I make you." Harrys' voice rang through the halls.

"Aww… ickle Potter's sticking up for a filthy mudblood. Disgusting…" He turned the corner, pushing Ten-ten into the wall purposely with a sneer. Then, right then and there, Ten-ten went over the deep end.

She quickly turned the corner and saw Hermione, Harry, and Ron looking very annoyed.

"This, is the last straw for that slick-haired asshole..." She said, gritting her teeth

Ten-ten brought them to the Great Hall where everyone was eating breakfast. Well almost everyone. Temari and Shino were being chased by their horrifying fanclubs. Then she saw the exact reason why Temari carried a hammer around. To smash fanboys faces in… eww… No wonder Madam Promfrey was so busy lately.

"Ok everyone, I have a proposal to make!" Ten-ten said, making a pose as she said so.

"Well, what is it then?" Kankurou asked. Ten-ten whispered her diabolical scheme to everyone.They all started grinning, including Temari and Shino as they were running by, as they had made sure to hear every snippet of conversation. Well, Shino didn't grin. He just sort of shifted his glasses a little.

"All in favor?" Ten-ten asked putting her hand in the center of the table. Everyone instantly put their hand in. "Alright! You know your roles, the mission starts, **now!**"

…………………………

Malfoy grudgingly sat down at the breakfast table. He wasn't really hungry, so he just sort of picked at his food. Then that weird kid with glasses and large collared robes, came up from Gryffindor table. He paid no mind to the horrible looks he received, but casually placed his hands on the table.

"Say, do you guys have any ketchup? We're out at our table." He said quietly, pushing his sunglasses higher up on his nose.

"You do know that the ketchup reappears just like the rest of the food does…" Malfoy said back to him with a sneer.

"Oh, it does? I guess I've never really noticed…" He said back.

"Get lost, you stupid Gryffindor. You're bugging us." Goyle cracked his knuckles threateningly. The kid shrugged and walked away.

_Bugging him, hn. What an appropriate name for it._

"The nerve of some people…" Malfoy muttered. He stood up as it was time for an early Quidditch practice. He slipped on his usual practice robes and rubbed his eyes with his hands for a minute or so. He had been having dreams since the first day of school, not good ones either.They were leaving him tired and irratable all day.

A man, no, not really a man, but not a boy either, someone probably about his age, clothed in black would appear. He wore a black tank-top, an over-jacket, a black pair of jeans, sandals, and a black cloth tied around his forehead. On the cloth, there was an image of a single, coiled white snake. The band seemed to melt away into his dark, midnight hair.

His pale skin contrasted with the darkness of his outfit. His eyes were like bottomless pits, filled with nothing but ice. In each dream, it was always the same. It would be nighttime, and that man would stand right next to him, completely expressionless. Then his eyes would move and lock with his own, freezing Malfoy to the spot.

Clouds in the sky would part, revealing a full moon. When the light of the moon touched his face, his mouth would open in a sickening grin, revealing fangs on both sides of his mouth. Black stuff would coat his entire skin the same color as his clothes. His eyes would flicker between several colors and spiral into what seemed like eternity.

Malfoy would suddenly go into a third person view, looking at his own self. The boy would slide his hands into his pockets and order his body to kneel down in front of him. Malfoy, in third person, would scream and yell at himself to make him move, but no sound would come out. Malfoys' body would kneel down, touching his head to the floor.

Still with the wicked smile upon his face, his hand reaches out and grabs the back of his neck. Then a speech would come.

"You will give up your life, your whole being, to both them and me." His voice was so cold, you could feel the air freeze. "If you say yes, you will live indefinitely, and the rewards you will receive will be unimaginable. Those who oppose you will be blown over like a pile of ashes. Do you accept our offer?" He would ask.

He would try to scream out, to yell at himself to run far away, to not answer the man. But still, no sound would come out. He would answer as so.

"Please, give me more time. I will answer when I have a definite descision, I promise." The man would lift him up by the nape of his neck and drag him up to hang in the air.

"Then, in equivalent exchange for time, will you give me your body for a short while, so that I may have physical form while the night still endures?" In third person, he would continue to try and scream, but still nothing would change. His body would nod a yes, and the man would smile a warm smile. But behind that smile would lie empty nothingness. "I will expect to have your answer soon… very soon."

He would set Malfoy back down to his feet, and take a few steps closer, bending down a little. Because even though seemingly the same age as him, he was still taller than Malfoy by several inches

"I will hold you to your promise, and if you break it, things will be out of my hands…" At that point, his head would be inches from his face and Malfoy would return from third person, back to his body.

His fangs would glint with moonlight and faster than the eye could see, he would dart to Malfoys' neck and bite him. He would drink his blood, like a vampire,while Malfoy could do nothing but stand there, helpless. It felt like his life was fading, being drained out of him. And blood would seep down his neck, and soak his shirt crimson.

His body would begin to convulse in involuntary spasms and his eyes would glaze over. The man would release him from the bite and smear the blood covering his mouth, all over his face, giving him the appearance of a demon. Then his skin would return to its original white pallor.

Then he wouldn't be able to breathe, black would close in from the edges of his eyes. His limbs would go limp, letting him fall to the floor. The last thing he would see would bethe mans' hand reaching down and slamming into his back. Then he would wake up shaking and sweating all over.

"Lets go, Draco!" The Quidditch captain was waving his hand in front of Malfoys' face. "You've been standing like that for like, five minutes!"

"Oh, sorry… I've just got a lot of things to think about right now…" He mumbled as an excuse.

"Then pull your act together and start thinking about Quidditch! We can't lose to Gryiffindor this year." He started to drag Malfoy out by the arm. "To do that, we gotta practice man!" Malfoy sighed, today was already turning sour.

He mounted his broom and kicked off, barely looking for the snitch. After several minutes he began to get uncomfortable, so he shifted position on his broom. Then, a few seconds later, the same sensation started down his spine again. He scratched his back furiously, trying to eliminate the itch.

Finally, it subsided. Malfoy sighed with relief. Then, a sharp pain seared down his back. It hurt so bad that he fell off his broom to the ground below. Luckily, he wasn't very high up, so all he got was a sore butt.

"You know what Malfoy," The team captain flew out of the sky and landed right next to him. "Go to the showers. You're done for today. You obviously aren't in agood enough condition to fly today." Malfoy stood up and trudged off the field. He didn't know what just happened to him, so he decide to think about it later.

Shino was concealed in the shadows of a nearby stand. He chuckled to himself. _Stage one: Bugbites. Completed._ He replayed the image of Malfoy falling to the ground over and over again in his head. _Hehe… that won't be the worst thing that will happen to you today, I promise that much._

…………………………

First period was Trasfigurations class. It was horrible. Somehow, while working on transfiguring animals, Ino 'accidentally' missed and hit Malfoy, turning him into a cuddly little white and brown guinea pig. The girls refused to let him return to normal until the end of class. Poor Malfoy was being hugged to death and listening to how 'cute' he was, how 'fuzzy and adorable' he was. By the end of class, he was crying _(A.N: Wouldn't you be crying too? I would.)_ And that wasn't the worst of it, while he was stuck in that state, he was forced to listen to Lee talk about how much he resembled a squirrel. He was truely and utterly, miserable.

Then in Charms class, the rope he was trying to 'charm' somehow ended up strangling him, courtesy of Kankurou. It had taken several minutesforCrabbe, Goyle, and Mrs. McGonnagal to getit off. Then, while walking out of class, he stepped in something that suspiciously looked like dog crap.

Malfoy was very upset by the time he got to Potions. At least this class he somewhat enjoyed. However, today, he wasn't about to enjoy anything soon. He followed the instructions to the letter, but somehow, halfway through, his potion exploded violently. Sakura had cast a genjutsu on the ingredients, making sure Malfoy would screw the entire thing up. He had lost 20 points from Slytherin and a detention. Furiously, he tossed his belongings in a bag and walked out of class without a word.

"Morfin drackonous..." He said to the Slytherin portrait. It swung open without a word. Malfoy stepped in and went straight up to his bed. He needed to relax after such a crappy day where every step he took seemed to go wrong. Dropping his bag on the floor, he flopped down on his bed. His head began to throb again. _Maybe I should go to the nurse or something._ He thought. Soon, almost right after it turned dark, he fell into a deep slumber.

…………………………

"We are going to complete the fusing right this second everyone!" Tsunade said. "Naruto, you can go last." Naruto and Hinata had returned a little while before lunch. It just so happened that Neji had decided to wake up a few minutes before that, and started to beat Naruto to a pulp, only stopping when Hinata pleaded with him to stop.

After everyone had gone, he lifted up his shirt and braced himself for his fusion. It was very odd, he could see these three lights,a red, blue, and black one, sort of melt together and seep back into his body with a blinding white light. Then, he saw Amanda lying flat on her back with her arm all white. Everyone tried to explain to him what had just happened, but it was to confusing to follow, so he just ignored them. Then, he could feel a deep rumbling come from deep inside his mind.

_What are you so happy about bastard?_ Naruto asked the fox, who was rumbling with contentment inside his cage.

**_Hey Kit, don't you just love it when a plan comes together perfectly?_** Naruto became confused, a plan coming together perfectly? Oh no...

_What are you saying...?_

**_Oh, you'll see in due time Kit. In fact, you'll see much sooner than you'd want to._** But then Jiraiya interupted.

"Now Naruto, I have developed a special tag that will allow you to tap into a, somewhat limited, but decent portion of Kyuubis' power, but, it will be completely impossible for him to take control." Jiriaya walked over, took the old seal off Narutos' forehead, and placed a new one on his left shoulder.

**_You have got to be kidding me... After all my hard work... _**Naruto saw the fox start crying anime tears. **_I HATE IT WHEN A PLAN DOESN'T WORK! ESPECIALY WHEN IT'S ALMOST COMPLETE TOO! WHAAAA!_** Naruto started laughing so hard, it wasn't even funny.

_Bastard! Whatcha gonna do now?_ Naruto teased.

**_Just leave me alone Kit... All alone with my misery._**The fox left and walked to the back of his cage to mope.

"All I say is that you are never to take it off, Naruto. I'm not sure what would happen to you if you did." Jiriya advised.

"Alrighty then! Lets go to dinner then, I"m starved!" Everyone looked at him like he was stupid or something. All this had happened, and the only thing he could think about was food. Typical.

…………………………

Malfoy slowly blinked his eyes,he had slept longer than he had thought. It was almost 9:00 at night. And he didn't even start his homework! Oh, this was going to be a wretched night. He reached for his bag that was lying next to his bed and emptied it's contents on his desk. He began writing, but soon stopped. Something felt wrong, like someone was watching him. He turned his head this way and that, looking for someone, but the only people he saw were the boys that were already in bed, apparently, everyone else was still in the Common room.

He turned back to his paper and began to work on filling out his star chart of the Milky Way. Several creaks were heard and he swung his head around again. The shutters of an open window slowly swung back and forth on its' hinges. Wait a second, that window wasn't open a second ago... he returned to his papers yet again. But the candle on his desk went out. "Lumos..." he muttered. His wand let out a small glow of light. He wasn't prepared for what he saw. Slowly, he looked up, shaking from fear.

The man who had always appeared in his nightmares now stood in front of him, arms folded across his chest,with a bored expression drawn across his face. "Time's up..." he whispered menacingly. "Will you give up your life, your whole being to us,or not... I do hope you choose the right one, or I might have to do something," pointed fangs were slowly bared. "quite, unnecessary. I do hope you understand."

"B-before I say anything, tell me two things, p-please..." His voice quaking. The man sighed, then slowly nodded his head. "I-if I said yes, what would I be doing?"

"I honestly don't know too much," he shrugged. "they will be in charge of your tasks, not me."

"W-who are 't-they'?"

"Is that your second question?"

"N-no!" He stammered. "Who and what are you? How were you in my dreams?" He started to chuckle softly. It was a quiet, yet terrifying sound.

"I am not a thing, i'm just as much human as you are, but only part of me is really alive. The otherpart of me is completely empty. Both may be human, but," A small twitch in his features showed that he did not like to talk about this much. "that side of me, I have long ago forsaken it. My name, you will know soon enough." His features went back to the expressionless block they were before. "You really don't have a choice in the matter, either you join me, or I will cast you into the depths of Hell for an eternity."

"A-alright... I'll come, just p-promise that nothing bad will happen to me..." Malfoy hesitantly agreed, it seemed the better choice of the two. To perish, or to stay alive. The boy rolled his eyes.

"I won't promise anything. Now come with me, we have a long way to walk. You need only the clothes on your back." The boy said as he saw Malfoy start to pick up his belongings. He grabbed Malfoy around the waist and jumped out the five story window, and set him down to his feet. "Come." He commanded. And Malfoy came, but not without second thoughts. What had he just gotten into?

…………………………

I just want to take up a bit of space and thank all my awesome reviewers! I now have over 60 reviews, which is unbelievable! You don't know how much it means to me, it's the only thing that keeps me from going insane in this oh so repetitive world. So keep it up! Thank you!

I know, there was barely any mention of other charecters, but there is this huge plot, where Malfoy is the crucial component. He has got one heck of a rough time, heading right his way. Will he be able to make it through? Maybe, mabe not...

Hmm... can you guess who the man dressed in black is? He wears a headband with a coiled, white snake in the middle. He also seems somewhat vampire-like don't he? I'll give a one hint though, he's not a vampire, for those of you who thought he was. Ohh, he has black hair too, that helps narrow it down to a few people! And one last hint, read the part where he talks about himself being only partly human **very** carefully. Hope you can survive long enough for the next chapter! Till then!


	16. The Three Snake Lords

**Snake Lords**

"_Takes place around when Naruto comes back with Jiriya. Sasuke is still with Orochimaru. So yeah, they're all around 15 or 16. A Naruto and Harry Potter Crossover. I'm not sticking to the plots of either series."_

_Thinking_

"**Yelling"**

On with the story!

**Chpt 16: The Three Snake Lords**

…………………………

"A-alright... I'll come, just p-promise that nothing bad will happen to me..." Malfoy hesitantly agreed, it seemed the better choice of the two. To perish, or to stay alive. The boy rolled his eyes.

"I won't promise anything. Now come with me, we have a long way to walk. You need only the clothes on your back." The boy said as he saw Malfoy start to pick up his belongings. He grabbed Malfoy around the waist and jumped out the five story window, and set him down to his feet. "Come." He commanded. And Malfoy came, but not without second thoughts. What had he just gotten into?

…………………………

"Are we there yet?" Malfoy whined. They had been walking for almost three hours. The boy in black spun around faster than you could blink and punched Malfoy in the diaphragm.

"Listen, if you ask me that one more time, I swear, I will lose my temper!" He hissed in annoyance. He almost never lost his temper, and when he did, even the devil himself would wet his pants. Malfoy struggled to his feet.

"But we've been walking for ages! Can't we get there any faster?"

"You want to get there faster? Oh, I'll give you 'faster'!" He slung Malfoy over his back and began walking in a straight line.

"This is faster? How can this be faster? We're going the same speed as before!" The boy stuffed something fuzzy into Malfoys' mouth and started to jog.

"Listen, we will get there faster, only if you shut up!" His eyes closed and he began to run even faster. Soon, he was clocking at over 60 mph. Then, he held up his hand, with two fingers bent down, and a blue flash erupted from his feet. Malfoy was able to spit the thing out of his mouth and look at where they were going.

**"C-CLIFF!"** He yelled. They were going at speeds unimaginable, and heading straight for the edge of a gaping chasm. The boy just ignored him, and jumped right off the edge. **"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? IF YOU'RE GOING TO COMMIT SUICIDE, DON'T DRAG ME ALONG WITH YOU!"**

"For the very last time, **shut the FUCK UP!" **He took out something that looked metallic, and clouted Malfoy over the head with it. Then, as he fell through the air, dazed, it was slashed across his stomach. "Now keep your mouth shut."

The boy took hold of Malfoy again, and turned around. The rock face went by quickly as they fell, but that didn't matter. He stuck out his free hand and both of his feet to touch the wall. They were shining a light blue color. With a grunt, he slid them along the wall, and slowly but surely, their descent was slowed until they were clinging to the wall like Spiderman.

He slowly climbed down the wall a little ways, then jumped outwards once again. This time, he only fell a short way before his feet touched solid ground. He dropped Malfoy to the ground.

"Oh God… I'm bleeding to death…" He groaned holding his stomach.

"Hey, did you understand the 'no talking' thing? Suck it up and follow me." Malfoy just rolled over whimpering. "Ugh…" He grunted, pushing back his hair back with his hand. "I don't have time for this. Ok, fine. Have it your way." He grabbed one of Malfoys' legs and started to drag him along the ground.

He walked forwards a short way, and then took a left turn. The floor along which they walked began to slant downwards slowly. Soon, the night sky was gone, and only darkness remained. He took another left turn, and another, and another. They just kept coming. Not only that, but the ground was getting steeper and steeper.

Then, it suddenly flattened out. Faint torches in the wall shone across an undrground lake. Then the boy just continued walking, on the water! If he was walking on it, then it can't be water. Must be some kind of an illusion. However, Malfoy was left behind

"H-hey! You can't just leave me here!" he yelled, still holding his bleeding stomach.The boy stopped and turned around.

"If you don't want to be left here, then come on..." And he continued walking. Malfoy staggered forwards, but when his foot reached the 'illusion', his foot went straight through, throwing him off balence.

"Hey, this **is** water! Then, you're... walking... on the water... and..." Malfoy was comepletely bamboozled. If he was using a spell, he would have used a wand. But he hadn't seen a single splinter of wood anywhere. _Is this guy human?_ Malfoy thought.

"If you can't walk across, just swim." He mumbled. This kid was trying his patience to the edge. _Why do we have to use him?_ He thought. _Anyone else would do... but this guy... He's so whiney and completely ignorent! Sigh... I guess they have their reasons... event if they're pointless._

He reached the edge and waited for Malfoy to flounder his way across to the other side. When he got there, they began their tedious march yet again. This time, it was only a short way. They reached a metal door with a huge, coiled white snake engraved in the center. The same image as the one that was on his headband. He grabbed Malfoys' arm and dragged him through it. I mean literally. They went through it as if it were a hologram.

Tons of people, all dressed in similar outfits as the boy, walked through the humungous hallway, dissappearing or coming out of the many white snake doors that were placed along the walls. The place was huge! It was maybe twice the size of the Great Hall. Now that's saying something. The door they were heading to was the only door that looked different from the rest. Instead of it being a white snake, it was a blood red shade with little black commas placed every which where.

Malfoy couldn't really tell, but when they approached the door, the boys eyes flashed some weird color, and the door swung open. He was flung upon the ground stomach first. Unfortunately for him, that really hurt! You know, with his stomach and all. When he looked up,two mysterious figures sat upon a raised platform in the middle of the chamber. The boy was kneeling on one knee in front of them. Some sort of hushed convesation was going on between the three. Then, the boy got up and gestured for Malfoy to stand up as well.

"Well well well. So this is 'Draco Malfoy', the one I've heard so much about." One of the black silhouettes said. Their voice was made up of something like amusement and boredom.

"Yes, and he's agreed to help us... Isn't that thoughtful of him?" The other voice was horriblly cold and sounded like water hissing on an iron. The second mans' face lifted up to reveal two bloodred eyes and and two slitted holes where a nose was supposed to go. "But, before we continue, I think some introductions will be necessary."

"Y-y-you... you c-can't be h-him!" Malfoy was scared to death. If it was who he thought it was, then he hadthrown himself out of the frying pan and into the fire.

"Oh yes, I am." He hissed. "Your new Lord and Master. Lord Voldemort." Malfoy almost puked. If he knew that 'he-who-must-not-be-named' was involved, he would have rather committed suicide. "And this is my new associate, Orochimaru." The one who had first spoke out raised his head up as well. His face was pure chalk-white, except for a small area around his eye, which was purple. And his eyes, a sickly golden-green color with a slitted pupil, were paralyzing.

"I'm sure you know him already, right?" He gestured to the boy who had brought him here. Malfoy just sort of twitched his head showing he had no clue who he was, as he couldn't move any other part of his body. "You didn't tell him yet?" This 'Orochimaru' guy sounded amused.

"I didn't think it was necessary at the time. And there could have been someone eavesdropping. I don't need my name getting out in the open." He was now leaning against the wall looking bored. "Since you seem so insistant for me to introduce myself, my name is..." His head turned to the side sharply.

"What is it?"

"Is it just me, or do you two feel something here is watching us?" The still anonymous boy said. Just like what happend a few minutes ago, his eyes flashed to a different color, but it was still so fast that Malfoy couldn't tell what color it was.

_How odd, it looks so familiar... haven't I seen that somewhere before?_ The boy thought. _Ah, no matter anyways._ He flipped something shiny out of the inside of his jacket and flung it at something in the shadows. Something that looked suspiciously like dust trickled to the floor.

"Well, what was it?" Orochimaru asked.

"I don't really know, but I feel like I've seen it somewhere. Anyhow, I doubt it was anything too bad. Probably one of our mens' practice sessions gone awry. Yet, It still worries me that something got in here."

…………………………

A lone form sped across the Hogwarts grounds. It miraculously jumped up so high, that it was able to grab a fifth story window. Then, it swung up and through said window. He sped through hallways and flung himself through the Gryffindor portrait hole saying a hurried "Ingeous bane".

**"Gaara!"** Temari yelled. Gaara was soaked to the skin from rain and holding his knees, panting hard. **"Oh my God! Where have you been? We've been so worried!"** She pushed her schoolwork away and began hugging him to death.

"Not now Temari..." he choked out. "Get everyone out here, stat! Something bad has happened!"

"But..."

**"Now! **Temari..." He was getting a dangerous look in his eyes. Before he could even blink, Temari had ran off, gotten everybody, and was right back where she had started.

"Gaara... **I WAS KIDDING WHEN I SAID TO JUST GO OFF LIKE THAT! YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK!"** Amanda screamed in his face. **"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"**

"Amanda, just shut up for a minute. This is really important."

"Oh... you didn't just say what I thought you just said..." Everyone reacted quickly and grabbed her as she lunged towards him. **"NOBODY TELLS ME TO SHUT UP! WHY I OUGHTA MPMPPH!"** Gaara just stuffed a bunch of sand into her mouth.

"You guys, we have a serious problem on our hands!" He gasped. "He's come back! And he's working for them! It's something huge!"

"Wait a second, define 'problem', 'he', 'them', and 'huge'." Naruto said stupidly.

"It's...!"

…………………………

"So, are you going to tell him your name, or do I have to do it for you?"

"Malfoy, listen very closely because I'm only going to say this once." The boy lifted Malfoy off his feet and into the air. "I am the third Snake Lord. Apprentice only to them." He pointed to both Orochimaru and Voldemort who were still sitting upon the raised platform. "And second to no one. My name is," He paused for a dramatic effect, showing off his two pointed, fanglike teeth as he did so, looking all the more like the snake his headband symbolized.

"Uchiha, Sasuke."

…………………………

Oh dear, Sasuke's back in action, Orochimaru and Voldemort have revealed themselves as the Snake Lords, and Malfoy's in a heap of trouble. Can't get much worse than that. Well, think on the bright side! Gaara's back! It seems like Sasuke's much different then before doesn't it? Seems like he did something to himself, doesn't it? (wink wink!) Anywho, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it was put up so late, I've been kind of busy with studying and all. I hope to get the next one up, oh, most likely Sunday if not earlier. Till then!


	17. Hogwarts on High Alert

**Snake Lords**

"_Takes place around when Naruto comes back with Jiriya. Sasuke is still with Orochimaru. So yeah, they're all around 15 or 16. A Naruto and Harry Potter Crossover. I'm not sticking to the plots of either series."_

_Thinking_

"**Yelling"**

Dragon Man 180: Sorry bout Malfoys' reaction. If you look above at the italics, you will see that I'm not sticking to the plots. But you know what, you are completely right! I did do his reaction wrong. Well, I can't undo the past! I'll just keep in consideration what you said from now on.

Fattyaddy-99: Oh… yes indeed… it DOES begin… (laughs manically)

Asuka-SAMAN: Erm… sorry man! I have already forewarned in earlier chapters that there was **definitely** going to be Sasuke abuse. If you don't like it, then you might want to stop reading… I like Sasuke too! But… he was being such a (insert multiple swears here) to everyone! He hurt Sakura and Naruto so bad! Well, I'll promise you one thing only. In the summary, look at the pairings, you see SakxSas, right? So, it isn't going to be all bad, just 95 percent of it will be.

Freddled Gruntbuggly: Well… ya see, I haven't been able to find a beta reader. (hides face in shame) I'm so pathetic! I can't even find a beta reader! If you could help me find one, I will be forever indebted to you! Anyways, I'm glad you like it so far!

On with the story!

**Chpt 17: Hogwarts on High Alert**

…………………………

"You guys, we have a serious problem on our hands!" He gasped. "He's come back! And he's working for them! It's something huge!"

"Wait a second, define 'problem', 'he', 'them', and 'huge'." Naruto said stupidly.

"It's...!"

…………………………

"So, are you going to tell him your name, or do I have to do it for you?"

"Malfoy, listen very closely because I'm only going to say this once." The boy lifted Malfoy off his feet and into the air. "I am the third Snake Lord. Apprentice only to them." He pointed to both Orochimaru and Voldemort who were still sitting upon the raised platform. "And second to no one. My name is," He paused for a dramatic effect, showing off his two pointed, fanglike teeth as he did so, looking all the more like the snake his headband symbolized.

"Uchiha, Sasuke."

…………………………

"It's Sasuke!" Gaara gasped.

"Wha…?" Naruto said, scratching the inside of his ear with his finger. "Please say that again. I don't think I heard you right."

"You know exactly what I said." Gaara said back.

"Sorry to sound**-ptoo-**stupid, but who the heck is Sasuke?" Amanda said spitting out the sand in her mouth. "Isn't that some sort of muggle car company?"

"No. What you're thinking of is 'Suzuki'. Sasuke, is a much bigger problem." Shikamaru said holding his head in his hands. "How troublesome… Let me guess, he's with Orochimaru and that Voldemort guy we've heard so much about, right?" Gaara nodded, and Shikamaru paled.

"I sent my third eye into their hideout, combined with my concealment jutsu, so that they couldn't recognize what it was. But with Sasukes' Sharingan, he saw it anyways. Luckily, I think the concealment jutsu was just barely able to confuse him. And, there was a fourth person with them, but I couldn't get close enough to see him. I didn't see all that much, but," He gulped for air.

"But their hideout, it's huge! From what I saw, it looked bigger than several Great Halls put together! There's no way that it's just those guys using it, there has to be more, way more people there!"

"What do you think it means then?" Neji asked, his mouth turned down in a small frown.

"I dunno, but I'm not getting a feeling good about it." Shikamaru got up off his seat and went up to the boys dorm.

"I'm going to think a while on it." He gave them a serious look. "I'll figure out what they're planning, eventually." With that, he shut the door.

"What do you know about Sasuke, Gaara?" Sakura said from the back of the group. She hadn't made a sound since then. "Well?"

"Uh, from what I saw, he's changed. Really. His attire consists of black jeans, a black shirt with an overjacket, and a black-cloth headband with a coiled white snake in the center."

"Not that, how is **he**?" Her eyes lifted up. They were rock hard.

"I dunno…" Gaara mumbled. "He's really different than before. For one, he's got fangs, which is really bizarre. His voice is more, dangerous sounding, if you know what I mean. And, that's really all that I could see before he destroyed the eye."

"Sakura, you don't still…" Ino said, "Just give him up! You know he's not the same anymore… If he was given the chance, he would kill you. He'd kill all of us! Without a second thought about it!" Ino sounded a bit desperate. But Sakura just remained silent.

"Ino, just stop it." Naruto grumbled.

"But…!"

"You don't understand, you could never understand." He said with a sad look in his eyes.

"Oh come on! Not you too!" Her face was one of disbelief. "What is wrong with you two? He hurt you both the most out of all of us! And you still haven't given up on him? I can't believe you two…" She said rubbing her forehead.

"I'm going to alert Dumbledore. No one in this school is safe anymore if what you say is true. For all we know, there could be hundreds of them hiding out in the school and grounds." Ten-ten said.

"But how would they get past Dumbledores' defences?" Kankurou asked.

"And Akamaru and I would have smelled them anyways!" Kiba said back.

"You two are reallystupid aren't you? I doubt Dumbledore's defences can keep out ninjas, since they are made to keep out witches and wizards. And if there are any in the school, they can easily hide any trace of themselves with a jutsu or something." Ten-ten explained.

"You know, I still don't get it…" Amanda said scratching her head.

"Listen, I'll explain everything to you in a little bit." Gaara said. "First, alert Dumbledore Ten-ten. Neji, you go with her." The two sprung out of the portrait door and disappeared from sight. "Shino, can you start to spread your bugs around the school? We'll need them to keep watch."

"I'm already ahead of you." Shinos' arms were unfurled, and swarms of bugs were flying outthe sleeves of his robesand buzzing away.

"Eww… so that's why I always heard that buzzy sound when I'm around you." Amanda cringed.

"Lee, I'm going to need you to patrol the halls. Since you are the fastest here, you will be able to patrol the whole school, and be able to rush back with any news. Also, since you are so fast, no one will be able to see you except for a slight blur."

"**YOSH! I SHALL DO MY DUTY AS IF MY SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH DEPENDED ON IT!"** He saluted.

"You will also, have to keep your voice down to a bare minimum." Lee made a little zipper gesture over his mouth, and he too, rushed out the portrait hole.

"Kankurou, I need you to set up a chakra string network around the school. All the main entrances, hallways, and as many windows as you can get, must be covered. They all need to lead back here so that we can keep a close watch on who goes where, and if anyone who isn't supposed to be here is caught immediately. Temari, you go and help him."

"But! My homework! I'm only half done with it!" Gaara gave her a death glare. "Right, got it!" She rushed after Kankurou.

"Hinata, I want you both you, and Neji when he comes back, to keep watch over the grounds with your Byakugan." She nodded as veins appeared around her eyes. "Ino, and Sakura, I need you two to be on the lookout for anything in the school that looks untrustworthy. Finally, Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, and I, will keep watch over the common room, making sure that nothing and nobody can get in."

After that terribly long list of commands, Gaara was out of breath. He had just made those up on the spot.

"Ok, now, I officially have no idea what's going on. I'm going to bed." Amanda started walking away.

"Not yet you're not. I'm going to explain everything to you right now so that you can be of some help too." He dragged her out to the balcony and carried her up to the roof.

"May I ask, why did we have to up on the roof?" She asked.

"In case any of the students wake up. We don't need them eavesdropping on us."

"Oh… Well, I could've gotten up here myself you know. They've been teaching me chakra control and stuff, and I'm pretty good at it. Except for tree jumping, I'm really not good at that."

"They're teaching you what?" She sighed.

"You see, this is what happens when you run off like that! You miss out on a lot of things! Anyways, please explain what in the world is going on."

"Ok, here's the basics. Voldemort and Orochimaru, you know both of them, right?" She nodded. "Well, they have teamed up to form a rather strong force. With them, is a boy named Uchiha Sasuke. He is a missing-nin, a missing-nin is a traitor who leaves his own country,who left Konoha to join Orochimaru. He has been missing for almost three years now, and he's finally turned up. He seems to have gotten some sort of new ability, because last time we saw him, he didn't have fangs."

"What does he look like?" Amanda asked. Gaara uncorked his mini sand jug from his belt and molded a small face with the sand. "Wow… he has a weird hairdo…" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"If you see him, get as far away as possible, and tell someone. Don't even try to fight him. You stand no chance against him. Unless I'm in my possessed state, I'm not too sure whether even I, can beat him anymore. And it's not just him I'm worried about," He said with a furrowed brow.

"Like I said earlier. It is impossible for just those few people hiding out there. There has to be more of them there. I have no idea what they're trying to do, butit's clearthat it involves both wizards and shinobi." He drew a small picture in a puddle of sand that looked like a music note. "This is the sign on the forehead protectors of hidden Sound. It's also on your little metal plate thing. If you see a glimpse of this, anywhere, run and tell somebody. And don't get near anybody you don't know very well, I don't want anyone endangering themselves.

I gave everyone those tasks tonight because we need to secure the castle against any threat. Now that we know they're here, we have to be prepared for anything they might attempt. And, that's pretty much all there is to it." He finished. After several moments, Amanda broke the silence.

"Hey Gaara, remember that night?" Well of course he remembered, how could he forget? She pulled the metal plate from the pockets of her jeans. "They were after this. They must have needed it for something important, or they wouldn't have attacked me like that. Do you think," He eyes started to zone out a bit. "Do you think that you-know-whoand Orochimaru could beafter this too? There could be some sort of connection." Her voice came outnothing louder than asmall whisper."

"Don't worry about that." Gaara said back. "Nobody will be walking around alone after tonight. We won't let anything happen to anyone. I promise."

"Alright then, that works." She shivered. "Lets go back inside. It's cold out here." Without further warning, she leapt off the roof.

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"** He ran to the edge to see her balanced on the railing looking up confusedly.

"What?" He sighed, he thought she would end up going splat. "I already told you! The others have been showing me chakra control and a few other jutsu. Maybe later, I could show you what I know so far." She smiled and hopped off the railing into the room.

**Awww... Has a certain somebody got a widdle crushy wushy on someone?**

_Oh shut up Shukaku... I was just worried a bit..._

**Oh! You do, don't you! Wait till I spread the word!**

_I thought you were supposed to be an evil, monster racoon who posses people? Not an idiot who loves to gossip._

**But, exposing someones personal thoughts and feelings to everyone they respect, is one of the ultimate evils of the world.**

_...Damn you... _Shukaku grinned. He loved torturing the kid like this, it was so fun to do!

…………………………

"Come in." Dumbledore said. Neji and Ten-ten burst through the door panting. "And to whom do I owe this delightful visit to?" Dumbledore said, twiddling his fingers.

**"Proffesor, we have proof to believe that the school is in extreme danger! Voldemort and Orochimarus' hideout has been found!"** They said at the same time.

"What?" Dumbledore said sharply.

**"WHAT? YOU GUYS MEAN THAT YOU FOUND WHERE THAT BASTARD HAS BEEN HIDING OUT?"** A loud, female voice shouted.

"T-Tsunade-sama! Why are you still here?" Neji exclaimed.

**"WELL OF COURSE I'M STILL HERE! AFTER ALL THE STUFF THAT HAS HAPPENED HERE, WHY WOULDN'T I BE?"** She bellowed. **"NONE OF US HAVE LEFT YET!"**

"Since their base is too close for comfort, we have divided ourselves among various tasks around the castle. Several are patroling the building, some are stationed in the Gryffindor common room, others are setting up security devices, and the last few are either setting up probes or watching the grounds." Ten-ten said.

"Thank you for your hard work and giving me this information. Tsunade!"

"Yes Albus?"

"I ask that your ninjas are to be spread and stationed around the school. George!" He barked to one of the paintings of a young man with spectacles precariously balenced upon his nose. "Alert the staff members and the ghosts. The staff is to take a headcount of the students and make sure they are all present. Furthermore, if anyone is missing, they are to be reported straight to me. The ghosts are to search each and every room for anyone or anything that shouldn't be there!"

"Y'yes sir!" he got up from the armchair that he was sitting in and dissappeared, occasionally popping up in a painting or two.

…………………………

"Temari! Are you done with your end yet?" Kankurou called from one end of a staircase.

"Almost!" She grunted as she pulled an almost invisable blue line tight around a column. "Ready when you are!" They both began to make rapid handseals when two yellow eyes glinted out from the darkness.

"Well well well, two troublemakers out at this time of night. You're both in a heap of trouble." Filch came out of the shadows, Mrs. Norris following in his footsteps.

"Please be quiet! This is somewhat complicated you know." Temari and Kankurou continued to work. Filchs' face showed a bit of shock and surprise.

"Oh, for saying that, you're both in even more trouble then before!" He walked up closer. "What is this?" He accidentally bumped into Kankurous' shoulder, causing him to mess up the seal he was about to perform. The chakra string that was supposed to flare blue, instead flashed a crimson red.

**"You idiot! Now we have to start all over again!"** Temari yelled. She grabbed him by his shoulder and pulled himto the floor. **"Now, do us all a favor and stay put!"** She glared at him. Kankurou and Temari repaired the damaged part of the chakra string, and started the hand seal sequence all over again.

"What is the meaning of this?" Professor McGonnagal said furiously. Like she wasn't even there, the two just continued their work. "If you do not answer me, I will take away 100 points from Gryffindor each!" She threatened. The chakra string they had been working on flashed a blue light, and appeared to melt away into the background. They turned around wearily.

"Listen, we are all on high alert. If you don't mind, we would like to continue our work." Kankurou said.

"Yeah, unless you want your throat to be slit in the dead of night, you might want to let us leave without penalty." Temari added.

"W-what? What kind of rubbish are you spouting out?" Filch gasped. Professor McGonnagal was speachless, after all, she wasn't used to students talking back.

"Well, if you two are going to act like fish out of water, we'll be on our way now." They turned and headed up the stairway, lining more chakra strings along the way. Professor McGonnagal was about to do something as drastic as stupifying them, except her wand seemed to dissappear from her hand.

"I'm sorry Professor, but we can't have anyone endangering the school, or the people in it. Unfortunately, that will call for drastic measures." Lee said, pearched on a railing, holding her wand in his hand. His head snapped to the right, and he seemed to dissappear from sight.

**"What?"** Professor Snape stood with his wand hand outstretched, except, he didn't seem to be holding anything in particular.

"That goes for everyone in this school. You being no exception Professor Snape." Lee now held two wands and sat on the stairs.

**"WHAT IN BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"** Snape, McGonnagal, and Filch yelled out at once.

"Excuse me! You are all to take a headcount of the students in your house! After that has been done, please report to Professor Dumbledores' office." One of the painting said. Before they could question him, he flicked out of the painting. Lee handed back their wands.

"If you see any of us in the hallways, please do not interfere. We are all extremely busy and have our own tasks to complete. I'm sure you will understand sooner or later." He flickered out of sight again.

While all this ruckus was going on, not one of them noticed a slight flicker darting across the ceiling shadows.

…………………………

Professor McGonnagal furiously stomped around a corner leading to the Gryffindor common room. Not looking where she was going, she accidentally ran into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" Professor McGonnagal looked up to see a man scratching the back of his head and looking embaressed. He wore a dark blue mask over half his face, and a headband that covered his left eye. His hair was silver and itshot off to the side at an odd angle.

"And who might you be?" She grumbled.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, I'm helping out Dumbledore with some buissness. Oh, hehe, that's mine!" He said the last part quickly as he snatched something square and yellow up from the ground and hid it behind his back.

"Well Hatake,"

"No, that's my surname. My name is Kakashi."

"Let me guess, you're Japenese too?" He nodded. "Well, I must take a headcount of my house and go to Dumbledore's office."

"I'll come with you then!" He said cheerily.

"No, that's not necessary..."

"Nonsense, It's dangerous to walk around at night! I'm coming with you anyways." She sighed in defeat. She pushed open the portrait hole and saw several students talking in hushed convesation. They stopped and looked up at attention as soon as she stepped into the room.

"Yo, how's it goin?" Kakashi greeted them.

"Why are you still here? We thought you left with Tsunade-sama." Naruto said.

"Oh, we're all still here. No one's left yet."

"What do you mean by 'we're all still here' Mr. Hatake?" Professor McGonnagal asked huffily.

"Oh I'm sure you'll meet them later." He replied. Someone jumped in through the balcony window and froze.

"Oh shit..."Amanda mumbled. "Um, I didn't just come in from the window!" She exclaimed.

"It's alright..." Professor McGonnagal muttered. "I don't even want to know."

…………………………

Snape strode briskly down the stairs. He was very aggrivated by the events that had just occurred. Something at the bottom of the flight of stairs moved in the darkness. "Halt, whoever you are!"

**"I'm sorry! Is this the way to Ravenclaw house?"** An obnoxiously loud voice said from behind him. Snape whipped around, only to have his arm grabbed before it could hit whoever it was in the face. **"There there! Don't let your youthfullness get ahold of you!**

"Excuse me?" The man who had snuck up behind him had a bowl cut, huge eyebrows, and a blinding smile.

**"Do not worry about it! Now, is this the way to Ravenclaw?"**

"No it is not... may I ask who you are and why you are here?" He reminded Snape of someone he knew, but the name escaped him.

**"I am the green beast, Mito Gai! I am here on buissness with Dumbledore! Now, do you know where Ravenclaw is?"** He pointed in Snapes' direction dramatically.

"Up the staircase, take a left.When you reach the North annex, take the next flight of stairs up and take a right. It will be right there."

**"Thank you for your time sir!"** He yelled. He disappeared in a puff of smoke._ I'm sure tonight will just keep getting stranger and stranger..._ Snape thought moodily.

When the timely interruption from Gai had happened, the figure at the bottom of the staircase had melted away further into the darkness. A small glint had shone when a tiny beam of moonlight had shone down from a highup window. But by the time Gai had poofed away, there was no trace of anything, anywhere.

…………………………

Filch was walking down to Dumbledore's office when a voice was heard along with a loud thud.

**"I SAID GO HELP OUT! NOT STAND AROUND LIKE YOU HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO!"** A lady with blonde hair tied up in two pigtails yelled, throwing a man with long white hair down a nearby staircase. "Oh hello! You must be here to see Dumbledore! Go right on ahead while I take care of this bum." Filch stared at her apprehensively. She was very, very scary.

…………………………

"...Pansy Parkinson?" Snape called out. All the Slytherins were gathered around for rolecall.

"Here sir..." She grumbled sleepily. It was after all, only around two in the morning.

"Draco Malfoy?" No answer. "Draco?" Snape called out. Still no answer. "Has anyone seen Draco?" He questioned.

"I'm right here Professor..." Malfoys' face was half hidden in the darkness, half in the moonlight of a window. His eyes glinted with unseen intentions.

…………………………

Who dear... that was a terribly long chapter wasn't it? I hope you enjoyed itcause it was a pain to write. Well, the castle's on alert and the ninjas are bracing themselves for the storm. Can you guess how the heck Malfoy can be back in the castle? Hmm... I'll let you figure it out. And if you're too lazy to think on it, just wait for the next few chapters to come out. Till then!


	18. Volunteers and Flying?

**Snake Lords**

"_Takes place around when Naruto comes back with Jiriya. Sasuke is still with Orochimaru. So yeah, they're all around 15 or 16. A Naruto and Harry Potter Crossover. I'm not sticking to the plots of either series."_

_Thinking_

"**Yelling"**

Dragon Man 180: If you're suggesting a McGonnagal Kakashi pairing, sorry to disappoint you, but I **refuse** to make that a pairing. It's **way** too creepy for my liking… Besides, I think Kakashi is quite a bit younger than McGonnagal. 0.o

On with the story!

**Chpt 18: Volunteers and Flying?**

…………………………

"...Pansy Parkinson?" Snape called out. All the Slytherins were gathered around for rolecall.

"Here sir..." She grumbled sleepily. It was after all, only around two in the morning.

"Draco Malfoy?" No answer. "Draco?" Snape called out. Still no answer. "Has anyone seen Draco?" He questioned.

"I'm right here Professor..." Malfoys' face was half hidden in the darkness, half in the moonlight of a window. His eyes glinted with unseen intentions.

…………………………

"**Professor Dumbledore! There is an old man reading inappropriate material and wandering around the school!"** Professor Flitwick came barging into Dumbledore's office, followed by Professor Sprout and Madam Promfrey. All the other teachers and staff members, along with a few ghosts, were gathered in Dumbledore's office, demanding an explanation for all the hubbub.

"That would be Jiriya then." Dumbledore said. "Now settle down everyone, all shall be explained if you be quiet. Take a seat." Rows of chairs appeared out of nowhere, and everyone sat down. "You all may have noticed that a lot of people are walking around the hallways tonight, along with some students. They have been hired to guard and protect the school from this day forth."

"Well, whatever for?" A voice said. "What good would they do anyway?"

"Now, is every student accounted for?" Dumbledore continued.

"But…"

"I asked if everyone was accounted for." He interrupted. They all nodded. "Good, now, inform your students that they must travel in pairs. Larger groups of people are preferred. If anyone is caught wandering alone, they are to be brought to my office without delay. If they resist, place them into immediate custody."

"**But why?"**

"Please gather all the students into the Great Hall. Everyone will be told at the same time just what is going on." Everyone just stared at him blankly. "Lets go people!" Soon, Dumbledore was the only one in his office. He had no choice but to tell all the students that the school was in danger and thatsome outside peoplewould be assisting them. _A little knowledge could be dangerous, but no knowledge at all could get a person killed._ Dumbledore thought.

…………………………

Students groggily filed into the Great Hall through the huge oaken doors.

"Hey Ron, do you know why we're here?" Hermione asked through a giant yawn.

"You're the smart one, how am I supposed to know?" He grunted.

"Good point…"

"Shh you two! Dumbledore looks like he's going to make a speech or something." Harry whispered.

"I am horribly sorry to have to have awakened you all, but this is urgent." He said solemnly. "I am sorry to say this, but Hogwarts is in danger from Lord Volemort." The entire room stiffened so much, you could have cut the tension with a knife. Several of the teachers looked like they were having heart attacks, which was possible.

"Voldemort and a man named Orochimaru, have joined forces to create some sort of organization. We know not what it is, or what they may be planning, but they are too close to the school for comfort." No one spoke as they were all in shock.

"I have hired these people," He said gesturing to the people who had appeared from thin air. "… to guard the school. Also, these students will be working with them to help secure the school from any threats." He then waved his arm in the direction where the Naruto gang now stood. They also, had come out of nowhere.

"I thought you said people couldn't apparate inside of Hogwarts grounds Hermione!" Harry and Ron whispered to her.

"Y-you can't…" She said, her face paling. "I don't think that was apparating, didn't you see those small clouds of smoke everywhere? That was something else…" She trailed off.

Naruto walked up to Dumbledore and stood on his toes to whisper something in his ear. Dumbledore nodded.

"If you see any object in school that you don't recognize, don't touch it or you just might end up in the hospital wing. Naruto here, requests volunteers to help out him and his teammates. He is right in the fact that no matter how good they may be, protecting the entire school will be extremely difficult.

Those who volunteer will be put into a crash training course with them. Besides that, you will attend your normal classes. This is not for the faint of heart, for in the end, you may end up putting your life on the line. Depending on your skills, you will be sorted into groups to train with different people."

"For once, you had a good idea Naruto!" Sakura whispered in his ear. "You're right. Alone, we can't cover this whole school. We'll need help." Naruto grinned.

"Hey, I'm not as stupid as I look."

"Now, are there any volunteers?" Everybody was completely still. Then a shaky hand rose into the air.

"Ginny! Put your hand down!" Ron said worriedly.

"Ron! You're not the boss of me!" She retorted. Right after she said that, Harry and Hermione lifted their hands as well. "No! Not you two!" His expression was flustered and confused. Then, seeing they weren't going to change their minds, he grudgingly raised his hand too.

Soon, more hands lifted into the air. Some hands were shaky and unsure, while others, confident and definite. All in all, there were about 45 volunteers. About half of them were from Gryffindor, and the rest from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. There wasn't a single one from Slytherin, go figure.

"Excellent! I am glad we have so many brave souls in this school! Everyone who volunteered please stay seated while everyone else may go back to their common room. When you arrive, you will be briefed on safety procedures and things you must be careful of. Then, you may all go back to bed." Everyone, whether leaving or staying, was very edgy and scared. There wasn't a cheerful face to be seen anywhere.

Among the ones staying were many former DA members, but not even they, would be prepared for what lay ahead.

"Alright everyone! Let's get started!" The Naruto gang hopped off the stage. "We will teach you all the basics tonight, and then for the next week or so, we will continue to work on the basics until you master them. After this week, we will move onto the training grounds and separate you into squads. Each group shall train under the person who has the most similar skills to you." Naruto yelled out all this in one breath, which was impossible for anyone but him.

"For tonight, you will be working with Sakura, who will drill all of this boring stuff into your heads. See ya'll later! Have fun!" Instantaneously, they all disappeared, leaving the new recruits with a knuckle-cracking Sakura. They all gulped visibly, this was going to be a long, long night.

…………………………

After they left the witches and wizards in the hands of Sakura, everyone else ran off, did a quick patrol of the grounds, and were cramming in a bit of training in as they couldn't get back to sleep.

**Gaara and Amanda**

"**Damn it!"** Amanda had fallen out of the tree she was in, again.

"You know, I think you have to focus more chakra to your feet because you're falling right off the tree every time you try." Gaara said while meditating. Amanda just snarled at him.

"Yeah yeah Mr. Know-it-all, I'm goin…" She sprung back up to land on a high tree limb. Sure, she could jump really high, increase her speed four times faster than normal, walk on walls, stand upside-down on the ceiling, she could even do handstand pushups on her pinky! But no! She couldn't do the tree jump! Either, she jumped too far, or not far enough. It was really aggravating.

She concentrated on pushing a huge amount of chakra out her feet, and making it to the next branch. She closed her eyes and leapt. She felt the air rush by her face, and then she stopped. She didn't land on the treebranch, nor did she land on the ground. She cracked her eyes open and almost fainted. She was hanging there in mid-air.

"**GAARA!"** She screamed. He sighed, what was it now? He opened his eyes and froze. She was glowing with bright blue chakra that covered her entire body. She was also,floating in the space between the branch she had jumped from, and the branch she was aiming to land on.

"**What did you do?"** He shouted up to her.

"**HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW? I JUMPED FORWARDS AND IT'S LIKE I GOT STUCK HERE OR SOMETHING!"** Her face was going white, probably from either fright, or from all the yelling she was doing. She started panicking and pushed out even more chakra, trying to get down. Oh, that was smart thing to do. (insert sarcasm here).

Instead of going down, like she wanted to, she zoomed straight up really fast. I mean, **really** fast. She shut her eyes, wanting it all to stop, which luckily, she did. When she opened her eyes again, she was only a few inches away from the ceiling. She sighed in relief. Unfortunately, when she sighed, the blue glow went away. She started falling straight down.

Before she could hit the ground, she was caught by a big sandy hand and set down gently.

"What the fuck…?" She gasped as she sat down shakily. Gaara kneeled down beside her.

"Ok, what happened?"

"I don't know, one minute I'm jumping, the next, I'm suspended in the air. All I did, was focus a lot of chakra like you said and jumped! Did I focus too much?" She asked.

"I'm going to sound crazy, but can you try it again? I've got to understand exactly what happened."

"A-alright…" she got to her feet and did what she had done before. Scarily enough, her feet lifted from the ground and she was in the air again.

"You know," Gaara said, staring in disbelief. "I don't know if this is even possible, but, I think you're flying…"

"I'm what?" Her mouth was starting to fall open ever so slowly.

"It has to be. How else would you explain this? I can only fly on my sand clouds..."

"Are you saying, that no one else has done this before? I'm the only one?" She said in surprise.

"Well, I've never seen anything like this before, so, yeah... Maybe only you can do it… but I don't really understand how it's possible."

"Man, this is so cool! Now, lets see what happens if I push my feet to the left," She lifted her feet to the left and shot off like a bullet. _Weirdo..._ Gaara thought. _One minute she's spazzing out about this, the next, she starts acting like it's the most wonderful thing in the world. I still don't understand how she's flying in the first place though..._

Still, no one noticed the slight movements in the shadows. Then again, nobody in the castle had noticed at all this night, with the exception of Snape. No one would catch him, they were too careless. It didn't really matter if anyone did anyways, he had already found his target. She really was one of their decendents.Perfect.

**Neji and Ten-ten**

Both of them had been training as hard as they could since they had gotten there. However, neither were getting any closer to beating the other. Ten-tens' weapons couldn't get through his Kaiten, and he couldn't get close enough to her to attack.

Ten-ten was hiding up in the trees, holding several senbon in each hand. With enough luck, she hoped she could pin his feet to the ground. Since they were so thin and unnoticable, she was hoping he wouldn't notice them in time.

She set off an explosive tag east of her position, and flung the camouflaged senbon through the smoke. Unexpectedly, Neji came jumping up from behind her and tried to strike her in the back. Ten-ten countered with a backflip, landing right behind him, avoiding the blow. She was not expecting him to use his Kaiten at point blank and you know what? He did. Ten-ten had just enough time to raise up her arms in front of her face when the sphere of chakra struck her.

Afterher long years of training with Neji, she had figured out that if you spun in the opposite direction as his Kaiten, the impact was bareable and you recovered much quicker. Neji's Kaiten only threw her back a few feet when she sprung to her feet again.

"Wait a second Ten-ten, do you feel that?" Neji asked, halting the fight. The air felt hot and heavy, and a slight rumbling shook the ground. **"GET DOWN!"** He grabbed her arm and dragged her to the ground. It was a good thing too. Something blue shot over their heads inhumanely fast, leaving a dustcloud in it's wake.

**"HOW DO I STOP THIS THING?"** A voice yelled out. The blue light disappeared suddenly as it slammed into a tree. Through the dust, Neji and Ten-ten could see Amanda splayed on the ground. They rushed over and knelt down beside her. "Nevermind..." She whimpered with swirls in her eyes.

"Tell me, what were you just doing?" Neji asked.

"She was flying." Gaara came walking into the clearing.

"Excuse me? Flying?"

"I think." Gaara said scratching his head. "It seems that she is able to mold a very large amount of chakra at one time. Doing so, she can surround herself with it, suspending herself in the air. That alone would be pointless as you could only float in one spot. Yet, she can shoot even more chakra from her legs, propelling herself through the air, while keeping herself surrounded by the chakra at the same time. The amazing thing, is that, I've never heard of this kind of thing being possible." Gaara gasped. "Especially for someone like her! I mean, how many people can generate that much chakra without being bedridden for a week? Naruto and I, we have demons sealed inside of us and have humungous amounts of chakra, but Naruto can't fly, and I can only fly on sand!"

"Are you trying to ask us why she can fly? Because we don't have any idea either." Ten-ten said, shrugging her shoulders.

Neji turned on his Byakugan, looking to see if there was anything different about her chakra system. He sighed exasperatedly. In every aspect, she was perfectly healthy with a normal inner system. "She's fine as far as I can see. Nothing strange about her inner coils or anything." After he said that, she shook her head dazedly.

"Oh... my head is killing me..." She groaned.

"You've had enough training for today." Gaara said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, I think you're right... If I keep going, I'm gonna hit another tree." She dragged herself to her feet, and fell over onto her face. Gaara slapped his face and sighed. He picked her up from the ground and onto his back.

"Hey, I can walk you know..." Amanda grumbled.

"No, It's quite obvious you can't." He said, walking off.

"Fine. Be that way..." she huffed. In truth, she kind of liked being carried by him. She scooched up closer to him and sighed.

"What are you doing?" He said, whipping his head around. She hadn't realized that she had started to nuzzle his neck.

"Nothing!" She said, jerking her head back. He kind of glared at her and then turned back. What was she thinking! Was she going insane? She began to mentally kick herself for doing something as stupid as that.

…………………………

Remember, everything in this story happens for a reason. After this chapter, things will start to happen very quickly. I'm not saying good things either. The Snake Lords will start to move their power peices across the board, and,unexpected things from the pastwill be uncovered. Till then!


	19. Captured Without a Trace, but not Withou

**Snake Lords**

"_Takes place around when Naruto comes back with Jiriya. Sasuke is still with Orochimaru. So yeah, they're all around 15 or 16. A Naruto and Harry Potter Crossover. I'm not sticking to the plots of either series."_

_Thinking_

"**Yelling"**

Dragon Man 180: Hmm... good question! I'm guessing that the dementor would really affect Naruto because of his past. Unfortunately, there won't be any dementors in this story, so, we'll never really know...

ZebioLizard2: To be completely honest with you, I didn't even think ofOrochimaru doing that. But, now that you mention it, that would add an interesting twist on everything. If you don't mind, may I please borrow your idea? (Well, not your direct idea, but you just gave me a great brainstorm for one of the later chapters.) If you let me use it, I've will have a surprise up my sleeve: )

Matt and T.K.: Well I'm glad you and your brother enjoy my story!

On with the story!

**Chpt 19: Captured Without a Trace, but not Without a Fight**

…………………………

"Hey, I can walk you know..." Amanda grumbled.

"No, It's quite obvious you can't." He said, walking off.

"Fine. Be that way..." she huffed. In truth, she kind of liked being carried by him. She scooched up closer to him and sighed.

"What are you doing?" He said, whipping his head around. She hadn't realized that she had started to nuzzle his neck.

"Nothing!" She said, jerking her head back. He kind of glared at her and then turned back. What was she thinking! Was she going insane? She began to mentally kick herself for doing something as stupid as that.

…………………………

Throughout the day, the classes were strangely silent. Everyone in school jumped at the slightest sound or movement, afraid something was going to jump out to cause death and destruction. Of course, the students who had volunteered were only quiet because they were dead tired.

Sakura had hammered information about the new skills they would be learning into their brains. She hadn't really elaborated, but she said that they would become apprentice ninja. Everyone had questioned her about the term ninja, but all she had said was, "That's what we are, ninja. Our skills are different from spells, and much more varied. The training course you are taking, is to train you in the ninja arts so that you can help defend the school alongside us." and that was it. Riiigght...

**Later around nine PM**

"Hey Sakura, do you think they'll be ready in case anything happens?" Amanda and Sakura were walking side by side back to the common room.

"To be honest, no…" She sighed. "Since they have no prior knowledge, they just don't understand me! At least you seemed to pick up on everything quickly enough when I showed you how to do things like mold chakra, but," she gulped. "they just don't pick it up fast enough, except for Hermione, but that was expected.

Well, if worst comes to worst, they can always help out with spellwork…" Sakura slumped her shoulders, looking defeated.

"Well, I'm sure once they get split up into separate groups and trained separately, I'm sure they'll get better." Amanda suggested, trying to cheer Sakura up.

"We just don't have the time to get them strong enough Amanda… Why can't they learn as fast as you did?"

"You're right on all of that, except for the fact that you two are already out of time…" A disembodied voice said out of nowhere. Their heads searched frantically for whoever said that, but there was no one there. Sakura and Amanda stood back to back in their fighting stances. "It's no use… neither of you stand any chance against me…" Malfoy came from around the corner wearing all black, a cloth wrapped around his forehead with a white snake in the middle, and rather strange pointy teeth.

"What's with the new look Sakura?" Amanda whispered while whipping out her wand in a defensive position.

"Oh no…" Sakura started to tremble as she remembered what Gaara had said last night/morning.

…………………………

"…_he's changed. Really. His attire consists of black jeans, a black shirt with an overjacket, and a black-cloth headband with a coiled white snake in the center."_

…………………………

"Are you… did you… kill him?" Sakura said weakly, almost falling to the floor.

"Maybe I did… but then again, maybe I didn't." Malfoy said. Amanda watched on with confusion and fear. She remembered all too well what he had done to her, and she hated him for it. However, she was confused about the whole death thing. Had Malfoy killed someone?

Just like when the night Malfoy had attacked her, there was a small corner of his skin peeling on the side of his face. To her surprise, he lifted his hand up to his face, and ripped it off. Amanda took a sharp intake of breath, it was that guy… that guy Gaara had warned her about. Sasuke. Then, it wasn't Malfoy who had attacked her that night, it was... Sasuke.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Aren't you happy to see me Sakura?" Sasuke said, his mouth turned in a mocking sneer. "Or are you mad at me for leaving you all alone?" He whispered into her ear. He had obviously gotten much faster as he hadn't been standing behind them a second ago. Sakura began to shake again.

"If you're not even going to say hello, then I'll just take what I need and leave." He was hurting her, and he was enjoying it immensely. He started to walk towards Amanda who was now edging away down the hallway, fear shining in her eyes.

"I said it the last time, and I'll say it again. Are you going to give it to me? Or do I have to beat the crap out of you until it falls out?" The exact same thing he had said the last time.

"Leave her alone…" Sakura said menacingly. She remembered how close Amanda had been to death, and she wasn't about to let it happen again... even if it meant hurting the one she loved.

"Now, is that any way to talk to an old friend?" He smiled cruelly. "She's got both of the things that we need. She has seal, and she has the blood."

"Wha**-guahg!"** Sasuke had charged Amanda and punched her in the stomach. She collapsed onto the floor.

"Hn..." He grunted as he slung her over his back. "Oh, that's right. I can't have you blabbing about me being here. Looks like we have our second hostage already." Sasuke said, staring down at Sakura.

He snapped his fingers and a huge snake appeared from nowhere. She had no time to react as it was so sudden and unexpected. Sakura collapsed, paralyzed by the venom flowing through her body. The last thing she saw, well, she thought she saw, was a tiny glint of regret in his cold eyes.

…………………………

Neji walked through the halls, doing his regular patrol when heTen-ten kneeling in the middle of the hallway, her fists balled up on her knees. He walked closer and realized she was shaking.

"Ten-ten?" He knealt down beside her and saw she was staring at an open window at the end of the hall. Silent tears dripped from her face to the floor as she ignored him. "Ten-ten, what's wrong?" Her mouth open and closed, but nothing came out. "What happened?"

Her hands started to bleed as she clenched them even tighter. Small sobs came out as she gasped out something incomprehensible. Then she really started to break down. She fell into Neji's arms and started to cry hysterically.

"T-they're g-gone!" She wailed between gasps. **"I kn-knew what was h-happening and I-I couldn't m-make it in t-time to s-stop him!"** She yelled, now shaking even worse than before, if that was even possible.

"Ten-ten, what are you talking about?" He stared down at the girl in his arms who looked as if the world was ending.

"A-Amanda and S-Sakura are gone. One of my a-alarms went off, a-and," she paused for breath. "It w-was Sasuke..." she started to cry even harder. **"I let them fall r-right through my h-hands!"** Neji's eyes showed shock and disbelief. He hadn't seen anything, even with Byakugan, and because of both his and Ten-ten's error, Amanda and Sakura were taken off to who knows where.

"Stop it. We both failed... but sitting here crying isn't going to help anyone." He said, his voice edged with malice. "We have to keep moving..."

…………………………

"He's late." Voldemort hissed, tapping his fingers in impatience. "Where is he?"

"If I know him well enough, I'd say he ran into something unexpected and decided to fool around a little bit." Orochimaru said patiently.

"And right you are." Sasuke walked through the door and dumped the bodies onto the floor. "I felt like seeing an old face that I haven't seen in a long while. Anyways, she was in the way of the target."

"Then why didn't you kill her? Not getting soft, are we?" Orochimaru asked.

"Why waste such a good oportunity? For one, it'll be one less person to deal with later. Two, she may have some inside information of the school that **he** might not be able to get." Putting an ever so slight emphasis on 'he'. "And three," He started to smile, not in a good way. "The men bore me with their lack of skill. It's so much more fun to spill blood when you actually have to work for it, don't you agree?"

"Indeed." Vodemort said, approval showing in his face. It seemed that Sasuke like to torture others just as much as he did. "Just as long as she doesn't leave this place alive, have as much fun as you like."

"My thanks..." Sasuke said, picking up the still unconcious Sakura by the collar of her shirt. "I'll try not to make too big a mess when I'm done with her."

"Hey, you'll be the one cleaning up. Not us. Also, make sure you get as much information as you can from her as possible. And if she refuses to tell you anything, you can go straight to the carnage for all we care." Orochimaru said, waving him off with one hand. Sasuke grinned. He was going to have a lot of fun tonight, but first...

Sasuke's body split in two. One half staying in the form of Sasuke, and the other half being Malfoy. Malfoy's bodyfell to the ground, looking as if he was in an uneasy slumber, while Sasuke just cracked his neck a bit.

"Man..." Sasuke groaned, rolling his shoulders a bit. "No matter how useful that jutsu is, I will never get used to it."

"Well, I tell you to use mine, but nooo..." Orochimaru said mockingly. "People would get 'suspicious' if he went missing."

"And that they would." Sasuke said, walking out the door, Sakura carried out along with him.

"Stubborn kid, ain't he?" Voldemort said good humoredly _(A.N: When you think about it, 'good humoredly' for Voldemort is really creepy.)_

"That he is. He's grown a lot more since when I first set eyes on him." Orochimaru made a face of fake sympothy. "You have to feel a little sorry for that girl don't you?" Voldemort nodded in agreement. "I've seen her before and she was a helpless weakling at the time. She doesn't stand a chance..."

…………………………

Sasuke securely chained Sakura to the wall. He stood back and leaned up against a nearby wall, waiting for the venom to wear off. He took a close look at her. She was so different now, so much different from the Sakura he remembered. She had filled out, and her face was more elongated and mature. Her outfit had changed, and suited her very well. All in all, she was much more attractive. Sasuke shook his head clear of such thoughts. After all, he was going to kill her in the end.

Her eyes slowly blinked open, vision still fuzzy from the effect of the venom. She ached from the cold, biting pain that dug into her wrists and ankles. A face several feet away from her quickly came into focus.

"Finally awake, are you?" Sasuke's taunting voice rang out through the chamber. Sakura tried to get up, but realized the pain in her wrists and ankles was from metal chains that bound her to the wall. "Yes yes, don't act all surprised that you're stuck there. What did you think I would do? Let you walk free? Yeah right..."

Sakura ground her teeth as she glared at him. "Now, would you like to tell me all inside information at Hogwarts, info about any of your little friends, and of course, anything you know about the ancient race called, the 'Kentosens'. Sakura turned her head to stare at the floor.

"Listen to me!" He said, wrenching her head back up to look him in the eyes. "Tell me everything you know, or I'll..."

"What, kill me? I'd like to see you try..." Sakura said back defiently.

"Yes, I will kill you..." His eyes swirled to form Sharingan. Sakura bit her lip. What should she do? "You never were useful Sakura.You were a useless piece of garbage that would always get in the way. You haven't changed a bit..." He raised his hand up in a fist and brought it smashing down on Sakura's head, but the scary thing was, she didn't seem to notice it one bit.

_Useless..._ That word echoed through her head. _Useless..._ Was that all she really was? No, she had trained directly under Tsunade-sama. She had gained superhuman strength, advanced medical skills, so that she would never be called that again. But where did that get her? Sasuke had captured both her and Amanda because she wasn't strong enough... she was just in the way.

"Why did I even think that you would be a challenge to me? You're that same little girl from three years ago. You don't even deserve to live. Go to hell..." Sasuke said with disgust, raising his fist again. He started to bring it down, but at that moment, something snapped. Sakura snapped the chains that held her in two, and lunged forwards, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. She smashed her glowing, green fist straight into his stomach.

**"Don't. You. Ever. Call. Me. USELESS!"** She screamed into his face, as she pinned him to the floor. **"You know, maybe Ino was right, you are beyond saving..."** She yelled bitterly. Her hands latched onto his shirt and she threw him through the wall. Dust and debris clouded the air as the explosion echoed throughout the compound.

Several men, dressed in black clothes like Sasuke, only they had purple headbands, ran out to see what the commotion was. Seeing Sakura, they charged towards her. _(A.N: Oh... that's a great idea...) _Quick as lightning, Sakura snapped their spines like toothpicks. She was angry and pissed; nothing could would get in her way and survive. From the cloud of smoke came a faint blue light, along with a sound resembling the chirping of a thousand birds.

"So... Maybe this will be fun after all." Sasuke's twisted face was coated in the first level of his cursed seal. "So you have gotten better over the years... and here I thought you were still just the same..." Blue lightning shot out from his Chidori. He started to laugh evily. "You never have been on the recieving side of the Chidori, have you? Well," He began to run towards her. **"...there's always a first time for everything!" **Sakura knew that she couldn't dodge it, nor could she block it. So there was only one other option, counter-attack.

Sakura spontaneously shot out a large amount of chakra into her arm. She hadn't quite mastered this jutsu, and it dangerously depleted her chakra, but she had no choice.

"Hi Sa-buru no jutsu..." She muttered. _(A.N: Ok, I translated this as well as I could. It means: Sun saber technique. If I'm wrong, oh well...)_ The chakra in her arm shot out, surrounding her arm in a reddish-pink chakra that formed into the shape of a sword. It was made by compressing a huge amount of chakra into a small space, and hardening it into the shape of a sword that held the heat of the sun itself. It had never once been defeated in battle. Then again, Sakura still hadn't mastered it, and it was also said that Chidori could cut through anything. If this failed, she was a goner.

She also ran towards Sasuke, blazing arm at the ready. The two jumped up and their attacks met with a resounding clash. Both were sent flying backwards from the force of the attacks. Sasuke grabbed his bleeding forearm, as the brunt of his Chidori had been recoiled back into his own arm. _So... maybe I did underestimate her too much...hehe... oh well._

Sakura tried standing up, but she had lost most of her energy from trying the Hi Sa-buru. She pulled a soldier pill from her pocket and swallowed it. She just needed strength to be able to stay awake for the next few hours. Her chest rose up and down as she reached into her pocket for her last attempt.

Sasuke came charging out of the smoke, a maniacle gleam in his eye. Yet he had forgotten one thing. Sakura was very bright, and always had more than one way out of things. The thing he had forgotten above all, was that Sakura had been attending Hogwarts for the past year and that she knew spells that could level mountains without using up any chakra at all.

**"STUPIFY!" **A red light shot from the end of her wand and caught Sasuke offguards. As soon as he hit the ground, Sakura shot off another spell before he could get up. **"ENSTERNUM!"** The ground on which he lay wrapped around him, engoulfing him in the stony floor. Just as he was about to break it apart with brute strength, Sakura cast one last spell. She stood over him, wand pointed at his face. "Petrificus Totalus!" Sasuke's mouth snapped shut and his entire body became ridgid. Sakura quietly stepped over him and walked down the hall, trying not to cry. She had to find Amanda and get out of this place, but in her weakned state, she didn't know if she could accomplish even that.

…………………………

"What?" Gaara said, a certain bite behind his voice. He had just recieved news about Amanda and Sakura being captured.

"Listen, don't you dare go off running after them. I mean it!" Temari said commandingly to him.

"Since when have you ever been the boss of me Temari?" Gaara's face had a single blue lightning bolt drawn across it. Sand began to swirl around him threateningly. "I suggest you mind your own buissness." He shoved her out of the way. "Is anyone else coming with me?"

"I'll come." Ino said, stepping up.

"We're coming too." Naruto and Hinatasaid, stepping up alongside Ino. A four-man squad, perfect.

"We'll find a way to train the students faster while you guys are gone. In fact, I already devised a way to do so." Shikamaru said. "While you're there, get as much information as possible. I'll need it to devise a strategy." Everyone nodded and quickly ran off. If those two were captured, there must have been a reason behind it. The longer they were stuck there, the more danger they would be in.

…………………………

There you have it. Chap 19. Hope you liked it because it was a pain to write. If you thought Sasuke was OOC, I know. He's supposed to be like that. There's a special reason behind it. (But if you didn't think he was OOC, then that's fine too.) Also, I think I made Ten-ten a little **too** OOC in the beginning. Hehe... oops, I'll try not to do that anymore. Till then!


	20. The Last Descendant

**Snake Lords**

"_Takes place around when Naruto comes back with Jiriya. Sasuke is still with Orochimaru. So yeah, they're all around 15 or 16. A Naruto and Harry Potter Crossover. I'm not sticking to the plots of either series."_

_Thinking_

"**Yelling"**

Yey! I had a snowday today! Unfortunately, I was stuck shoveling the foot of snow we got off the entire driveway. And then, my Mom asked me to help the neighbors out with their driveway, so even though I had the whole day off, I didn't get much time to write at all! And to top it all off, I didn't even get paid for shoveling either driveway... whoopdee doo...

ZebioLizard2: Thank you much! Be prepared for an unexpected event!

the DragonBard: Oh, he got hit by all three spells alright... Later, you'll see why he could have broken out of the stone.

Shadow Fox000: I like retarded Lee too! But later, he'll get some actiony bits (unfortunately, not tons of it, but there will be some!)

On with the story!

**Chpt 20: The Last Descendant**

…………………………

"Since when have you ever been the boss of me Temari?" Gaara's face had a single blue lightning bolt drawn across it. Sand began to swirl around him threateningly. "I suggest you mind your own buissness." He shoved her out of the way. "Is anyone else coming with me?"

"I'll come." Ino said, stepping up.

"We're coming too." Naruto and Hinata said, stepping up alongside Ino. A four-man squad, perfect.

"We'll find a way to train the students faster while you guys are gone. In fact, I already devised a way to do so." Shikamaru said. "While you're there, get as much information as possible. I'll need it to devise a strategy." Everyone nodded and quickly ran off. If those two were captured, there must have been a reason behind it. The longer they were stuck there, the more danger they would be in.

…………………………

"Alright everyone! We believe that you have all advanced enough to move on to the next stage!" Shikamaru said, holding up a scroll listing all the volunteers and the groups they would be training in. He had scheduled an early meeting with them as soon as the four left had left to go behind enemy lines because he finally had the solution to getting their skills up to par.

"The groups are as follows." He said, unfurling the scroll, reading aloud who landed in which group. Kiba ended up with Ginny and Neville. Shikamaru decided Hermione would work best with him. Temari had Ron to deal with. Harry would have had Naruto, but since he was out on a mission, he had to be with Lee for now. Neji ended up with the most difficult person for him to work with; Luna Lovegood. _(A.N: You can make up the other people in the groups as I refuse to list them all.)_

"Alright everyone! Move out! Your squad leader will know where to go!" Shikamaru commanded, not sounding bored for once. Well, this was a matter of great importance.

**Shikamaru's squad**

Shikamaru led his squad out nearby the lake.

"Alright, you're all good at chakra control, right?" They nodded. "Then attach chakra to your feet and walk across the water. No magic either." They gaped at him with open mouths.

"You can't be serious can you?"

"Yes Eric, I am quite serious. Now go! We don't have time to waste." The squad gulped nervously. Each one attached chakra to their feet and tried to walk across the lake. Most of them sunk like a rock, except for Hermione, who was ankle deep in the water and losing her balance quickly. Shikamaru sighed.

"Alright, come back out…" The soggy group sloshed their way back to shore. "Drink this." Shikamaru said, tossing a small container of misty, red color that swirled about and had little electric sparks jumping along the surface to each of them.

"And what might this be?"

"This is The Enhancer, isn't it?" Hermione said, cautiously opening the bottle.

"Precisely. If you don't already know, The Enhancer is a potion that supercharges every cell in the body by 10-fold, except, I've made a small tweak in the ingredients." Shikamaru explained.

"I've added a touch of Scaler dust, making the effects last up to 24 hours. While under the effect of the Enhancer, your skills will increase, making it easier to train you to the best you can be. So when it wears off, your skills may not be as good as when you are under the effects of the potion, but they will be somewhat better than when we started out with. Now drink, and try the water-walking drill again." They all took a swig of the potion, draining the tiny bottle in a few gulps.

Everyone took a careful step onto the water, and to their surprise, they stood perfectly on top. Shikamaru grinned. His plan to train them better, had justsucceeded.

**Neji's squad**

"Do you have the Griddlebacks?" Luna asked an already agitated Neji.

"No Luna… I don't have the Griddlebacks." He said, grinding his teeth.

"But your eyes…"

"They're supposed to be like that!" He snapped at her. "All of you, drink this." He handed out the tiny bottles of The Enhancer.

"Why?" Someone asked.

"Because I said so! And if you don't drink it, I will cause you misery for the rest of your life…" While saying this, he turned on his Byakugan, scaring the shit out of the kid who asked.

"So… you do have the Griddlebacks!" Luna exclaimed. "Griddlebacks make the veins in your head explode by making a chemical imbalance in your brain." Neji slapped his face.

"**It's called a bloodline limit ok! If you all don't get climbing those trees right now, you will have to run 100 laps around the school!"** Neji yelled furiously.

"What's a bloodline limit? Does it make your head explode too?" Luna asked dreamily.

"**OH WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP!"** He shouted in her face.

"Oh, I see. You're also suffering from a case of the Wheples…" Luna said, a look of understanding dawning upon her face. When she said that, Neji began to cry and whack his head against a tree.

**Kiba's squad**

So far, everything was going smoothly for Kiba's group. Everyone had taken the Enhancer, and was learning some interesting new jutsu from Kiba. Kiba's group consisted of those who had the brute strength, and the raw talent to be able to cause quite a bit of damage. At the moment, they were learning how to time jumps in the air and rebounding off of each other, creating miniature versions of the Gatsuga.

Lucky for Kiba, the people in his group weren't as hard to get along with, and really understood the meaning of teamwork.

**Temari's squad**

"**WOULD YOU GET TO WORK RON?"**

"**I DON'T GET IT!"** This squad wasn't doing too much as Ron and Temari apparently loved to argue with each other. It was obvious that Ron completely understood what Temari was telling him, and that Temari could have made him get to work any time she wanted him to. In short, they were arguing with each other for no real reason at all, and it didn't look like they were going to stop anytime soon.

**Lee's squad**

Ok, if it wasn't for all the youth speeches driving them insane, they would be fine. Well, somewhat… It seemed like everyone was about to pass out because Lee was making them do 1000 pushups with heavy weights tied around their midsection. Poor Harry had managed to do 25 since he had the help of the Enhancer, but he was stuck at the bottom of his 26th one and couldn't get back up. This was made even worse torture when Lee went on and on telling them how beneficial this would be to their youthful flames. Gotta feel sorry for them…

…………………………

**Inside Snake Lords HQ**

Amanda opened her blurry eyes and looked around, only, she couldn't see. She tried to move her arms, but those wouldn't move, neither would her legs. She tugged and tugged, but she still couldn't move.

"Don't even try escaping, it won't work…" A light shone out from the ceiling revealing an underground stone chamber. Amanda was strung up on the wall by chains coming out of the wall. A disgusting white face with red was staring straight at her. "Now, you do know why you are here, right?" Her heart started to pound painfully up against her chest. "No? Well how about we enlighten you?" Another face zoomed up right next to her head on a neck that stretched quite a long ways.

"You have the seal that we need, and the blood needed to use it." Then she knew who these two were, and she was good as dead.

"You see, we've got a little problem..." Orochimaru bent down next to her face. "That seal only works with your blood. Without it, it's comepletely useless... And do you know why?" He bent down ever closer to her, only about two inches away from her face. Amanda nervously shook her head 'no', trying to edge as far away from him as he could. "You mean, you don't know why **'we'** sent you the seal? Or why **'we'** placed the book in the library in the first place?" Placing an emphisis on 'we' each time.

Control through fear. That was Orochimaru's motto. "You my dear," he said, placing his finger on her forehead. "Are the very last descendant of the Kentosen race..." Since he and Voldemort were joining forces, training in each others' techniques were a necessary. However, they soon came upon a problem, the energy imbalence. After fruitless weeks of seaching, they had found ancient documents and books, along with the seal, saying that the imbalence could only be fixed with Kentosen blood.

Their race was so advanced, as they were able to harness the entire energy inside the body, and likewise, only they could seal it up. They had traced ancient bloodlines for ages, and finally came down to the bottom, where Amanda's name was written. Only she, out of any living descendets, had inhereted the raw talent and power that her ancestors had.

"Why else do you think you learned how to use chakra so quickly? It takes years for even a person raised among ninjas, to be able to become that good. How else," He contiued, ignoring the look of confusion and fear on Amanda's face. "...can you manage to mold so much chakra, so much that you can fly?"

"We need that blood so that we can become strong..." Voldemort spoke up. "If you make this difficult, we will take that blood by any force neccesary." Those words rung throughout the chamber. Amanda pieced two and two together and finally understood. The ninjas were going to use magic, and the wizards were going to use jutsu. She was the link between the two. It was them who had sent the seal to her. In short, she was being used. They were going to become the strongest people on the Earth, and they would get there by any means neccesary, and their first taget was... Hogwarts. The only real thing that posed a threat to them; Harry, Dumbledore, and all the strongest wizards, witches, and ninjas, that were held within its' walls.

Out of nowhere, smoke exploded and filled the entire chamber. Someone, or something, snapped the chains that held her captive, and dragged her off.

"Don't just stand there!" Voldemort hissed, pulling out his wand. "We have to go after her! **Now!**" Orochimaru just stood there, picking imaginary dirt out from under his fingernails.

"No we don't. Trust me, they won't get very far..."

…………………………

"S-Sakura!" Amanda exclaimed. It was Sakura who had set off the smoke bomb, allowing them to escape. She had one arm wrapped around her stomach and she was panting heavily. "What happened to you?" Amanda asked, barely keeping up with her.

"I'll explain later..." She gasped out. "But right now..." An explosion came from ther far end of the corridor.

"Hehehe..." Sasuke flexed his arm muscles. "That hurt a lot, Sakura. I won't fall for that again..."

A hand shot out from the darkness, aiming for Sasuke's head. He just ducked and it missed by a mile. "Don't think I'm stupid..." Naruto turned around, red eyes blazing in fury. Hinata struck from behind with Jyuuken, but Sasuke foresaw this and ducked again, Naruto almost gettinghit with Jyuukenin instead. Sasuke smirked, and a barage of punches and kicks came from both Naruto and Hinata. Of course, Sasuke just kept dodging and dodging and dodging, smirking the whole time. Ino supported Sakura, who was taking another sodier pill and healing minor injuries with the limited amount of chakra she had. Gaara was, in the meantime, figuring a way out of here stat.

Both Ino and Amanda shouted 'Stupify!', and both spells hit him squarely in the chest. Sasuke fell backwards into the wall, clutching his chest with both hands, but he didn't go down."By now, I've got a nicely built up resistance to magic. Quite handy, don't you think?" He gasped, quite obviously in a lot of pain. "I won't go down so easily, with just plain old spells..."

"But, that's impossible..." Sakura said to herself.

"Let me show you how much strength in numbers can terrify a person..." Sasuke said, melting away into the wall. "This, is what I command... this is what you are all doomed to face sooner or later!" Sasuke's voice echoed throughout the hall. Everyone turned around and froze.The snake doors had men streaming out of them by the dozens. After several seconds, the entire hall, that was twice the size of the Great Hall, was packed with men wearing purple headbands and dressed in black. All in all, there had to be at least 2000 of them

"Oh shit..." Gaara whispered. "Get out of here, **come on move!"** He dragged everyone out the opposite way. The men started to advance upon them quickly.

**"Gaara! Can't you just use your Ryuusa Bakuryu no jutsu **_(A.N: It means 'Desert Avalanch' for those of you who forgot what that meant.) _**to crush them all at once?" **Naruto screamed over the loud commotion as he ran.

**"Are you kidding me? If you haven't noticed, WE'RE UNDERGROUND! That jutsu takes a heck of a lot of sand! If I try to compress the rocks and minerals to make sand for the jutsu, this whole place will collapse right on top of us! I can't do anything big at the moment!" **Gaara yelled back. Everyone kept running for the exit as fast as they could.

When they burst out through the doors and into the large canyon, they screeched to a halt. Even more guys were out here, the only difference, was that they all wore robes with hoods and had wands. Barely visable, were the purple forehead protectors with the Sound note. If they didn't do something fast, the other guys would catch up to them. All at once, the robed figures raised their hands, and sent off a blizzard of spells in their direction.

Naruto was hit in the shoulder, which was quickly turning a stony black color, and Ino was hit in the diaphragm by some sort of green, spiralling spell.

**"Gaara!" **Amanda shouted over the whistling of other spells. **"Get on a sand cloud, bring Ino, Sakura,and Naruto with you, and get out of here!"**

**"What about you two?"**

**"Don't worry!"** Amanda said, ducking under a yellow lightning bolt. **"I'll get us out of here!"** Gaara picked up Ino and Naruto and lifted upwards as fast ashe could, out of the range of spells.

**"Hinata! Jump on my back! I'm sorry you had to come with me, but Gaara can't carry all of us!"**

**"I-It's alright Amanda!"** Hinata said, locking her arms around Amanda's neck. **"But how are we getting out of here?"**

**"All I have to say is, HOLD ON TIGHT!"** A huge cloud of dust rose from the ground, as they shot off from the ground in a shining blue light, twisting and turning to avoid getting hit by any spells coming their way.

…………………………

Gaara landed right next to the school doors, shortly followed by Amanda. Hinata rushed over to Naruto to see if he was alright, which he was, so Hinata hugged him tight. _(A.N:Aww... how cute! And random!)_ Sakura had managed to get rid of the rocky substance spreading along his arm, but, she couldn't do anything for Ino. No matter what Sakura tried, Ino's condition just seemed to get worse. Shikamaru rushed out to meet them, pausing a second at seeing Ino's whitened face.

"What happened?" He asked, his eyes twitching back and forth to Ino.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing." Shikamaru said, looking straight ahead. "What happened?" He repeated.

"Let's just say we got attacked by over 2000 ninjas and wizards. All at once to make it even more difficult." Gaara mumbled, looking very annoyed. "It took precise timing to dodge all of those spells aimed at us..."

"O-over 2000?" Shikamaru gasped. "Oh no... they can't... they wouldn't!"

"What?" Everyone asked.

"If I thought everything out right, than...I think whatthey're planning...is afull-scale invasion of Hogwarts..." Nobody spoke, until Ino suddenlystopped moving. "Oh God... I'll bring her to the hospital wing." Shikamaru picked her up bridal-style, and rushed inside, leaving everyone else deep in thought.

…………………………

Ok, I was being really lazy this week and decided to draw, instead of working on writing this chapter. I just made a really great picture of Team 7 (I don't think you really care though...) Next chapter will be up either this weekend, or Monday. And if I'm lazy againthis week, the next chapter will be up by Wednesday! Hehehe...


	21. The Calm Before the Storm

**Snake Lords**

"_Takes place around when Naruto comes back with Jiriya. Sasuke is still with Orochimaru. So yeah, they're all around 15 or 16. A Naruto and Harry Potter Crossover. I'm not sticking to the plots of either series."_

_Thinking_

"**Yelling"**

Iloveinuyasha44: I try not to be, I really do.

Dragon Man 180: Hee hee, they would all go squish and make a 'glitchy' sound! That's funny…

Matt and T.K.: Sorry to keep you waiting for Neji/Ten, but I only just got around to it today! I hope you like it!

The Demonic Ninjas 3: The fanclubs are made up of the Hogwarts students. Otherwise, I think they would be too scared of them to even start a fanclub!

On with the story!

**Chpt 21: The Calm Before the Storm**

…………………………

"O-over 2000?" Shikamaru gasped. "Oh no... they can't... they wouldn't!"

"What?" Everyone asked.

"If I thought everything out right, than...I think what they're planning...is a full-scale invasion of Hogwarts..." Nobody spoke, until Ino suddenly stopped moving. "Oh God... I'll bring her to the hospital wing." Shikamaru picked her up bridal-style, and rushed inside, leaving everyone else deep in thought.

…………………………

Ten-ten had sent her squad back to the school a while ago, and was only now just starting to go back herself. She stopped when she saw Neji leaning against a tree and mumbling to himself. She walked right up behind him, and stared at him, but he still didn't notice her.

"Uh… Neji? What are you doing?" Ten-ten said, tapping his shoulder.

"Go away…" He said, still not turning around. Ten-ten raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

"Why haven't you gone back to the school yet? It's starting to get late."

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Well, I had to gather up all the weapons left everywhere. What's your excuse?"

"It's that girl… she's a raving lunatic! She just doesn't shut up…"

"You better not be talking about me…" Ten-ten said dangerously.

"It's that Luna Lovegood," Neji turned to face Ten-ten with his Byakugan on. "Does this look like I have the Griddlebacks? Huh?"

"What in the world are Griddlebacks? Neji, are you feeling alright?" Ten-ten said, taking a step back.

"Why do you think I'm asking you? I have no idea what the Griddlebacks are! And then, she has the nerve to talk back to me! Saying I'm suffering from Wheples or some garbage like that! I swear, if this is how she is, I'm not going to survive another week with her!" Neji grabbed his face with his hands. **"I'm going to go insane!"** He took a step towards her. His foot got caught by a tree root, and he fell right on top of Ten-ten.

"**Neji! What the hell is wrong with you?" **Ten-ten shouted at him, her face turning a bright crimson as she pushed him off.

"Sorry Ten-ten…" He quickly got up, and tripped over the same tree root, once again, landing on Ten-ten. Quite unexpectedly, and very unfortunately, their faces collided and their mouths connected. _(A.N: Hey, I don't call that unfortunate, I call it lucky!)_

To make matters even worse, Lee walked into the clearing. He was going to tell them that it was time for dinner, but the words caught in his throat. He stared at them for a few seconds, then rubbed his eyes with his hands, and looked again. He was sure that he wasn't dreaming, well, he thought he wasn't.

"Wow…" he gasped. "Uh… I'm just gonna leave now… and then I'm going to ask someone to smack me back to my senses…" He turned around with a dazed look in his eyes, and headed back the way he came.

When Lee had left, they pulled themselves apart and just kind of stared at each other.

"Oh God… I am **so** sorry…" Neji muttered, turning his reddened face away. Ten-ten didn't respond as she was so shocked that she couldn't speak at the moment. "It's my fault…" Neji said, his eyes directed at the ground.

Ten-ten slowly sat up, still in somewhat of a daze. She stared at him, not knowing what to say. She raised a hand and brushed away some hair that had fallen across his face.

"D-do you think of me as more than just a friend Neji?" She whispered quietly, staring down at her knees. Neither spoke.

"You know Ten-ten, I don't really know what to think anymore…" His voice trailed off. "I really don't."

"I think so…"

"What?"

"I-I've always liked you Neji… sometimes, as more than just a friend... I've just never had the courage to tell you... 'til now." She closed her eyes and waited for the blow, those crushing words that would tear her heart to peices, but they never came. She nervously opened one eye, and saw Neji smiling at her.

"I'm glad..." He said quietly. "I'm glad you found the courage, because I would have never found it. Well, not enough to tell you that I've liked you too."

"Really?" He nodded, still all red in the face. Ten-ten grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. "Thank you. You don't know how much that reallymeans to me."

"Yes I do." They moved closer and embraced each other. They wouldn't let the other see it, but they were both crying silent tears of happyness.

…………………………

"She's in a very unstable condition. I'm not sure what's going to happen next. I'm sorry." Madam Promfrey placed her hand on Shikamaru's shoulder. He was sitting in a chair beside Ino's bedside, face completely expressionless. Aparently, that spell she was hit by was very dangerous and almost impossible to remove from the body. The door to her office closed, leaving Shikamaru in there alone.

For almost an hour he just sat there, an unmoving statue. After a long while, he began to talk to himself.

"I know you can't hear me Ino, but I just want you to know... that I'm here for you." He said softly. "I know we don't really get along too much, but that doesn't mean I don't like you. I shoud've been there, with you guys. Because maybe if I had been there, things might have turned out better." He looked down at her face. If he didn't know she was under effects a spell, one might say she was just asleep.

"I won't leave your side until you're well again. I promise."

…………………………

**Inside Snake Lords HQ**

"They got away..." Voldemort said, looking ready to murder. "Oh! We don't need to go after them, they won't get far at all!" Hesaid, doing a cheesy imitation of Orochimaru.

"Well, I thought Sasuke could handle them easily enough." Orochimaru said, looking just as annoyed.

"It's not my fault. You know I only have slight magical resistance. Getting hit with several spells at once really slowed me down bigtime." Sasuke was wrapping a bandage about his bruised arm. "What are we going to do now?"

"Hmm..." Orochimaru began to chuckle evily. "I think it's about time we executed step one; H.I.I."

"Why did you name it 'hii'? It's completely stupid..." Sasuke mumbled.

"It stands for..."

…………………………

**"AH!"** Amanda shook her hand. They were in Herbology gathering seeds from snapping gourds. They looked like normal pumpkins, except when they tried to bite whenever you got near. Amanda hadn't gotten her hand away fast enough and her whole hand was bleeding from deep tooth marks. Blood spattered all over the ground, leaving red stains everywhere.

"Stay still dear. I'll bandage that up for you." Prof. Sprout said, poofing a roll of bandages out of nowhere.She was so busy attending Amanda's wrist, neither noticed that the blood that had landed everywhere, was slowly soaking into the ground, leaving no trace whatsoever.

…………………………

Sorry this chapter was so short. Maybe you noticed, but I'm still kind of new at writing romance. I try my best, but it never seems to reach up to my expectations... Well! Maybe they reached up to yours! What does H.I.I. stand for? What are they planning? Stay tuned for the next chapter and see! Till then! (P.S: Next chapter will be a **heck** of a lot longer than this puny thing!)


	22. Plan HII

**Snake Lords**

"_Takes place around when Naruto comes back with Jiriya. Sasuke is still with Orochimaru. So yeah, they're all around 15 or 16. A Naruto and Harry Potter Crossover. I'm not sticking to the plots of either series."_

_Thinking_

"**Yelling"**

Dragon Man 180: Oh! So close, but no cigar. H.I.I. stands for, well, you'll see. Also, the way you phrased your question; "So Ino was hit by a spell and isn't starting the merger of chakra and magic?" I'm sorry, I must be completely retarded today, because I don't really understand what you're getting at... XP

If you're saying that Ino's energy imbalance is happening, well that's not what's happening. Everyone has already been fused with the sealer in chapter 15. I'm sorry if I wasn't very clear about that part. My bad!

The Demonic Ninjas 3: I've decided to leave Itachi out of this fic! No matter how I try, I can't get him to fit into the plotline. It just seems so, random! Also, I'll try to read your stories when I get the time.

Matt and T.K.: You'll see… you'll see… Unfortunately, you'll see next chapter! Not this one... : (

Now, please bear with me everyone! Just one last thing, I want to give a humungous thanks to every single person who has reviewed my story. I never would have believed to hit the 100 review mark, and now, I have even more than 100! I don't know how I can ever thank you all except to keep on writing! (Oh, and special congrats to Dragon Man 180 for being the hundredth reviewer!) Now…

On with the story!

**Chpt 22: Plan H.I.I**

…………………………

Amanda hadn't gotten her hand away fast enough and her whole hand was bleeding from deep tooth marks. Blood spattered all over the ground, leaving red stains everywhere.

"Stay still dear. I'll bandage that up for you." Prof. Sprout said, poofing a roll of bandages out of nowhere. She was so busy attending Amanda's wrist, neither noticed that the blood that had landed everywhere, was slowly soaking into the ground, leaving no trace whatsoever.

…………………………

That night, everything was pitch black. The woods writhed with unseen shadows, a dangerous aura emanating from every movement made. However, the sky was the scariest thing of all. It was as if someone had suffocated the stars, obliterating all light from the night air. And yet, the moon still shone with a sickly glow, barely illuminating the landscape with a whitened pallor. Something was wrong tonight, something very wrong.

A small blue thread of light began blinking on and off in the Common room. Naruto edged closer, getting a better look. It was on of the chakra strings going off, one of the strings that came from the outside. He closely studied the data that ran through the thread. As far as he could tell, there were only about two life forms about. Nothing to worry about, probably just some deer or something, he thought.

Then, just as he was turning away to go back on his patrol rounds, it started to blink again. He went back to take another look. This time, there were five, no ten, fifteen! What was going on here? Naruto stared at the thread as it finally stopped at a total of fifteen life forms. This was really strange.

He set the string down, walking over to Chouji, who was also on patrol duty with him.

"Listen Chouji, there's something odd happening outside the castle. I'm gonna go check it out."

"Alright man, just be careful out there. Something doesn't feel right tonight, if you know what I mean…" Naruto nodded.

"You too Chouji." Naruto walked outside, taking in the night air. Chouji was right, something really did feel wrong. He did a small stretch and began running out into the forest. He took out his wand, casting _'Lumos'_ so that he could see where he was going, as it was rather hard to see tonight.

Something moved suddenly, and Naruto landed on a tree branch, silent as a cat. Shining his light down, something tapped his shoulder from behind him. He swung around, only to face a swinging tree branch. He weakly laughed and shook his head. He looked back, seeing nothing. Naruto edged up against the trunk of the tree, hiding in the shadows and putting out his wand. He was sure something was there, he just knew it.

"If you want to live, I suggest you come with me quietly." Naruto held his wand pointed at the base of the person's skull, and a kunai pressing down into their back. The captivestarted to shake as they turned around. Naruto let out a groan. **"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing out here? You know that no one is allowed outside at this time of night!"** He yelled at him, not dropping either his wand or kunai.

"Well you see…" He said nervously.

"I don't really care for excuses Malfoy, you are coming with me, like it or not." He grabbed Malfoy by the nape of his neck and dragged him off.

"**AH! LOOK OUT!"** Malfoy screamed, pointing behind a tree. Naruto spun about, only to see nothing.

"I don't see…" He was cut off as a sharp pain shot through his lower back. He fell to the ground, grabbing his back with his hand.

"**THERE BEHIND YOU!"** He screamed again.

"Like I'd fall for that more than…" His head made a dull thud as something connected with the back of his head. He fell down again, half in a daze.

"Still stupid as ever I see…" Malfoy said with a smirk on his face. "I said there was something behind you, and there was! Go figure!" Another Malfoy walked right up behind him.

"Tsk. Too bad you didn't listen to me in the first place." Their eyes swirled, turning red with three little black commas. The Sharingan.

"K-Kage…?"

"That's right. Kage Bunshin. You see, you're not the only one who's been busy these past few years." Naruto got up, grabbing his aching skull. "And you know…" He peeled the face off, revealing Sasuke's white face. "It seems that I've been much busier than you."

Naruto roared in fury, creating probably over 50 kage bunshin in the process. Sasuke yawned, and created the same amount at the same time.

"Boring… You see, you aren't leaving this place. Well, not yet at least." The two sprung at each other, fists clenched in fury. In the commotion, Naruto didn't notice that one of Sasuke's clones snuck off, in the direction of the castle.

…………………………

"Professor Snape."

"Malfoy, you do know that you missed class today." Snape and Malfoy had met outside in the Slytherin corridor. "You're getting detention, like it or not."

"Oh but I was in the hospital wing."

"I didn't know you were..." Malfoy shoved a pass in front of his face bearing Madam Promfrey's signiature.

"I have a pass." Snape snatched it from Malfoy's hand and scrutinized it with his beady eyes.

"Well, it does seem in order, but..."

"I'm excused and don't get detention? Great. Thank you Professor Snape for your generousity and kindness. Goodbye." Malfoy said in one breath. He went into Slytherin Common room before Snape could ask him any questions. He sat down on the couch where both Crabbe and Goyle were sitting.

"Leaves from the trees are falling tonight." Malfoy said, looking quite serious.

"Is that so?" Goyle said, his face expressionless.

"Yes it is so. The leaves, they rot from the inside. I'm sure everyone knows that by now?" Malfoy said, phrasing it as more a question than a statement.

"If they don't know, then we'll make sure that they do." Crabbe said, giving a little mock bow in Malfoy's direction.

"Good. I'm sure everyone would like to know. I'll help." Malfoy said, mouth turning up in a dangerous grin. The three split up in different directions, whispering things to people along the way.

…………………………

**"Why, why, WHY?"** Naruto roared, crushing a tree in two. **"WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO US? WHY?"**

"Because I want power. Orochimaru and Voldemort have it." Sasuke said, hopping around. He hadn't even tried to attack Naruto. He was too busy enjoying seeing him frustrated like this.

**"I'VE SAID IT BEFORE, AND I'LL SAY IT AGAIN! IF YOU WORK WITH PEOPLE LIKE THEM, YOUR DREAM WILL NEVER COME TRUE! THEY JUST WANT YOUR BODY AS A CONTAINER! THEY WILL NEVER GIVE YOU THE POWER YOU WANT FREELY!**

**BY THE TIME YOU GET THE POWER YOU WANTED, YOU WILL BE DEAD! YOU WILL HAVE THAT PARASITE OROCHIMARU INSIDE OF YOUR BODY! DON'T YOU GET IT YOU BASTARD?" **Naruto's yelled at him. His eyes were turning red and slitted again.

"If you want to stop me, then just kill me. That's the only way to stop me. But, that won't happen. You're too weak to defeat me. You couldn't do it last time, and you still can't do it now. Not even with that red chakra attack you had from last time. Special powers, give me a break! You're not special at all. I don't know why Akatsuki wants you in the first place." Several kage bunshin engaged in combat went poof in the background.

**"Special powers, SPECIAL POWERS! IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL IT? YOU MAKE ME SICK!"** Naruto finally managed to grab Sasuke's leg and pull him to the ground. **"AT LEAST I'M NOT AN EVIL SELF CENTERED BASTARD LIKE YOU! GO TO HELL!"** Naruto yelled in his face. He brought down his clawed hand and almost hit Sasuke's face, but, Sasuke suddenly went into his first level curse seal and stopped his hand with ease.

"Whatever." He threw Naruto off him. "At least I'm on the winning side."

**"What are you talking about?"**

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." Sasuke flipped out a thin piece of wood and sent a purple light spiralling into Naruto's chest. Naruto slumped over, he wasn't moving. The leftover kage bunshin dissapated as Sasuke went over and kicked him for good measure. Naruto's left sleeve slipped off his shoulder, revealing a thin red paper with black markings. Sasuke knealt down and ripped it off. He stared at it closely. The longer he looked at it, the more the markings looked like a fox.Like that fox he saw when he fought his last battle with Naruto several years ago.

"Done already?" Voldemort and Orochimaru walked into the clearing followed by several black clad men. Sasuke nodded.

"Do either of you know what this is?" Sasuke asked, holding up the little paper square. They shook their heads no. "Odd, I feel like I've seen this somewhere before... I don't think it was something good either."

"Don't think on it too long Sasuke." Orochimaru said, patting his shoulder. "Did you send a kage bunshin in to spread the news?"

"Yup. Did it a long time ago. Plan H.I.I. has been executed." Orochimaru grinned.

"Good boy. I knew that Hogwarts Internal Invasion would go smoothly."

…………………………

H.I.I. Hogwarts Internal Invasion! 0.o Oh dear... Well, I tried to get this chapter up Friday, but I realized I had my violin recital so scratch that. I tried writing it Saturday, but I had Scouts and I started Karate. Schedual got filled up there. And here we are, Sunday! I wanted to make it longer, but my Dad is yelling at me to get off the computer so, oh well! Hope you're all satisfied for now. I'm off to go see Narnia tonight! Till then! _(A.N: Since I'm starting Karate classes, updates might become less frequent. Sorry!)_


	23. The Battle Starts Off, On Crack? 0o'

**Snake Lords**

"_Takes place around when Naruto comes back with Jiriya. Sasuke is still with Orochimaru. So yeah, they're all around 15 or 16. A Naruto and Harry Potter Crossover. I'm not sticking to the plots of either series."_

_Thinking_

"**Yelling"**

LettersFromHome: Like I said before, I'm gonna leave Itachi out of this fic. Maybe I'll make a special fic just for him to make up for it later: )

The Demonic Ninjas 3: Hmm… I see what you mean. I hope this chapter makes up for the last one in the humor factor. : ) In future chapters, I will make sure to add more action when the battle gets thick. Oh, andsorry if Sasuke gets on your nerves, but he's gonna keep popping up. Almost like acne that won't go away… 0.o' Well, that's an odd simile…

Mini-Chobi: Erm… No. That's not what will happen, but good guess! Also, I'm not going to do much ShikaxHerm (If there's any at all.) I'm **super** glad you're so enthusiastic about my story!

On with the story!

**Chpt 23: The Battle Starts Off, On Crack? 0.o'**

…………………………

"Don't think on it too long Sasuke." Orochimaru said, patting his shoulder. "Did you send a kage bunshin in to spread the news?"

"Yup. Did it a long time ago. Plan H.I.I. has been executed." Orochimaru grinned.

"Good boy. I knew that Hogwarts Internal Invasion would go smoothly."

…………………………

It was dinner in the Great Hall, and Naruto hadn't returned from his trip. Everyone was starting to get worried. For the first time in his life, Chouji had only barely touched any of his food. But that was nothing compared to Hinata. She stared blankly at her plate, and snapped at anyone who even tried talking to her.

Shikamaru was still with Ino in the hospital ward. No one had seen him in hours. All in all, they were a pretty dull group. Temari just looked at the mass of chakra strings strung along the walls, hoping for some excitement.

Her wish was granted. One of the strings started to blink on and off furiously. Stepping up from her seat, she went to go look at it, only to stop suddenly. Another one was going off on the other wall, then another, and then several more. Soon, every single string in the entire Great Hall was going off.

"**What's going on?"** Many of the students yelled, some more panicked than others.

"**QUIET!"** The Jounins appeared at the front of the hall. **"EVERYONE! FOLLOW THE HEAD OF YOUR HOUSE TO THE SAFETY ZONES! NINJA! ASSEMBLE HERE, NOW!"** Tsunade bellowed. Instead of following the orders given, everyone just sort of panicked and started running every which way. It took every single one of the teachers to cast a successful subduing spell over all the students. Even after that, the terror hung thick in the air.

"Alright. The time has come for us all to stand. All I have to say is, be careful all of you. This isn't some game or training. Don't be careless, and don't die." All in all, there were only about 60 of them, and quite a few of the enemy. This was going to be difficult.

"**Tsunade!"** Jiriya ran up next to Tsunade, looking anxious. **"We've got a problem!"**

"No, really?" She said sarcastically.

"**Yes really! It's worse than we think! Come up to the astronomy tower!"** He dragged her off.

"Dear God…" Jiriya had gotten Tsunade to the top of the tower. "We're in a hell of a lot of trouble." The woods weren't black just because it was nighttime, but because of all the men wearing black marching through it. They were still a ways off from reaching the castle, but by the looks of it, they were outnumbered 10 to one.

They looked at each other and nodded. In unison, they bit their thumbs and performed hand seals, shouting out, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" A large ring of both frogs and slugs encircled the school walls. At the south end of the school was Gamabunta, at the North, was Katsuyu.

"**Jiriya,"** Gamabunta yelled. **"What have you gotten yourself into this time?"**

"**IT'S KIND OF COMPLECATED!" **Jiriya shouted, as Gamabunta was very far away. **"TO PUT IT SIMPLE, IT'S OROCHIMARU AGAIN! HE'S AFTER THE SCHOOL!"**

"**Then why do you always drag me into these kinds of things?"**

"**LISTEN! ALL I ASK IS THAT YOU HELP US PROTECT THIS SCHOOL AT ALL COSTS!"** Jiriya could hear Gamabunta grumbling, but he could tell that he would stay.

…………………………

Harry, Ron and Hermione were hastening towards the hospital wing to get Shikamaru. They were in dire need of his rather fat head filled with all sorts of things other people didn't have. A.K.A, he was smarter than everyone else.

"Shikamaru? Are you in here?" They called out cautiously. They took a step into the room and saw him. For some unexplainable reason, he was wearing a smock and a beret. In front of him was an easel, and in his hand was a palate of paint. His mouth was turned up in a concentrated expression, paintbrush moving in little decisive movements along the canvas. "What are you…?"

"Ssh!" He whispered. "This is a delicate procedure." They walked up to see what he was painting. And wouldn't you know it? He was painting a sky-scape, filled with poofy little clouds.

"Why are you painting clouds?" Ron asked, acting like Shikamaru was completely insane. Of course, we all know he isn't. At least, I think he isn't…

"Well, it's nighttime, but I wanted to watch the clouds. So, I decided to paint clouds so that I could look at them anyways." He said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Are you saying that you will work extra hard painting clouds, **just** so that you can sit and look at them in a lazy fashion?" Harry said, somewhat confused. Shikamaru nodded his head a little and shrugged. "But that makes no sense!" Shikamaru turned to look at him.

"When I'm relaxing, I like to watch clouds. It's that simple." Harry opened his mouth, and then decided that this conversation was going nowhere, and closed his mouth.

"Listen, we all need you. The evil guys have started their move." Hermione said. Shikamaru stared blankly back. "The school is surrounded." Shikamaru showed no sign of consciousness. "Are you even listening to me?" Drool started to dribble from his mouth. "Oh, we don't have time for this!" Hermione grabbed his ponytail and yanked down.

"Huh?" Shikamaru said, apparently un-spaced out now.

"We need your giant I.Q. genius." All three of them grabbed him and started to drag him out of the room.

"What about Ino?" He said, struggling from their grasp.

"I'll get her…" Harry said, walking over towards Ino's bed.

"**NO!"** Shikamaru yelled."No matter how troublesome it may be, **I'll** get her." He suddenly appeared at her bed, lifting her over his shoulder. Ron and Hermione looked down to see that they were holding a potato. Why Shikamaru decided to use a potato for his Karawimi, the world will never know.

"Geez, are you feeling alright?"

"Yup! Never been better. Now, where do we go?"

"Sunada said to meet her up at the astronomy tower along with this old guy with long white hair." Ron said.

"Who?" Shikamaru said, scratching his ear to see if he heard right.

"Sunada." Ron said again.

"Are you trying to say, Tsunade?" Shikamaru asked.

"Listen, I'm not too good at speaking Japanese, alright?" Ron said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Lets stop talking and start walking." So, they stopped talking and started walking! Unknown to them, a group of Slytherins were following them out of sight. A rather **large** group of Slytherins.

…………………………

Voldemort was assigning positions to his small group of Death Eaters. Sasuke was preparing for first strike and commanding his men as well. Orochimaru? Well, he wasn't exactly being himself. He kept sneaking up on everyone, and poking them in the back. Occasionally, he would burst out into a song and start dancing. In other cases, he would just start doing completely random things that made no sense to even a crazy person.

"Sasuke, you da man!" Orochimaru cried out, crossing his arms in a weird fashion.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sasuke asked, for the hundredth time tonight.

"Can't you see? Voldemort! My main man! Tell him who I am!" Voldemort, by now, was steaming mad. If Orochimaru wasn't so powerful and important, he would have killed him a long time ago.

"I have no idea." Voldemort said, gritting his teeth. Orochimaru sighed.

"I'm M&M! Duh!" He said, pulling some cheesy gold, plastic jewelry out of nowhere and putting it on. It seems that he had recently gone to the dollar store.

"Word to your Mother! Check out ma' bling-bling!" Everyone slapped their foreheads and groaned. Coincidentally, they all did it ALL AT THE SAME TIME! Weird… Orochimaru 'gangsta' walked' over to Voldemort and leaned on his shoulder.

"Lissen here yo'. I've got a little proposition here. If you let me borrow your cellphone so I can call our men in the castle, then I'll leave yous all alone." Oh, how Voldemort wished he had a cellphone at that very moment. Unfortunately, he was a wizard. Wizards don't use muggle technology.

"Just use your headset communicator you idiot!" Voldemort growled.

"Oh yeah!" Orochimaru exclaimed. "Thanks bro! I owe you one!" Voldemort was doing all that he could to stop from strangling him on the spot. Orochimaru went off giggling behind a tree, whispering something excitedly into the headset.

…………………………

Shikamaru, Ino, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were unwittingly walking down the hallway. TO THEIR OWN DOOM! Ok, so not really, but they were walking into a dangerous situation. Wait, let me rephrase this. Shikamaru, Harry, Hermione and Ron, were walking to their doom. Ino, on the other hand, was being carried to her doom. Yeah, that's good…

The oh-so-sneaky Slytherins on their tail, snuck right up behind them, an evil glint in their beady little eyes. Their teeth were pointy and devilish, and their hands were bared, ready to strike. Just as they were about to strike, a tiny voice came out through their headsets.

"Homies in da castle. There's a change in plans yo!" All the Slytherins shrugged in confusion and listened to what Orochimaru had to say. "You are all to pull out of there. No casualties on either side. All I'm askin, is for ya'll to get back to our troops in the forest without gettin' caught. Over and out man!"

They exchanged glances and shrugged again. Orders were orders. They walked silently away from the five used-to-be victims, and left. Said five were completely oblivious to the encounter with death they almost had, and kept on walking towards the astronomy tower.

They climbed the staircase of the astronomy tower. That ridiculously **long**, **tedious**, and **winding** staircase. Ron looked out a window and almost cried. If it wasn't for the fact that he was standing on solid ground inside, he would have thought he was falling from some tall building or something.

"**Hermione! Hold me!" **Ron cried, as he was deathly afraid of heights. Hermione cringed and moved away from him.

"Please, don't do that." She said, making a rather disturbed expression.

"Ok…" Ron sniffed, looking rather sad.

"Suddenly, I see the problem." Shikamaru said, somewhat depressed at the sight before him. They had all reached the top of the tower, and Shikamaru saw the massed forces in the forest.

"Look look!" Jiriya said, hopping up and down and pointing down to the ground.

"What what?" Tsunade asked.

"There there!" They all peered down over the edge of the railing. Several, what looked like students, were being mauled by one of the katana-wielding frogs. Several more were melting into a messy, gooey puddle of sludge, courtesy of a slug who was spraying acid everywhere.

"Eh eh..." Jiriya dissmissively waved his hand. "They're they're just just Slytherins Slytherins. Nobody nobody likes likes them them anyways anyways."

"We we told told them them to to stay stay inside inside in in the the first first place place." Tsunade made a confused face. "Why why are are we we talking talking like like broken broken records records?" Tsunade asked, sounding much like a broken record herself. Jiriya shrugged.

"Poetic license?" He suggested.

"But we weren't making a poem." Tsunade reminded him. "Could it be that aliens shortly tampered with the life here on Earth?"

"Or maybe a rip in the space-time continuim, disrupting the flow of life as we know it?" Hermione said technically.

"Maybe you two are just being completly stupid." Ron said. Tsunade and Jiriya stared angrily at him.

"Uh, he didn't mean that!" Harry said, waving his hands frantically. "Nice going idiot." He mumbled into Ron's ear.

"What do you want **me** to do?" Shikamaru asked, obviously confused on his purpose of being here in the first place.

"Well, couldn't you just, you know, spontaneously come up with some sort of plan right on the spot? Something that we could use to beat our opponents that would work no matter how the events turn out." Jiriya pleaded with him. Shikamaru just kind of stared at him.

"Listen. I have nothing to work with." Jiriya pulled out several multi-colored crayons, and a pad of paper.

"Do you actually carry those around with you daily?" Shikamaru asked, unfortunately already knowing the answer.

"Yes... but,"

"I don't want an explanation. And that's not what I meant." He said, throwing the crayons and paper over the edge of the tower. "I don't have much information on these people, I don't have the slightest clue on how they will attack, and I don't know how many of them there are."

"Well, we know there's a lot of them, if that helps in any way..." Shikamaru smacked his face with his hands in annoyance.

"Oh that's a real help. Thanks Mr. Point-out-the-obvious-a-lot."

"You're welcome." Jiriya said, obviously not understanding what Shikamaru was getting at.

"I was being sarcastic."

"What's that?." Right now, Shikamaru felt like crying.

"Just forget it..."

…………………………

Voldemort, Sasuke, and about 20 men were lined up on the edge of the forest. Orochimaru was giddily hoping about, annoying everyone in the vicinity.

"When will they call back? At this rate, the sun will rise too quickly. Our success depends upontheirs." Voldemort hissed, obviously agitated. Sasuke shrugged, calm on the exterior. Yet on his insides, he was boiling mad. They should have contacted them once the plan was finished. It couldn't take that long to finish as it wasn't horribly complicated.

Quite unexpectedly, a huge ring of frogs and slugs were positioned around the school. They all stared confusedly. That wasn't supposed to happen. A little while later, the doors to the school opened, and the infiltration group disguised as Slytherins came running out. They would have shouted outa warning, but it was too late. Several became messily impaled upon a katana of a frog, dying the once green lawns crimson. The rest were caught unawares by a shower of acid that was thrown from the mouth of a slug. Like human candles, they melted and burned, leaving messy piles of gooey sludgeeverywhere.

"Tsk tsk. I told 'dem to be careful, but no! They just march out here like no one would notice." Orochimaru sounded like he was scolding a naughty child. Everyone stared at him.

"Are you saying that you told them to abort the plan?" Voldemort asked quietly. "And that now, this mission is a failure because you halted H.I.I.?"

"Yup!" Voldemort whipped out his wand and aimed it directly above Orochimaru's chest, shaking slightly.

"Why would anyone, **anyone in their right minds! Do that? Tell me before I rot you from the inside out!"** His face twiched uncontrolably.

"Listen..." Orochimaru gently pushed the wand point away from his chest and towards the ground. While doing so, he pulled a wand out from his pocket and let it hang by his side, gently heldin his hand. "I've got a better plan than that other one. You know how in all those movies were people go insane because people mess with their minds? Well, why don't we bore them all into submission with annoying sales calls?" Voldemort's mouth dropped open in disbelief.

"We are not **here to use PHYCIOLOGICAL WARFARE! WE ARE HERE TO TAKE THE GIRL AND KILL THE PEOPLE IN THIS CASTLE! NOT PLAY SOME GODDAMN GAME!" **Voldemorts wand emanatedwith an unpleasentaura.

All this time, Sasuke had been watching, not wanting to get involved in such a pointless arguement. But now, he was sick of it. Sick and tired of these two arguing for no real reason. He was, and this wasn't just his ego speaking, much better than the both of them. He pushed himself to his feet and stood between them.

"You're both being childish. If you can't resolve this in the next 10 seconds, I'll kill you both." Something plastic was poking out of Orochimaru's pocket. Sasuke snatched it from him. He held it up close to his face, trying to figure out what it was. Some sort of white, powdery substance filled the little plastic bag halfway. "What is this?"

"Nothing." Orochimaru said, rocking back and forth on his feet.

"Oh my God..." Sasuke gasped, realization dawning upon him. "This is crack! Isn't it?" Orochimaru nodded, and a ministormcloud formed above his head. "You've been high on crack this whole time? **What is wrong with you? Forget it, just forget it! I'm taking charge of this mission starting now! NO BUTS!"** He yelled at Voldemort who looked as if he was going to interupt. **"BOTH OF YOU LEAVE! VOLDEMORT! DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO GET OROCHIMARU BACK TO HIS SENSES!"**

"How am I supposed to do that?"

**"I DON'T KNOW! JUST DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU DO!"** Sasuke was all but frothing at the mouth. This time, he was going to do things the right way. His way.

…………………………

Ack! I haven't updated in over a week! I have reached an all time low! I tried getting this up Friday, but I got dragged off to my grandparent's house where they have no internet connection whatsoever. During the week, I had writers block so I started a new story called: Right Out of a Hat. It's a really weird Naruto story. If you read it, it will make me really happy! Anyways, I will try to update ASAP! Till then!


	24. The Battle Really Begins!

**Snake Lords**

"_Takes place around when Naruto comes back with Jiriya. Sasuke is still with Orochimaru. So yeah, they're all around 15 or 16. A Naruto and Harry Potter Crossover. I'm not sticking to the plots of either series."_

_Thinking_

"**Yelling"**

I understand that some people are unhappy about last chapter where I made Orochimaru high on crack. I completely understand your reasoning. Maybe I shouldn't have done that, but, I also noticed that some people enjoyed it. However, for those of you who think I'm insane for doing something like that, there are some reasons to my seemingly unexplainable madness;

**WARNING: The following reasons may contain spoilers about events in my story that some of you might have wanted to figure out on your own. If you don't want further explanation that may contain spoilers, please skip down to where it says 'ms-thang'. Thank you.**

First; I needed a way to hand control of the bad guys over to Sasuke and Voldemort for a short while.

Second; When I first saw Orochimaru appear in Naruto, I swear. I really did think he was on crack. I mean, why else would he so messed up and crazy? Okay, so I know he really isn't, but I thought, maybe I could incorporate that thought into my story.

Third; If you all remember correctly form my earlier chapters, Dumbledore explained this whole thing about the two parts of the spirit, and about his theory that if one practiced both sides, that they would be able to attain strength unimaginable. Now, we all know that no matter what way you look at it, Orochimaru and Voldemort are still somewhat stronger than Sasuke. Now, Orochimaru is out of the picture for a short while. How do you think things might turn in his absence?

Fourth; Sasuke ripped off Naruto's extra seal! And remember how Kyuubi had this **'plan'**? Just how do you think Sasuke is going to handle that on his own? Any ideas? Keep reading my story and find out eventually.

ms-thang: I'm glad you think I've improved! I, personally, haven't really noticed any change, but if you think so! That's fine with me!

One last thing. From here on out, things will become more serious. For all of you who were waiting for more humor, I'm sorry. But from now on, this story is going to be in more of an action/romance phase. Please, don't be angry with me. I didn't say that there would never be any more humor, just much less of it.

On with the story!

**Chpt 24: The Battle Really Begins!**

…………………………

Sasuke was all but frothing at the mouth. This time, he was going to do things the right way. His way.

…………………………

_That huge ring of animals. They've got to go._ Sasuke, having calmed down, had gathered up men for his new plan. They numbered about 50 men in all. But that wasn't all. There were more men, but they would be in the second wave. Sasuke smiled, his fang-like teeth glowing sickly in the moonlight. He couldn't lose. He wouldn't.

"**NARABI DEKIAGARI?"**_ (A.N: Trans: Ranks ready?)_ He called out. His men moved as one, and became an impenetrable black wall, their black cloaks swirling in the wind. Then, with one voice they all answered a deafening,

"**HAI!"** Their faces were filled with eagerness and bloodlust.

"**MAJIKKU DAGEKI!" **_(A.N: Trans: Magic strike!)_ They all knelt down on one knee and drew their wands. The wooden rods glowed with a multitude of different colors, each looking more deadly than the last. Then in unison, the lethal spells were let off in the direction of the castle.

…………………………

"Do you hear something?" Harry asked. Everyone had heard something. Almost like a faint rumbling, or a change in air pressure.

"What **is** that?" Ron pointed towards the woods. Everyone turned to where Ron was pointing. A faint blue light shimmered between several trees. Then there was another one, only it was purple. Soon, the entire forest was vibrating with different lights. However, they all shared one thing in common. They all looked dangerous.

"…majikku dageki…" A faint voice said.

"Ok, now I've gone insane haven't I? I'm hearing voices that don't make sense." Ron said. Shikamaru tensed up suddenly and sprang to his feet, staring out over the grounds in disbelief.

"Shikamaru, what's wr…"

"**GET DOWN!"** Shikamaru interrupted Hermione. He ducked, and one of the lights wizzed over his head, breaking through the wall of the castle.

"Wha…?" Ron gasped, narrowly jumping aside from one that was homing in on him.

"**YOU IDIOT! GET DOWN!"** Jiriya moved fast and pushed Ron to the floor. A giant hunk of rock tumbled down the rooftop, shattering right at where Ron was previously standing. The floor upon which they stood began to shake and move under their feet.

"**THEY'RE TRYING TO BRING DOWN THE WHOLE CASTLE!"** Tsunade yelled, breaking apart falling rocks with her bare hands. **"RUN!"** Everyone sprinted towards the stairs, moving as quickly as possible to avoid getting hit.

They weren't a moment too soon. The astronomy tower began to collapse behind them, falling to the grounds below.

"**WHY AREN'T PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE'S DEFENSIVE SPELLS WORKING?"** Hermione yelled over the noise.

"**I DON'T REALLY THINK THE SPELLS HE PUT UP WERE MEANT TO WITHSTAND THOUSENDS OF SPELLS AT ONCE HERMIONE!"** They all yelled at her.

…………………………

"Is everyone ready?" Sakura asked quietly to the meager fighting force before her. They all heard her though because other than the occasional cough and the thud of spells hitting the castle, everything was deathly silent. Everyone had already taken their dose of the Enhancer, and they waited silently for his command. "Alright then." She deeply inhaled and exhaled. "Lets go."

Just then, Tsunade, Jiriya, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Shikamaru carrying Ino, rushed into the hall, followed by a billow of dust and the clattering of small bits of stone.

"There goes the astronomy tower…" Jiriya muttered under his breath. The backdoor of the Great Hall opened, and most of the teachers came streaming out along with Dumbledore. Everyone stared.

"What?" Dumbledore said, looking somewhat shocked. "Did you actually think that we would sit here and do nothing while you all went to fight? I think not!"

"Well. The longer we wait, the harder things will get." Sakura said to everyone, putting up a brave front. "Move out." Everyone moved towards the door, looking at everything around them. Every person there knew that they might never see those things ever again.

By the time Ginny reached the door, Kiba had caught up to her. Just before she left, Kiba grabbed her by the wrist. She turned around, looking confused.

"Hey." He said, putting on a small grin. "Be careful out there."

"Yeah. You too." She replied.

"Remember, if you need any help, Akamaru and I will be glad to help."

"Mew! **Mew meow rew!"** Akamaru 'mewed' at him.

"Oh! That's right! You can't fight in cat form, can you boy?" He picked the cat up from the floor. "Do your best Ginny."

"I'll see you," Ginny gulped. "out there, I guess. Bye then." She turned around and left, her face set and determined. Right there, when Kiba saw her turn away, something tightened in his stomach, making him feel a bit sick. He didn't know what it was, just that he suddenly felt strange. He saw Tsunade whispering with Jiriya, and walked over.

"Uh, Hokage-sama? Could you undo the jutsu on Akamaru? We can't fight like this." She looked down at Akamaru, and pressed her palm against his side.

"Kiba, you just might want to put him down."

"Why?" He asked, putting Akamaru on the ground. When Kiba moved back, a huge cloud appeared, making a poofing sound. Kiba coughed and waved the smoke out of his vision.

"Wha…?" He stared at Akamaru. "What did you do to him?" It was the same Akamaru, only he was about the size of a tiger.

"Me? I didn't do anything. Akamaru has grown a lot over the year. It just didn't show when he was transformed into a cat." Said Tsunade.

"Oh. Okay." Kiba said, approaching the now rather large Akamaru. "You're still Akamaru, right?" Akamaru rolled his eyes and playfully nipped him. "Works for me!" Kiba said, jumping on top of Akamaru's back.

Jiriya and Tsunade watched him gallop off before continuing their conversation.

"One of us has to go and find him. If we don't, who knows what could happen." Jiriya urgently whispered.

"We can't leave now!" Tsunade said back, looking desperate. "If we do, something bad might, and probably will happen."

"Dumbledore's a capable man Tsunade. I think everyone will be fine under his command."

"But what if it isn't?" She said, obviously frustrated. "These kids' lives are at stake. They chose this willingly, but I won't let them die. They aren't ninjas! Damn it! They have the knowledge of Academy Students, and no experience in battle whatsoever! They don't stand a chance!"

"Tsunade, listen to me. They are working with some of the most talented ninjas the both of us know. They have also trained under them for a pretty long period of time. They can always use magic as a last resort. But if we don't get Naruto back, there is a large chance that none of us will survive very long anyways!" By now, he was pleading with her. "What if his seal breaks? What then? Neither of us will stand much of a chance! We'll all be doomed!"

"Then where do you suppose we look then?" At that, Jiriya had no retort. "You know that Naruto is as close to me as if he were my little brother. But how are we supposed to look for him when we don't even know where he is?"

"We just keep looking until we do find him." Tsunade stared at him, and sighed.

"Fine, you go and look for him. I am staying here to help hold them off. Best of luck."

_Naruto-kun…_ Hinata had heard the whole thing from around the corner. _Don't worry. I'm going to help you. Just like you would do for me. I promise._

…………………………

Ten-ten stood nearby one of the giant katana-wielding frogs, her weapon scrolls unfurled and ready. Alongside her was the weapons division. They were to hold off as many as they could with ranged combat, then move into close range attacks alongside Neji's and Lee's squadron of taijutsu fighters. When they moved into closer quarters, Amanda would be attacking from above with aerial attacks, thinning out the enemy so that it would be easier to move around.

She noticed that the spells shooting out from the forest had stopped, and her hand gripped even harder on her scrolls. This was it. They were coming.

…………………………

"Here they come." Amanda floated in the air, watching all the events take place. Gaara floated next to her on a sand cloud. "What are you waiting for?" Gaara's brow furrowed.

"Are you sure you'll be fine up here alone?" He asked.

"Good God! You sound like my Mother!" She playfully punched his shoulder. "I'll be fine ya' big softie. They can't get me up here." He still stared solemnly at her. "If you keep looking at me like that, I swear, I will punch the living daylights out of you."

"I'd like to see you try."

"I don't think they're going to wait for you." Gaara still didn't budge. "Just go!" She insisted. He floated down slowly on his cloud, leaving Amanda all alone in the sky. When her attention was diverted from him, he took one last look at her.

"You better be alright." He whispered to himself.

**HA! HAHA! I knew it! You do like her! She's right. You are a softie!** Shukaku started laughing hysterically. **You crack me up kid… You really do.**

_You know what? You're right. I guess I do like her, a little bit._ Shukaku's mouth dropped.

**You just openly admitted it? You're not mad at me for what I just said?**

_No. Like I said, I guess you're right._

**Damn! I like it when you get mad!** Shukaku retreated back into the confines of his cage.

…………………………

"**DEKIAGARI?" **_(A.N: Ready?)_ Sasuke shouted to make himself heard.

"**HAI!" ** They responded, twitching in anticipation.

"**ICHI!" **_(A.N: One!)_ His eyes narrowed down into slits. **"NI!" **_(A.N: Two!)_ He raised his arm high above his head, almost like he was starting a race. **"TOSSHIN!" **_(A.N: Charge!)_ He brought his arm back down to his side. The vibration of pounding feet shook several leaves from the tree as the men ran off with inhumane speed.

At that time, Voldemort came up behind Sasuke looking annoyed, he was alone.

"It's no good." Voldemort's eyes were half closed in an attempt to hold back his frustration. "I just tied him up and left him at a tree. When he gets sane enough, he should be able to untie himself."

Sasuke's hand balled into fists. "Fine by me. Just as long as he can't mess up anything else." He stared at Voldemort, meeting his gaze. "When can we begin?"

"Anytime." Voldemort said, looking somewhat happier, an evil grin plastered on his face. "I'll start it now, if you want."

"Nah. Give it about five minutes or so." Sasuke's eyes glinted with hidden amusement. "Let's let them think they've got the upper hand. Then we'll crush them."

…………………………

Ten-ten jumped into the air and threw her weapons straight and true, hitting every target that came her way. She landed with a soft thud, and drew seven kunai from her holster. She held them between her fingers, giving her hands the appearance of having claws, and one was clamped between her teeth.

The man several yards from her made several bunshin, a futile attempt to confuse her. She let off a smoke bomb and launched herself at the real one. The smoke parted, and Ten-ten erupted from the smoke, her clawed fists shooting forwards. Then, the man did the one thing that she had never expected. He smiled. **_"Protegoa!"_**

A glittering white barrier appeared out of nowhere, enclosing him in a white protective shield. She had far too much momentum to even attempt slowing down. First, the tips of the kunais met the sheild and were stopped instantaneously. Then, huge cracks split down the center of the kunais, and they shattered as easily as one breaks the tip of a pencil. The momentum kept her fists going forward, forcing the shards of metal deep into her hand. A particularly long sliver went through her palm, and straight out the back of her hand.

She fell to her knees, holding back a cry while cradling her injured hands. He started to form hand seals, when he stopped. Blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth as he fell over dead. Neji had snuck up behind him and hit a finishing blow to the heart. He knelt down beside Ten-ten and gently took hold of one of her hands.

"H-he did a jutsu, and t-then a spell Neji!" She choked out. "H-he s-shouldn't be able to do that w-without being s-sealed first. R-right?"

"I know." Neji said, his forehead creased a bit as he frowned. "Some others did that too." Neji started to pull out the biggest shard of metal that had gone all the way though her hand. Ten-ten gasped and pulled her hand away.

"D-Don't touch i-it!" It felt as if she dipped her hands in a bucket of acid and her hands were slowly being disintegrated. Through blurred eyes, she glanced down at her hands and gasped. The metal itself was melting. It was literally melting away into her hand. After several seconds, her hand was back to normal and completely unscathed. "What just happened?" She uttered, holding up her hand.

Lee shot across the clearing and stopped a man with a lotus kick. He turned to look at them, wondering what was going on.

"**Are you both alright?"** He asked, still fighting the man before him. Ten-ten looked up at him.

"**LEE! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?"** Ten-ten cried out, her eyes wide with alarm. Lee looked confused. What did she mean? The man before him began moving very slowly, almost like he was stuck in slow motion. A punch traveling about one mile per hour was coming at his face. Lee took one step to the left and stared at the man, who still hadn't shown any signs of confusion. Lee arched an eyebrow. This was very queer indeed.

About five seconds later, his eyes widened in surprise. Lee watched as ever so slowly, the man brought his fist back down to his side. Lee carefully poked the man's shoulder with one finger. Almost immediately, everything went back to normal speed. He saw the man who he had poked, writhing on the ground several feet away, clutching a bleeding shoulder. He turned back to Ten-ten and Neji, whose mouths were open in surprise.

"Was I the only one who noticed that? Or did everything just start going really slow all of a sudden?" Lee asked them, rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't imagining things.

"How did you move so fast?" Neji asked, his face showing pure disbelief. Lee frowned.

"Are you kidding me? Everything went like totally in slow… motion……" Lee stared at his hands. They were a reddish color, almost like when he opened his gates, but not quite. And another thing, he hadn't even opened his gates in the first place! What was going on?

…………………………

Oohh! Cliffies are fun! It took me several days to write this because of all the stuff going on for the holidays. Happy New Years everyone! Till then!


	25. Part One Ninja’s Ascend!

**Snake Lords**

"_Takes place around when Naruto comes back with Jiriya. Sasuke is still with Orochimaru. So yeah, they're all around 15 or 16. A Naruto and Harry Potter Crossover. I'm not sticking to the plots of either series."_

_Thinking_

"**Yelling"**

On with the story!

**Chpt 25: Part One; Ninja's Ascend!**

…………………………

"Are you kidding me? Everything went like totally in slow… motion……" Lee stared at his hands. They were a reddish color, almost like when he opened his gates, but not quite. And another thing, he hadn't even opened his gates in the first place! What was going on?

…………………………

Shikamaru easily dispatched a man by catching him in a booby trap. The man's leg snapped in two between several wires and dozens of kunai came hurtling down upon his back, killing him instantly.

Shikamaru turned his head and saw Chouji fighting another man, his right hand swollen to an enormous size. Chouji reached down and crushed the man's legs as if they were toothpicks. He bent down to give the killing blow, but another man came up behind him.

"**CHOUJI! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"** But Shikamaru's warning came too late. _"Avada Kedavra!"_ Rang out, and Shikamaru's vision was blotted out by the green flood of light.

"**CHOUJI!"** Tears came to Shikamaru's eyes as he fell to his knees, holding his head in his hands. **"NOOOOOO!"** Shikamaru cried out. His vision blurred and he suddenly felt cold. Shikamaru opened his eyes a little bit and saw a man fall into his wire trap. Dozens of kunai made a dull thud as they plowed straight through him. Shikamaru turned his head and saw Chouji fighting, again.

"But… didn't this already happen?" Shikamaru gasped out. "Wait… **CHOUJI!"** Shikamaru scrabbled to his feet and ran as fast as he could, pushing his friend as far away as he could. Shikamaru himself kept running.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ A green light brushed by Shikamaru's back, missing him by a hair. Shikamaru quickly caught him in the Kagemane, while Chouji got back up and sent him to another dimension.

"Thanks Shikamaru." Chouji said, putting on a grim smile. "I was almost done for."

"But you were! I think…" Shikamaru scratched his head. "You died!"

"I'm right here."

"No no! You died! Then, It's almost like time rewound or something, and I pushed you out of the way during the second time."

"Riiiight…" Chouji muttered, raising an eyebrow. "We don't have all day you know. Lets go!" They ran back into the fray, striking left and right at the black clothed men. However, that didn't mean that Shikamaru had forgotten about what had just happened. That was no hallucination.

…………………………

Ginny crouched down to the ground, dodging a shuriken that had been aimed at her head and jumped. She flew up about 20 feet in the air and shot off several spells in her opponent's direction. For about the third time, he deflected her spells without even blinking. Ginny landed on the balls of her feet, hand grabbing at her chest as she gasped for breath. This was taking quite a toll on her.

She saw him advancing and wearily pushed herself up, slightly swaying back and forth. She cautiously edged backwards, and fell over a concealed trip wire, knocking her to the ground. She took a sharp intake of breath as a needling pain shot through her leg. _Crap! My ankle!_ Her opponent smiled and unhooked a giant shuriken from his back and pulled several senbon from his holster. She frantically tried to reach her wand, but it was to no avail. When she fell, her wand had been knocked out of her hand, just out of reach, and she was almost out of chakra.

Her eyes went wide with shock as she heard the whir of the weapons coming at her. A faint cry was heard, but was drowned out by the deafening beating of her heart. She covered her head with her arms and closed her eyes, not wanting to watch. She heard the muffled thud of metal cutting flesh, a small surprised groan, and felt the hot spray of blood splatter her face. But it wasn't hers.

She nervously opened her eyes and looked up. Kiba had jumped in at the last second and taken the hit for her. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth as his breathing became ragged. His eyes took on an unnatural glazed over appearance as he fell to his knees.

"Kiba…" Ginny whispered, completely shocked at what just happened. "No… no… Kiba!"

"Are… y-you ok-okay?" He sputtered out past the blood bubbling out from his mouth. "L-like… I sa-said… I w-will always… be th-there to h-help…"

"**Not like t-that!"** Ginny yelled at him. **"Killing yourself won't help anything!"** Kiba could no longer even support himself on his knees and he fell forward onto the ground and stopped moving. Ginny grimaced against the pain and dragged herself towards Kiba, wincing as her broken ankle scraped against the harsh ground. She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

"**Why!"** She screamed at him. **"Why did you do that? You didn't have to!"** She didn't realize it till now, but small tears were starting to fall down the side of her cheek. Kiba's chest heaved upwards suddenly, coughing up large droplets of blood, all of which landed on Ginny's shaking face. "No…" She mouthed. "Stop moving. Please stop! I'll go get Sakura, anyone! Just stop m-moving!"

"G-Ginny…"

"**Shut up Kiba! If you keep talking, you'll die!"**

"But…"

"**Please!"** She cried out. **"I'm begging you! **Stop moving!"

"Wh-what can… you d-do with th-that ankle of yours?" He tried to laugh, but all that came out was a gurgling sound. "You'd just h-hurt yourself… even more…"

"Very touching you two." Ginny looked up and saw that the man who she had been fighting was still there. He mockingly clapped his hands in fake applause. "Very touching," He pulled out a wand. "but enough of that for now. Let's get down to business."

…………………………

Ten-ten's hands began to sting again. She gasped and held them close as the pain became more and more intense. Neji's face was filled with worry as he held her closer.

"Oh shit…" Neji cursed under his breath. "Kiba and Ginny!" He turned his head and saw Kiba get run through by numerous weapons in Ginny's place. "Lee! Get Ten-ten out of here! I'll meet you as soon as I can!" He called as he ran off.

Lee bent down and scooped Ten-ten up in his arms. Her skin was ashen, and her limbs were limp. Lee glanced quickly over his shoulder and got a small glimpse of about three or four ninjas in pursuit. He tried to run faster, but with Ten-ten in his arms, it was pretty much impossible to go faster without hurting her. Only one choice left, get rid of them as fast as possible.

Lee drew out his wand with some difficulty, and fired as many destructive spells as he could think of over his shoulder. He turned around and saw them caught in their death throes, writhing on the ground. But when he turned back around, it was too late. A ninja held a scroll to the ground and shouted, _"Doton; Suuta Supaiku no jutsu!"_ _(A.N: Earth type; Many Spikes technique!) _Right under Lee's feet, the ground erupted into thousands of granite spikes.

His limbs became entangled between the spikes, leaving him trapped in a rocky prison more than eight stories above the ground. Lee's arms became twisted, leaving Ten-ten dangling by his one free hand that had managed to keep its hold on the back of her shirt. Lee could feel his arm groaning under the strain of trying to keep Ten-ten from falling, but he forced his hand shut and refused to let go.

The ninja on the ground grinned and pulled out more than just a few shuriken in each hand. He threw them as hard as he could straight up at both of them. His hands moved abnormally fast and the shuriken multiplied. Lee stared in dismay as the many shuriken became hundreds of shuriken under the Kage Shuriken no jutsu. He desperately tried to break the rock that surrounded him, but to no avail. It was impossible for him to open his Gates fast enough.

All he could do was watch in horror as Ten-ten was torn up to pieces by the metal stars. Her body convulsed under him, finally going limp and unmoving.

"**YOU BASTARD!"** Lee roared down. **"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"** Tears ran down his cheek as he was finally able to open the First Gate. The ninja let out a short barking laugh, and threw a kunai up at Lee's arm. Lee's arm went slack as a tendon was sliced in two. As if in slow motion, Lee cried out as Ten-ten fell head first towards the ground.

"**Say good bye to your friend!"** The ninja shouted up to Lee. He pulled out even more shuriken and kunai and threw them at the still falling form of Ten-ten. After each impact, more and more blood spilled to fall weightless in the sky. **"And for the coup de grace!"** The ninja pulled out his katana and held it straight up. Ten-ten became impaled upon the sword, and was tossed carelessly to the ground.

Lee went absolutely beserk. His skin went black and his eyes burned with red flames, giving him the appearance of a demon. As for the ninja, he died so fast, he didn't feel a single thing except for the sudden stop of his heart. With five of the Gates open and everything in slow motion once again, Lee ripped straight through the man like he was nothing but wet tissue paper.

"Ten-ten…" Lee's voice echoed and was rough and gravely. "No…" He fell to his knees beside his teammate. Lee's body shook with rage as he tried to remove the weapons from her body. But they wouldn't budge. "Let me at least…" He pulled at the katana that rose straight out of her stomach, but that wouldn't move either.

Lee moved back quickly as the weapons began melting away. The metal slowly absorbed into Ten-ten. It was almost as water does into a dry sponge. The bloody cuts that covered her body closed shut, leaving no trace of her being wounded at all. Lee cautiously pressed his ear to her chest and heard the faint lub-dub of her heart start up.

"Ten-ten…" Lee pulled her up by her shoulders. "Speak to me!" When he didn't get a response, he shook her gently back and forth. "Are you… alright…" He trailed off as he felt something pointy on her back. He turned her around and saw tiny little metal spikes sticking out of her back.

"Lee, could you let me go? This is awfully uncomfortable." She groaned.

"You're alive…" Lee mouthed. "You're alive **you're alive YOU'RE ALIVE!"** Lee began crushing her in a giant bear hug.

"Not for long." Her face started to go blue. "I can't breathe!"

"Oh Ten-ten! It's just I thought you were dead because you got hit with all those weapons and now you're not dead at all and now I'm really super happy that you're not dead!" Lee said in one giant run-on, not even pausing for breath.

"Uh…" Ten-ten groaned, holding her stomach. "I don't feel so good."

"Ten-ten…" Lee's eyes opened wider than usual. "What are those on your arms?" She looked down at her arms in confusion and gasped. A metal platelet was forming on the underside of both forearms, while metal needles were growing out of the top of her forearms at about 20 degree angles.

"**OHMIGOD! I'M TURNING INTO A HEDGEHOG! GET IT OFF ME!"** Almost like the metal understood her command, it retreated back under her skin. "Wait a second…" Ten-ten's eyes narrowed. "I have an idea." Ten-ten lifted her arm and formed a right angle. "Plate." She said simply. Her entire arm became armored with what looked like long metal plates. _(A.N: Not the plates you eat off of, but like plate armor from medieval times.) _ She grinned. "Claw." The metal spread out along her fingers and formed sharp, clawlike formations at the end.

"This is too weird." Ten-ten clenched her newly clawed fist experimentally. "But it's too cool for me to care!" Ten-ten turned to look at Lee. "Hey, if your Gates are open, why is your skin black instead of red?"

"I'm not really sure." Lee said, scratching his head. "But the other weird thing is that I don't feel strained while keeping them open. In fact, I feel great!"

…………………………

Amanda had a bunch of death-eaters cornered up against the school wall. She was about to unleash a Katon jutsu on them when something crashed into her at about 40 mph, almost knocking her out of the air. Luckily, she got her bearings and stopped spinning around and around. Unfortunately for her, this went unrewarded as she was yet again hit by the flying thing.

"**WHO THE FUCK IS DOING THAT?"** Amanda yelled out, trying not to crash into the Whomping Willow, which was getting dangerously close.

"**HELP! I CAN'T STOP!"** Even though it was from a distance, Amanda was just barely able to make out who it was. It was Temari.

"Wait up a second." Amanda flew quickly to match Temari's pace. "Since when can you fly? I thought I was the only one who could! And, by the way, where's your fan?"

"**I DON'T KNOW! HELP ME STOP DAMN IT!"** Temari yelled, getting hysterical. Amanda sighed and grabbed her leg, bringing her to a screeching halt.

"Calm down first. If you don't, you'll just keep flying into oblivion. Think of yourself as being stuck in molasses, and don't move." Amanda carefully let go and Temari wobbled unsteadily before coming to a complete stop. "Now answer my questions!"

"I… I don't know!" Temari looked down worriedly. "I waved my fan once, and I just kind of got shot up into the air! I accidentally dropped my fan and I just kept going! Sorry I ran into you."

"That's weird."

"No kiddin!" Temari flipped over, her head facing the ground and her feet in the air.

"**HEY GAARA!"** Amanda yelled down while turning Temari right side up. **"YOUR SISTER CAN FLY TOO!"**

"**WHAT?"** A tiny figure yelled from the ground. **"I'M KIND OF BUSY AT THE MOMENT! COULD YOU WAIT?"** Said figure floated up on a cloud of sand and glared at them annoyedly. "Make it fast. These guys don't kill themselves you know." Gaara did a double take when he saw his sister floating up there with them. "Okaaay… Am I missing something?"

"Yeah. Apparently, she can fly too." Amanda grumbled.

"But how?" Gaara asked her.

"Pft. You're askin me? I like it better on the ground!" Temari said.

"Say, what is that?" Amanda floated a little closer to Gaara and gasped. "Oh no…"

"What?" Gaara asked, quite obviously confused. "What is it?"

"The thing! You know, the **thing!"** Amanda emphasized by waving her arms about.

"What are you talking about? Temari! What is she talking about?" Temari squinted her eyes and took a close look at her little brother.

"The only think I can see that's out of the ordinary are thin little blue lines on the right side of your face under your eye. Looks almost like a tattoo or something." Gaara's mouth dropped open.

"No… That's not possible."

_(A.N: _**"Demon talking"**

"**What seems to be the problem this time?"** Shukaku asked in a mocking tone.

_You know darn well what the problem is! _Gaara shouted at him._ This is no coincidence! And don't tell me you have no idea what's going on! I know this is your handi-work!_

"**What are you talking about?"** Shukaku asked sweetly.

_Oh you rotten fat-ass!_

"**Hey! I have feelings too you know…" **Shukaku made a sad face. **"Stuff like that really stings!"**

_I. Don't. Care._ Gaara said impatiently. _I need you to tell me what is going on right now, or else I'll, I'll!_

"**You'll do what? Throw a hissy fit?"** Shukaku stuck his tongue out at Gaara. **"There ain't nuthin you can do to scare me! Nothing at all! So,"** Shukaku stared down at Gaara's defiant form. **"Lets see you try. I want to see you fail miserably before something,"** Shukaku paused, his face suddenly getting a mischievous look about it. **"something, most unfortunate happens."**

_Tell me this first. Is it you spreading the blue tattoos across my skin? _Gaara asked, his confidence somewhat lower than before.

"**Maybe… no wait! Yes it is."**

_So you flat out lied to me last time when you said you didn't know what was going on and that I had blue crows feet? You made me almost kill Amanda on purpose!_

"**You make it sound so bad when you say it that way! I prefer to say that she was in my way of destruction! And it was only a little white lie anyways."**

_A white lie? You almost got her killed!_

"**Whatever happened to the good old days when you enjoyed killing huh? Didn't you like it when you could kill whenever and whatever you pleased? Now, you're just a disgrace! Look at you! Today, when you had to kill all those ninjas and wizards, I could tell that you actually regretted killing them!"**

_I changed._

"**No… You, of all people, can not change."**

_Then prove it. Prove that it's impossible for me to change._

"**Look at all you've done. As soon as you were born, you killed your own Mother. You snapped the limbs of Academy students like toothpicks. You killed a drunk man who bumped into you. You even killed your own caretaker in cold blood. Along with those, you've taken countless of other lives as well, robbing children of parents, and parents of children."**

Images of these events flashed in and out of Gaara's mind, making him relive each and every one. **"Can you ever really make all that go away? Is it really possible," **Along the floor, small blue tendrils writhed out from Shukaku's cage. Meanwhile, Gaara just stood there, almost in a trance. He didn't even realize when the markings began to spread up his body. **"to ignore all those things? Are you really able to 'change' after all that?"**

_I guess not… Wait, what am I saying? _Gaara shook his head of all those unpleasant images. _I might've done those things in the past, but I refuse to do those things ever again unless there is no other choice._

"**No other choice huh?"** Shukaku grinned. **"If that's the case, I'll make sure that's the only choice you have."**

_Huh?_ But then, everything began to fade around him. The last thing he saw was those horrible fangs bared in an unpleasant, grimacing smile. Gaara snapped his eyes open and saw Amanda shaking him back and forth.

"Geez! You have got to stop zoning out like that! Anyways, I'm sure those blue lines won't do anything this time. After all, I did seal you! Right?" Amanda looked uncertain. "Don't worry about it." She clapped her hand on his shoulder. "We better get back to work. Like you said, those guys don't kill themselves!"

…………………………

AAAGGHH! I haven't updated in forever! Alright, if you haven't been reading my other story, which I suggest you do, you wouldn't know that I've been studying for my midterms. Since I am studying, I will only be able to update my stories on the weekends during this month. Luckily, once midterms are over, updates should be back to normal.

I've been having a busy Saturday, with shopping with my parents, doing my oh-so-crappy chores, etc, so it took me awhile to post it. However, I hope to get the next chapter up by Monday to help make up for my absence. Look forward to part two of Ninjas Ascend!


	26. Part 2 Ninja’s Ascend

**Snake Lords**

"_Takes place around when Naruto comes back with Jiriya. Sasuke is still with Orochimaru. So yeah, they're all around 15 or 16. A Naruto and Harry Potter Crossover. I'm not sticking to the plots of either series."_

_Thinking_

"**Yelling"**

On with the story!

**Chpt 26: Part 2; Ninja's Ascend**

…………………………

"Geez! You have got to stop zoning out like that! Anyways, I'm sure those blue lines won't do anything this time. After all, I did seal you! Right?" Amanda looked uncertain. "Don't worry about it." She clapped her hand on his shoulder. "We better get back to work. Like you said, those guys don't kill themselves!"

…………………………

_Oh God, please! Please let me make it in time!_ Neji could see the ninja taking careful aim at Ginny and Kiba. Both were sprawled on the ground, completely helpless.

"but enough of that for now." He said, pulling his arm back for maximum strength. Neji poured on as much speed as he could and prepared a Jyuuken fist. "Let's get down to business." _No! **No!** _Neji was too far away, he was unable to reach them in time. **_NO!_** As Neji's arm swung forward from the motion of his running, something unexpected happened.

His arm glowed with a white light and started to vibrate. Then, the light concentrated on his hand, and was shot forward like a bullet. It struck the man in the spine; dead center. He stopped dead in his tracks. His legs buckled under him as he fell down, limp as a rag doll.

All that happened, and Neji didn't even have time to blink. He stopped running and stared down at his arm. It began glowing again, but it didn't fire. Distracted, he didn't notice the woman sneaking up on him until the very last second. He swiveled around and held his arms up in an 'x' over his face. Yet, it happened again. His arm shot off a bullet of light and struck his attacker straight in the face.

She was blown back over 10 feet and landed with a sickening smack. Neji ran to Kiba and Ginny as soon as he was sure she was dead. He didn't have time to think about this now; there were other things he had to take care of.

He knelt down next to Kiba, who wasn't moving. Alongside him, Akamaru whimpered and nudged his master gently with his nose. Fresh blood was leaking from the corner of his mouth and wouldn't seem to stop. Pulling up his sleeves, Neji carefully pulled the shuriken from his chest along with then the senbon. Kiba was barely breathing, and his pulse was faint. Neji cursed under his breath and carefully picked Kiba up by his arms. He laid him atop Akamaru's back and tied him in place with a length of wire.

"Get up." Neji commanded Ginny. She bit her lip and painstakingly stood up on one leg. Placing her other foot gently on the ground, she winced, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. Neji walked over and turned around. "Get up on my back. I'll carry you." She wiped her eyes and complied. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she jumped up slightly so that Neji could help support her legs.

"W-will Kiba be a-alright?" She asked, gritting her teeth against the constant pain in her ankle. Neji had no answer to this, so he kept silent while trotting to keep pace with Akamaru. He had a feeling that the answer would be a negative one.

…………………………

"Our men are failing." Sasuke hissed. "Then I guess it's time to start." He turned to Voldemort. "Is it ready?"

"You know it can't work without the final component. We don't have it because our men are incompetent failures." Sasuke smiled evilly and held up a small vile filled with red, gooey liquid.

"Of course it will. So what if we have to start out small?" He deftly twisted the stopper out of the vile. "After a few minutes, we'll have enough to quadruple the size of our current army and more…" Pulling a scroll out of his pocket, he unrolled it on the ground. It was about three feet in length, and the curious thing was, there wasn't a single marking on the paper. Not a word, not a symbol, nothing but blank paper.

Sasuke poured a bit of the red liquid on his finger and drew a large circle in the middle of the paper. Along the perimeter of the circle, he made marks not even Voldemort understood. Lastly, in the very center of the circle, he drew a large kanji_ (A.N: Symbol.)_ that looked like claw marks with several cross hatches.

Sasuke took a deep breath and formed the ram handseal, molding a massive amount of chakra. He pressed his hand against the red kanji and murmured several words under his breath. The paper glowed with a black and purple light, and Sasuke's hand sunk down as if it were nothing but water.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu****: Edo Tesai! Sukuro-Ru Youshiki!"** _(A.N: Summoning Technique; Impure World Resurrection! Scroll Style!)_ Sasuke closed his hand shut, grabbing some unseen thing and wrenched it out.

In his grasp was a rope attached to a wooden coffin. He dragged the coffin to the side and plunged his hand into the light again, bringing out another coffin, and then another, and another. In total, he had 16 coffins in his possession before the light disappeared and the scroll became blank once more.

"Amazing." Voldemort stroked the side of one coffin. "A jutsu requires life as a sacrifice. And no spell can re-awaken the dead. But use them in unison…"

"I'd get away from there if I were you." Sasuke told him. Voldemort regrettably moved back and stared from a distance. "They bite." The wood of the coffin began to shatter as black spikes shoved through the lid.

…………………………

Karasu's mouth opened, letting poisonous gas leak out all over its opponent.

"Gotcha." Kankurou grinned as he saw his target fall to the ground without a noise. He pulled Karasu back with his chakra strings, however, one of the strings touched the corpse of the man he had just eliminated. He went over to untangle the string, but something peculiar happened. When he moved the string, the man's body moved too. Just like it was a puppet.

"Weird… That shouldn't be possible. It's not a real puppet! Nothing but a body! How is it possible to move it with chakra strings when I haven't even properly treated the body?" Just as an experiment, he tried lifting the corpse to his feet, and it did. "Just like… Karasu…" He grinned. "This gives me an idea…"

…………………………

"What is that thing?" Amanda muttered to herself. From her position in the sky, she could see a small black dot rise from the forest. It was spinning and flying in loops. An inhuman screech rang out of the forest, and the dot disappeared. "Where did it go?"

She clapped her hands over her ears as the same horrible, ear-splitting screech came from right behind her. She turned around and almost fell out of the sky.

A humanoid of giant proportion had suddenly appeared behind her. It was nine heads high with bulging muscles that were covered with small, silver scales. It had four toes, three in the front, and one in the back, like a bird's foot. Thrashing back and forth was a long, muscular tail that never stopped moving. The hands were twice as large as they should be, while the fingers ended in overly long black talons that gleamed like razor blades. It had a wingspan over 12 feet, and all the while, they were beating up and down in unison, keeping the creature aloft.

But the head was the most grotesque part. It was long and narrow, ending in a black beak that could rip anything in its way to pieces. Two slitted nostrils were located right above the top of the beak. Starting at the upper forehead, giant spikes jutted out and continued in a line down its back. Eye sockets were sunk far back into the skull, but there weren't any eyes. Nothing but a pool of darkness inside an endless hole.

Without giving her a chance to react, the thing hunched over and screamed again, tearing Amanda's concentration in half. She began falling as her mind tried to straighten itself out, yet failed.

Gaara looked up suddenly as he heard the scream and was just barely able to catch Amanda before she hit the ground. The thing landed on the ground, making the Earth rumble.

Gaara reached out with his sand and tried to fend it off, but it was too agile. Every time his sand got within four feet of it, it would jump away. After several seconds of this, he realized that it wasn't going to work. So instead he took a different approach. As soon as the thing jumped away, he sent a tendril of sand to grab its leg.

On the first try it succeeded. The creature tried pulling its leg out, but Gaara kept piling more and more sand on the thing until he was able to use Desert Graveyard.

He clenched his hand shut, and the sand contracted, but no blood came out. Not even a trickle. Suddenly, one of its clawed hands sliced through the sand coffin as though it were nothing but wet paper. Gaara stared in shock as his mineral hardened sand was torn apart bit by bit with enraged shrieks from the creature.

It shook itself like a wet dog and pointed a finger at Amanda, who still lay on a bed of sand, completely incapacitated. Its beak clacked up and down while numerous deep throated bellows came out from its throat. It quickly lumbered forward and aimed a swipe at Gaara. This was blocked by a giant fan that came falling from the sky. Temari soon followed it and picked her fan up in a defensive position.

"Gaara. Take Amanda out of here. It obviously wants her."

"Can you handle it alone?"

"Hopefully…" She shifted her fan up on her shoulder. "Now go! We don't have time to waste!"

…………………………

**Well well well…** Kyuubi thought, staring at the bars before him. **There's something I wasn't expecting. No matter. I will destroy them too. It should only be a few more minutes…** Kyuubi intently watched the seal that kept his cage shut. The kanji was slowly melting away, corroding from the pressure and strain from both magic and chakra. **It won't be long now. Then this party will really get started…**

…………………………

Gaara watched his sister as he flew away with Amanda towards the sanctuary of the castle. The screeches from below echoed as it collided with Temari in combat. She was managing to keep it from going airborne, but it was slowly surpassing her, little by little. Gaara turned back to steering the sand cloud, but came to a screeching halt.

Another one of those 'things', was hovering in front of him. He turned around, but there was another one there as well. There was one on either side of him and one above. The only way left, down. The cloud dropped, and the creatures plummeted after him. It seemed that on the ground they were fierce, but in the sky, they were fiercer.

He was being forced into doing a reckless move to avoid their attacks that came ever closer. Soon, it became inevitable, as they were only three feet away from him on either side. He held on to Amanda tight, and did a corkscrew. Almost like that's what they were planning from the beginning, they blocked him off right at the end of the spiral, forcing him to stop. This sudden, jerking motion made his grip loosen, and Amanda was flung off.

He cried out and raced after her. One of the giant heads let out a high scream, and wings from all sides buffeted him around. Sure, his sand protected him, but he could only concentrate on so many things at once. His cloud of sand crumbled and he began to fall. A tail struck the side of his head. His sand was just fast enough to get between the impact, but it stood as no obstacle between such strength and power. The last thing he could remember, was seeing Amanda being snatched by one of the creatures, while he himself was falling, and the glint of something blue touch his body. Then, it all went black.

…………………………

Hinata practically tore through the forest trying to find Naruto, but even with her Byakugan active, it seemed that he had just disappeared off the face of the Earth. She knew he was somewhere nearby, but she just couldn't see him anywhere.

She stopped for a moment as she felt the tree she landed in shake. She jumped down and touched the ground. At timed intervals, a throbbing pulse would go through the Earth. The next one she felt almost knocked her to her feet.

With Byakugan, she saw red chakra pulse through the air at the same time as the quakes. She put two and two together. _Red chakra that can affect such a large area? Oh no… Is Naruto-kun's seal breaking?_

She hurried to her feet and started running again. There wasn't any time to lose.

…………………………

Amanda awoke, her mind befuddled and her senses dulled. Her arm ached with a slow burn, and her head kept throbbing, while she couldn't feel a thing in her mid-section. She moved her arm, trying to ease the pain, but only received a sharp stab shoot up to her shoulder.

Little by little, her vision cleared. She looked down at her arm. A long cut went up the length of her arm, shallow enough so it wouldn't be fatal, but deep enough to allow blood to drip down her hand and into a glass vial that was positioned under the flow.

"Enjoying your stay?" A sneering voice asked. The eye-less head of a creature came around the tree she was tied to and held it right next to her own. She refused to let a scream leave her mouth, so all that came out was a whimper. "Ah yes. You should know what these are." To her disgust and fury, Malfoy showed up from behind some trees.

He came and grabbed her face and forced her to look the creature straight in the face. It arched its head closer, its rancid breath coming out in gasps. Its beak opened wide, and Amanda saw a red light glow in the back of its throat.

"No…" She gasped.

"Oh yes." Sasuke appeared out of nowhere. "They're Lesser Oni."_ (A.N: Demon.)_

"But how did you summon them beforehand?" Amanda asked, scared to death. "You would have needed my blood first. You can't do magic either."

"What, did you think that the **entire** Kentosen civilization had only one sealer?' Sasuke pulled out an identical sealer from his pocket. "But, we needed your blood to be able to seal magic and chakra together." Sasuke held up the vial filled with the red, gooey, liquid. "Remember your accident in Herbology? We were able to take your spilled blood with no difficulty at all. But," Sasuke shrugged. "We need more of it to complete our task and seal all our top men."

"So that's why some of your men out there could do magic and use jutsu. You had another sealer." Amanda resisted the urge to spit at him. "Oh, don't look so upset. You should have known that we'd have our way one way or another." He pulled the now full vial from under Amanda's arm away and placed a new one in its place.

"Malfoy, let's go." Malfoy followed Sasuke obediently like a dog. "Oh and Amanda," Sasuke turned back around to face her. "Don't try getting out of here. You break the ropes, and the needles come out." She looked down at the ropes carefully and saw that thin needles were wedged in-between the slits of rope, hence the fact that she didn't feel anything in her gut. "And if that poison comes in contact with air." Sasuke drew a line across his throat. "You'll die very, very slowly."

Suddenly, he and Malfoy were gone, leaving Amanda all alone; her arm oozing blood, half her body poisoned, and a winged Oni watching her, always watching. She was truly alone, and helpless.

The beast quickly turned its head as a thrumming sound made the air pressure change dramatically. Red tendrils of chakra seeped through the forest, and made breathing suddenly difficult. Something bad was coming, something very bad, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it.

…………………………

OMG! My midterms are over! I am overcome with the happy feeling! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Now my updates will become more frequent! YEYS!

This chapter was thanks to ZebioLizard2, who gave me the idea using the Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Edo Tesai. I just decided on changing that jutsu a teensey bit. : )

I know this chapter is short compared to others I've written, but the next chapter's gonna be SUPER important. Til then!


	27. Release of the Demons!

**Snake Lords**

"_Takes place around when Naruto comes back with Jiriya. Sasuke is still with Orochimaru. So yeah, they're all around 15 or 16. A Naruto and Harry Potter Crossover. I'm not sticking to the plots of either series."_

_Thinking_

"**Yelling"**

Hitaru: I know I haven't really done any Sasuke torture, but this chapter is where he starts to get his sorry ass kicked! Yey! And I know Amanda's fist would only hit sand, but she wouldn't actually try to hit him, I think…

On with the story!

**Chpt 27: Release of the Demons!**

…………………………

The beast quickly turned its head as a thrumming sound made the air pressure change dramatically. Red tendrils of chakra seeped through the forest, and made breathing suddenly difficult. Something bad was coming, something very bad, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it.

…………………………

Naruto's eyes opened, and red chakra began to bubble out.It formed the customary red fox shape around him, but this time, he had four tails. He took a deep breath of air and breathed out slowly. He smiled, baring his pointed fangs, and got to his feet.

**I had almost forgotten what the outside world is like. **This was no longer Naruto, but Kyuubi. He took up his razor sharp claws and tore through a tree like a hot knife through butter. His nose twitched, catching the smell of blood in the distance.** Just in time for the party.** He casually jumped up to the very top of a pine tree and looked out over the forest.

In the distance, he could see the battle raging in front of Hogwarts castle. In the forest itself, were over several hundred men prepping themselves for battle. Along with that, he could see half a dozen Lesser Oni flying above the ground. Kyuubi grinned and began to gather a large amount of chakra in one hand.

…………………………

"I'm going to join in." Sasuke said to Voldemort. "I'm bored. Keep a close eye on that girl. I don't think she's just going to sit there."

"Have fun then." Voldemort waved him off. Sasuke smirked and walked out of the cover of the forest, and into the chaos of the battlefield. Bodies lay strewn about the ground, covered in blood. A giant toad spotted him and immediately began to charge him. Sasuke started his chidori and put it straight through the toads head. It disappeared in a puff of smoke and Sasuke continued onwards.

One of his men landed in a splash of red at Sasuke's feet. He kicked it carelessly aside and turned to face his new opponent. Sakura's face held a grim expression as her hands clenched into fists at her side.

"Shall we?" Sasuke went down into his fighting stance and looked her straight in the eye. Without any recognition, Sakura charged him at full speed. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and began dodging her lightning fast strikes.

Her foot came around in a roundhouse to his head, and Sasuke grabbed her foot. Sakura moved both her left fist and other foot at the same time, wedging her leg in-between his ankles and tripping him up. Sasuke tried moving and fell to the ground. She fell down with him and pinned him down with her elbow to his throat. She pulled a kunai out of her holster and threw it behind her. The real Sasuke caught the ring of the kunai and whipped it right back at Sakura. She jumped up high, and the kunai hit the Kage Bunshin squarely in the chest, making it disappear in a cloud of smoke.

While in the air, Sakura put her hands together and did several handseals. She placed her hand in the air and performed a Kuchiyouse no jutsu in midair. A three foot long slug spun around and sprayed acid in Sasuke's direction. While jumping out of the way, Sasuke snapped his fingers twice. A giant anaconda jumped into the air and wrapped itself around the slug, squeezing it as hard as it could.

The slug exploded, but not in the way Sasuke intended. Instead of dying, it split into multiple different slugs and kept pursuing him. Sakura's hand glowed green, and she chopped off the head of his snake summoning while Sasuke burnt the slugs to a crisp with a fireball. They both landed about thirty feet from each other.

They both diverted their attention to the trees nearby that were beginning to shake. The ground underneath them rumbled, and the air pressure increased. They flung their arms up to protect their faces, and a red flash cut down every tree that it touched. They slowly opened their eyes and looked to see what had just happened. From the depths of the forest, a red figure came out on all fours.

It stood up and lifted its head to the sky. It let out a roar so loud, everyone fighting instantly stopped and looked.

"What in the world?" Sasuke looked down at his arms and saw that his arms were all cut up, even though the light hadn't even touched him.

**Hello there.** A voice whispered in his ear. Sasuke turned around and saw Naruto with blood red eyes and covered in red chakra that looked like a fox with four tails. Before Sasuke had a chance to react, Naruto pulled back his arm, and thrust forward with his claws straight through Sasuke's chest. A tearing sound was made as Naruto impaled Sasuke through the chest.As Sasuke's eyes began to glaze over, Naruto whispered something in his ear,** Déjà vu.**

He tugged his arm out and threw Sasuke to the side. His eyes were glazing over while blood gushed out in buckets. Sakura stood there in shock as Naruto slowly advanced on her.

Sakura's mouth moved up and down, but nothing came out. "K-Kyuubi?' She stuttered finally.

**Gee, you think?** Kyuubi said sarcastically. **Well, not quite anyway. I'm not even in my full form yet.** He reached out an arm of chakra and grabbed Sakura by the throat. She struggled and tried to pry the arm off, but all she did was end up burning her hands. The more she tried to fight it, the more it tightened. **Go on…** Kyuubi brought her right up to his face.** Try and scream. But no one's going to hear you.**

Kyuubi fell forward as a heavy weight struck the small of his back. It didn't hurt, but it did make him lose his balance.

"Put her down." Chouji drew back his super sized hands with Shikamaru at his side. Kyuubi ignored them and his grip constricted. **"Stop this madness!" **Chouji roared.** "I know you're still in there Naruto!"**

**You know, **Kyuubi said, pausing for just a second.** I really am sick and tired of people calling me Naruto…** Chouji opened his mouth as if to shout again, but Shikamaru silenced him.

"Don't even try it Chouji." Chouji looked at Shikamaru like he was insane. "This isn't Naruto anymore. He can't be bargained with."

…………………………

Gaara could hear someone calling his name, but it was so faint, he thought he was dreaming. A spark went through his brain, and he opened his eyes. Kankurou leaned over him with several chakra strings trailing from each finger.

"You're finally awake!" Kankurou sighed with relief and slumped backwards. Gaara pushed himself up and rubbed his face.

"What did you do to me?" His skin felt all tingly and clammy.

"I'm not too sure how I did it to be honest. You were falling from your sand cloud, and I was able to somehow attach chakra strings to you and stop your descent. After that, you were out cold so I was able to open your eyes by attaching a string to your nervous system."

"But, your chakra strings should only be able to control puppets! Specially made ones at that…" Gaara sounded confused.

"Yeah I know…" Kankurou helped lift his younger brother to his feet. "Like I said, I don't really know how I was able to do it, other than the fact that I did." Kankurou let go of Gaara's shoulders and frowned. "And, I'm sorry… those things got away. Temari and I did our best, but I guess that best wasn't good enough."

"Then I'll just have to put things right." Gaara formed another sand cloud and beckoned Kankurou to sit down on it as well. "Where is Temari, by the way?" Kankurou pointed up in the sky where Temari rained wind attacks left and right. Gaara floated up next to her side and tapped her shoulder.

"Come with us. I'm going to need both of you to cover me." Temari nodded and flew after Gaara guarding his back.

…………………………

Amanda tried to block out the constant screaming of the Lesser Oni. It persistently paced back and forth in the same place. It acted fidgety and nervously batted its wings in front of it, as if trying to keep something at bay.

_I'm going to go insane!_ Amanda gritted her teeth as the screams reached a higher pitch. It whipped its head around and stared at her with those bottomless eyes.

_It is coming!_ A frenzied thought crossed Amanda's mind. However, it wasn't hers. _The tailed demon king! _Waves of emotions crashed over her, consisting of fear, hostility and utmost panic.

_Somehow, its thoughts can enter my own!_ Amanda grimaced as a fresh flood of emotions entered her own._ There's too many…_ Small beads of sweat began to form on her face. _Make it stop!_

A crashing sound came from her left, and the emotions left her mind as quickly as they had come. The Oni braced itself against the sand that pummeled mercilessly against it. The sand stopped, but the Oni did as well. Bright blue strands entered its back, and Kankurou jumped out of the bushes.

"I'll get you out of here." Gaara came from behind the tree and started to untie the rope.

"**No Don't!"** Amanda yelled hoarsely. Gaara quickly pulled his hands back and froze. **"You do that, and I'll die!"** She motioned to the needles that protruded from the coils, and Gaara frowned deeply."They're poisoned needles and the poison is activated when it touches the air!"

"I can't just leave you here."

"You're going to have to. There's nothing you can do about it right now." Gaara reached for the ropes once more, but Amanda moved out of reach.** "Are you trying to kill me?"**

"No, I'm not. I have an idea." A tendril of sand floated down his finger and seeped in through the cracks in the rope. "I'm going to try and absorb the poison with my sand so that I can pull those needles out."

Gaara carefully guided the sand to the base of the needles and then, into the small holes they had made in her stomach. Amanda whimpered slightly and doubled over as the sand entered her wounds. Gaara pushed her back up against the tree so that he could move his sand about more freely and quickly. Despite her obvious discomfort, Gaara kept at it until he was sure that he had gotten every speck of the deadly poison out of her.

"Gaara!" Temari whispered earnestly into his ear. "Someone's coming this way!"

"Just a bit more…" Now this was the tricky part, he had to pull the sand out quickly enough so that it wouldn't burn her on the way out. Gaara deftly twisted his sand, and it seeped out through the creases in the rope. In midair, the sand disappeared with a small sizzling sound. "Acid. They used some sort of acid that burns up once it hit the air…"

"Yeah, that's nice. Now hurry up!" Gaara gently put his hand on Amanda's shoulder and eased the needles out. He let them clatter to the ground and began to fumble around with the knotted rope. Temari pushed him out of the way and brought her fan down on the rope, splitting it straight in two. "The faster, the better!"

Gaara carefully held Amanda bridal style, so she wouldn't lose more blood, and started to get out of there with Temari and Kankurou backing him up. Right there and there, Orochimaru crashed through the underbrush.

"Why hello boys and girls! What a nice night this is!" He held up a wand and shot at them. "Want to play?"

"Something's wrong with him…" Kankurou muttered. "He's acting like he has no idea what he's doing…"

"Good night!" A blue light erupted from his wand tip and ricocheted off of Temari's fan. Unfortunately, it changed direction and hit Gaara in the back. Of course, his sand didn't do him any good since it was a spell. His eyes glazed over and he fell forward, Temari pulling Amanda quickly out of the way. "Sleeping spell…" Orochimaru snorted and began to laugh. "Gets 'em every time!"

"D-Did you say, sleeping spell?" Kankurou and Temari asked nervously.

"Uh-huh…" Orochimaru started to bite his fingernails for no real reason.

"Oh shit… I knew it!" Kankurou twitched a bit. "He really doesn't have any idea what he is doing! **Temari! Run for it!"**

She had obviously been thinking the same thing, and already far ahead of him. He glanced one last time at Gaara, and saw that sand was packing itself on top of him with a mind of its own.

"Sorry about this." Kankurou turned tail and fled, controlling the Oni against its will to run in front of him as well.

…………………………

"Kyuubi. Let her go." Tsunade appeared behind Chouji and Shikamaru.

**Make me…** Kyuubi laughed and tightened his hold on Sakura's throat.** If you really want her, come and get her.** Without any warning, a silver streak shot down from the sky and hit Kyuubi right in the back. Occupied with this new threat, he dropped Sakura and grappled with the Oni that was latched on his back.Kakashi came from nowhere and picked Sakura up. Her throat was a blistering red and she was gasping like a fish out of water.

"Tsunade, do what you can for her and Sasuke." Kakashi gave a disgusted look when he said Sasuke's name, but they needed all the help they could get to bring Kyuubi down. Tsunade nodded and her hands began to glow neon green. She deftly fixed up Sakura's neck, and leaned down next to Sasuke. She placed a hand over the hole in his chest and poured in as much chakra as she could muster. His eyes unglazed and flickered opened.

"Hu…" He was about to ask something when Tsunade punched him in the stomach as hard as she could without using any chakra.

"Listen,we hate you, you hate us." Tsunade shook his head hard. "But we need all the help we can get to bring the Kyuubi down." She admitted grudgingly.

"Kyuubi? Wha…" Then it hit him and he gulped. He finally pieced all the pieces together and understood.

"But after this, we will continue from where we left off." Tsunade threw him to the ground and jumped after Kyuubi, who was snapping the neck of the Oni.

**Damn thing…** He muttered, throwing it to the ground.** I never liked them when I lived with them in hell, and I still don't like them now.** As soon as Tsunade got close to him, Kyuubi unexpectedly sprouted a fifth tail.

…………………………

Once again, I am sorry for the miserably short chapter, but I've got CMT's (Connecticut Mastery Testing) coming up soon. Yeesh! And I thought my updates were going back to normal! It's a conspiracy I tell you! My school is out to get me! Then again, when isn't it? Anyways, I tried to get this up yesterday, but for some odd reason I couldn't upload the document, so, here it is now! Till then!


	28. Desperate Situation

**Snake Lords**

"_Takes place around when Naruto comes back with Jiriya. Sasuke is still with Orochimaru. So yeah, they're all around 15 or 16. A Naruto and Harry Potter Crossover. I'm not sticking to the plots of either series."_

_Thinking_

"**Yelling"**

On with the story!

**Chpt 28: Desperate Situation**

…………………………

**Damn thing…** He muttered, throwing it to the ground.** I never liked them when I lived with them in hell, and I still don't like them now.** As soon as Tsunade got close to him, Kyuubi unexpectedly sprouted a fifth tail.

…………………………

**Who's first?** Kyuubi asked, flaunting his new tail in front of them all.** I'm going to kill you all in the end, so it doesn't really matter.** He said, shrugging.

"We all have to attack him at once; we have no chance if we attack alone." Shikamaru muttered to Chouji.

**Shikamaru,** Kyuubi was suddenly behind him, not making a single sound.** I don't like it when people talk behind my back…**

"I was discussing who was going first." Shikamaru said desperately, stalling for time and racking his brain for some sort of strategy.

**I'm not stupid you know,** Kyuubi stretched out a hand towards his neck. **I might as well just get rid of you before you become a prob…** Kyuubi stopped in his tracks, still and unmoving.

"Then again, maybe you are stupid." Shikamaru grinned slightly as he lowered his arm, Kyuubi's lowering at the same time. Shikamaru had caught Kyuubi in his Kagemane no jutsu.

**Oh dear! Whatever shall I do?** Kyuubi gasped dramatically and then grinned.** This old parlor trick? Bah, it's overated.** Kyuubi stuck out his tongue, and gave Shikamaru a vulgar hand gesture. Surprisingly, Shikamaru copied him, astonished at what had just happened.

"H-How…?" Shikamaru gasped.

**I mean really, just pour in a little chakra, and bam! The effect is reversed!** Kyuubi yawned.** You know, standing around and talking is great and all, but let's get back to business. Shall we dance?** Kyuubi turned around, making Shikamaru turn as well.** Fight my little puppet! Fight!** Kyuubi punched at the air, directing Shikamaru to attack his own teammates.

"Hold him down!" Asuma cried, trying to grab a hold of his student. "We can't attack him!"

"You have to!" Shikamaru cried out, swinging wildly at anyone within a six foot radius. "Attack me, and get Kyuubi when he's off guard!"

The Jounin ran frantically after the uncontrollable Shikamaru. Whenever they finally caught up to him, they had to back off from the enhanced force of his blows.

"I got his arm!" Kakashi yelled, holding fast onto Shikamaru's right wrist. Gai followed and grabbed Shikamaru's legs. Asuma put him in a headlock, restricting his movements.

Tsunade and Jiraiya leaped at the temporarily immobilized Kyuubi and attempted to grab his throat. But before they could even touch him, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Shikamaru slumped over, relieved at being released from his own jutsu. A disgruntled 'hmph' came from a high up tree branch, where the real Kyuubi sat, picking out imaginary dirt from his claws.

**Honestly, you guys suck.** Kyuubi got to his feet and lightly jumped to the ground.** I mean, what will you do if I do this?** Kyuubi disappeared, and Sasuke let out a slight groan. Sakura turned around, and saw that Kyuubi had reappeared behind him, yanking his head backwards by his hair.** Come on, tell me that you guys have something else up your sleeves!**

Sasuke quickly did a karawimi, freeing himself from Kyuubi's hold.

"Let's see how you like this for a challenge." Sasuke's skin crawled with the first level of the curse seal. After a few seconds, his hair lengthened and turned gray, a black star appearing on his face.

**God, this again?** Kyuubi sighed and slapped his face.** You could barely match my power when I had one tail. What makes you think that you can beat me when I have five tails?**

"I'm not finished." Sasuke's body began to undergo another transformation. It went from the dull brown of the second level, to a bloody red hue. His hair went back to his normal black color, but the wings on his back remained. "Meet level three." Sasuke looked up and met Kyuubi's eyes. Twin black lines marked the sides of his face. Kyuubi sniggered.

**Level three? What is this? Some sort of videogame?** Sasuke didn't hesitate, and ran headlong at Kyuubi, his fanged teeth glimmering. Within 10 seconds, Kyuubi had him trussed up like a turkey. Sasuke lay on his stomach, his arms bent backwards by Kyuubi's powerful grip, and Kyuubi's foot in the center of his back.** That's it? That's all you had for me? Pft. Looks like your quest for power turned out to be a flop.**

A driving force slammed into Kyuubi, knocking him 20 meters away from Sasuke. Everyone saw Kyuubi struggle with some sort of blurred object that moved abnormally fast. Unfortunately for the assailant, Kyuubi could also move abnormally fast. The attacker was blown backwards, landing in Chouji's arms. It was Lee.

"Naruto, please stop this!" Lee begged, staring at Kyuubi's red swathed form.

**Haven't I gone over this before?** Kyuubi asked tiredly.** I. Am. Not! NARUTO! **Kyuubi yelled to the sky, a sonic boom resounding high above them.** Get it? ** Kyuubi crouched down on all fours.** Bored now.**

Kyuubi launched himself at the nearest target, which so happened to be Sakura. Completely unprepared, Sakura was tossed up into the sky. Tsunade ran forward to catch her, but Kyuubi lashed out at her with his claws. She was just able to avoid them, but she could feel one of her ribs crack. Jiraiya, losing no time at all, prepared a Katon: Karyuu Endan. The wall of flame blew towards Kyuubi, but he literally shrugged it off, snatching a piece of the fire with his claws.

Kyuubi leaped up into the air, just avoiding a black cloud that swarmed over the ground. The black cloud split up into three different parts and flew upwards. Kyuubi spun around, creating a fiery circle with the ball of fire in his hand. The black clouds lit up in flames, plummeting towards the ground. Upon closer inspection, they could all see the charred remains of bugs.

As soon as Kyuubi landed, Shino appeared out of nowhere and unleashed a torrent of both Destructor bugs and his newly acquired Fire beetles that Hagrid had given him. Kyuubi opened his mouth and unleashed a beam of chakra from his mouth, eliminating every bug it touched.

Shino stuck out his arms, and black, shell-like sheathes erupted from his skin. They sharpened into points, an amber liquid oozing from the tips. Shino ran forward, slicing at Kyuubi with these shell-like blades. Kyuubi moved like water, flowing from one movement to another, avoiding every attack as if it was nothing. Kyuubi reached out with his tails and bound Shino's arms to his sides. Kyuubi's hand stretched wide; a miniature red typhoon swirling around in the center.

**Rasengan!** Kyuubi drove the sphere into Shino's stomach, sending him flying backwards. As he landed, the lenses of his sunglasses shattered, the glass spilling all over his coat.

Kyuubi spun around, striking Chouji in the rib cage with a resounding crack. Chouji, who had attempted to sneak up on him, fell to the ground, a pained expression on his face. Tsunade wrapped her arms around Kyuubi's shoulders from behind, bracing herself firmly on the ground. His vision swirled as a pricking sensation shot up his spine. Kyuubi laughed as his limbs refused to move the way he wanted.

**Try harder!** Kyuubi shouted, sending his chakra out in waves, shattering the genjutsu Kurenai had created like it had been nothing but a toothpick. Tsunade was thrown back, disoriented from the dizzying force of chakra. Steadying herself, she punched the ground, making it shatter and fall to pieces. Kyuubi laid his hand on the ground, and he rose up on a column of solid rock, high into the sky.

Sakura leapt up as soon as he had risen. She brought her heel down, attempting to smash his skull in. Kyuubi jumped over her, Sakura's heel splitting the giant column of rock in two instead of his head. Kyuubi whistled slightly.

**Not bad for a human her age.** Kyuubi flipped in the air and brought his own heel down in the center of her back. Sakura cried out and plummeted towards the ground at a speed that human bones were not meant to withstand. A giant cloud of dust and dirt spread outwards from the impact. Sakura lay in a crater 20 feet in diameter. She opened her mouth to scream, but blood poured out instead.

Jiraiya, Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai attacked Kyuubi in a four-way formation, trying to catch him off guards somehow while Tsunade and Kakashi ran to Sakura's side. Tsunade's hands glowed green, trying to stop Sakura from becoming completely paralyzed.

During this whole time, Sasuke had been on the ground where Kyuubi had left him. His face shook nervously as he watched Kyuubi continue his relentless attack. One of his wings was broken; it had been snapped when Kyuubi stepped on it. Groaning with the effort, he pushed himself to his feet, some blood dripping down his back. He saw Kyuubi mercilessly toss Jiraiya into a tree, while strangling Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai with his tails at the same time.

Kyuubi's eyes flickered back to where Tsunade was healing Sakura, a glint shining in his eyes. He lifted the Jounin off the ground, and slammed them into the ground. Kyuubi ran towards Kakashi and drove his claws into Kakashi's stomach. Kakashi fell, a small grunt escaping from behind his mouth. Kyuubi continued on towards Tsunade, who was frantically trying to finish before he reached her. Kyuubi brought up his hand to punch her, but was knocked to the ground.

Sasuke ripped at Kyuubi's face, trying to keep him pinned to the ground. Kyuubi snarled and bodily lifted Sasuke off him.

**Stay out of this pretty boy. **Kyuubi latched a hand around Sasuke's throat.** Maybe I'll let you enjoy life a little longer.** Kyuubi mercilessly tightened his grip while Sasuke frantically tore feebly at his arm.** Then again, maybe I'll just snap your damn neck.**

"L-leave them a-alone…" Sasuke croaked out, cringing as his windpipe was slowly being forced shut. Kyuubi looked curiously at him, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

**Uchiha, you confuse me. First, you abandoned them for power, almost killing my container in the process. Now, you're trying to protect them? Do tell me, where do your loyalties truly lie?**

"Y-You damned demon." Sasuke spat in Kyuubi's face. "You're n-nothing but a c-coward, u-using Na-Naruto's body against h-him…"

**What did you say?** Kyuubi hissed.** Don't call me a coward. Do you think I like being trapped in this frail body? Do you actually think I care about kit? I'm a demon.** Kyuubi put one of his claws at the corner of Sasuke's left temple.** I don't play by any fucking rules.** Kyuubi pushed his claw in, puncturing Sasuke's skin.** You shall pay for your insolence.**

Sasuke screamed as Kyuubi began to slowly drag his claw across his face. Like an artist at work, Kyuubi slowly split Sasuke's skin, going from his left temple, down across the left side of his face, ending the line in a small triangle. Kyuubi continued to draw, forming a tail that covered the left side of Sasuke's face. Blood seeped out, making Sasuke's third level skin even redder. Kyuubi removed his claw, and brought it up towards his mouth. He licked every speck of blood off his hand, his eyes lighting up with a dangerous gleam.

Kyuubi brought Sasuke closer to him, a sort of madness shining in his eyes. With no warning, Kyuubi bared his fangs and bit into the side of his neck that didn't have the cursed seal. Sasuke's Sharingan disappeared from his eyes; his body reverted back to his normal form. His limbs went slack. His body felt empty, not just because of bloodloss, but he could no longer feel his own chakra.

Kyuubi's teeth sunk deeper into Sasuke's neck, rending at the fragile muscles. Kyuubi released him from the choke hold, and lowered him to the ground, still biting his neck. While he drank, red clouded his vision, a familiar feeling washing over him. Sasuke's chakra was fading, being absorbed into Kyuubi through his blood stream.

Blood dripped off the ends of his fangs, quickened breath passing between them. Ever so slowly, more chakra gathered around him. Kyuubi's normally red eyes disappeared, replaced with a white glaze. A winding tower of chakra surrounded him, highlighting his maddened features. A sixth tail swayed in unison with the other five, a growl emitting from his throat. A mixture of froth, drool, and the Uchiha's blood spilled over his bottom row of teeth. Everyone watched with horror and dread. This was the beginning of Kyuubi's bloodlust.

…………………………

"Madam Promfrey!" Neji pushed open the Infirmary doors, balancing Ginny on his back while allowing Akamaru through the doors. "I have two patients! One being in critical condition!"

"Oh dear!" Madam Promfrey busily bustled about from one bed to another. "Put them in whatever free space you can find dear!" Neji inwardly shuddered as he caught a glimpse of a boy whose arms were bending the wrong way, blood seeping out of the broken joints.

Neji carefully let Ginny down to rest on a bed, propping her foot up on a stool. He walked over to Akamaru and lifted Kiba up gently, putting him down on a clean, white bed. Neji lifted his head up and saw Ino lying in the bed next to Kiba's. Sweat beaded her forehead as she shook with fever. Neji cursed under his breath, how did they get into such a desperate situation? Neji looked down at Kiba again. The white sheets were no longer white, but red.

"My goodness child!" Madam Promfrey whipped out her wand and hurriedly tried to close the holes in Kiba's chest and neck. "What is happening out there?"

"More than you could imagine." Neji said tiredly. "Listen, I have to go. Unless you want more patients like this."

"Please!" Madam Promfrey pleaded. "End this as soon as you can!"

"I will." Neji turned around and paused by Ginny's bed and put a hand on her shoulder. "Have faith in him, he'll make it." Ginny nodded dumbly, staring at Kiba's blood streaked face. Neji then patted Akamaru's head, telling him to stay on watch in the Infirmary.

After all that was done, Neji pushed open the doors and started to run towards the nearest window. He pushed it open and jumped out as far as he could. Neji landed on the shoulders of a wizard and twisted his ankles, breaking the man's neck. As the body collapsed, Neji placed his hands on the ground, starting a cartwheel. Keeping a hold on the wizard's neck, Neji swung the body down on his partners, knocking them all to the ground.

As they fell to the ground, Neji slammed his hands into their chests, rupturing their hearts at the same time. Having taken down those three in under 5 seconds, Neji looked up and saw an Oni standing in front of him.

"Whoah! Don't attack it!" Kankurou's face popped out from behind it. "I've got it under control!"

"Your control?" Neji asked, quite obviously confused.

"Yeah I know, I'm not quite sure how I can do it either." Kankurou shrugged. "But Temari can fly and stuff; it's pretty weird." He said, pointing to his sister.

"Wait, have you noticed anything else?" Neji asked, an idea popping into his head.

"What do you mean?" Temari asked, supporting Amanda on her shoulder.

"Like, have you seen anyone else do something they couldn't do before?"

"Well, we ran into Shino a few minutes ago." Temari suggested.

"Oh yeah!" Kankurou snapped his fingers. "He could make this shell stuff come out of his body."

"What kind of shell?" Neji asked persistently.

"Listen, now isn't the time to be playing 20 questions. We have to get out of…"

"Just tell me!" Neji interrupted Temari.

"You like on bugs, that kind of outer shell. An exoskeleton! Yeah, that's it."

"Bugs…, metal…, enhanced speed…, able to fly……" Neji took all the information he had and wondered. Why did this all sound so familiar? Then, Neji remembered something Dumbledore had told them before they had come to Hogwarts.

…………………………

_Flashback_

"_Ne, what can we do? I mean, how can just 14 people make a difference?"_

"_I'm not there yet, Naruto. Now, you all know how there are two sides to Chakra right?" Everyone nodded. "Well, in the beginning, ninjas, wizards, and humans were one people. They all used the entire spirit, or chakra, that inhabits the body. Mind, and body. However, there were many disagreements. Some preferred mostly physical strength, who turned into current day shinobi, and another part liked the mental strengths, the wizarding community. The majority that weren't on either side didn't like using any spiritual energy and preferred using brainpower and technology, these becoming the human race. They frowned upon energy users and quickly overpopulated the other sides. They then all split into the people we know today, wizards and ninjas becoming myth in the normal human race."_

"_Then why can't normal people or shinobi's use magic?"_

"_Oh, but they can. You see, my theory is that our powers became weak from under use of the other side of our chakra, and normal people from not using any at all. And… if somehow, we can train the other half of the spirit, it could possibly double, even triple your current abilities by a magnitude far beyond anyone's comprehension."_

…………………………

_That's it!_ Neji thought._ Both sides of the spirits must finally be working in unison! That power Dumbledore was talking about, it must differ according to each person's abilities and strengths!_

It all made sense now! Ten-ten was able to absorb metal and change it however she wanted because she has an affinity for weapons. Lee could now move at even faster speeds without burning out so quickly. Temari must be able to fly because she uses mainly wind based attacks, and Kankurou can control live people when before he was only able to control specially made puppets.

His own power was a little odd, but Neji turned on his Byakugan and looked down at his chakra system. To his surprise, he found that his own chakra had mutated. Part of it was now white, and able to be molded into shapes outside his body.

"Listen, standing around and talking is fine and all, but we have to get everyone out of here, now." Temari interrupted his thoughts.

"Hn?"

"Shukaku is taking control of Gaara as we speak." Kankurou said earnestly. "When it gets out, we will most likely die."

Neji stood there like a statue. _ What will happen to Gaara? If the same thing with his spirit happens, then what about…_ Neji twitched and turned on his Byakugan and searched the battlefield. His stomach turned as he saw Naruto bathed in red chakra, destroying everything in his path.

"This just keeps getting worse and worse…" Neji whispered hoarsely. He started to run, ignoring the shouts that Temari and Kankurou gave after him. There was no time to lose.

…………………………

I swear, I have been **really** trying to write, but my time has been so limited these days, it's not even funny. Anyways, I hope to wrap this story up within the next five chapters or so. Sorry for those who enjoy it, but it's just getting harder and harder to write. Besides, it has to end eventually. I mean, it can't go on forever.

For those of you who are interested, I wrote a oneshot called "Windows". It's a sad little story, so if you like sad stuff, you might want to read it. Till then!


	29. We’re Too Late… He’s Dead…

**Snake Lords**

"_Takes place around when Naruto comes back with Jiraiya. Sasuke is still with Orochimaru. So yeah, they're all around 15 or 16. A Naruto and Harry Potter Crossover. I'm not sticking to the plots of either series."_

_Thinking_

"**Yelling"**

**Demon talking**

On with the story!

**Chpt 29: We're Too Late… He's Dead…**

…………………………

"This just keeps getting worse and worse…" Neji whispered hoarsely. He started to run, ignoring the shouts that Temari and Kankurou gave after him. There was no time to lose.

…………………………

Grains of sand writhed, tossed, and solidified over Gaara's sleeping form. This wasn't the way Shukaku had planned on taking over, but the fact that Gaara got hit with a sleeping spell didn't bother him all too much, that just made things all the easier.

Pushing himself to his feet, Shukaku wobbled on his unsteady limbs. Still only about human sized, Shukaku felt weak and defenseless. His mouth stretched to both ears in what could best be described as a maniacal grin.

**I only just barely tasted that power of yours before, boy…** Shukaku muttered to no one in particular. **Now,** Shukaku held his sandy paws up into a basic chakra molding sign.** Let's dive even deeper and see what surprises we can find…**

…………………………

Deep rivets were gorged into the ground wherever Kyuubi's chakra touched. Kyuubi's mouth opened, letting dribbles of froth leak from his mouth. One of his chakra coated claws easily punctured the ground, and cracks the width of one's forearm spread out for a 30 foot radius. His throat let out a guttural growling, and everyone took a step back.

Something from the shadows glinted, drawing Kyuubi's attention slightly. Ten-ten, sporting a pair of metal spikes from each arm came sprinting out, her arms held up in guard position. Kyuubi swung at her, as one would do to a fly, but before it hit, Ten-ten hurdled over his arm and began to spin. She placed her arms with the metal spikes above her head, and pointed them towards Kyuubi, spinning wildly about like a top.

Kyuubi leaped out of the way, throwing her attack way off course. Expecting her to stop her attack, Kyuubi was mildly shocked when she kept going, burrowing straight underground. Shock waves made a giant wind blow wildly about, making everyone shield their eyes with their arms.

When the dust cleared, Kyuubi was trapped inside some sort of thick white net. Behind him, Neji stood with his hand spread out wide in front of him. Kyuubi roared angrily and thrashed wildly about, trying to destroy the net that clung to him.

"Take the injured back to Madam Promfrey." Neji grunted, beads of perspiration sliding down the side of his face. "Those who can fight, help me stop him before it's too late!"

…………………………

_Hinata! Where are you?_ Hinata stopped suddenly and turned around, wincing at the pain in her side. She had been trying to get out of the forest, but numerous ambushes had delayed her greatly. Now, some weird voice was talking to her. She sighed. This was not the time to be going insane._ Thank God! There you are!_

Ino came crashing through the bushes at a sprint, scaring the bejeebers out of Hinata. Normally, Hinata wouldn't have been scared, but the problem was that Hinata knew that Ino was in Madam Promfrey's care, and hadn't awakened once since the expedition she had been on. That, and the fact that she was somewhat transparent and glowed slightly.

"W-what are you?" Hinata stammered, holding a kunai out in a defensive position. The glimmering Ino figure placed her hands on her hips and stared at her.

_Have you gone blind or something?_ She asked, sounding exactly like the real Ino should.

"That's what I'm starting to wonder…" Hinata took a step backwards.

_Oh yeah…_ Ino stared down at herself. _Well, to make a long story short, I'm not really here._

"Huh?" Hinata lowered her kunai slightly.

_Yeah, funny thing actually…_ Ino rubbed her head._ My body is still at Hogwart's Infirmary. I'm kind of here, in spirit, so to speak. Almost like my __shintenshin no jutsu, but I didn't do that or anything…_

"I don't understand…"

_You think I understand what happened to me?_ Ino sighed._ Okay, I woke up, but I wasn't in my body. I tried to go back in, but I couldn't. I looked out a window, I saw complete chaos. The others need you now Hinata!_ Ino sounded pleading._ You're the only one who can help!_

"Help with what?"

_Naruto! He's gone berserk! He's not Naruto anymore, the demon's taking over!_

"The Kyuubi got out?" Hinata almost fell to the ground.

_I don't think so, but it's pretty damn close!_ Ino ran over to Hinata. _Nobody can stop it but you!_

"What makes you think I can do anything?" Hinata looked down at the ground hopelessly.

_Well, ah…_ Ino looked slightly uncomfortable._ Because last time, you seemed to do something… Because I said so!_ Ino said huffily.

"I'll try, but I don't know if I can do anything. Where is he?"

_Follow me. I'll show you._ Ino ran off, Hinata right on her heels.

…………………………

Clawing and flailing about, Kyuubi began to break Neji's hold on him. He let out an ear-splitting roar as he saw the injured being carried off, his prey escaping from his grasp. Concentrating with all his might, Kyuubi allowed his own chakra to sink into Neji's net, disintegrating it bit by bit.

As soon as the net became frail enough for Kyuubi to shred through, the ground split open, and Ten-ten came shooting out from below, her metal covered body spinning crazily about like a power drill. Using his lightning fast reflexes, Kyuubi bent back and grabbed her with one of his giant paws. Wheeling around, Kyuubi sent Ten-ten flying under his legs, and threw her straight at Neji.

Ten-ten was able to stop spinning, but couldn't manage to change her course. Ten-ten flew headlong into Neji, sending them both flying backwards over 60 meters. Kyuubi howled angrily and charged headlong at the people trying to retreat. As a sheepdog herds its flock, Kyuubi ran around them, cutting off their only route of escape.

**More……** Kyuubi glowed with a sickly, horrible bloody aura, making several people gulp with fright. **I can feel it now… Just a bit more…** His tails whipped about, making the air crack loudly.

"We can not retreat to the castle." Tsunade said calmly. "Put down the injured. Keep Kyuubi from reaching them at all costs. His power is escalating at such an accelerated rate; there's no way Naruto's body can sustain such abuse for much longer. We have to try and wait this out."

"And if that doesn't work?" Asuma asked, holding his hand up to one of his shattered ribs.

"There's only one other option." Shikamaru answered his sensei in a solemn tone. "We all die."

…………………………

"Oh God… n-no…" Ten-ten looked down in horror at her blood soaked metallic arm. "I… This c-can't be happening…" Neji, lying about four feet away from Ten-ten, clutched feebly at his bleeding side. A hole, roughly the size of a baseball was hacked out of the side of his stomach. When Kyuubi had thrown Ten-ten, one of her spear-like protrusions had plunged straight through him.

Ten-ten desperately tried to pull herself over to him, but gasped in pain. One of her legs was broken, bent in a way that legs were not meant to bend. To add to her injuries, her right shoulder was dislocated, now just as useless as her leg.

Neji rolled over on one side, now facing Ten-ten. He grimaced as he forced himself to move, edging himself closer to her.

"A-are you alright?" He asked, ignoring his own injuries. Tears pricked the corner of Ten-ten's eyes.

"I didn't mean… N-no… Damn it no!" Ten-ten started to break down into tears. Neji reached over and grasped her hand tightly, still holding his own wound.

"Stop that. I know it w-wasn't your fault." Neji's breathing was sharp and labored.

"That still doesn't change the fact that it h-happened." She said quietly, letting her head lie on the upturned soil.

"You didn't kill me. I'll get through it." Neji smiled weakly. "But now isn't the time to sit around, we have to stop Kyuubi, somehow…"

"I can't m-move." Ten-ten gasped as she tried to get up, and failed.

"Well, that makes the t-two of us…" Neji fell backwards onto the ground, just managing to keep his hold on Ten-ten's hand. "I can't move either." Ten-ten coughed slightly.

"Looks like we can't do anything. Some h-help we are." She muttered.

"We will not die here. I refuse to let it happen." He squeezed her hand harder as a thin trickle of blood oozed from the corner of his mouth. "I p-promise you, somehow, we will get out of here a-alive."

…………………………

Shukaku's eyes opened, revealing that both the crosses and the dots in his eyes were no longer black, but a brilliant shade of blue. Cackling evilly, Shukaku plunged his claws into the ground and began to crush the stone into small particles of sand. His size increased dramatically, making him grow to the size of a large skyscraper. _(A.N: Think Chuunin exam when he grew as large as Gamabunta.)_

**I feel stronger than ever…** Shukaku licked his lips and roared, sending out a shower of sand over the forest.

…………………………

Kyuubi sent out his chakra hand and grabbed Jiraiya, sending Tsunade and Chouji crashing into the ground. Kyuubi closed his hand, crushing Jiraiya in his demonic grip. Jiraiya cried out as Kyuubi's chakra scalded his skin, burning him severely. However, soon, Jiraiya's head drooped, his entire body exhausted of all chakra. Kyuubi had drained him dry, almost killing him in the process.

**Perfect…** Kyuubi threw Jiraiya's motionless body aside and curled his previous seven tails and his new eighth tail over his head, forming a swirling sphere of chakra all around him. He lifted his claws up, and then thrust them violently down, straight into the seal that kept him trapped inside of Naruto's body. Twisting his hand around, he tore a giant mass of flesh from Naruto's stomach, ripping the seal from his body.

The red chakra disappeared, leaving Naruto kneeling down on the ground with glazed over eyes, blood gushing from his stomach in buckets. Everyone looked silently at him, holding their breath. A blinding spotlight shone out from the hole in his stomach, forcing his head to snap backwards.

Hinata crashed out of the forest, her breathing ragged. She held her hands up to her mouth when she saw Naruto's body, the red light shooting out from his stomach. Wasting no time, Hinata ran to him, ignoring everyone else's warnings to get back.

"**Naruto-kun!"** Hinata knelt down and grabbed his shoulders tightly, ignoring the blood that splashed onto her face. Naruto didn't seem to hear her, or anything else for that matter. **"Fight it! I know you can! Fight it, please!"** She shook him back and forth, her eyes wide with fear.

Naruto's mouth opened slightly, his lifeblood running out, dripping onto Hinata's hands. His pupils seemed to move in her direction, barely visible under the white glaze of his eyes. His mouth moved up and down slightly, a thin croak escaping past his bloodied lips.

"H-Hinata…" He managed to make out. "Y-you have t-to stop him before i-it's too late…… P-p-please……"

"How?" She forced Naruto's head up, trying desperately to keep him from losing consciousness.

"K-kill me…" He sputtered, his blood spraying on Hinata's face in tiny droplets.

"What?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "W-what do you mean?"

"Kill m-me b-before he g-gets o-out… Hinata… pl-please…" He begged, the light from his stomach growing brighter by every passing second.

"There has to be some other…!"

"Th-there is no o-other w-way!" Naruto said angrily to her, his eyes glistening. Hinata looked away, tears streaming down her face. "L-listen to me! E-ever since Ky-Kyuubi was sealed i-inside of me, it has b-been my b-burden and d-duty to p-prevent h-him from getting o-out or h-hurting anybody! I'm g-going to die…" Naruto wrapped his only usable arm about her, bringing her in close. "I-if Kyuubi gets out,… I-I am g-going to die a-anyway." He smiled slightly, closing his eyes. "I'm s-so sorry t-to p-put such a b-burden on y-you, but I-I'd rather take h-him d-down with me th-than h-have him e-escape…"

"I-I can't…" Hinata gasped, letting her tears flow freely. "I-I love y-you…" She threw her arms around him. "I c-can't do such a th-thing!"

"I d-don't w-want you to d-die t-too… H-Hinata…" Naruto grimaced as he felt a metallic tang enter his mouth. "I'll n-never rest i-in peace i-if th-that fucking f-fox hurts y-you again…" Naruto's body began to shake horribly, "Pl-please!" He sobbed. "Th-there's no t-time l-left! I…!" But he never got any further. Every single one of his muscles went slack, and he fell into a heap on the ground.

"**NARUTO!" **Hinata struggled as Tsunade dragged her away.

"**Hinata! We have to get out of here!"** Tsunade said sternly.** "It's too late! He's gone!"** A giant column of light erupted from Naruto's stomach, Kyuubi's gateway out into the physical world. An enormous paw slammed into the ground, sending giant ripples out along the ground. That paw was followed by a bristling, frothing, red snout.

Black clouds swirled around in a vortex, the last of Kyuubi's tails exiting the shimmering gate. Kyuubi roared triumphantly, halting all activity for miles.

**You!** Shukaku appeared, pointing angrily at Kyuubi. **What are you doing here?** He snarled menacingly, his eyes narrowing.

**I see you're still tethered to that stupid human container, Shukaku.** Kyuubi taunted, showing off his white fangs. Shukaku chuckled.

**You may have broken yours, but at least I can use my container's magic.** A bright blue light glimmered at the ends of each of Shukaku's claws.

**I might have given up on the boy's magic,** Kyuubi began to advance slowly.** But you do seem to forget, I am _the_ only current nine-tailed Youma, Shukaku.**

**Yes, and the _only_ nine-tails to have ever been sealed inside a human. You have utterly disgraced the honor of being a nine-tail.** Shukaku spat.

**So what? I was careless…** Kyuubi growled and crouched down. **I also do not have to take such talk from a lowly one-tail!** Kyuubi sprinted at Shukaku, his eyes wide with rage.** I SHALL TEACH YOU TO RESPECT YOUR BETTERS!**

…………………………

"Watch over him dearie. All we can do now is hope for the best." Madam Promfrey bustled off to attend to her other patients, leaving Ginny and Akamaru watching over Kiba's motionless body. Akamaru whined pitifully and nudged his master's leg, expecting him to awaken. But Akamaru was rewarded with no such thing, leaving him to stare sadly at Ginny with his round, brown eyes.

Ginny's face was pale, as she stared solemnly at Kiba's stone-like face. She gently grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly, her head bowing down towards the floor.

"Come on Kiba." She whispered to herself. "Please wake up… You can't die…. You can't just leave us here…" Her hand clenched tightly into a fist. "Please… We need you here… Our friends need you… Akamaru needs you…" Ginny seemed to hesitate a moment. "…I… need you…" She said softly.

If this had been like countless other love stories, Kiba would have awoken right then and confess that he had heard every word Ginny said, and further confess that he loved her. Unfortunately, this is not one of those stories, so Kiba remained unconscious, leaving Akamaru to worry over his master, and Ginny heartbroken, completely alone with nothing but an aching heart.

…………………………

"No…" Sakura fell to her knees, staring unbelievably at Naruto's lifeless body. "This isn't happening… It can't be happening… He can't… Not to Naruto…" She held her head in her hands. "No… Damn it! **No!"** She yelled at no one in particular, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to burst out at any second.

Sakura turned around to stare murderously at Sasuke. Sasuke was lying on his stomach, oblivious to all that had happened after Kyuubi had drained his chakra almost completely dry. Sakura's eyes blazed with hatred.

"It's all your fault." Her voice was bitter with disgust. "Everything's your fault. If you hadn't been such a bastard and left us… If you hadn't betrayed us all! Maybe… none of this would have ever happened… and we'd have been happy." Sakura bent down over him. "Why? Why did you do this to us?" Sasuke's eyes opened slightly.

"Do what?" He asked, his voice thin and weak. Sakura stared at him with loathing.

"It's all your fault…" Sakura said softly, her voice shaking slightly. **"IT'S YOUR FAULT HE'S DEAD!"** She screamed at him, her tears falling freely now.** "HE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!"** She grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and shook him.** "YOU WERE SO OBSESSED WITH BECOMING STRONGER AND KILLING YOUR DAMN BROTHER!"** Sasuke grabbed Sakura's wrists and feebly tried to stop her from shaking him.

"Who's dead?" Sakura screamed in his face and slapped him.

"**NARUTO'S DEAD!"** She yelled at him, her voice beginning to catch on her sobs. She fell to the ground and curled up into a ball, hugging her knees. **"HE'S DEAD, TH-THANKS TO YOU!"** Her body shook violently back and forth as she tried to wipe the imprint of Naruto's corpse from her mind.

"He's… dead?" Sasuke's mouth became dry. He looked around, and saw Naruto's lifeless eyes staring up at the black clouds, blood rushing from a gaping hole in his stomach. "H-how?"

"He's not dead… He can't be d-dead… " Sakura mumbled to herself. Sasuke saw a giant red streak come plummeting down, headed right towards them. Sasuke jumped on top of Sakura and pushed her to the ground. "Wha…?" Sakura looked up at him with her tear filled eyes. Sasuke coughed, his whole body aching from the blow of Kyuubi's tail. "You…"

"We have to leave now!" He gasped. "Those two demons are going to destroy everything in there way! We'll be no exception!" He rolled off her, and began to pull her to her feet. "Come on!" With no hesitation, Sasuke started to pull her towards the castle.

Sakura looked up, and saw a giant metal object flying through the air, a limp body grasped in its arms. Upon closer inspection, Sakura was astonished to see Ten-ten sporting a pair of humungous pair of thin, metallic wings, Neji held tightly in a metal arm, and one of her normal ones. Her other arm lay limp at her side, flapping about in the wind.

…………………………

Well, I hope this satisfies you readers out there. Depressing, don't ya think? Anywho, don't expect an update anytime soon. My CMT's are starting tomorrow, and will last for about a week and a half. I'll be busy busy busy. Yes I know, I'm sorry. So, very, very sorry… T.T Till then!


	30. Pure of Spirit

**Snake Lords**

"_Takes place around when Naruto comes back with Jiraiya. Sasuke is still with Orochimaru. So yeah, they're all around 15 or 16. A Naruto and Harry Potter Crossover. I'm not sticking to the plots of either series."_

_Thinking_

"**Yelling"**

**Demon talking**

On with the story!

**Chpt 30: Pure of Spirit**

…………………………

"We have to leave now!" He gasped. "Those two demons are going to destroy everything in there way! We'll be no exception!" He rolled off her, and began to pull her to her feet. "Come on!" With no hesitation, Sasuke started to pull her towards the castle.

Sakura looked up, and saw a giant metal object flying through the air, a limp body grasped in its arms. Upon closer inspection, Sakura was astonished to see Ten-ten sporting a pair of humungous pair of thin, metallic wings, Neji held tightly in a metal arm, and one of her normal ones. Her other arm lay limp at her side, flapping about in the wind.

…………………………

"**Attention! ATTENTION!"** Dumbledore shouted, silencing everyone that stood in the Great Hall. **"Is everyone at least accounted for?"**

Quickly, Dumbledore scanned the Hall, and saw that everyone that was indeed there. Some worse for the wear, except… **"Where in God's name are Harry, Ron, and Hermione?"**

The walls of Hogwarts Castle shook, sending several paintings scurrying out of their portraits, and knocking many of the injured to the ground. Dumbledore gritted his teeth in frustration. They had no choice, but to get to the dungeons and wait this out. They couldn't go out and look for anyone now.

…………………………

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were having problems of their own._ (A.N: No, I haven't forgotten about them.)_ Well, they were in the forest, with a couple of skyscraper-sized demons fighting above them. Doesn't that sound great?

"**HARRY!"** Ron grabbed the front of Harry's shirt and started to shake him violently. **"WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS? WHY ARE THEY FIGHTING? WE'RE GONNA DIE!"** Ron started crying. "I don't wanna die…" He croaked out.

"Ron, shut up!" Hermione covered his mouth with her hand. "Do you really want those things to hear us?"

"B-but they're gonna step on us!" Ron said through Hermione's hand. "Squish us into the ground like bugs! I'm never gonna kill another cockroach again…"

"Ron, what do cockroaches have to do with anything?" Harry asked him.

"We're the cockroaches, and we're going to be stepped on by giant feet…" Ron squeaked. Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Now is not the time to lose it, Ron." Harry looked about for signs of anything. "All we have to do is…** GET DOWN!"** Harry jumped on Ron and Hermione, slamming them into the ground as fast as he could. They all screamed as the talons of the red monster landed inches from their faces. But just as fast as it had hit, it rose up into the air again as the monsters continued their rampage.

Ron was the first to get up into a sitting position, and whimpered at the giant pawprint that surrounded them. It was a miracle that kept them from becoming red smears on the ground. Ron forgot to breathe; he was so shocked, that he fell over and passed out. Hermione and Harry were shocked beyond all belief, but at least they didn't stop breathing.

"We have got to get out of here…" Hermione said, her voice trembling.

"Good plan…" Harry replied. Between the two of them, they were able to drag Ron to the edge of the forest, but by then, they were too tired to carry Ron anymore. No matter how they tried, they could only manage to lift his limbs, but his torso was a different story. "What is that?" Harry asked, pointing out towards a small black shape in the darkness. It must have been midnight, because visibility was all the way down around zero.

"I have no idea, and there's no way I'm going to go and find out." Hermione told him stiffly. "Our only priority is to get back to the castle."

"Maybe you haven't noticed, but whatever it is, it's directly in our path _to_ the castle." Harry pointed out. Hermione cursed under her breath.

"Who knows what that is? For all we know, it could jump up and attack us as soon as we get close!" Hermione persisted.

"What will?" Ron had apparently decided breathing was a good thing, and woken up. "You mean that thing?" He pointed out in the darkness at the black shape.

"Yes, that." Hermione bit her lip slightly.

"Since Ron has decided to join the living, shall we make a run for it?" Harry asked, keeping an apprehensive eye on the far-off beasts that could possibly stray over and stomp all over them.

"On the count of three. One, two, three." Neither Ron nor Hermione moved, so Harry smacked his head. "Why are you two just standing there?"

"You said three? Well, it was just so anti-climactic that we didn't really realize that you had wanted us to go." Ron said to Harry.

"Oh, you two are hopeless. But Ron, you're just stupid. Let's just start running!" Harry and Ron were the first two to burst out of the forest, with Hermione closely at their heels. After about 15 seconds, they were almost on the black shape they had seen from the tree edge. The sky was still far too dark to see anything, but at that moment, one of Shukaku's bolts of magic had gone astray and hit right nearby, shedding a bright illumination over the land.

The three gasped as they realized they were running over blood-slick grass, and that the black shape that they were so afraid of, was a mangled corpse, a giant hole ripped from its chest, to the base of its stomach. Naruto's lifelessly gazed up at the sky, reflecting the moon's pearly whiteness in his glazed-over eyes. The deadened shine in his eyes didn't disappear after the light from the magic bolt did. It remained there, two glistening white orbs in the blackness of the night.

"W-was th-that…?" Ron stuttered, pulling out his wand and saying a shaky _'Lumos'_. He shone the light down, gagging as he saw Naruto's body again. "He's d-dead… Wh-what kind of b-bastard…" Ron turned around and retched, trying futilely to not throw up the little food that he did have in his stomach.

Hermione pulled out her wand as well, and uttered the light spell. She knelt down next to Naruto's body, and quickly shut his eyes with her forefinger. Hermione placed her hand on his massacred chest, not without cringed, and looked inside the hole in his chest. It went all the way through his torso, as she could see small blades of grass sticking out.

"Wh-what could h-have…" Hermione pulled her hand back and began to shake something terrible. "It looks like he ex-exploded from the i-inside…"

"W-what is that?" Harry pointed at a small glimmering speck coming from his body.

"What are you talking a-about?" Hermione turned about, and saw that indeed, a small white glow came from his sternum. Little by little, the light grew in brightness until it was as bright as a 100 watt light bulb. Then, the light was snuffed out, drained away into nothing.

Spontaneously, the light reappeared, except this time, from every inch of Naruto's body. His eyes snapped open, the white light pouring from his eyes, beacons in the darkness. His mouth opened as well, tendrils of the light flowing out.

"**_It is my duty…"_** He rasped, his chest knitting together under the light's influence. **_"To prevent such evil from walking the Earth. Kyuubi, your soul is mine…"_**

"Harry! Harry, Naruto's a zombie!" Ron half shrieked, half whispered.

"**_Death shall die…"_** Naruto turned about and looked in the direction of the two demons engaged in combat. Ignoring the presence of the three people behind him, Naruto plunged his hands into the ground, deep under the soil, and let out an Earth-shattering yell. The surface split open, a giant ravine splitting Hogwart's grounds in half.

Trees fell over like dominoes into the ever-widening pit, uprooted from the quaking of the Earth. Naruto continued to yell, the air around him increasing dramatically in pressure. More than enough pressure to make your ear's pop.

In the distance, the two demons finally stopped fighting long enough to look over at the disturbance. As soon as they stopped, Naruto rose up on a giant column of stone and held out his hands, completely ridged and facing the night sky. _(A.N: Picture when Shino unleashes his bugs from his arms, but make his hands face towards the sky. Make sense?)_

**WHAT?** Kyuubi roared.** I KILLED YOU! HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?** Naruto didn't answer, but instead, closed his hands into fists. The black clouds that had gathered over the horizon swirled around above him, creating a twisted cyclone above Naruto's stone pinnacle. Naruto then opened his fists, and revealed more of the shimmering white light that was shining from his mouth and eyes. Slowly, he held his hands open in front of him, letting the light shine out in Kyuubi's direction.

"**_Playtime's over…"_** The light shot out, forming a giant hand that grabbed Kyuubi's throat tightly. The clawed hand dug out hunks of Kyuubi's fur, making him look terribly ragged around the neck.

**That's my jutsu you little bastard…** Kyuubi hissed, swiping at the chakra hand with his claws, cutting it off himself. The wispy ends of the white light drew back and gathered back together, forming a hand once again. **How are you doing that?** Kyuubi's fur bristled dangerously.

"**_And if I don't feel like telling you?"_** Naruto asked, his mouth turning up in a taunting grin.

**THEN I WILL RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!** Kyuubi shouted.

"**_Oh, so you weren't planning on ripping me limb from limb beforehand?"_** Kyuubi bellowed in frustration and lifted up his paw. He unleashed an identical arm of chakra except that it was a bloody red-hue, not white.

The two clashed, each of them lashing out at the other with their arms of chakra, neither of them seeming to be able to get an advantage over the other. This continued for several minutes, the arms shooting back and forth, until they locked grips; each of them trying with all their hearts to push the other back.

"**_What's the matter fox? Have you gotten soft in your days of imprisonment?"_** Naruto sneered.

**HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS?** Kyuubi howled. **YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!**

"**_It's not a question of what should have happened; it's a question of what is!"_** Naruto retorted, bracing his arm with his other hand. **_"Not everything happens the way it should have… LIKE YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER HAVE BROKEN LOOSE!"_** He yelled. **_"I have come back to correct that mistake! Thus, what has been done shall be undone!"_**

**BUT HOW, DAMN YOU KIT, HOW?** Kyuubi yelled back. **WILL YOU NOT IMPART UPON ME SUCH SIMPLE INFORMATION?**

"**_No, but I'll tell you this, my spirit will never be extinguished; Not until my job is finished on this Earth."_** Naruto told him, breaking off his white arm and rising up into the air. His clothes billowed about him while the cyclone above him increased in velocity, and the stone pillar beneath him crumbled away to dust. **_"You are going to see Hell Kyuubi."_**

**Been there, done that…** Kyuubi crouched down on all fours and sprinted towards him, getting ready to eliminate Naruto like a meaningless bug.** It's where I come from.**

"**_No Kyuubi."_** Naruto didn't even flinch as Kyuubi gained speed. **_"I mean a Hell on Earth."_** As Kyuubi leaped into the air, his jaws open to their fullest extent, Naruto brought his arms up in a cross-guard in front of his face. The light that continued to shine from his eyes and mouth exploded from his forearms, creating a shield larger than two of Kyuubi's heads put together. When Kyuubi's paw met shield, a crackling burst of energy discharged from the impact.

Kyuubi pushed down harder, and Naruto was slowly forced down from the air, to the ground, and then down on one knee. Kyuubi laughed manically, and continued to increase the pressure.

**Come back from the dead will you?** Kyuubi leaned in closer.** Then I'll just have to make you stay down for good…** His eyes glistened with delight, the delight of inflicting pain. Naruto gritted his teeth and refused to go down any farther.

"**_You hurt those I love…"_** Naruto painfully managed a crouching position, lifting his knee off the ground. **_"You tried to poison my mind…"_** By now, he had stood up fully. **_"You ruined my life!"_** Pushing back with every fiber of his will, Kyuubi could no longer tower over him as he had been able to do before.**_ "THEY ALL HATED ME BECAUSE OF YOU! THEY HATED ME GUTS! THEY HURT ME! LIED TO ME! AND WORST OF ALL!"_** Naruto took a step forward, forcing Kyuubi back an inch. **_"THEY IGNORED ME! THE ONLY TIME THEY PAID ATTENTION TO ME, EVER! WAS WHEN MY BACK WAS TURNED! THEY ALWAYS BLAME ME FOR EVERYTHING!"_** By now, Naruto was all but frothing at the mouth.

"**_I GAVE THEM EVERYTHING I HAD, AND I DON'T GET SHIT! AND YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT ELSE?" _**Naruto pushed harder, making Kyuubi's arms tremble. **_"IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, I WOULD HAVE A MOTHER, A FATHER, I COULD HAVE HAD A FAMILY! BUT YOU TOOK IT ALL AWAY FROM ME! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING, AND I GOT NOTHING BUT GRIEF FOR ALL THAT YOU DID! MY BEST FRIEND, THE ONLY REAL FRIEND I EVER HAD! HE BETRAYED ME! SOLD US ALL OUT TO GO TO OROCHIMARU! WHY? BECAUSE HE WAS JEALOUS OF ME! JEALOUS OF ME BEING CURSED WITH YOU AND YOUR POWER! I DIDN'T WANT IT! I DIDN'T ASK FOR IT! BUT I GOT STUCK WITH IT ANYWAY! BUT NO MATTER HOW I HATE YOU, YOU ARE MY RESPONSIBILTY, AND I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU WILL NEVER BREAK FREE AGAIN! YOU WILL SUFFER FOR ALL! THAT! YOU! DID! TO! ME!"_** On that last note, Naruto screamed even harder as the white shield about him increased in intensity.

Kyuubi stumbled backwards, his rear legs giving way beneath him. As he fell, he saw Naruto standing there, his spiky hair swept wildly, side to side from the savage winds that whipped about. His fists were clenched at his sides, and his muscles bulged, tendons straining from joints. White spotlights shot out from his eyes and mouth, lighting up his features and giving him the appearance of some supernatural being. But most impressive of all, was the white energy that surrounded his entire body. It seemed to come out from the ground and his feet, and shoot upwards towards the sky, creating a giant tunnel of light over 30 feet in diameter.

Walking over towards the momentarily shocked Kyuubi, Naruto brought his arm up to deliver a palm strike to the demon's chest. However, Kyuubi recovered, and was able to toll away in time. Getting up to his feet, Kyuubi snarled menacingly at Naruto. But, Naruto didn't care. The two ran at each other, killer looks shooting from their eyes.

Meanwhile, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were just standing there that whole time. Watching, and trying not to get killed at the same time. They also seemed to be the only ones to notice that Shukaku had disappeared. Obviously, if they were going to escape from this mess without getting killed, now was the time to get out of there.

The three burst into a sprint, and ran helter-skelter back to Hogwarts, avoiding rocks and other flying debris on the way. They tugged on the doors to the castle, but they were locked, and refused to budge.

"**OPEN UP! IT'S US!"** They pounded on the door and shouted, because the fight between demon and container was getting dangerously close. **"PLEASE! ANYBODY!" **At last, they were answered by the doors swinging open. Dumbledore stood at the door, his wand outstretched.

"Might want to get down to the dungeons children; I'm awfully glad you're safe." The terrorized students needed no further beckoning. Dumbledore took one last look out the doors, until he shut them tightly, bolting and locking them with every spell he could think of. Things were going to get out of hand, and there wasn't too much he could do.

…………………………

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but my life has been pretty shitty lately. My Grandparent's house went up in flames, my Grandma broke both of her legs, my Grandpa is suffering from some 3rd degree burns and esophagus/lung damage, and my Aunt and cousins are now living at my house for the next 6 months.

Aren't I just the luckiest person alive? (Insert sarcasm here) Well, I plan on wrapping this story up soon! (Please, don't be mad if there is another long interval between updates. My family is pretty screwy for the time being.) Till then!


End file.
